A Mortal Enemy
by Ezzie
Summary: [Pre-OoTP] Sequel to Destiny of Souls. Kara and Snape now have to face enormous challenges in the fight against Voldemort. Introduces another original character and will go more heavily into Draco Malfoy, Harry/Ginny and the fight against Voldemort.
1. Despair

A Mortal Enemy  
by Ezzie  
  
This is the sequel to "Destiny of Souls". You should read that story first, as this  
one will make little sense if you have not. Many many thanks to Sarah, my Beta reader.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Destiny of Souls. Kara and Snape now have to face enormous challenges   
in the fight against Voldemort. Introduces another original character and will go more   
heavily into Draco Malfoy, Harry/Ginny and the fight against Voldemort. And is Dumbledore   
an elf? read/review!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Despair  
  
Hogwarts was cool inside, even in the blistering summer heat. Enchantments and cold   
stone ensured that much. Kara Lynch was dressed in her usual heavy robes and on this   
particular day she was wearing black. She stood next to Severus Snape as he gazed at   
himself in the bedroom mirror. These were the only moments in the day he took in front   
of a looking glass and it was only to make sure there was nothing terribly amiss with his   
appearance - such as potion stains on his robes. Other than that he was perfectly content   
to walk out into the world with greasy hair and yellowed teeth. He was a menacing site,   
even to Kara at times. But she had seen him naked, and anyone who had seen Severus   
Snape naked would consider him a God. And that was how Kara saw him now, even   
with clothes on.  
  
She put one of her graceful hands on his shoulder and affectionately looked in the mirror   
with him. They were quite a couple. Both had the darkest of black hair and stood taller   
than many of their colleagues with the exception of perhaps Dumbledore, McGonagall   
and Hagrid. Students cowered in their shadows and more had been brought to tears under   
their stares. On Kara's left ring finger stood evidence of their pairing - a brilliant   
platinum, sapphire and diamond engagement ring that had belonged to Snape's mother.  
  
Snape turned, leaned down and kissed her goodbye before leaving for his office in the   
dungeons. Kara went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then put her hair up in a   
bun. This is how she normally wore her hair, which when loose reached down to her   
lower back. She was a little more concerned about her appearance, but that was as it   
should be, she supposed. She ensured her robes were wrinkle free and spotless before   
she left through the door to Snape's quarters. Kara warded the door and headed for the   
Defense classroom where she was to prepare for lessons with Harry Potter today.  
  
But instead of entering the classroom, she was greeted with a note nailed to the door. She   
took it off, opened it and was less than surprised to see that it was from Albus Dumbledore.   
He wanted to see her promptly.  
  
Kara climbed the familiar winding staircase to where the Headmaster's office was. These   
near weakly visits that she had with him now were tiring examples of his intentions to   
continue influencing her life. Dumbledore would summon her and tell her about some   
sort of new task he wanted her to perform. Once, the Ministry needed a new potion to   
combat Dragon burns, another time he needed her to go to London for him.  
  
Kara was just about to begin the final preparations for her second year as a tenured   
Professor at Hogwarts. Her first had been exciting and full of twists to say the least.   
Meeting Severus Snape, falling in love and getting engaged only topped the list of things   
she found herself entangled in after just eleven months in this castle. Then there was   
the discovery of the last of her gifts, the interactions with Voldemort and his Death   
Eaters, and of course Harry Potter.  
  
The staircase never seemed to move fast enough. She would climb the stairs on her own,   
but then she would be out of breath and she had no intention of appearing flustered or   
moved by his need to see her. Kara could hear Dumbledore muttering something. No   
doubt talking to his Phoenix.  
  
Yes last year had definitely been one that would interest any scholar in the Dark Arts, and   
in fact any scholar of Wizarding society. Between herself, Snape, Harry Potter, Albus   
Dumbledore and Voldemort there was no space for anything else the headlines of the Daily Prophet.   
Snape tended to pay more attention to the press than she did. When she questioned him   
on this he muttered something about Potter's second year in school. If it was about   
Harry Potter, she didn't want to know. She knew better than to push him to talk   
about the boy and had backed down without getting the full explanation. And surely   
enough, everyday an owl would arrive with a copy of the newspaper and he would read it   
cover to cover. It was almost as if he expected to find some great secret to life hidden   
within its bowels.  
  
Almost to the top of the stairs. She heard the Headmaster address the Phoenix by its   
name. Only Albus Dumbledore would carry on a conversation with a Phoenix. Kara   
sighed slightly. Of course she adored the Headmaster. He had brought her here, given   
her the opportunity to teach, and introduced her to Snape - the man she would marry.   
But there was something about him that she didn't understand. The first thing was   
the fact that he had the aura of an elf; an aura that only she could see because she was an   
Oracle. The problem was that he looked nothing like an elf, or any other magical   
creature for that matter.  
  
She walked casually in the door.  
  
"Good Morning Headmaster. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. We are just waiting for Severus. Do sit down. Tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She looked over at Fawkes to see that he looked sick. He must be preparing to die and   
then rise again. She took the teacup the Headmaster held out to her.  
  
"I was just telling Fawkes that he's being melodramatic. Believe it or not   
Phoenix's become very moody during this stage in their life. You would think   
he's used to it now after 500 years of being reborn."  
  
She heard footsteps just outside the door.  
  
"Ah Severus. Come in. Sit down."  
  
Kara looked at her fiance. It only just now struck her as odd that Dumbledore would   
bring them here together and without the other staff. What news was he about to drop on   
them? Snape met her eyes and was echoing those thoughts.  
  
For the first time that she could remember Dumbledore didn't sit down as he began to   
address them. Instead he stood in front of his Phoenix and refused to look either of them   
in the eye. He did this for quite some time and then turned and walked towards his desk.   
The aged Wizard picked up a phial containing a pink swirling liquid and held it out to   
Snape.  
  
Snape took it reluctantly and looked at it. He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Do you know what that is Severus?"  
  
Snape's brow furrowed.  
  
"No. Headmaster I'm afraid I do not."  
  
Snape looked at her for answers. Kara shook her head. She had never seen a Potion that   
looked quite like that. Could it be an unknown poison that Voldemort was using?   
Perhaps the Headmaster wanted them to analyze it. The pinkish color certainly made it   
possibly a new Alabasor poison, or an unnamed Class A poison that used mulberries.   
Kara strained as hard as she could to remember a poison that looked like that.  
  
"The Elixer of Life," Dumbledore muttered.  
  
Kara turned her head to look at Snape who was shaking his head. Snape had filled Kara   
in about the last Philosopher's Stone and how it had been in Dumbledore's care.   
His fingers enclosed a little more cautiously around the bottle when he realized   
Dumbledore was not kidding.  
  
"The last of the Elixer from my friend Nicholas Flamel's stone," Dumbledore   
clarified as he walked behind his desk and sat down. "I have been drinking it in small   
doses for the past ten years. I have needed it to keep my strength and mind."  
  
He picked up an object off his desk and balanced it in the palm of his hand.  
  
"As you no doubt remember Severus, the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed and so I   
cannot make more of the Elixer. I will take the last dose in a week; and then two weeks   
later I will leave this life," he said calmly as he inspected the two Professors looking at   
him. He looked oddly calm for just having broken this news to them. She figured they   
weren't the first to be told.  
  
Neither of them said anything. Kara couldn't find the words to begin her   
interrogation of the Headmaster. What did one say at the realization that the person in   
front of them would die? How often did you find a man that knew he was going to depart   
from the mortal realm and was prepared for it, down to the day? Were there even   
questions appropriate at this time?  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore probed in a calm voice. Kara looked over at Snape again and   
found that a sad look had formed in his eyes. Snape looked back at her but refused to   
let her read his mind.  
  
"Yes?" he finally replied.  
  
"You understand why I am informing you now, do you not?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"When I'm gone, the school governors will have to replace me."  
  
"Minerva. And she will need a deputy. I understand." Snape nodded his head slightly,   
grief obviously overwhelming his sensibilities.  
  
"Ah. Not exactly correct Severus. Minerva informed me years ago she has no interest in   
the position."  
  
Snape tilted his head and gave Dumbledore a quizzical look. Kara knew what he was   
thinking. Dumbledore was going to leave and there would be no Headmaster. The   
school governors would bring in a stranger, most likely someone from the Ministry to run   
the school. And from that there would be a power struggle with the headstrong Head of   
Slytherin house. This new person wouldn't understand the gentle nature with which   
Snape needed to be handled. If she was calculating correctly, Snape was mentally   
picturing the day he would get fired - no doubt over some incident with Harry Potter.  
  
"I do have a successor in mind; I have for quite some time," Dumbledore continued   
when Snape didn't encourage him to do so. He stood up and began pacing behind his   
desk.   
  
"I need someone already familiar with the school and it's traditions. It needs to be   
someone capable of continuing my legacy of fairness and equality; and naturally   
someone who can protect the students. In short, Severus, I am recommending you."  
  
If Snape was expecting anything, he was not expecting this. His usual stoic manner fell   
and his head nearly dropped to his chest. Kara had only seen him this moved the night   
that he found out she had Inner Focus - the first night they met. She instinctively reached   
a hand over and placed it on his shoulder. He didn't shirk away immediately but   
seemed to remember himself and stood to pace. It was his favorite way of dealing with   
stressful situations.  
  
The Headmaster was sensing Snape's denial.  
  
"You are the most logical person Severus. You are powerful, talented, wise and strong. I   
couldn't leave the school in the hands of anyone but you. Voldemort would come   
walking through the front door as soon as my body was in the grave."  
  
"I'm not ready," Snape snapped as he stopped pacing and regained his composure.   
Kara wasn't sure what he meant. Was he not ready for the Headmaster position, or   
not ready for Dumbledore to leave him? It was very unlike Snape to doubt himself and   
she knew the ambition that resided in his blood was yearning for an opportunity like this.  
  
"You have three weeks."  
  
Three weeks? What a ridiculous statement. No person could ready themselves to take on   
a role like this in three weeks. Snape was shaking his head in disbelief. She looked at   
Dumbledore, who was beaming despite the morbid nature of the conversation. She could   
hear Dumbledore saying in his mind that he had full confidence in Snape. He believed it   
deep down.  
  
"Three weeks will hardly be enough," Snape protested, but Kara could already hear the   
resolution in his voice.  
  
"No one expects you to be perfect. And you will not be alone. Minerva will be here. You   
will have Professor Lynch and the rest of the staff to back you up."  
  
"I will have to give up teaching Potions and my Head of Slytherin duties," Snape replied   
in a voice that was less than enthusiastic.  
  
"I'm sure you will have no trouble filling that position," Dumbledore said as he   
gave Kara a knowing glance.  
  
So that was why Dumbledore had suggested she fill in for Snape all those times. He was   
preparing them both. Kara wanted to scream at Dumbledore. He was too clever for his   
own good. She was willing to bet that Dumbledore didn't understand how much   
Snape enjoyed his role at this school. And now it was changing.  
  
An owl flew in the window and landed on Dumbledore's desk. He handed the bird a   
cookie from a jar and untied a note from its leg.  
  
"Pardon me, but I need to speak with Minerva about something. I will be back. Make   
yourselves at home."  
  
A statement no doubt directed towards Snape. This would be his new office.  
  
When the Headmaster was gone she rose up and walked over to Snape.  
  
"What do you mean you're not ready?"   
  
She was half expecting Snape to burst into tears in shock and grief, but then again she   
had never seen him cry even at the prospect of the worst situations. He didn't fail to   
meet that expectation.  
  
He looked into her eyes and she could see he was in utter shock. Kara wondered to   
herself if he wasn't using an anti-tearing spell.  
  
"For the past two years we have had a solid plan. One that was laid out perfectly and   
explained in great deal to me. I was sure of everything in my life until about five minutes   
ago." His voice was harsh. "It is just like him to spring this on me. He did it when he   
brought you here and he did it by not telling me Potter was an Oracle."  
  
"Perhaps he has factored this into the plan. He was obviously aware of how much Elixer   
he had left."  
  
"This is just another example of his insanity. He knows I'm not ready for this.   
It's one thing to play the role of a bishop, it's another to play the role of the king,"   
he said making reference to chess.  
  
"He seems fairly convinced Severus. There is no doubt there. He believes you're   
ready."  
  
Snape looked up at her and raised his eyebrows knowingly. She nodded her head.   
Whatever Dumbledore had in mind he knew he was up to the task.  
  
"He knew you would be taking over Potions," Snape said coolly towards her.  
  
"Another reason why he insisted so strongly on bringing me here, no doubt," Kara replied as   
she rolled her eyes.  
  
His face nearly broke into a smile when he noticed how indignant she was.  
  
"I suppose we should begin looking for a Defense teacher immediately then. Again.   
Unless of course you would rather continue teaching it."  
  
"What will be more difficult to replace?"  
  
"The Defense position. But I have come to learn over the years there is no getting around   
that. It is inevitable. Hogwarts has rarely tenured a Dark Arts Professor for more than a   
few years. At least you're still alive with your memory in tact. Besides I could never   
fill my own position with someone who possessed less knowledge than myself."  
  
She nodded. It was almost a compliment. She gave him a wary smile.  
  
Fawkes made what could only be described as a whimper from his perch. Snape turned   
around and looked at the bird.  
  
"I don't suppose you're going with him are you?"  
  
Fawkes' head tilted to the side and studied the Dark Professor curiously.   
  
"He's not fond of me."  
  
Kara smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure he will warm to you."  
  
"If he hasn't in the past 27 years, I doubt he will now. He seems to never have   
forgiven me for joining the Death Eaters."  
  
Fawkes whimpered again.  
  
"Besides this isn't final. There are always the school governors. Chances are they   
will reject his recommendation."  
  
"If I heard correctly he's already cleared it with them," Kara replied. She had heard   
mutterings deep in Dumbledore's mind earlier.  
  
Snape merely looked at her momentarily and shook his head. He understood what she   
meant by that.  
  
Kara walked over to the teapot that Dumbledore had placed just above the fire and   
poured Snape a cup of tea. She handed it to him and sat down again.  
  
"Knowing Dumbledore he will get a funeral fit for a Muggle King with thousands of   
adoring students," Snape said bitterly.  
  
"A prefect place for Voldemort to attack."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and I will be there."  
  
"As will Potter, no doubt."  
  
It seemed odd to be discussing Dumbledore's funeral as they heard his footsteps   
just outside the office. Professor McGonagall was with him.  
  
"Severus. Kara." Minerva said as she entered the room after Dumbledore.  
  
"Minerva." They both replied in response.  
  
"Congratulations Severus. I want you to know you have my full support," McGonagall said as   
she placed a motherly hand on his arm. "There is no one more perfect for this position."  
  
"I'm sure some of the students will disagree with you Minerva."  
  
"Only because you are a strict Professor in the classroom. Now Potions will be taught by   
someone with, shall we say, less House bias." There was a recognizable tension in her   
voice.  
  
Snape raised his head proudly.  
  
"And they will have a Headmaster who can turn the tide of favoritism fairly back towards   
Slytherin," he managed to get out in a calm and confident tone.  
  
"Ahem..." Dumbledore interrupted. "Now I believe the search for a new Defense   
Professor should commence immediately. I have several potential candidates for you to   
look at."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Kara could see the exasperated look Snape shot the   
Headmaster.  
  
"Just things that get sent to me randomly," Dumbledore added quickly as he spied the   
look Snape had on his face.  
  
"And of course you will want to attempt recruiting on your own."   
  
Dumbledore handed Severus fifteen large scrolls.  
  
"Kara, make sure he looks at all of them -- seriously." He placed a lot of emphasis on the   
word 'seriously'. She nodded, not quite understanding why he thought Snape wouldn't.   
  
"Now if you don't mind, Minerva and I have some things to discuss. I will see you   
both at Lunch."  
  
-------------------  
End of Chapter 1. Like it? Review. Give me feedback. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know!  
Please be sure to read Destiny of Souls, otherwise the rest of this story will make absolutely  
no sense.  
  
I have a livejournal now. Check it out: http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	2. The Chamber of Tears

This is the sequel to "Destiny of Souls". You should read that story first, as this  
one will make little sense if you have not. Many many thanks to Sarah, my Beta reader.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Chamber of Tears  
  
Kara wondered what Snape was thinking as they slowly walked from Dumbledore's   
office to nowhere in particular. Would he attempt to deal with his feelings   
now, or repress them? She had to admit that the quick way Dumbledore told   
them and then hastily pushed them out of his office was disturbing. It was   
as if he expected Snape to have no feelings at all on the subject. Granted   
that wasn't entirely shocking, considering how closely guarded Snape kept his   
true feelings.  
  
"The Chamber is finished," he said, breaking the silence. "I had hoped that   
was why he called me to his office. To ask for a final report."  
  
Snape was choosing repression for now.  
  
"Just in time, as the term starts soon. How are you guarding it?" she asked in   
a neutral tone.  
  
"There is a portrait over the entrance. The portal itself is charmed so that only   
individuals with Inner Focus can open it."  
  
"That's wise. That will allow him some privacy. When can I see it?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
She nodded and they headed towards the dungeons in silence. Snape's pace was quick   
as they proceeded through the stone hallways, down the stairs and past his office.   
They arrived at a portrait of an extremely unattractive woman. She stood in her   
painting and greeted them both anxiously.  
  
"Good-day my lady, I'm Eliza Degaus. I am very pleased..."  
  
But Eliza didn't get to finish her sentence. Snape had opened the portrait with his   
mind and stepped inside. Kara followed and what she saw next was stunning. The   
corridor that stretched out in front of her was completely covered in black marble.   
The ceiling extended up twenty feet and was lit by stone chandeliers that hung from   
the ceiling. It was cold and slightly damp. It reminded Kara immediately of a crypt.  
  
Kara and Snape took a few steps down the hallway, their feet making a cacophony of   
noise as they walked. The disturbing sound of their feet clanking against the   
unforgiving rock suddenly dissipated as Snape placed an anti-echo charm on the marble.   
The hallway was so long that one could not immediately see where they were going. Shiny   
marble slabs reflected what little light existed in the corridor and added to the   
illusion of an endless hallway. Eventually they took a sharp right turn after walking for   
several minutes and the stone floor beneath them began to decline slightly. The next   
thing Kara knew they were standing before a wooden door that reached upwards toward the   
ceiling. It was covered in highly decorative carvings that looked unmistakably like   
Arithmancy symbols. Snape opened the heavy door with his mind and she gasped.  
  
The Chamber itself was circular and had artistic marble carvings along every surface.   
The center of the room was framed by a set of stairs that lead down to what looked   
like a pyre set atop a marble platform. Kara looked up towards the ceiling to see more   
marble carvings thirty feet above her.  
  
"You've been busy," she said, her voice clearly indicating her shock.  
  
"The House Elves have been busy," he retorted.  
  
"You know what I mean. You contrived all of this. Why?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"This is nothing compared to the Chamber of Secrets. Potter managed to destroy our   
hopes of using that ever again, so I figured we might as well replace it with something of   
equal stature."  
  
There were no paintings on the walls and no furniture. In fact the Chamber had nothing   
that wasn't part of the floor, ceiling or walls. During intensive training it was common   
to stir up winds within the confined area of a room. Having loose objects was not only   
dangerous but it was impractical as it wore the wizard or witch out more.   
  
The pyre in the middle of the room lit up, filling the frigid dampness with warmth. No   
doubt Snape had done it with his own Inner Focus so that Kara could get a better view of   
the Chamber. She walked down the stone steps and stared at the ceiling, admiring the   
intricate carvings of trees, dragons and pixies. She almost thought she recognized a very   
familiar looking long bearded wizard riding on the back of a hippogriff. After a few   
minutes of gawking, she returned to the moment and noticed Snape looking down at her from   
the upper portion of the Chamber.  
  
He still had the fifteen scrolls in his arms and an unmistakable look on his face. Kara   
looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
But the look on his face told her that clearly he didn't want her prying just then. Kara sighed audibly and nodded. She could see the grief written in his cold sneer and could hear the rational thoughts forcing his conscious to push the sorrow out of his mind. He wanted to continue on as usual - with the plan - whatever that plan was. The thoughts she heard in those few moments were startling to her 'Don't cry now. Don't let her see you cry. Ever. Lacrimal Terminus. You never cried when you killed people. You didn't cry when you supplied poisons to Voldemort or when you watched him torture Muggles. She would never understand.'  
  
"Severus. No one will fault you for grieving; least of all me. You should know that by   
now." Her words echoed through the Chamber and then died out as he cast the anti-echo   
charm on the marble.  
  
Snape swallowed hard and his face relaxed. He had never grieved like this before; he was   
never able to. The Dark Mark had always suppressed regret and allowed him to walk through   
life without a sense of knowing. He had never grieved his friends' deaths, his parents'   
deaths or even Lily's. And now, for the first time, he was faced with a loss so monumental   
that he was on the verge of breakdown. She knew he would try to suppress it any way he could.  
  
The scrolls in his arms levitated and gently settled to the floor as he joined her in the   
pit of the Chamber. She extended a hand lovingly, which he took it without question and then   
moved in close to hold her. Kara wrapped her arms behind his back and rested her head on his   
chest. She could feel his breath catching, but she knew no tears would fall. Snape would never   
let her watch him cry, even if his heart was breaking. His face came down to rest on top of   
her head and they stood this way for quite some time. Kara closed her eyes and tried to enjoy   
his closeness as she held her own grief inside. Snape practically melted in her arms.   
  
In some part of her mind Kara knew that grieving was illogical. First off Dumbledore had   
planned his death and did so in a way to benefit everyone, including himself. Secondly, Kara   
and Snape had been brought up to believe that Dark Wizards don't show this type of emotion.   
The fact he was allowing her to see this at all was some sort of perversity of his ideals.   
But what tore her apart at that moment was that the other half of her knew that he needed this.   
He needed to feel for the first time in so long.  
  
She pulled away from him, looked up into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands. She could   
feel the warm smooth skin beneath her palms. The same skin that rubbed against her face and   
neck in the night.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
He closed his eyes; he knew Kara was reading his mind.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
His eyes shot open and a wicked smile crossed his face for a brief moment. Snape was many things   
and ambitious was one of them. She knew this opportunity, while sad in its nature, was ferociously   
stroking his ego. This realization seemed to momentarily break him out of his grieving cycle.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
He reached up and took her hands in his and then sighed heavily as he regained his composure.  
  
"You should move Potter here immediately. I have notified the House Elves that he is to be   
attended to in whatever way necessary. There is a small study room off to the side behind the   
engraving of Hecate. There are also bathing facilities through there," he said as his eyes   
fell on the shadow-defined figure of the goddess. His ability to rapidly change the subject in   
difficult times always amazed Kara.  
  
"Do you think it will be suspicious to the other students if he is constantly sneaking into   
the dungeons and past your office at all times of the day?"  
  
"I have considered that. It's time Potter put his damned Invisibility Cloak to good use," he   
spat. Kara gave him a questioning look. She never knew Snape had issues with Potter's   
Invisibility Cloak. Snape read the look on her face accurately.  
  
"I have been trying to convince Dumbledore to take it from him for nearly six years and now when   
I'm actually in a position to do something about it there is actually a legitimate reason for   
him to have it," Snape said with slight malice in his voice.  
  
Kara blanched at the harshness of his voice. Time to change the subject, she thought.  
  
"His timetable is prepared. Minerva and I looked over it yesterday," Kara said as she let go   
of one of Snape's hands and led him to sit on the stairs with her.  
  
"Is he dropping any classes?"   
  
"Divination."  
  
He nodded slightly as he looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"And Quidditch?"  
  
"Minerva refused to hear any argument of mine on the matter. She began explaining how the students   
would think it unfair. She was no doubt already aware of the Headmaster's plans. It would look   
suspicious to the students I suppose."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it would result in an all out Gryffindor revolt," he said lightly; the sarcasm   
rolling gleefully off his tongue in a voice that made Kara's heart jump.  
  
Her lips curled up into a smile. It wasn't quite a joke, but it was close as Snape ever got.  
  
"She also insisted it would help him keep balanced and despite myself, I'm inclined to agree."  
  
"Until he starts cheating."  
  
"What makes you think he'd cheat?" she scoffed. "You played Quidditch while you were here and   
he knows that. You won't get past him with that argument."  
  
"And I cheated, which is precisely my point." Snape replied as he turned towards her and gave   
her a wicked, knowing smile.  
  
They sat for some time in silence while admiring the Chamber. Kara could see immediately how   
suitable it would be for meditation. It was perfectly quiet. There were no birds perched outside   
the windows singing their happy melodies in the midday sun. There were no screaming children to   
be heard here. The room was large, but clearly gave one the feeling that tons of rock and mortar   
surrounded it. It was enclosed, comfortable and safe.  
  
She stood and walked over to the small room that hid behind the engraving of Hecate. Snape hadn't   
mentioned whether it required a password or an open command but as soon as she approached the wall   
she could see a small handprint beside the face of the goddess. Kara placed her palm in it and the   
wall disappeared.  
  
Inside was a large room with empty bookshelves lining the walls. A fireplace, and several couches   
stood near the center of the room. The floor was not marble, it was plain stone covered with thick   
wool rugs. To her left was a door leading into the bathroom. Large white marble slabs made up   
the walls and floor. The tub was as big as a Muggle Jaccuzi and had several golden taps.  
  
If Kara didn't know better, she'd say Snape was coddling Potter.  
  
"You don't suppose he'd ever try to bring Ginny here do you?" she pondered as she glided back   
into the Chamber. Considering the fact that this was isolated from most of the staff and all   
of the other students it would be ideal for the two of them to come for privacy. Privacy for   
two young teenagers was something one wanted to limit in a school like Hogwarts, not promote.  
  
"Advise him against it. It's not impossible for her to cross the barriers, but"  
  
"I understand," she said, interrupting him. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss   
teenage hormones with Severus Snape. They had encountered enough snogging students in their   
nighttime patrols for her to realize that.  
  
** *  
  
Kara and Snape declined dinner with Dumbledore, Minerva and the four students that evening,   
preferring the comfort of one another's company. Considering the shock that they had been   
through that day, Dumbledore didn't object and let them alone. They ate quietly in Snape's   
quarters and when they were done they enjoyed brandy and a warm fire together.  
  
She curled up with the latest copy of Witch's Weekly, something she wasn't entirely proud of,   
but did so in order to keep up with Paris fashion. Snape was perched behind his desk carefully   
reading each of the fifteen scrolls Dumbledore had given him.  
  
She heard a loud exasperated sigh coming from his side of the room. Kara looked up from some   
article on winter wear to find Snape shaking his head. She raised her eyebrows at him in   
hopes of coaxing him into talking about whatever it was that vexed him.  
  
"Not a single qualified candidate," he finally said.  
  
Kara wondered if that was actually true. What was it Dumbledore said? Make sure he considers   
them all?  
  
She happily put down her magazine and waltzed over to the desk. She sat on it, facing him, and   
picked up a scroll. She was rewarded for her presence when Snape wrapped his arms around her   
waist and laid his head in her lap. It was an obscure form of affection on his part, but she   
wouldn't complain.  
  
Kara read one application from a man named Peter Squiggly who had spent fifteen years as a   
bartender. He claimed he was well suited for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts because of   
the rowdy customers he dealt with. A definite no, Kara thought.  
  
The next scroll was from a witch named Agatha Ripcorse. She had no experience to speak of and   
was just out of school from Beauxbatons. While her marks were exemplary, the students would   
need someone more expertise, especially this year.  
  
She read twelve more scrolls and fell into agreement with him. None of these candidates were   
appropriate.  
  
"What qualifications did you have in mind?" she probed as she picked up the last scroll.  
  
He stirred slightly on her lap and began to speak. She could feel the vibrations of his voice   
echoing through her lower body. It was slightly arousing. Kara ran a free hand through his black   
hair, which in this light looked greasy. But it was as soft as silk and probably smelled of cedar.   
She wanted so badly to dig her nose into it right now.   
  
"Obviously someone with Dark Arts experience; either as an Auror, or direct education. Preferably   
someone capable of being strict and someone the students would fear enough to respect," he replied   
softly. So in other words, someone just like Snape.  
  
She unrolled the last scroll and nearly dropped it when she read the name. This particular candidate   
had been an Auror, and had a surly background. In fact, his background was so heavily scarred that   
she wondered if the students would ever step foot in the classroom with him. What was it that   
Dumbledore had said? Consider all candidates - seriously. Kara rolled her eyes. Even Dumbledore's   
puns were tiring. The name on the scroll read Sirius Black.  
  
Kara set the scroll down and ran her hands through Snape's hair again. He moaned softly in response   
to her soft touch. Before attacking the subject, she needed to carefully consider whether she even   
thought it was a good idea. Would Sirius Black prove to be an asset to the school? Well there was   
the fact that he had some unique qualifications. He had spent many years in Azkaban and could give   
direct testimony to the consequences of turning to men like Voldemort. Prior to the Potter incident   
he had been an Auror. But there was also the tension with Snape. How could the two ever form a   
working relationship?  
  
Somehow he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"McGonagall will be retiring in a few years," he said. "She told me so today after I returned to my   
office."  
  
"Then it would be nice to hire someone that can replace her House duties as well in a few years."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Well that would be one reason for hiring Black.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"I couldn't ever bring myself to offer it to him."  
  
His face was still buried in her lap. He was almost like a very sad child latching onto his mother.  
  
"He has extremely unique qualifications and a clear instinct for survival. I doubt that working   
with you would be anywhere near what Azkaban was like. In addition he has clear intentions to work   
against Voldemort - a problem you might find yourself having if you hire a complete stranger. And   
if he's lucky enough to keep a long tenure he'll be able to fill in for McGonagall as Head of   
Gryffindor when she leaves. In my opinion you'll find no better candidate, especially if you're   
out to look for someone as intimidating as you are in the classroom."  
  
His head shot up at the comparison she made.  
  
"Was he decent in Dark Arts in school?" she asked quickly  
  
"Second only to myself. He even managed to beat out Potter and Lily," he muttered as his head   
returned to her lap.  
  
Impressive.  
  
Snape pulled her closer to him and rested his nose into her belly. If the boys at Durmstrang   
hadn't helped her get over her tendency to be ticklish, she might have laughed as the pointed   
appendage dug into her belly button.  
  
"I suppose it's what Dumbledore had intended," she said as she ran her hands through his hair once   
more, letting the dark locks slide gracefully through her fingers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They sat in contemplation for a few minutes. Snape's warm breath penetrated her robes and made her   
whole body limp. She didn't know whether he had intended to arouse her. Kara would have thought   
he was far too grief stricken to engage in an evening of passion with her, but she would never bet   
against his strength of will.  
  
"I will summon him tomorrow then. I don't know how much he has been told. I will need to speak with   
Dumbledore about it."  
  
His hands unhooked from her waist and he stood up and went into the bedroom to sleep. Apparently he   
was not in the mood she thought he was. Kara took a deep breath and sat in his chair. After i  
summoning her magazine from the chair she had previously occupied, she sat back and settled in for   
the night.  
  
---------------  
Please review. =)  
  
I have a livejournal now. Check it out: http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	3. An Offer

By: Ezzie  
Updated: 8/8/2002.  
  
Many many many thanks to my dedicated beta reader, Sarah, who battled through natural phenomenon and parental inteference to help me get this out!  
  
  
Chapter 3: An Offer  
  
  
Kara woke the next morning and found Snape's side of the bed empty. He had no doubt slept less than well the previous night and left for Dumbledore's office early. She crawled out from under the covers and consciously realized she was naked when her feet hit the stone floor. Since they had begun making love, Snape insisted on sleeping without clothes. Apparently it was a habit he had put on hold for her when they were just getting to know one another. And now, if she attempted to sleep with clothes on in his presence she always found herself naked anyway when she woke. Last night was no different. Kara had slid underneath the covers fully clothed, and now she was walking through his dark bedroom completely naked.   
  
The wooden panel that covered the secret passageway to her quarters jumped to life as she spoke the password. Kara showered, dressed and headed down for breakfast. Today she would spend the morning showing Harry his new study rooms and stressing to him the importance of secrecy. There were also the discussions she needed to have with him about his classes, his housemates, and of course, Quidditch.  
  
Both Snape and Dumbledore were missing from the breakfast table. Ginny only looked half awake and Ron and Hermione were arguing about something to do with the Apparation test they would be taking in a few days. Kara had tasked everyone except Harry with learning the difficult skill as a way to keep them preoccupied over the summer. She suspected that Harry had been helping Ginny study and could probably pass it himself if he needed to. Kara half wondered how Hermione was doing on her Animagus studies. McGonagall had been back for over a month and had been working with her for close to eight hours a day. She would have to ask Minvera about it later.  
  
Kara glided into the Defense classroom an hour after breakfast to find Harry meditating.   
  
"Meditating? So early?" she asked as the door closed and locked it behind her. Meditating was something Harry was required to do daily as a way of keeping his mind clear. However, he usually reserved the afternoons for this task.  
  
"Ron was snoring unusually loud last night and I hardly got any sleep."  
  
"I see. Well no matter. I don't suppose we will get much done before lunch anyway. Your new study room is prepared. Get up. Follow me."  
  
He did so, rather gracefully, she thought for someone who had slept so little. They walked in unison down to the dungeons, past Snape's office and to the portrait of Eliza.  
  
"This is Eliza. She's rather talkative; try to ignore her. Behind her is the portal to the Chamber. You must use your Inner Focus to open it, but the spell is not difficult. Portalis Aperire. Try it."  
  
He did, and failed at what were apparently several tries. Eliza kept interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Eliza, I'm trying to concentrate. Can you be quiet? I promise to come back and chat later," Harry said to her.  
  
"So sorry dear."  
  
The portrait swung open minutes later and he stepped into the crypt-like corridor. His eyes were wide open as she led him down the hall, around the sharp corner and to the wooden door. He seemed to have taken her lecture on enclosed spaces seriously the previous year. He was studying his surroundings intensely as if he expected to have to duel here someday.  
  
"Go on in," she said, encouraging him.  
  
He pushed the door open with one of his delicately sculpted hands and stepped inside.  
  
"Whoa." Harry's head shot around and up to the ceiling quickly as he took in the scenery.  
  
"Notice a lack of loose objects," Kara began instructing. "I would suggest keeping the room clear of them. There is a small sitting room off the side behind the statue of Hecate to leave your things in when you come to study. There is also a bathroom in there."  
  
"What's that in the middle of the room?"  
  
"A pyre, for warmth. You can light it if you want. I'm sure you remember the spell."  
  
He nodded and pulled out his wand.  
  
"No. You will not use that in here," she reprimanded. "With your mind."  
  
"We haven't covered that yet," he protested.  
  
"I'm sure you remember the spell, do you not Mr. Potter?" Kara said in a harsher tone.  
  
Harry gave her a frustrated look, but walked down into the middle of the room and began to concentrate hard. For the first few moments, the air in the room was very still and then a slight breeze came up. Kara silently conjured herself a comfortable pillow to sit on and took up a seat on one of the stairs. She waited patiently as Potter stared at the pyre and repeated the Incendio incantation in his mind.  
  
Eventually a small flame burst within the pyre and then grew to a raging fire that filled the room with warmth.   
  
"Excellent," Kara said as she conjured another velvet-covered pillow out of thin air for him to sit on.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and I have come to agreement on your timetable for this year." A piece of parchment levitated towards him. He spent a few minutes looking it over.  
  
"What about Divination?"  
  
"I doubt that Professor Trelawny could teach you Divination beyond what you're naturally capable of. From what Professor McGonagall tells me, you don't have a tendency to enjoy her predictions of your death anyway."   
  
He smiled at her slightly.  
  
"Now about Quidditch..." she began.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open wide. Kara realized he hadn't considered the possibilities he wouldn't be able to play.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has refused to allow me to halt your Quidditch practices - not only for the benefit of your House but also for your own sanity. Therefore you will still be allowed to play and to practice..."  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
"With the following stipulations," she added quickly. "First, it will not interfere with your Inner Focus training. Secondly, you will not use your Inner Focus at anytime during play - even if you find yourself falling off your broom. The school cannot afford to have to explain to everyone that there is a child being taught Dark Magic within the castle walls, especially since that child is the infamous Harry Potter. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded silently, a small look of resentment rising in his eyes.  
  
"Lastly, this Chamber is to remain a secret. It would be unwise to tell your friends about it although I will leave that decision up to you. However, if I ever find out they've been in here without Professor Snape or myself present, I will be very unhappy. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"The entrance is charmed so that only those with Inner Focus can open it. Therefore, you should only expect to see Professor Snape or myself here; and I do not imagine he will find much cause to visit.  
  
"When you come, wear your Invisibility cloak so that the other students do not spot you. I'm sure many of them would be suspicious if they knew you were coming down to the dungeons so often. If you need anything such as food, the House Elves will happily oblige. You can summon them using the Floo powder in the anteroom.  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"I don't think so Professor."  
  
"Very well. Then I will leave you to look around and become comfortable. Do not forget to come for lunch."  
  
"Yes Professor, and thank you... for everything," he added quickly as she moved to go.  
  
"Thank Professor Snape. None of this was my doing."  
  
A slight flicker of confusion swept across Harry's face.  
  
Kara walked out of the room, closing the large wooden door softly with her mind and then proceeding out into the dungeons. Snape was in his office, writing on a large scroll, when she walked by. She crept inside his office and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Kara sat back and fought the temptation to stand when she realized how low the chair was in comparison to his. This was no doubt a way of intimidating students. Her arms crossed and she waited for him to finish what he was writing.  
  
"Black will be coming just before dinner and Dumbledore will deliver the news. After he has been told, Black and I will have a discussion about the open position. I would like both you and McGonagall to be present."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I want you there," was the only explanation he offered.  
  
"Very well then. I have lessons to prepare. I will see you later."  
  
She rose and walked towards the door, but it closed before she got there. Kara quickly turned back around to see why he wanted her to stay and found that Snape had risen silently from his desk and walked towards her.  
  
"I am sorry about last night," he said as he towered over her, just inches from her face. His dark eyes bored into her the way they had the first night they met. Breathing became difficult when her eyes shot down to his lips. They were slightly wet and inviting.  
  
"What on earth for?" she managed to ask.  
  
"You were prurient, and I was not."  
  
As always he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"It's quite alright. It was involuntary on my part and I wouldn't have expected you to reciprocate, considering."  
  
He wrapped a large warm hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close to his lips. She kissed him with all the passion she had ever known and they engaged in this manner for several minutes - their tongues dancing against one another. She could taste the bitter black tea he had been drinking and it filled her throat and mind with lust. It wasn't helping her that the soft groans emitting from his throat were causing the muscles in her stomach to tighten.  
  
"This evening. I promise," Snape said as he pulled away from her.  
  
Kara nodded, gathered her thoughts and walked back towards the door. It opened for her magically as it had done hundreds of times before. Obviously Snape's discussions this morning with Dumbledore had gone well and he was feeling better about the situation. Perhaps the arrival of Black this evening would put him into a bad mood. Their intimacy always seemed more passionate when he was angry.  
  
* * *  
  
Around four o'clock, Snape stealthily entered the Chamber where Kara and Harry were sitting, discussing theory on Focusing levitation charms.  
  
"Harry, give me a two sentence explanation of levitation."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it. He pondered to himself before opening his mouth again.  
  
"Levitation is the moving of an object against its will. It's done so by moving the invisible particles surrounding it."  
  
"Only half correct, Potter," Snape said arrogantly from the doorway.  
  
Harry turned quickly around as if he didn't know who had spoken the words.  
  
"Levitation is the movement of particles surrounding an object according to their own inclinations."  
  
Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement with him.  
  
"Professor Lynch, my guest has arrived and we're ready for you."  
  
"Right. Mr. Potter, proceed with what we were practicing. I will see you at dinner," Kara spoke as she rose from the step and glided towards the portal entrance with Snape.  
  
"Has Dumbledore told him already?" she asked once they were back in the dungeons.  
  
"He has, but he has told him nothing else."  
  
Together, they walked towards Dumbledore's office hastily and in silence. Before he muttered the password to force the stone gargoyle aside she put a hand on his and stopped him.  
  
"Are you doing this because you believe it is the right thing to do, or because it is what Dumbledore wants?" Kara asked.  
  
"Both," he replied honestly as he looked deep into her eyes. Kara could hear the dialogue Snape had planned for the conversation with Black. There were heated battles being waged in his conscience. Old scars and wounds were fighting for treating Black as an enemy and the respect for Dumbledore was pushing him towards a truce. Staying true to his Dark Arts training, Snape never let any of this register on his face.  
  
Kara nodded and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek for encouragement. He muttered the password as she pulled away. The stone gargoyle hopped aside and they allowed the spiraling staircase to carry them into the Headmaster's office. When they walked in, Black had his head in his hands and McGonagall was sitting quietly sipping tea. It was obvious that Black was crushed by the news he had just received.  
  
"You remember Professor Lynch?" Snape directed towards Black.  
  
"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" He replied, looking up at the woman who was teaching his Godson Dark Magic. Kara would never forget he had also once accused her of wanting Harry dead.  
  
Snape hurriedly walked across the room and stood behind Dumbledore's desk. Kara could hear Snape's mind debating whether or not sit in the chair. He couldn't find it in himself to actually do it.  
  
"So what did you need to talk about Snape?"  
  
Snape's forehead instantly tightened. The nasty tone that Sirius used erased any trepidation Snape had and he sat behind the desk in regal fashion.  
  
"Dumbledore's replacement," Snape replied smoothly.  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Myself, naturally," Snape said in theatrical nature as he sat back in the chair confidently. Black looked overwhelmed.  
  
"So you brought me here to gloat?"  
  
Kara nearly sighed. Sirius wasn't making this easy.  
  
"You would be surprised to find that even I am incapable of gloating in the face of losing the Headmaster," Snape replied, with a calculated sadness in his voice.   
  
This seemed to bring Black down to reality and a look of utter shock crossed his face.  
  
"I brought you here because I have asked Professor Lynch to replace my teaching position and we will be in need of a qualified Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Snape continued saying, assuming that Black understood.  
  
"Oh. Of course. I can recommend a few..."  
  
"I was under the impression you wanted the job."  
  
Sirius stared at him, speechless.  
  
"Am I wrong in assuming that?"  
  
"Of course not. I just never assumed you would consider the matter."  
  
"I have considered it and come to the conclusion that..." Snape paused slightly, looking for something in his mind, maybe strength of will. "You would be well suited for the position."  
  
Sirius Black's mouth fell open and he gazed in disbelief at Snape. McGonagall eyed the two men carefully, clearly amused by the cordial tone of the conversation. She gave Kara a small smile that she couldn't help but return. Snape caught them and gave Kara a very dangerous look.  
  
"There are of course a few stipulations to employment, namely the continuation of a curriculum that Professor Lynch has been teaching. It is probably one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen. Additionally we would need to discuss some of your relationships with the present student body. And you and I no doubt have some things to... clear up."  
  
"I would be happy to continue on with the curriculum. The students seem to share your opinion of Professor Lynch. At least the four that I've spoken to," Black said as he turned towards Kara and smiled slightly. She returned his complement with a small upturn of her lips.  
  
"I will expect you to treat all the students fairly."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Especially the Slytherins," Snape said with meaning. "As you are aware, many of them have Death Eaters for parents and others are being actively recruited. I cannot afford to have them alienated by any of the Professors especially if we believe they are involved in illicit activities."  
  
Black nodded his head.  
  
"And we can speak in private regarding the other... matters."  
  
"I have to ask Snape, aren't you going to get a lot of questions about hiring me?"  
  
"I have been witness to numerous Dark Arts Professors at this school and it has taught me that no matter what I do someone somewhere will be unhappy."  
  
"Yes, but none of those professors spent fifteen years as an assumed murderer."  
  
"No, but there was Quirrel who embodied Voldemort literally, the completely incompetent Lockhart, the Werewolf, the insane Auror and the Oracle. I'm sure I will get more Howlers over my own appointment to Headmaster than I will for appointing the wrongly accused Godfather of the Boy Who Lived," Snape pointed out sharply without hesitation.  
  
Black laughed. Snape's face grew tense. He hadn't intended for it to be a joke and clearly wasn't amused.  
  
"Well are you going to accept or are you going to sit there and giggle at me like a teenage witch?" Snape said crossly.  
  
Black stood up and extended his hand over the desk towards Snape. Snape rose.  
  
"I accept. And I appreciate the opportunity."   
  
Snape shook his hand and gripped it for several seconds before letting go.  
  
Dumbledore strode back into his own office as if he detected the deal was signed. He spied the two men shaking hands and raised his eyebrows. Snape went to move away from the coveted chair.  
  
"Ah no Severus. That chair is as good as yours. Do sit. I prefer to gaze upon Fawkes' lovely new plume up close up anyway."  
  
Snape sat, somewhat timidly, behind the desk.  
  
"There is the issue of secrecy as well. None of the students, including Potter, are to know you are coming here," Snape said as he leaned back slightly, readjusting to the chair.  
  
"You mean you're not telling him... about..." Sirius replied.  
  
"Alas, no. It would be unwise, and for all practical purposes unfair," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"He deserves to know. You're the only person he's been able to really trust. I can't believe you would go without saying goodbye." There was a look of sheer panic and desolation in Black's face.   
  
"I will be sure to say goodbye in an appropriate and discreet manner. Sirius, the boy lives with enough secrets and it would be unfair to burden him with one of this magnitude. Besides, I believe he'll find more comfort in the family of his House when the time comes."  
  
Dumbledore refused to allow him to continue and rushed them all down to dinner before Sirius could interject any more opinions on the matter.  
  
---------  
  
Read/Review! It's so important to feel loved by readers =)  
  
kazza - In regards to the 'menacing site' mistake. I did mean sight, but who could really tell??  
I might argue Severus is a monument ;) Sorry I haven't been on the message boards lately. It was  
getting repetative.  
  
Zardiphillian Beryllix - Oh faithful reviewer! I definitely plan on making Severus grieve. Oh boy  
will he suffer. I have some evil things in store for poor Snape.  
  
K2 - In regards to Dumbledore handing over too much power to Snape. I promise that in the end it will  
all make sense. I still do have a longstanding goal to keep this as close to character as possible. 


	4. Transitions

Chapter 4: Transitions  
  
As they strode into the Great Hall for dinner that evening they saw the four students that had plagued the summer dinner table already seated, whispering. They had obviously noticed the extra place setting and were debating who the guest would be. When Harry spotted his Godfather his face lit up immediately and the students shuffled their seats so they could dominate Sirius' attentions during the meal. Kara heard the slight murmurings in Hermione's mind about keeping Sirius away from Snape. For a moment she dared to ponder whether the teaching arrangement was a good idea and if the students would take well to it.  
  
The food magically appeared on their plates and Harry went to reach for his fork to begin eating his roast beef. Kara cleared her throat and gave him a knowing look. For the past few days she had insisted he not use his hands at dinner. It was good practice for his training to manipulate his eating utensils with his Inner Focus. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and then levitated the fork and the knife with his mind. Ginny, who was sitting next to him moved away slightly. Harry had embarrassed her a few nights ago when he attempted to spear a brussel sprout. It had come flying directly at her and she was unable to move away quickly enough. A tiny green fleck of cooked vegetable had sat on her cheek unknowingly the entire night, and when Hermione had found the heart to finally tell her, Ginny had gone a deep shade of red.  
  
Everyone at the table now except Sirius Black was well acquainted with this visual demonstration of Harry's skills. The Godfather just sat and stared in awe as Harry's fork and knife moved somewhat ineptly through the air, tearing bits of roast apart and coming up to meet his mouth. The hardest part was taking the food off of the fork. It required a delicate balance between pulling in one direction with the mind and in the other with one's head. Harry hadn't quite managed it yet and would often play a tug-of-war game with his fork or spoon for several minutes.  
  
But Harry's skills were getting better. His fork, with a pile of mashed potatoes lumped onto it, floated to his mouth while the pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table levitated and poured into a glass. Black's food went untouched.  
  
"Not hungry Sirius?" McGonagall asked, sensing Harry's uneasiness with his Godfather staring at him.  
  
"Starved," he replied, pulling himself out of a trance and picking up his own fork. He gave it a questioning look and dug into his own half-cold plate of food.  
  
Since Harry was inclined to eat slower than usual, they all found themselves with a lot of time at the end of dinner while they waited for him to finish. Making small talk was not something that Snape or Kara enjoyed and thankfully the conversation was dominated by Black and the already well-fed students.  
  
"My brother Charlie was telling me that I can come stay with him for Christmas, if I wanted. Apparently his team just discovered a new type of dragon. They're much smaller than normal ones. He was saying you could probably keep one as a pet," Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Don't tell Hagrid that," Harry replied, his mouth half full.  
  
"Harry, don't talk with your mouth full," Sirius admonished with a caring smile on his face. Harry accepted the gentle discipline with a smile of his own.  
  
When Harry's fork finally hit his empty plate, Kara was glad for dinner to be over with. She and Snape made a move to stand at the same time in a rush to escape when Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure everyone at this table is aware, but Harry's study room has moved. Since some of the students in this room were party to the destruction of the traditional location for this sort of thing I thought it fitting that Harry give us a guided tour of its replacement."  
  
Kara and Snape both stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore in disbelief. They had hoped they could keep the Chamber a more closely guarded secret. He didn't return their gaze, but merely smiled at Harry who was looking unsure at the moment.  
  
"I trust everyone here can keep a secret?" he asked seemingly for Snape's benefit.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione nodded their heads looking somewhat confused. Ginny looked almost terrified.  
  
"Well then Harry, lead the way."  
  
Dumbledore led everyone in rising. Kara and Snape were the last in line to follow the small procession to the dungeons. They strayed far enough back to discuss this privately between them.  
  
"Did he tell you he was planning this?" Kara asked.  
  
"He did not, as usual. Did you discuss this topic with Potter?"  
  
"I did. He is aware that no one else is to be down there unless they are escorted by one of us."  
  
When they reached the portrait, Eliza was jumping up and down at the prospect of having numerous visitors. Harry was having a difficult time concentrating on the portal spell. Harry shot her a dangerous look.  
  
"Oh right dear. You're concentrating. My apologies."  
  
The door swung open a half a minute later and everyone stepped inside. There were the obligatory "oohs" and "aahs" as they gazed upon the marble corridor for the first time.  
  
"I'm sure I don't remember this being here," Black said out loud as Harry stopped them in front of the large wooden door.  
  
"It's not on the map," Harry replied and then remembering Snape was in the corridor with him instantly looked sorry.  
  
"No it wouldn't be. I'm positive we never found this room."  
  
"That would be because it didn't exist until two months ago. Now I suggest you walk forward Potter, or else this will take all night," Snape snapped as he gave Black a sharp look.  
  
The door swung open and Ron Weasley could be heard saying 'whoah' repeatedly as he stared at the Chamber ceiling and walls.  
  
Snape and Kara managed to get Black alone for a moment.  
  
"You know about Potter's map?" Snape spat in an angry, hushed voice.  
  
"I made that map," Black stated plainly. At this declaration, Snape's face twisted into an angry snarl. Kara wondered what it was about that map that angered her fiance so much.  
  
"You do understand that since you know he has it, you must confiscate it."   
  
"I do. I had planned on it anyway seeing as I will most likely find myself doing nighttime patrols. It should come in quite handy."   
  
"What makes you think I would ask you to do nighttime patrols?"  
  
Kara wasn't sure what it was about this conversation that was making her so uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the seemingly inexplicable way that Snape was behaving. Why was he so angry over a map? What could this map possibly be that it would fill him with so much hate? And why was he goading Sirius now?  
  
"I was going to volunteer actually. I have trouble sleeping at night as it is. Some thoughts... sounds... never leave my mind. Evenings in Azkaban have provided me with more than enough of those memories," Sirius said as his eyes glossed over slightly and his gaze fell far away to the other side of the room.  
  
Not even Snape, who had spent at least one evening in Azkaban, could make a snide comment about this. Kara had found out that after he began working for Dumbledore, the Ministry had rounded up Snape in a raid. He relayed the events to her as they lay in bed together one evening. Apparently, Snape and Black had a lot more in common than they could imagine. Neither had any happy memories so the Dementors had very little effect on them. Snape had spent one dreadful evening listening to the insane prisoners screaming at the top of their lungs. It had been useless to attempt sleep, he had confided in her.   
  
Kara always thought that was the moment she knew Snape was truly loyal to Dumbledore. If it had been her, she would have used her Inner Focus to break out of the prison and return to society - even if it was as a fugitive. Instead, Snape had waited until the morning when the Minister ordered his release on Dumbledore's behalf.  
  
The three of them stood in silence now as the teenagers poked around the Chamber, into the anteroom and the bathroom. McGonagall and Dumbledore stood away from everyone else talking quietly between each other. Kara wondered just how much the Headmaster shared with his deputy. Perhaps she knew more than even Snape.  
  
'So how are we going to handle this Snape?" Black asked discreetly.  
  
"Handle what precisely?"  
  
"Will I come when news of his death gets out, or shall I wait for you to summon me?"  
  
"Come as soon as you hear. We will need all the help protecting the castle we can find."  
  
Black nodded his head.  
  
"You've heard the rumors about Fudge I take it?" Black asked.  
  
"I have. I have no concrete evidence however. I do not interact with him often and when I do he seems perfectly normal to me."  
  
"There was never any discussion of his loyalties within the Death Eater ranks?"  
  
"There was not, but I wouldn't expect there to be. If he is working for Voldemort, then only Fudge and his Master would know about it."  
  
"I suspect Malfoy's involvement," Black said cautiously.  
  
"If the rumors are true, then his involvement is certain. There are only a few that are that close to Fudge."  
  
Kara watched closely as the two enemies discussed strategy with one another. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the four students watching the scene as well. They were pretending to look at the ceiling, but their eyes frequently shot towards the three wizards standing close together whispering.  
  
Kara shot Hermione a warning glance that she instantly cowered under.  
  
"Harry is it always so cold in here?" Hermione asked, directing everyone's attention towards the students.  
  
"Not always," Harry said as he smiled.  
  
Harry then went very quiet, took a deep breath and stared at the pyre in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is he doing?" Black asked. Kara held up a hand impatiently to quiet him.  
  
A few moments later the fire in the middle of the room shot up towards the ceiling violently.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron Weasley shouted.  
  
"Oops. It wasn't supposed to go that high," Harry said apologetically as he looked at Kara. Kara simply smiled and turned back towards Snape.  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to have trouble keeping them out of here," she said to Snape.  
  
"That's what House points are for," he replied wickedly, amused by the thought.  
  
"How exactly did he open the portrait?" Black asked. Kara assumed he'd want to know so he could visit Harry during the school year.  
  
"With his mind. The portal is keyed such that only whose with Inner Focus can open it," Kara answered.  
  
"Then why are you worried about them sneaking down here?" Black asked.  
  
"I am concerned about him escorting them without our permission. Namely I'm concerned about him bringing Ms. Weasley down here, unescorted," Kara replied.  
  
"Easily solved. I will add this room to the map and keep and eye out," Black said proudly.  
  
"This room is unplottable," Snape replied.  
  
"How do you know? I thought it was just built a few months ago?"  
  
"Yes, and I built and warded it precisely so that it could not be added to that map. Therefore I know."  
  
"You built this? For him?" Black was amazed that Snape would show such a gesture towards Harry.  
  
"For a number of reasons Black, one of which is so that Dumbledore and myself do not get sent to Azkaban for presumably instructing Dark Magic within the school. And I will remind you I am not the one who insisted he be trained."  
  
Sirius Black said nothing more on the issue, but it was clear he didn't approve of the callous nature that Snape had towards Harry. Despite the obvious efforts the two men were making towards a peaceful working relationship, the malice between them that had formed so many years ago was still present. Hopefully with time, it would fade.  
  
Black left the castle after spending several hours with the students in the Chamber. Kara and Snape retired early to his quarters. She sat down in the chair in front of a warm fire as he paced the room nervously and then sat down to engage in some reading. A few hours later Kara caught him looking at her and she remembered the promise he'd made in the dungeons that morning. She pretended to be ignoring him, but her stomach was tight and blood was already rushing to well-covered parts of her body.  
  
Even after several months of intimacy, Kara was still amazed at the attraction she had to Snape. It wasn't anything logical. He wasn't an overtly handsome man. His teeth were slightly yellowed and crooked, but Kara didn't pay too much attention to that. Things of that sort were easily fixed, and she assumed he had very little time to give thought to his appearance. His black hair and dark eyes were probably one of his most redeeming features, she thought. They made her heart jump and she often found herself lost in the familiarity of them. Even now as her eyes scanned the pages of the leather-bound book in front of her she could think of nothing else but running her hands through his dark locks. Words were jumping off the page at her but she wasn't able to comprehend them. She mentally gave up and sat contemplating how she would make her move. He was so obviously attempting to get her attention by staring at her and Snape knew her well enough to know she would feel his gaze.  
  
"Are you going to proposition me, or stare at me all night Snape?" She said out loud while turning a page in her book, having left the previous ones unread.  
  
"You aren't fooling me for a second Kara. I know you are not actually reading that book."  
  
Damn. He knew her too well. She smiled and finally looked up into his face. Her heart melted almost instantly and she thought she might die if she didn't have him right there. But she restrained herself.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Could he be over his grieving already?  
  
He stood and walked towards her, held out a hand and lifted her out of the chair. Snape then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His lips went right to her neck and she threw her head back so he could caress the area under her chin. Kara could feel his lower body pressed against her, and surely enough, Snape was definitely ready.  
  
A few hours later she lay beside him, unable to sleep. She watched his gentle features settled against the pillow. Kara admired his long eyelashes, distinguished nose and high cheekbones. His hair had fallen into his face but she dare not touch him to move it aside. He slept so lightly that the slightest movement near his face would wake him.  
  
"I am not asleep Kara," came a soft voice from his tender lips. Kara never knew how Snape was able to tell what she was thinking, but sometimes it made her uneasy. But at the same time, the soft side of her heart was eager to realize just how lucky she was to be lying beside this man.  
  
She reached up and brushed the hair away from his face. He caught her hand and brushed his lips against her palm, waking her inner desires again. Moments later they were entangled in a passionate series of kisses and positions that continued until daybreak.  
  
* * *  
  
Kara woke up after just a few hours sleep being sorer than she had since their first night together. Snape graciously kept a large supply of numbing potion in the bathroom and had refused to let her make her own despite her protests. His argument was that if he was causing the discomfort, he was obligated to provide the relief as well. In spite of her inclinations to prepare her own remedies, Kara forced herself not to argue with him. She was powerful enough that he didn't have to watch out for her, and Kara knew that in someway even Snape needed to exercise his god given right to be chivalrous.  
  
She stumbled ungracefully into the bathroom, opened the dark wooden panel that covered the potions cabinet and removed a light blue phial from its safe enclosure. She drank the entire contents and began to prepare for the day.  
  
Kara had scheduled a full day with Potter. After breakfast she walked with him down to the dungeons. She had never considered him to be a serious student, but Kara found that he had cultivated a new sense of intellectual curiosity over the summer. He would often pound her with new questions about magical theory and she wondered to herself if his ignorance of the Wizarding world was due to his isolation from it as a child. Regardless, the discussions were stimulating and Potter was an eager listener.  
  
It took him a few minutes to open the portrait this morning and then they entered the chamber. With a more eased manner he lit the pyre in the room and sat down on the stone steps to begin the lesson for the day.  
  
"Today I just want to us to cover what we've done in the last two weeks. This time, however, I will provide distraction and you must work through it. We will run through the exercises repeatedly without stopping until I am satisfied."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
When he opened his eyes there was a pile of ten heavy Alchemy tomes in front of him.  
  
"Levitate each one. Keep them in the air," Kara instructed.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed and each of the books rose off the ground. When they were there Kara conjured a Pixy that flew around Harry's face. It began to ruffle his hair and pull on his nose. He reached up to grab it and caught it with one hand easily; books didn't move. He never even took his eyes off of them to look at the Pixy.  
  
"Interesting solution to the problem Mr. Potter," she said.  
  
"It's easier than catching the Snitch," he replied as he smiled at her. The books weren't moving.  
  
Clearly a single Pixy and conversation were not going to distract him. Several more Pixies appeared in the room and fluttered around him. They began tugging at his ears and his clothes. One landed on the bridge of his glasses and tried to poke him in the eye. The books began falling one at a time to the ground. He was slowly losing control of the situation.  
  
"Please tell me you remember how to deal with Pixies, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Stupify," he whispered.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again he concentrated all his might on the creatures flying in front of him. One of them fell to the ground and disappeared, then another, and finally all of them were gone. The three books that had fallen levitated in the air again and wavered there dangerously.  
  
"Now stand up and walk towards the wall," Kara commanded. He did as he was told and soon was on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Face the wall."  
  
He turned away from her. Kara walked over and picked up one of the books out of the air and suddenly all of them fell to the floor with a loud thud. Startled, Harry turned around.  
  
"The ultimate distraction Mr. Potter is the manipulation of objects under your control by outside forces. Can you tell me why?"  
  
"When you picked up the book I lost track of it. I was unable to visualize it."  
  
"Precisely. Levitate the books again. This time when I pick one of them up, imagine me doing so. Instead of manipulating the molecules surrounding the book, you will need to manipulate the molecules in my hand."   
  
He nodded and the books rose from the floor. Kara reached over and tried to lift one of them. As soon as she touched the book her hand clenched and she no longer had control of it. He was able to easily manipulate it so that she couldn't move the book. The book flew to the left and then to the right as she held onto it.  
  
"Very good. Better than I had expected."  
  
And it was true. A skill like that took a lot of time to master. Kara couldn't remember how many times she and Nabokov had practiced similar moves, but it was obvious that Harry was learning much more quickly than she had. It was quite possible that Harry would finish his training in half the time it had taken for Snape and Kara. She was almost relieved. The sooner the training was finished, the sooner she could get on with the normal aspects of her life.  
  
  
  
-------  
-ezzie.  
  
Wow. I hadn't expected to get this out so soon. My Beta read is a real trooper! I take no credit  
for releasing this so quickly.  
  
Many many thinks to my few, but loyal reviewers. I hope you enjoy this.  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	5. Family Ties

Chapter 5: Family Ties  
  
The rest of the holiday was surprisingly normal. Kara spent her days with Harry, her free time preparing lessons and her evenings in Snape's bed. The day before the term was to start, Kara and Professor McGonagall escorted Hermione, Ginny and Ron to the Ministry in London for their Apparation test. Three Ministry witches, who seemed somewhat distracted, had met them, issued the tests and then ruffled through paperwork while they waited. Kara didn't remember her own test going so easily, but then again Voldemort hadn't reached the height of his powers at that time. All three students passed with high marks and were issued their Apparation licenses under the strictest of conditions; meaning they were only permitted to use the newly acquired skill in emergencies until they were of age.   
  
In a private discussion with Professor McGonagall, Kara learned that Hermione's Animagus studies were also going extremely well and that she would probably be ready to register herself by Christmas. It was only partly good news. After all, what would keep Hermione busy next summer should the need arise to keep her at Hogwarts again?  
  
Snape was keeping Kara informed of the plans he and Dumbledore were making. The Headmaster's will was written and stored safely within his vault in Gringotts. The school governors had not been informed he would be dying, but Dumbledore had written several letters outlining his recommendations for staff replacement. Apparently he had also made his choice of successors clear years ago. The moment news spread of Dumbledore's death, Snape would take over as Headmaster without question.  
  
The evening before the term was to start, Snape returned to his quarters and told Kara that Dumbledore had taken the last dose of the Elixer. She spent the evening watching him pacing in his large study. They both slept uncomfortably that night, if at all.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Kara awoke to the feel of Snape's lips caressing her lower back. He had a hurried touch this morning and it only served to remind them both that later that day the students would be arriving. He had no trouble focusing on the task at hand, but later Kara would notice his eyes as they drifted from his morning toast to the drab walls of the dining room where they stayed for the entire span of breakfast. He didn't even blink when Harry accidentally launched a forkful of scrambled eggs at Ron while trying to lift them with his mind.  
  
The day rushed by without hesitation and before there was even time to think about it, Kara found herself seated at the Staff Table, watching students fill in to the Great Hall. She nodded politely to several young Ravenclaws when she met their eyes and gave several Slytherins grave stares. Snape was in top form, casting knowing looks at trouble students in hopes of intimidating them early. In private he had told her he was relieved that the Weasley twins had graduated the previous year. He ran his eyes over the Slytherin table and muttered things he knew about their parents.  
  
"Patrick Slovich became a Death Eater over the summer. His son Sean is in Slytherin. And Darcy Pearson's parents both joined just before the Lestrange incident."  
  
And then with very little fanfare, the first years entered. As usual they all looked frightened. Certainly after meeting Hagrid the Giant and then floating across the giant squid infested lake, a young child would be afraid. Kara ran her eyes over the group of students as they entered the hall and then her blood began to boil. Her eyes became wide and she gasped slightly, drawing Snape's attention when he realized something must be wrong as his usually stoic fiance completely forgot herself. Without thinking, Kara put a hand on his arm, hoping to find some sort of support. Snape looked at her and leaned in to hear her whisper.  
  
"Did Dumbledore mention anything about an Oracle in the group of first years?"  
  
He looked at her, half expecting her to tell him she was joking. But Kara returned his expectant look with a serious one.  
  
"No he did not. Why?"  
  
"The blond haired girl standing in the back alone; her aura is red."  
  
Snape's eyes discreetly ran over the group of students until he found the one she was referring to.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Quite. Severus, if she's sorted into Gryffindor we're going to have to keep her from sitting down at the table with him. If they touch..."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
Snape stood up and beckoned silently with a hand gesture for Professor McGonagall as she took her place beside the stool, ready to read off the first year's names. He whispered to her when she approached and Kara could read the shocked look on her face. The rest of the staff and the students were all gazing upon the scene with curiosity. McGonagall turned around and began the sorting.  
  
"Sarah Pritchard," the tightlipped Professor called out some time later. The blonde-haired girl stepped forward. She looked positively frightened.  
  
The young girl pushed her way through the remaining students and sat on the three legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and everyone sat for several minutes, as it seemed to debate where to put her. Suddenly, as if the Sorting Hat was a dreaded monster, Sarah Pritchard yanked the hat off her head and turned around to look at the staff table. She was nearly in tears. The occupants of the Great Hall were silent as they stared at the girl in anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
Professor McGonagall timidly reached for the Hat and placed it back on her head. She then placed a motherly hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Slytherin!" it shouted instantly.  
  
Kara noticed Snape sigh heavily to himself. The Slytherin table cheered for Sarah as she timidly removed herself from the stool. Snape rose to hand her his handkerchief when she sulked past. She took it with a grace that Kara was unable to describe. Her green eyes looked at the outstretched hand of the Potions Master and lightly clenched around the black cloth. Her eyes then moved up to meet his and Kara could see that Snape was as moved as Sarah Pritchard seemed. For a brief moment they shared the glance and when he sat back down, he was nearly trembling.  
  
However, what was going through Kara's mind was not the Sorting episode that had just taken place or that Snape had let his defenses down in front of the entire student body. It was the fact that Sarah had the surname Pritchard and was an Oracle. Pritchard was Kara's family name, but the girl didn't seem familiar at all. It was quite possible that because Kara's family was so large she had a distance niece she was unaware of. But surely her family would have written to inform her a relative would be attending the school. Everyone knew she was teaching there.  
  
Kara looked over at Dumbledore who raised his eyebrows and mentally shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know anything about young Sarah Pritchard, despite the fact that he knew precisely what Kara wanted to ask him about.   
  
When the Feast was finished, Dumbledore pulled the two Dark Professors into his office.  
  
"Would you like to inform me as to what you know about Ms. Pritchard's Sorting incident?" he asked. It was the first time Kara could ever remember Dumbledore not being aware of a situation.  
  
"She's an Oracle," Kara replied.  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows rose again, this time in surprise. He then stood up abruptly and walked through a door behind him that Kara had never seen him use. When he emerged from it there was a scroll in his hand.  
  
"Sarah Pritchard. Added to our roster by the Enrollment Quill on April 31st 1985, one day after her birth. Parents unknown. She has lived in a Muggle orphanage all of her life," Dumbledore muttered as he read the document.  
  
"Which means she didn't know she was a witch until she received her letter." Kara stated.  
  
"It would appear that is the case, yes. Normally the Ministry sees fit to inform me when we have these situations, but there have been oversights in the past."  
  
"The Ministry?" Kara asked. "Why would the Ministry be involved?  
  
"The Ministry is always involved when letters are delivered directly to Wizards and Witches living in Muggle homes. It would apply especially to those in orphanages," he replied.  
  
"If she's an Oracle then she's not Muggle-born," Snape pointed out.  
  
"What's worse is that she probably has no idea what an Oracle is," Kara replied.  
  
"I wouldn't say that is necessarily negative. However, we need to concern ourselves with how to tell her. She doesn't know the consequences of having these powers," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"There is the matter as to why she was crying at the Sorting. Is it possible the Sorting Hat has already informed her?" Kara asked.  
  
"There is no doubt the Hat was able to see her gift, but I have never heard of it revealing such things to the individual. However, it may have given her some idea of what was in store for her. Having no family to support her in what she is going through is no doubt difficult. For orphans, it always is."  
  
Kara sighed deeply and sat further back in her chair to think. Few children that actually came to the school were true orphans. Most had some semblance of a family, even if it was distant relatives. Neville Longbottom had his grandmother, Harry Potter had his aunt and uncle, but as far as she knew Sarah Pritchard was the first of her students to come to Hogwarts without any family at all. Which also meant she had no money. Or did she?  
  
"We must find out who her family is. I am somewhat disturbed by her surname," Kara said.  
  
"I can imagine. If that is her birth name, then she is most likely related to you Kara," Dumbledore replied. His old age was showing on his face at the moment.  
  
"If we inform Ms. Pritchard of her gifts, then we are obligated to provide her with training since we are capable of doing so, Headmaster," Snape said. His mind was clearly thinking further ahead of Kara and Dumbledore's.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
  
"A situation that is compounded by her inability to make an informed decision. However, we cannot make it for her," he replied.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait before telling her," Snape suggested.  
  
"Unwise, Severus. We would at the least need to inform Harry. We can't have them bumping into one another in the halls. And to inform one without informing the other would be unfair considering the consequences," Kara replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will leave this decision in your hands, Severus. You are the one who will have to deal with the consequences. The only advice I would give you is to make the decision swiftly before she has an opportunity to make enemies... or friends," Dumbledore said with meaning.  
  
Friends. Death Eater friends. The girl was sorted into Slytherin and that meant she was inclined to run with the wrong crowd.  
  
"Kara, could you even train two students in addition to your classes? If not, we can see if Nabokov could get her admitted to Durmstrang," Snape said.  
  
"Severus, I wouldn't wish for any girl to go through what I did. I couldn't in good conscience send her there. If she was a boy I might consider it. I will make whatever sacrifices are necessary should she choose to be trained," Kara replied as she ignored Snape's determined face.  
  
"She was sorted into Slytherin which means I'm sure she could handle herself at Durmstrang," Snape argued, knowing full well what the outcome of this conversation would be.  
  
"The fact she was sorted into Slytherin makes me even more inclined not to send her there. You have no idea what the pressures are like. There is also the fact that she might be family, and if she is then she deserves to get to know me and the rest of her relatives."  
  
He gave her an understanding look. He knew better than most what Kara had been through. Coupled with the harsh training Nabokov had given her, she had been subjected to the worst of Wizarding society. Dark Arts ran rabid at Durmstrang and nearly every Wizard that graduated found themselves wrapped up in the underbelly of society.  
  
Snape nodded.   
  
"We should tell her before we inform Potter. Would you want to do it this evening?"  
  
"It's probably wise. I will fetch what few books I have on the subject for her to read if you want to bring her here?" Kara directed at Dumbledore.  
  
"Absolutely. I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing the Slytherin common room for quite some time," he replied. A lie, Kara knew. Dumbledore looked after the castle and its inhabitants much more closely than he let on.  
  
She went straight to her office and found Harry lingering outside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, did you need something?" She asked as she unlocked the door and went inside. She heard the door close behind them.  
  
"She's an Oracle isn't she?" he asked straight away.  
  
Kara was alarmed. How was he able to determine that?  
  
"What gives you that impression Harry?"  
  
"I felt her when she walked by. And then I saw the reaction you and Snape had when you saw her."  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry. And yes she is an Oracle, but is not yet aware of her gifts. She has only just recently found out she's a witch at all. I trust you will keep this to yourself?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Were you going to tell me?" he asked.  
  
"For your safety and hers we would have told you, yes. However we want her to know before anyone else is made aware. I'm sure you can imagine how awkward it will be for her."  
  
"I do," he added as he went to open the door.  
  
"Harry do I have your permission to tell her she is not the only student Oracle at Hogwarts if I feel the situation is safe enough to do so?" Kara asked before he turned the doorknob.  
  
He pondered her question for a moment.  
  
"I would like to be the one to tell her."  
  
Kara nodded, picked up the two books she was looking for and followed him out of her office. When she returned to the Headmaster's office Snape was alone and sitting behind the desk, thinking.  
  
"I ran into Potter while at my office. He is already aware of Ms. Pritchard's situation."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Nonsense. He felt her when she passed by him at the feast and then gauged from our reactions what was going on. He gave us permission to tell her about himself, but he wants to do it. If you feel the need to mention Potter in this conversation we will want to call for him," she said as she gave Snape a reprimanding look. How dare he accuse her of disclosing something of this nature to Harry?  
  
"I'm not sure I am comfortable with this, Kara. Perhaps we shouldn't train her."  
  
"If we don't, then someone else will. It's better to guide her on the correct path rather than let her find her own amongst a peer group that would let her sacrifice herself to some monster. Don't you dare get cold feet on me now," she said in a dangerous voice.   
  
Snape looked like a scared child when he saw her face. Never once had he cowered under her presence or her stare, but she knew that Snape was vulnerable with all that was going on. He was in uncharted territory and no amount of ambition was going to give him the strength to stand up against her all-knowing mind. Kara was resolute about what was going to happen, and if she had to sidestep Snape to do it, she would. At the same time, she didn't want to upset him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just concerned. The potential is there that this could go all wrong. It was one thing with Harry, where only his dead parents and Dumbledore knew. It's another where she's freely exposed to whatever Oracle or Werewolf she runs across. Believe it or not, Voldemort's Contrification experiment was one of the best things that ever happened to Harry Potter."  
  
"I would have never imagined you'd feel so strongly towards a student, Kara. This couldn't be at all related to the fact she might be family?" he asked.  
  
Kara knew precisely what he was getting at. Her Dark Arts training provided her with enough distance to ignore even the most tear-jerking experiences. Certainly a single student with an identity crisis wasn't going to tug at her heart. However, the thought of a family member growing up in an orphanage for the whole of her young life was sinking through her hardened mind. Especially since the family that would have abandoned her was rich beyond all comprehension and had no excuse to leave her upbringing in the hands of Muggles.  
  
"That is quite possibly the reason, Severus. It is also quite possible that since I've met you I've managed to forget myself more than I should. If you feel that I am stepping out of bounds, please feel free to let me know," she said as she turned to stare out the window.  
  
She heard the door to the office lock and he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and stuck his pointed nose in her neck.   
  
"Whoever this girl is Kara, she is lucky to have you as an ally."  
  
Kara sighed. It was one of the nicest things he could have said at that moment.   
  
There was a gentle rapping on the door. Snape went to it and opened it. Sarah Pritchard stood timidly in front of Professor Dumbledore who had a loving hand on her shoulder. He guided her in the room. Kara noticed that it looked as though she had been crying again and she was still clutching Snape's black handkerchief. Kara couldn't help but wonder to herself if Snape too had forgotten himself at the Staff table that night. After all these years, was it possible that he was developing a sense of paternal instinct towards his students? Kara quickly pushed this out of her mind, the idea was too preposterous.  
  
"Ms. Pritchard, this is Professor Lynch. She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore started. He was always so cordial.  
  
Sarah held out her hand to her teacher and looked on the verge of tears as Kara flatly refused to shake it.  
  
"And this is Professor Snape. He is the Head of your house, and he teaches Potions," Dumbledore said, moving along as he attempted to avoid the awkward situation.  
  
This time Sarah didn't extend her hand, but Snape more than made up for Kara's coldness by theatrically walking over to the girl, stopping abruptly and extending a very large hand towards her. Snape glared down from his tall height and then did something he never did to students. He smiled.  
  
"It is my pleasure, Ms. Pritchard," he said in a very silky voice.  
  
Had the situation not been so serious, Kara thought she might find herself laughing hysterically. The thought of Snape acting civilly towards a student, let alone one of his own future Jr. Death Eaters was almost too much.  
  
Sarah timidly shook his hand and then looked back up at Dumbledore, who was unable to contain himself in the way Kara could. He was smiling, but when he caught Snape's glare he rushed to his desk and pulled out a box of candy.  
  
"Care for a lemon drop, Ms. Pritchard? They are my favorite Muggle candy."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. I didn't think wizards ate Muggle candy," she remarked in a small voice as she reached for the box he handed her.  
  
"I believe you will find, Ms. Pritchard, that Albus Dumbledore is not a normal wizard," Snape answered for him harshly.  
  
Kara thought she saw Sarah shake in her chair as Snape spoke, but Dumbledore smiled at her as if to say that he was humoring the very stern Professor. The Headmaster then stood over by Fawkes and nodded towards Snape to take control of the situation.  
  
"Ms. Pritchard, you are no doubt wondering why we've asked you here," he began.  
  
"I think I know. The Hat told me."  
  
"Is that so? What exactly did the Sorting Hat tell you?" he asked.  
  
"It told me that I'm not a witch," she replied as her head dipped. Kara could see the tears rushing down her face. The hand holding the black handkerchief came to her face and wiped them away.  
  
Snape looked shocked and he glanced at Kara who only raised her eyebrows as if she were shrugging. Why on earth would the Hat have said that?  
  
"Are those the precise words it used?" Snape asked.  
  
"No," she said, right before swallowing hard. "It said I'm not what everyone was expecting. And everyone is expecting me to be a witch. I heard people on the train talking about the Slytherin House and how only Dark Wizards are sorted there and I know there was no way I could possibly be a Dark Wizard," she said.  
  
Snape looked like someone had thrown a hippogriff at him.  
  
"Well, Ms. Pritchard, I assure you that you are a witch. The Hat was indeed correct in saying that you are not what anyone was expecting, but it did not mean that in a negative way."  
  
At these words, Sarah's head popped up and stared at Snape as he sat behind Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.  
  
It was some time before Snape answered. It was clear he wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to say it.  
  
"There are many types of wizards, Ms. Pritchard. There are wizards with very little magical ability and some with a great amount. Some use their powers for making robes or broomsticks and then there are wizards that use their abilities to hurt others. Other wizards are so powerful that their very presence in society makes people fear them. Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, sir, I don't."  
  
"There are wizards, Ms. Pritchard, that can kill people with a single thought. They do not need a wand and they can do magic without anyone knowing. They can read minds and foretell the future. They are very rare and there are only four in the world that I know of. They are called Oracles and they are feared above all other wizards because of their abilities," Snape said.  
  
Where was Snape's soft toned speech coming from? Was this Severus Snape, the one the students called the greasy git? Was this just another one of his well-practiced personas that he could put on at a moments notice? Kara felt slightly distracted by the thought as he continued to speak.  
  
Sarah simply stared at him with her full attention.  
  
"You are one of those four."  
  
The girl's mouth dropped open and the box of lemon drops that she was holding on her lap fell to the floor with a crash. She looked down at it and then at Dumbledore apologetically. Dumbledore smiled. Out of instinct, Kara used her Inner Focus to put the spoiled candy back into its box and float it in front of Sarah's face. She was rewarded for her circus trick with Sarah's shocked expression.  
  
"Wow. Sir, how did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Professor Lynch is also an Oracle," Snape replied as he nodded in her direction.  
  
Kara smiled as the young girl turned to face her. Sarah's eyes lit up as she realized that Kara's coldness earlier had faded.  
  
"It is why I did not shake your hand, Sarah. Two Oracles must never touch one another. That is very important for you to remember. If we do, both of us will die."  
  
Sarah's face fell, but she nodded in comprehension. No one said anything for a moment as they let this sink into the girl's mind.  
  
"You didn't know I was an Oracle then?" she asked.  
  
"Not until I saw you. I have the ability to see people's auras. Those with Inner Focus have red auras."  
  
"Inner Focus?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Inner Focus is the ability to do magic without a wand," Kara replied.  
  
"So then I don't need a wand..." Sarah said, realizing for the first time just precisely what all this might mean.  
  
"That is not entirely accurate, Ms. Pritchard. You will need a wand while you attend school here. Inner Focus is not a gift that one uses at will. It is something that is cultivated, practiced and learned. It is difficult, and just because you have a natural affinity for it does not mean it can be harnessed without training. It is also considered Dark Magic, because of its potential, and Hogwarts does not offer a Dark Arts course of this nature," Snape said.  
  
"Oh," Sarah replied, clearly disappointed by the news.  
  
Snape looked at Kara. She heard him wondering, mentally, how to bring up the subject of training.  
  
"Ms. Pritchard, had you been raised by relatives, I would approach them with this news and ask what course of action they would want to take. However, since you have no relatives - that we know of - the decision is yours," Kara interjected.  
  
"Decision? What do you mean?"  
  
"Whether or not you want to be trained," Kara replied.  
  
"But you said Hogwarts didn't offer Dark Arts training."  
  
"It doesn't. It would be private tutoring separate from your normal coursework. It is arduous and would take the full seven years. However, I can promise it will enrich your life in ways you cannot imagine," Kara said encouragingly.  
  
"I want to be trained," Sarah said without hesitation.  
  
"There are a few things you should know before you make your decision, Ms. Pritchard," Kara said as she sat down in a chair opposite from the girl.  
  
"The first is that I am a strict task master. I will set your schedule and you will stick to it. I will not tolerate petty excuses for your tardiness, lack of mental focus or other weak behavior. Your marks in other subjects must be exemplary and near the top of your class. I will not permit you to fail the basics because of this gift and I will show no leniency in my normal classes with you.  
  
"The second is that it will be kept strictly a secret between a few chosen people. This is for your safety as well as ours. Once you've left this school you may tell anyone you wish, but until then you must promise you will keep it a secret. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but why?" Sarah asked skeptically.  
  
"As Professor Snape mentioned, it is considered Dark Magic. You would not only be shunned by the rest of Wizarding society, but you would land myself and Professor Snape in Wizarding prison."  
  
Sarah looked afraid. Kara let these words sink in.  
  
"I thought it was wrong to learn Dark Magic?" she asked timidly.  
  
"It's not really Dark Magic, Ms. Pritchard, but it can be used as such. I am offering to train you because I would rather see you work with me than with someone who would use your powers for destructive purposes."  
  
Sarah looked into Kara's eyes and she could hear her muttering something mentally about Slytherin and Dark Wizards.  
  
"I do not know why the Hat sorted you into Slytherin, Ms. Pritchard, but keep in mind that it does not mean you're an evil person."  
  
Sarah's eyes opened wide and Kara heard "she read my mind".  
  
"Yes I did Ms. Pritchard. It is one of the more - interesting - benefits of this gift," Kara said as she smiled.  
  
Sarah looked up at her with wide eyes and said "Whoa".  
  
"I do not want you to make a decision now, Ms. Pritchard, although I am elated to hear you are eager to do so. I have brought several books with me that you may borrow, if you are discreet," Kara added as she levitated up the two leather volumes from Dumbledore's desk over to the girl.  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"You are quite welcome."  
  
Kara looked at Snape and mouthed "Potter" with a questioning look on her face. Sarah had opened one of the leather books and thumbed through it casually, not paying any attention to the rest of the room. Snape looked at Dumbledore who nodded in agreement, but they would have to fetch him. Kara silently wondered whether or not Harry's Ring of Epa would work for summoning yet. Dumbledore had it hanging around his neck, but they hadn't used it before and Kara decided the shock of hearing the call for the first time would unnerve him. Kara approached the Headmaster.  
  
"Will you go get him? He wants to tell her himself," she whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I will be right back, Ms. Pritchard. There is someone I want you to meet."  
  
Sarah's eyes followed the old man as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with the two Dark Wizards. Sarah sat quietly; she was obviously afraid.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Ms. Pritchard?" Kara offered.  
  
"Yes, please," she replied.  
  
"How are you getting on with the rest of Slytherin?" Snape asked as his fingers formed a steeple beneath his chin.  
  
"I don't think they like me. I told them where I grew up and they called me a Mudblood, although I don't know what that means," she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice and Kara was suddenly taken by Sarah's mature nature.  
  
"Mudblood is an inappropriate term for someone born of Muggle parents. However, an Oracle can only be born of two parents with a long line of Magical blood. You are probably more Pureblood than any other Slytherin student currently attending Hogwarts. You may tell your Housemates that we informed you this evening that we know who your family was and that you are indeed Pureblood if you wish," Snape replied. Sarah's eyes lit up.  
  
"I never knew any of my family," she said sadly as she accepted the cup that Kara floated to her.  
  
----  
  
Read? Review! =)  
  
I was somewhat worried about this chapter. Was it too 'out there'?  
I promise that if this chapter seemed strange, it will make sense  
later.  
  
Zephyre: is there going to be a specific reason that Harry is learning  
faster than kara and severus? Yes. It's sort of implied in the  
'gifts' that Voldemort passed on. I dont know how much deeper I will  
go with that.   
  
Zardiphillian Beryllix: Oracle's can't touch skin on skin. That's why  
Kara told Harry to always wear long sleeves and pants in their training  
(Destiny of Souls ch. 19 i think?) 


	6. Death is Black

Chapter 6: Death is Black  
  
Dumbledore returned just moments later with Harry. Kara wondered if Harry had been positioned outside of the Gargoyle that led up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Either that, or Dumbledore had an unknown shortcut to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When Harry entered, Sarah turned around and spotted him. She didn't appear alarmed that he was there and she seemed vaguely unfamiliar with who he was. For Harry that was no doubt shocking.  
  
"Ms. Pritchard, this is Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. The two students made a casual nod towards each other.  
  
"Do sit down Harry."  
  
From his corner perch, Fawkes made a swishing sound and swooped down onto Harry's lap. Harry immediately began petting the Phoenix softly along its beautiful red back.  
  
"Hello Fawkes," he said lovingly while flashing a smile at the young Slytherin.  
  
"That's a beautiful bird," Sarah said as she leaned over to pet it along with Harry. With a move that could only have been born to an athlete, Harry jumped back, taking the chair with him and sending Fawkes into the air. He then stood against the wall, slightly shaken, realizing that at any moment the girl could have killed them both. Somehow all the adults in the room had managed to remain calm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered. She was near tears again. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to pet him."  
  
"It's ok. It's just... well..." Harry stammered. He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded affirmatively at Harry.  
  
"I'm an Oracle. If you touched me we would both die," Harry finally said.  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up with comprehension and her mouth dropped open. Harry carefully sat back down in the chair and cautiously scooted closer to her.  
  
"It's really important that you never tell anyone that; especially any of your housemates. If anyone found out that I was an Oracle I'd probably be dead before I knew what to do about it," Harry said in a calming voice to her.  
  
"Would they kill me too?" she asked, clearly frightened.  
  
Harry looked at Kara, but she kept a straight face, revealing nothing to him.  
  
"I don't know. But I promise I'll never tell anyone just in case. Ok?"  
  
The girl nodded in agreement and everyone was quiet as Sarah mangled the black handkerchief that was still in her hands. Harry looked at it and then in his eyes fell on Snape sitting behind the Headmaster's desk. Kara could tell from the look on Harry's face that he was pondering why Snape was sitting there. Snape was thinking along the same lines and rose from the chair. He gave the Headmaster a knowing look as he passed by.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sarah directed towards Harry in a quiet voice.  
  
"Sure," he replied in a polite manner. His eyes continued to glance at Snape periodically.  
  
"Is it true what they say about you?" she asked.   
  
The question brought a dark look from Snape but Harry met his gaze confidently. Kara nudged Snape slightly in his back where the students couldn't see.  
  
"It depends on what they say, and who said it."  
  
"Well some of the Slytherins were saying at dinner that you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby," she replied.  
  
"You mean you've never heard that story before?" he asked, nearly excited by the prospect.  
  
"No. I... I have never heard any of the stories," she said, embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Oh. Well believe it or not I knew as much about it on my first day at Hogwarts as you do now," he said smiling. "It's true. When I was a baby he killed my parents and then tried to kill me, but he wasn't able to."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Is it because you're an Oracle?"  
  
"Well. No. It's because of my Mum. But we should talk about it some other time," Harry replied as he glanced uncomfortably around the room, realizing they probably had better things to be discussing.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Sarah said as her brow furrowed and she gave him a very sorry look.  
  
"It's not that. It's just I think Professor Dumbledore has other things to talk about," Harry said as he waved vaguely towards the Headmaster, who was now sitting behind his own desk.  
  
"I do indeed, Harry and it is getting late," he replied after letting out a long sigh. "Under normal circumstances it would probably be unwise to discuss your rare gifts with any of the students but we had to in order to ensure your safety. I just want to make sure you're both aware of the consequences of you interacting, and that you'll be careful," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Both of the students nodded.  
  
"Excellent. Professors, if you'll escort Ms. Pritchard back to her dormitory I'd like to have a private moment with Harry."  
  
Kara looked at Snape. What was it that Dumbledore had to say to her apprentice in private? Was he going to inform Harry of his death? Snape mentally shrugged as Sarah stood from the chair.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Harry said as Sarah stood up. "If you have any questions, you know - about this or anything feel free to ask me. That goes double if they're questions about Voldemort and I. I'd rather you ask than listen to whatever someone in Slytherin has to say." Snape shot him another nasty look.  
  
"You said his name! I thought you weren't supposed to," she said in shock.  
  
"You should always say his name. There's no reason not to. I've always said it and he's never jumped out of a bush and tried to kill me," Harry said jokingly. "Well, he jumped out of a cauldron once but that's an entirely different story altogether."  
  
Sarah gave him a big grin and headed towards the door, making sure the two Professors were in tow.  
  
Kara wondered why Harry was being so light hearted and friendly towards the young Slytherin girl. Perhaps Dumbledore had given him some advice before guiding him up to the office. Kara was almost certain now that Harry had been waiting there for them to call upon him.  
  
When they had reached the stone door of the Slytherin House, Sarah looked up at her Professors. Kara could tell she had questions.  
  
"What is it Ms. Pritchard?" Kara asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what happens now," she replied.  
  
"There are some things that we will need to work out. Just read as much of those books as you can and try to enjoy your first few weeks at Hogwarts. I do not want you to try to make a decision today or even tomorrow. I assure you that you will have enough to worry about with your classes," Kara replied.  
  
Sarah nodded at her and muttered the password to the Slytherin common room. The door opened and she disappeared inside.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year," Kara said out loud. Snape gave her a reproachful look that she ignored. She turned on her heel and headed towards his quarters where she spent a quiet night in Snape's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Kara woke early, dressed and wrote to her Aunt in France before breakfast and her first classes. She attempted to discreetly ask about family relations that may be responsible for the birth of Sarah Pritchard. It would be unwise to raise alarm that a young girl bearing their family name was delivered to the school, and Kara wanted to avoid a rush to conclusion. She knew very well that if any of the Pritchards heard of the girl's existence they would rush to her side, scoop her up and lavish her with riches before asking the right questions. It wasn't as if that was necessarily a curse, it was just something that could be easily exploited.   
  
It was almost a week before she heard back from her Uncle Jeane, who was the Pritchard blood relative in his marriage. He spoke vaguely of distant cousins who had died at early ages, but was unaware if they left children behind. He promised to check for her. And so Kara went on with her classes, conducting them in the same rigid way she had the previous year. In the prearranged three hour sessions she had with Harry each day she would allow herself to relax and take advantage of the fact that he needed a more refined, but less intensive method of instruction than the rest of her students. It was all she could do to prevent herself from mentally counting down the days towards Dumbledore's death.  
  
But the stress wore more heavily on Snape than Kara despite his attempts to make her believe otherwise. She rarely saw him outside of meals, the bed they shared and the one class they each allowed the other to sit in on. As always, she chose the dangerous combination of the Slytherins and Gryffindors who were now in their sixth year of instruction with Snape. She watched him intently during those two sessions she was afforded. He had a grace and comfort in the classroom that he was attempting to savor. Kara could see it in his eyes. In a very short time Dumbledore would turn the world upside down and the classroom would no longer be plagued by the cedar smell of his dark locks and his wicked gaze. She shared in his nostalgic moments when his eyes would drift off into a cauldron or as he would watch a student nervously drop powdered substances into boiling solutions.  
  
Exactly two weeks after Dumbledore had taken the final dose of the Elixer, Snape sat close at dinner and put a hand on her knee under the table where no one else could see. Kara could tell he had had a long day and she put her hand on top of his as they waited for the rest of the students to enter the hall. He leaned over to her.  
  
"The Ministry has asked for another twenty doses of the Vaccine," he said mechanically.  
  
"I will begin the work this evening then. I'm glad I purchased extra dragon liver last time."   
  
He wasn't in the lab when she went in around 7 to begin making the Vaccine, but he joined her later with two Slytherin second years. After admonishing them for some dastardly deed, he sent them on their way and made tea.  
  
Kara went into the secure storeroom, removed the protection spells from the ingredient cabinets and pulled out the Peruvian Dragon Liver. There was only one left, but that would be plenty for the work she would do this evening. Using forceps, she took the mangled meat out of the preserving solution, cut it in half, and returned the remaining pieces to the jar. The tiny room filled with the smell of preserved meat. Snape was sitting at his desk reading assignments when she strode back to the workbench. There was a huge stack of parchment in front of him. It was only the second week of class and he was already enslaving his students.  
  
Kara worked in silence. She never needed Snape's company, or at least didn't need him to speak constantly. His presence was enough for her and she could feel him in her bones. He paced or read as she diced and they both tried to ignore the eerie feeling of doom that hung in the air.  
  
Kara returned to the storeroom again to fetch the soda squash. She reached up to the tall glass jar and pulled five long tendrils out using tongs. After screwing the lid back she returned to the lab, stopping briefly to pick up a jar of bezoars she would need. The bezoar jars were made of black glass to mimic the environment of goat stomachs. They were easy to pick out on the shelf and grabbing them now would prevent her from making another trip to the storeroom. When she arrived back at the lab table, Kara snuck another peek at Snape who was now blankly staring into the fire, no doubt thinking about Dumbledore.  
  
She chopped the soda squash and put it in the cauldron, flipped an hourglass and walked over to him. The door to the lab closed without a sound and locked. Her hands glided up to his shoulders and began kneading them. He groaned quite loudly. Kara put up a sound barrier around the lab door. After twenty minutes of attacking his tense nature, her singing hourglass announced it was time for her to return to her work. Almost begrudgingly, she went back to the Vaccine.  
  
A flip of the hourglass ended the song, and Kara picked up the black glass bottle containing the bezoars. She unscrewed the lid and tipped the container, expecting one large stone to come tumbling out, but it was empty. Kara walked back into the storeroom to fetch another bottle, but what she found was that they were all empty. There wasn't a single bezoar in their private supply.  
  
"Severus? Did you use all the bezoars for something and forget to tell me?"  
  
"No. There should be plenty in the storeroom," he replied without looking up.  
  
"I found six bottles, but they're all empty. Did you reshelf them somewhere out of the ordinary?" she asked.  
  
He walked through his office quickly, entered the storeroom and looked precisely where she had.   
  
"This is the only place I would have put them; right next to the goat milk. We can get some from the student stores for now."  
  
"You're not concerned about the quality?"  
  
"They're bezoars Kara not Unicorn blood," he snapped. Kara could tell he was peeved about the missing bezoars, but he wasn't about to let on he was panicking internally. Missing ingredients meant there had been a breach in their security.  
  
Kara entered the Potions classroom and walked into the private stores that he had just off to the side. But to her shock, the bezoar jars there were empty as well. She rushed to the cabinets where the school provided student ingredients were kept. She checked each bottle. Every single black glass jar was empty. She panicked. The pre-Vaccine solution would only stay fresh for another hour. Where on earth was she going to get bezoars at this time of night?  
  
"Severus, they're gone. All of them," she said as she rushed back into his office.  
  
"You checked my private stores?"  
  
"Yes, and the student stores. They're all empty. What the hell is going on?" she stood nervously with one hand on her chin.  
  
"How long will the Vaccine stay fresh?"  
  
"Only about an hour I think."  
  
"Get our cloaks. Meet me at the entrance to the castle. I will go with you to Hogsmeade," he said as he rushed behind his desk, picked up a quill. He was no doubt going to write a note to Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, are you sure it's wise to leave... considering..." she asked hesitantly.  
  
He didn't answer; a sure sign he was in no mood to debate. She rushed to his quarters and grabbed both of their black cloaks. Minutes later they were flying through the air on his broomstick. They landed expertly in front of the apothecary in Hogsmeade and pounded on the shop door. The old storeowner, in pajamas and nightcap, opened it timidly.  
  
"Professors? What can I do for you so late in the evening?"  
  
"Bezoars. Quickly. We need all the ones you have in stock," Snape insisted as he pushed the man inside and entered. He reached in his cloak pocket for the gold to pay the man, but the storeowner returned from the back with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but it seems I'm all out of bezoars at the moment. Very strange, I was certain I had at least twenty when I did inventory yesterday. My apologies for the..." but Snape was already out the front door and rushing towards the train station. Kara had to run to keep up with him.  
  
"We'll check in France first, if you don't mind waking your relatives. I have no desire to travel to Diagon Alley and wake the shop owner there. Mr. Cassons is less than discreet and considering the enemies I've made as of late I've no intention of venturing into Knockturn Alley," he said as they reached the Apparation point on the train platform.  
  
In the back of her mind, Kara wondered if Snape was thinking there would be no bezoars in France either?  
  
"Jeanne won't mind. You know the Apparation point?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Moments later they were pounding on the private entrance to the Pritchard's Apothecary in Paris, France. It was nearly midnight.  
  
"You don't know how to disarm the wards?" Snape asked impatiently as they waited for the older Wizard to open the door to his shop.  
  
"I don't want to alarm them," she replied.  
  
Uncle Jeanne answered the door after a few minutes, and before he could get in his hellos, Kara had hugged him, pushed him aside and let Snape enter.  
  
"We wont be long Jeanne, and I promise to visit again soon. We just need bezoars, and we are in a hurry. You don't mind if we pillage your storeroom for a moment?" she asked hastily as Snape swept past her to the backroom of the Apothecary.  
  
"Certainly not Kara. Is everything quite alright?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine, we're in just a bit of a rush."  
  
"Gone! They're all gone!" she heard Snape yell.  
  
"What? That's impossible. I inventoried yesterday, there were exactly two hundred and thirteen. I counted them myself," Jeanne said as he rushed over to the tall wooden shelf that housed the heavy black bottles.  
  
"I don't believe it. This is impossible," he continued on as he inspected several empty bottles.  
  
Kara nodded to Snape to follow her. They went down the narrow staircase into her old laboratory. The door was unlocked, which was unusual. She entered, walked over to a workbench and slid a cabinet door open underneath it.  
  
"This is where I used to keep my private ingredients. I doubt Paul has moved anything since I left," she said as Snape looked at her quizzically.  
  
Kara bent down and sure enough, there were ten bottles of unused bezoars. She sighed inwardly to herself, grabbed a bottle and opened it. It was empty.  
  
"How on earth... this is impossible..." Kara muttered as she checked each bottle. She heard the footsteps of Uncle Jeanne coming down the stairs, and then heard her Aunt.  
  
"Kara? Is everything ok?" the sweet voice called to her.  
  
"We're just having trouble locating bezoars," Kara said in an exhausted voice as she turned towards her Aunt coming down the stairs into the basement.  
  
"There should be some upstairs, but I think I saw that Paul had some in his anteroom the other day," her Aunt said as she strolled to the side room. Paul was the Potions maker that had replaced Kara when she left for Hogwarts. Her Aunt opened the door and screamed.  
  
Uncle Jeanne rushed to his wife's side and pulled her back quickly. Kara went to see what her Aunt saw and was met with the sight of Paul's body sprawled on the floor, covered in dried blood. There was a black glass shattered everywhere. His eyes were rolled back in his head.  
  
"Jeanne, you'd better fetch the Ministry," Kara said without any hint of panic in her voice. "Severus and I will stay here. And we'd like some tea please."  
  
Jeanne led her distraught Aunt up the stairs and Kara waited until they were out of sight before she started panicking.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
  
"I do not know, however it is curious he was holding a bezoar bottle. That is not going to look good on our part considering we have been searching for them for the past hour," Snape replied  
  
"His body has clearly been here for a while," Kara said. She covered her mouth and nose with a hand. "God Severus, I can smell the death on him."  
  
Kara looked at the stiff body. The blood was dried and the smell made her want to vomit more than looking at Voldemort did. She turned away and leaned against one of her old workbenches.  
  
"Dead people have black auras," she said as she tried to distract herself form the reality of the moment. Snape came over to her and put an arm around her shoulder for comfort. They stayed in that position until the Ministry wizards arrived a short time afterwards.   
  
If anyone thought Severus Snape was less than cordial under normal circumstances, then they'd never seen him when being questioned about suspicious circumstances. Kara had never heard him degrade an individual the way he did the wizards that questioned them that night. The first witch left the room in tears and the second refused to ask any more questions after the first few minutes. But Kara gave some credit to the third interviewer who didn't bother asking the specifics. He cut right to the chase and began asking why they were looking for bezoars in the middle of the night and why they had bothered Apparating all the way to France. Kara had just finished explaining her relationship with the storeowners when two young wizards burst in the room.  
  
"Zere haz been an attack in London. Zey say You-Know-Who haz taken over ze Ministry in London!"  
  
Kara and Snape simultaneously pushed everyone in the room aside with their minds and rushed out the door of the Apothecary without thinking twice about the fact they'd left the scene of a crime.  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts, correct? If Dumbledore dies tonight, you need to be there, not in London," she admonished, knowing he would want to be where the action was.  
  
He nodded at her curtly and moments later they were flying up the path to Hogwarts on his broomstick. There was no indication that news of the attack had reached the school yet. It was quiet and the halls were empty. They rushed to Dumbledore's office and Kara nearly collapsed as they entered.  
  
It was completely empty save the desk, a pile of scrolls and Fawkes. Dumbledore was gone.  
  
  
-----  
by ezzie - http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
  
Notes:  
  
I really hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it when I was feeling  
particularly terrible. In fact, I remember thinking "no one is reading  
this story, why am I writing it?" I just hope I'm wrong and that at  
least a few people gain pleasure from reading it. =)   
  
Unfortunatly, I've made the next chapter - as well as this one - cliffhangers.  
It couldn't be helped really.  
  
So many thanks to Sarah, my Beta reader. You are awesome. 


	7. Haunted

Chapter 7: Haunted  
  
The next few moments happened in slow motion. She felt Snape's hand in hers, searching for reassurance. Kara didn't have much to give but she squeezed his hand gently and looked up at his face. There was only a single moment of panic there but it was quickly replaced by a steely look of resolve.  
  
"Go wake the other Professors and assemble everyone in the staff room. I will owl the Ministry and the school governors and ensure that the wards on the castle are in place. I only hope He doesn't come here next," Snape said as he let go of her hand and strode into the office.  
  
Kara didn't need to be told twice. She turned immediately and ran towards Professor McGonagall's room. Minerva hadn't slept at all and was waiting for the arrival of some news about Dumbledore tonight. Together they awoke the rest of the staff and within a half hours time all the Professors had assembled in the staff room. Snape burst in with his usual dramatic flare; his robes flowing behind him.  
  
"I have been informed that the Ministry has been attacked in London. I am yet unaware of the circumstances but it appears that the Headmaster was there and was able to thwart the attack by facing Voldemort himself. Although I cannot confirm he is dead, I can say with certainty he has left the castle with the intent of not returning," Snape said as calmly as possible.  
  
There was a slight pause in his speech where he was going to allow for the obligatory panic among the other teachers, but it didn't happen. He was only met with expectant gazes as they waited to hear what he planned to do next.  
  
"At this time I want to station each of you at an entrance to the castle. Flitwick and Sinistra take the north entrance. It is the most vulnerable and therefore the most likely method of entry. Sprout and Vector, you each take one of the South entrances. Hagrid - stand guard over the entrance to the Great Hall through the gardens. Minerva, Kara I need you to run an errand with me and then guard the west gates.  
  
"At this time we will not inform any of the students. Hopefully it will be unnecessary to do so until the morning."  
  
All the Professors nodded and left to stand post their assigned places.  
  
"We're going to bring Potter to the Chamber," Snape said quietly to Kara and McGonagall once the staff room was cleared.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" McGonagall inquired. There was as hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"I want to take no chances. While we're at it we might as well put the Weasleys and Ms. Granger in there as well. And I want that damned map!" he said with venom in his voice as he stormed out of the staff room.  
  
Kara and Minerva had to run to keep up with Snape as he headed for Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open quickly as if it was afraid he would walk right through it without stopping. He swooped up the stairs, taking two at a time, to the boy's dormitories.  
  
Kara didn't know why, but she wasn't surprised when she saw that Harry wasn't sleeping. It would account for the fact he hadn't dreamt of the attack on the Ministry and summoned her. But he was less than impressed to see three of his Professors standing in his room, flustered and out of breath.  
  
"Weasley, wake up," Snape shouted. "Potter, get that map and your Invisibility Cloak. Minerva, go wake Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Hurry," Snape snapped instructions.  
  
"Professor?" Harry directed at Kara, not Snape. He stumbled out of bed. "What is going on?"   
  
"Save the questions for later Potter. We do not have time for them now," Snape shot back.  
  
A very groggy Ron Weasley lifted his head out of bed and jumped slightly when he saw Snape in his room.  
  
"Ron get up, we have to go," Harry said impatiently as he pulled the covers off of Ron's bed, leaving the groggy redhead exposed to the cold night air. Harry then grabbed his wand, his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from the trunk at the foot of his bed. He dragged Ron out of the room by an arm. The other three boys in the dorm were gazing at them quizzically.  
  
They met McGonagall and the two girls in the common room and led them out of through the portrait.  
  
"Professor, where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We don't have time for questions Ms. Granger, please just follow us," McGonagall replied.  
  
"We're going to the Chamber. Something has happened hasn't it?" Harry asked as he half-jogged to keep up with Snape. No one answered his question.  
  
When they reached the portrait of Eliza, it flung open at Snape's will. There was no time to wait for Harry to remember and execute the incantation with his mind. Kara noted that it was the first time Snape had used his Inner Focus this whole company, although she and Harry were probably the only ones who could appreciate that fact. Snape, his mind focused on the task at hand, herded them all inside the marble corridor and shut the portrait behind him.  
  
"Where is the map? Activate it. And I need to know all the secret passageways into the castle," Snape snapped.  
  
Harry looked puzzled, but when he saw the seriousness on not only Snape's face, but Kara's and McGonagall's as well, he pulled the map out, touched his wand to it and softly muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Snape tilted his head inquisitively and looked over Potter's shoulder as the younger wizard pointed out the passageways he was familiar with. Kara was astonished as she saw the lines appear on the map. This was clearly an item full of Dark Magic. What on earth was Harry doing with it, and how could Snape possibly have let him keep it in good conscience?  
  
"Through Honeydukes? Shit." Snape whispered.  
  
Everyone gasped. It was the first time any of them had ever heard Snape swear. Even Professor McGonagall blushed slightly.  
  
"Professor, you should probably know that Wormtail would know about that entrance," Harry said. Kara could tell he wished he didn't have to share that piece of information with Snape.  
  
"How is that exactly Mr. Potter?"  
  
"The four of them made this map. My father, Lupin, Sirius and Wormtail."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Very well. The four of you are to stay in the Chamber until Professor Lynch or I come for you," Snape said resolutely as he turned to walk out of the portrait. He paused momentarily, reached inside his cloak and pulled out a gold chain with a ring on it. He handed it to Harry.  
  
"My Ring? Why do you have it? Why isn't it with Dumbledore?" Harry probed, slightly upset.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Oh my god..." Hermione said as she grabbed a hold of Harry's arm.  
  
"He's gone isn't he?" Ron asked, catching on.  
  
"That is a possibility Mr. Weasley," Snape said as he sighed slightly.  
  
Harry reached out and took the Ring from Snape, reluctantly. He held it in his hand momentarily, taking in the significance of the action and then hung it around his neck. Harry then swallowed hard and turned. The other three students looked timidly at him as he walked alone into the dark corridor and simultaneously began to follow him. Kara glanced at Snape. He looked flushed for a moment, and then he seemed to gather his thoughts as he turned and held the portrait open for them to walk out.  
  
* * *  
  
Kara and McGonagall stood by the west gates to the castle. The elder Professor agreed to watch the skies and Kara was able to watch the grounds. For nearly five hours they stood in silence, McGonagall with her wand at her side and Kara with her arms calmly folded across her body.   
  
Years later Kara would recall those early hours and remark how lucky they were that nothing serious happened, at least nothing that brought her to the point of using her powers. However, despite the lack of Voldemort's presence at the castle, the morning was nonetheless bizarre.  
  
Kara took her eyes off the black depths of the forest long enough to regard the morning sky as it turned from pitch black to deep blue. A lark in the distance could be heard reigning in the morning stillness. Snape approached them silently. He hadn't come by since seeing them safely to their guard post hours ago and had been running about enforcing the enchantments around the castle. He looked dreadfully tired and even his usually perfect posture appeared to be suffering from the lack of sleep. The three Professors stood in silence as they gazed out upon the landscape.  
  
"We will wake the students in a half hour. I have put up wards against the castle to prevent Owl delivery. I want to ensure that the students are informed by us and not the Daily Prophet," he began after a short time.  
  
Kara and Minerva nodded in agreement. But as soon as the words had erupted from Snape's lips, the shadow of a creature was seen in the sky, defiantly flying towards them. It was an owl. McGonagall held out an arm for the bird to land on. Kara was sure she had never seen a black owl before, let alone one with a heavily speckled white face. Reluctantly, Snape untied the note from the owl's leg. He unrolled what looked like a large piece of parchment and a smaller scrap of paper that was folded inside. He read both quickly and inspected the bird with his penetrating glare. He held out his arm for it to step onto.  
  
Snape looked at Kara and she heard in his mind "This is not an owl. Follow me, but do not say anything until it has left."  
  
Kara obeyed and followed Snape, leaving a very curious Minerva behind to watch the west gates alone. They walked to the Headmaster's office and Snape dropped his arm, allowing the owl to flutter onto the floor. The door to the small room closed.  
  
Kara heard the screeching of the owl and then moments later saw the bird transform from animal to human - no doubt as a result of Snape forcing it to change with his mind. But the human was unrecognizable. It was wearing a black cloak, and a mask - a Death Eater mask. With his mind, Snape threw the person against the door to the office and then with the most gentle of natures he walked over and stared down at the stranger, his nose just inches from the mask.  
  
Over a minute passed by as Snape stood there, intimidating the frozen Death Eater. Kara could see gray eyes scanning Snape's face from beneath the mask. Kara inwardly regarded the face covering as a brilliant idea on Voldemort's part. If the person standing in front of Snape was afraid, no one would ever know. That is until Snape reached up and put a single finger under the chin of the mask and pulled up to reveal the face of Voldemort's slave. Kara nearly gasped.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snape stepped back and seemed to be carefully wondering how to handle the situation. All of his training with Nabokov would be called into play now.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. I have to admit I was not expecting you. Do sit down," Snape said cordially as he turned and sat behind his desk.  
  
Draco didn't move. Kara was feeling some trepidation surrounding the fact that Snape did not disarm the boy, but he had told her not to say anything. She had to trust his judgment.  
  
"How was your flight Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked as he pulled out a quill, parchment and ink.  
  
Draco didn't answer. Snape looked up with a bemused look on his face.   
  
"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that He will not care if we engage in idle chit chat. Sit down."  
  
'He' must be Voldemort, Kara thought. But how would Voldemort even know what was said in this room? Kara thought back to when she met the Lestranges and how he had found out they were engaged because of what was said in the safe house. Voldemort must place some telepathic charms on his Death Eaters, but Snape never seemed to have suffered from that problem. Kara tucked the question away for later.  
  
Draco looked at Kara and then at Snape and walked towards a chair. He sat it in slowly, attempting to stealthily survey the room as he went. Perhaps he was identifying his point of egress or contemplating a dueling strategy.   
  
"It is a shame Minerva wasn't here to see that little display Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure she would be quite proud," Snape said sarcastically without looking up.  
  
His quill scratched away on the parchment for several minutes before he rolled it up, sealed it with wax and set it on the desk. He then stood and walked towards Draco.  
  
"How was your summer, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. Snape was never one for small talk and Kara wondered just where he was going with this.  
  
Draco never answered; he simply stared at a random place on the wall.  
  
"I see. Unwilling to engage in polite conversation with your old Head of House? Very well, let's get on with it then. Are you aware of the contents of that letter?" Snape probed.  
  
Draco turned his head and looked up at Snape's towering figure.  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"I am sure then you are aware that both of your parents are dead?"   
  
"I am aware," Draco said calmly.  
  
"I seem to remember you were rather close to your mother. I would expect to see you more moved over this event, considering the fact that she died just hours ago."  
  
There was no reaction from Draco. He was as stone faced as ever.  
  
Draco's arm raised in the air a few moments later. Kara could tell from the look of shock that crossed his face that he wasn't controlling it. A single long finger from Snape's hand extended and rose dramatically in the air. The sleeve of Draco's cloak lifted up to reveal the unmistakable Dark Mark.  
  
That explained his lack of emotions.  
  
Snape reached out to touch it and Draco curled away before he had a chance.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape teased.  
  
No response.  
  
"Mine hurt for well over a year on it's own. The pain does go away, I assure you. At least when He's not using it for his own purposes."  
  
Snape grabbed hold of Draco's arm and placed a thumb firmly on the Dark Mark. Kara knew what this meant. Draco cringed slightly.  
  
"Now he knows you really did come to see me, in case he has any doubts," Snape said as he let go.  
  
Draco yanked the sleeve of his cloak back down over the Mark. He looked angry.  
  
"Do you have any questions for me? I'm sure there are things you - and Voldemort - want to know," Snape said as he sat back down behind the large desk.  
  
"Why did you leave Him?" Draco asked immediately.  
  
Did Voldemort send him here as a messenger or an interrogator?  
  
"There is more to being a Death Eater than enchanted ink Mr. Malfoy. There is intent and motivation, and I guarantee that neither of those has changed for me since the day I first knelt before Him. In that regard, I am still very much a Death Eater."  
  
"But you betrayed him," Draco said without hesitation.  
  
"I did not. I simply failed to mention something that no one else knew about my past," Snape replied.  
  
"Is that not the same thing as a lie?"  
  
"A lie would have been using it and then denying I had. I have never used it against Him and therefore I have never had to lie about it. I will admit that I managed to never mention it to Voldemort, but then again I never mentioned it to anyone. However, I doubt He sees the difference and my body no longer handles the Cruciatus curse as well as it used to. Therefore I do not come to meetings anymore."  
  
Draco sat for several minutes, taking in this information. In what seemed like a spell induced dropping of his guard, he leaned forward, put both hands on his knees and rested his head on his palms. He looked physically exhausted; as if he wanted to give up living. Draco then sat up and looked like he was about to begin pouring out his soul to the Dark Professor when Snape stood abruptly.  
  
"Now transform and let me tie this to your leg. Then get out of my sight," Snape snapped.  
  
Draco stood timidly, closed his eyes and transformed into the black owl. Snape leaned down, tied the scroll he had prepared to Draco's leg and then held open the window for him to leave through. When he was gone, Snape turned to her.  
  
"What did the letter say?" she asked.  
  
He fetched it from the desk. It read:  
  
"Congratulations Severus. Soon you will hear of my greatest triumph to date, the death of Albus Dumbledore. He died gloriously in front of me and he realized all too late that no one can stop the inevitable. I am sad to have lost so many loyal Death Eaters in battle. Aurors killed your good friends, the Lestranges and Dumbledore himself took Lucius Malfoy from our flock. However, I imagine that you will be elated by this news, as it only helps to further your rise to power at Hogwarts. Narcissa, his wife, faired less well and killed herself when she heard her beloved was dead. Despite my losses I am still surrounded by many loyal Death Eaters, and it pains me to know that you betrayed me after all of these years. I will repay you for that. - Lord Voldemort"  
  
"He wrote you to brag?" It was a rhetorical question, and Snape didn't bother answering.  
  
"I don't understand what all of that with Malfoy was about," Kara said. "How did you know the owl was an Animagus?"  
  
"Because there are no natural species of owls with those colorings and because of the anti-owl charms on the castle," he replied calmly.  
  
"And the little speech about intent and motive?"  
  
"For Voldemort's sake only," Snape replied as he took the letter from her and set it on the desk.  
  
"Was he listening to that?"  
  
"Yes, he was listening through Malfoy. It's one of the more annoying aspects of the Mark he puts on his Death Eaters." Snape lifted her hands with his mind and took them in his.  
  
"But you never had that problem?"  
  
"No, I did not. When I came to Dumbledore to tell him of my intent to leave the Death Eaters, he managed to convince Fawkes to shed tears for me onto the Dark Mark itself. He was hoping that it would completely counteract the curses and I would be free. Unfortunately it only removed the telepathy charms. I still felt the summons, but I was at least free to discuss anything."  
  
"And Voldemort never noticed?"  
  
"He knew I had gone to Dumbledore, but he thought I did so as a spy. He regarded Dumbledore's attempts to remove my Dark Mark as quaint. The entire time he thought he had so cleverly placed a spy deep within his enemy's inner circle without giving a second thought to the Phoenix tears."  
  
Kara wrapped her arms around Snape and rested her head on his chest. The midnight blue of the sky outside was turning into a brilliant periwinkle. Kara smiled as she realized Snape now had windows in his office. He was going to hate it. But this simply brought her back to the moment. He had to address the school soon.  
  
"So now what?" she asked, hoping to bring him back to reality.  
  
"Now we bring Draco back to Hogwarts," he said without hesitation.  
  
Kara pulled away from him. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
He picked up the scrap of paper that had been curled up inside the large scroll. He handed it to her. Scrawled onto the paper, in Draco Malfoy's hurried handwriting were the words:  
  
I want out.  
  
Kara looked at Snape. He looked haunted.  
  
  
---  
by Ezzie -- http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
  
Notes: This chapter has some things that probably need explaining. My great beta reader (Sarah!) pointed out to me that Snape seems a little rough with Malfoy. Well Snape is in general a rough person. From Malfoy's perspective, Snape probably seems like an uncaring a**hole. Think how Harry feels in Canon most of the time. I was going for that effect. Also ask yourself WHY Snape might behave that way in this situation. What was Draco just about to say for the two Professors (and Voldemort) to hear? I hope that came across in the writing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews =) Be sure to let me know if you think I'm off my rocker with my Snape depiction. That's the most important thing to me with this story. I want to keep him in character. 


	8. A Prelude To War

Chapter 8: A Prelude To War  
  
Moments later Kara found herself rushing towards the dungeons to fetch Potter and his friends. The other Professors were rousing students from their beds. Her thoughts were still focused on the event that had just taken place between Draco and Snape.  
  
Kara concluded that Draco must have written the note for Snape when he got within sight of Hogwarts. That was how he was able to elude Voldemort and make it past the anti-Owl charms Snape had put up. It made perfect sense now, although at the time, Kara had doubted the effectiveness of the spell Snape had used.  
  
The hallways were filling with children in their pajamas. They seemed confused and unaware.  
  
There had been no mistake about what Voldemort had intended in the letter that Draco had delivered. He was testing Snape's loyalties by taunting him. Snape had written a response rather quickly, but didn't tell her what it said. He almost didn't have to. Snape would have begun a long distance staring game with Voldemort; one played via owl. They were now officially enemies.  
  
The portrait to the Chamber swung open with a single thought from Kara's mind. Eliza was still sleeping in the large velvet chair that graced the background of her painting.  
  
And now Snape wanted to bring Draco back to Hogwarts; but for what reason? Even if he could somehow manage to sneak that by the staff and parents, how on Earth would he convince Potter not to hex Draco ten ways to hell at first sight? And just how was Draco's presence going to affect Snape's interactions with Voldemort?  
  
Kara opened the wooden door that separated the long marble hall and the Chamber. She glanced briefly around the empty Chamber and then noticed the engraving of Hecate was standing open. The students were all sleeping soundly on the couches; that is except Potter. He was sitting in a chair with his knees drawn up to his chest, no doubt contemplating just what it meant for Dumbledore to be dead. Harry's head popped up when he sensed Kara was near him.  
  
"It's time to go. It's morning now and we're just about to make the announcement," she said without feeling.  
  
Harry simply nodded and walked over to nudge his three friends awake. He did this silently.  
  
"You are going to have to sleep at some point. You do remember our agreement about your training?" Kara said in a tone harsher than she would have liked.  
  
He didn't respond. He simply pulled a limp and tired Ginny up off the couch and walked towards the door. Kara followed the four of them back to the Great Hall where most of the students were already seated. All the Professors except Snape were present and without him, the announcement wouldn't be made. She glided to the front of the Hall and took a seat beside Professor Sinistra, leaving the chair to her left empty. It was almost fitting that the empty seat was to the right hand side of the Headmaster's chair.  
  
There was an inquisitive, yet quiet din, in the Great Hall. Tiny whispers erupted from tired lips. 'Are we having a surprise breakfast feast?' 'Nonsense, on a Wednesday?' 'Maybe Snape is dead, look he isn't here!'  
  
He wasn't there... yet. Just precisely what was he up to? Kara's questions were answered a few minutes later when six formidable looking wizards strode through the entrance to the Hall and took up position in the back. They were dressed in red and blue Ministry robes. Snape entered behind them, his own black robes billowing in their usual menacing manner. His head was held high, and Kara was almost positive he was frowning. But it wasn't his normal grimace, or his tightlipped sneer. It was an unfamiliar expression. Snape was mourning. Kara's heart nearly jumped into her throat. This was no time to be showing weakness to a pool of students, let alone a group where nearly a fourth were future Death Eaters.   
  
Snape strode up the middle of the four long feasting tables and Kara's eyes were drawn back to the entrance of the Hall as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered. They both closed the doors behind them and took positions beside the Ministry Wizards. When the students recognized their visitors, the Hall went up into fits of chatter. Kara spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting in absolute silence as their Housemates interrogated them on why Sirius Black was here with their werewolf ex-Professor.  
  
When Snape reached the table, he didn't sit down. He simply lifted a hand, palm out, indicating that the students should be quiet.  
  
"I will waste no time in telling you that last evening a terrible event took place." He paused momentarily and swallowed hard. "At approximately 11pm, the Headmaster was called to London to head off an attack on the Ministry. In the battle that ensued thereafter, he..." Snape's voice broke.  
  
Kara stared straight forward, assuming he would regain his composure and continue, but she was wrong. Before she knew what was happening, Snape reached down and picked up one of her hands from where they rested on her lap. He squeezed it tight and she was forced to look up at him. His head was dipped and she could see his eyes were closed.  
  
She wrapped her other hand around his and attempted to relay all her confusion and concern through a few very subtle movements of her thumb. He looked into her eyes and she heard him mutter to himself "I can't say it." Kara squeezed his hand and nodded her head. He could say it. He had to and he would if she had to put a grief repelling charm on him herself.  
  
Snape returned his attention to the room reluctantly, still holding her hand. Kara could see McGonagall wiping tears away with a handkerchief and Hagrid bawling at the end of the table. It was such a surreal moment to see the table of adults sobbing, and one thousand students staring on idly, waiting to find out why.  
  
"The Headmaster came face to face with Voldemort. He killed several Death Eaters, and then Voldemort used..." Snape was going to have trouble saying the next part. The words haunted him, and not because of the severity of the spell, but because he had used it. "Avada Kedavra. Professor Dumbledore did not survive."  
  
A loud gasp broke through the silence of the Great Hall, and then it fell quiet again. Gentle sobbing could be heard. Kara glanced around to see young eyes begin to swell with tears and arms flinging around shoulders in hugs of affection. Her own eyes were safe as she had performed the anti-tearing charm on them, but she could still feel the rotting pit in her stomach, the aching of her heart and the quickness of her breath.  
  
"Due to the seriousness of this tragedy, classes are cancelled for the rest of the week. We will make an announcement in a few days as to the Headmaster's replacement. Prefects, ensure that everyone remains in their respective common rooms until told otherwise. You are dismissed."  
  
After a few moments of silence, students stood and began filtering out towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Kara rose and put a discreet, but comforting arm around Snape. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the few tears that had formed in his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand why you did that," she whispered. "Why not just use an anti-tearing charm?"  
  
"Because they need to see that I am grieving," he replied as he squeezed his nose with the handkerchief and then tucked it away in his sleeve. Now he seemed completely composed. His eyes were no longer red and you couldn't tell he had been tearing. "Come. You and I need to have a few discussions with our visitors."  
  
The Great Hall was mostly empty by now. Harry was standing near the entrance talking to his Godfather and Lupin. The six Ministry Wizards were staring at them as if they had some sort of disease.  
  
"Black, I need to see you in my office. You might as well come along too Potter," Snape said quickly as he floated past them. When they reached Snape's new office, he spoke the password, climbed the stairs and waited for everyone to settle.  
  
Snape shuffled through some items on the desk, opened a drawer or two and rummaged through them. He was looking for something he obviously misplaced in Dumbledore's less than organized personal space.  
  
"Your permanent quarters have been prepared," Snape directed at Sirius as he pulled out a key from a drawer on his left. "They're in the second floor corridor behind the portrait of Mangus Godson. I trust you can ward them yourself."  
  
"That overlooks the Quidditch Pitch," Sirius said with a sense of awe. "Thanks."   
  
"Permanent quarters?" Harry asked. Snape ignored him and Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"And here is the map. If I see anyone but you with it I will destroy it," Snape snapped as he handed the parchment to the new Professor and then looked through some scrolls sitting on the desk.  
  
Harry looked between Snape and Sirius, clearly baffled by this display.  
  
"How long are you staying?" he then directed at his Godfather. "And what do you need the map for?"  
  
Sirius didn't know how to respond. He looked at Snape who was now reading a large scroll and pretending to pay no attention to the conversation.  
  
"I will be staying at least until the end of the year," Sirius replied after realizing he was going to get no help from Snape. "You'll find out more about it in a few days," he added with a smile. Harry's face lit up.  
  
Snape paused in his reading and looked up at his two least favorite people in the world and then for some reason he looked at Fawkes. Next he picked up a scroll from the desk and handed it to Harry.  
  
"That is for you and you alone. Do not read it here. Take it down to the Chamber later and look at it. When you've finished, destroy it or at the very least put a concealment charm on it."  
  
Kara wondered to herself what the scroll could have said. Did it outline secret plans involving Voldemort? Was it a letter from Dumbledore to Harry? Snape picked another scroll up off his desk, read it and then handed it to Harry.  
  
"Read this one now," Snape said curtly.  
  
The room was quiet as Harry read the tiny scroll. His face lit up and his eyes became wide.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore left me Fawkes. In his will," Harry said in a surprised tone. He looked at the red bird perched near the window. Fawkes returned the gaze as if he understood what had just been said.  
  
"I suggest you keep him in the Chamber, Potter. Phoenixes are not acceptable pets at this school and I refuse to deal with other student requests to have them. Now take the bird and get out of here," Snape said in a smooth voice.  
  
Sirius and Harry glanced at one another and shared a look that only they understood. Snape saw it too, and it only added to his contempt for them.   
  
When Harry was gone, Kara sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk alongside Sirius.  
  
"Do you have anymore details on what happened last night?" Snape asked Sirius.  
  
"No more than the Aurors told you. Unfortunately I'm no longer trusted," Sirius replied.  
  
"I'm sure they trust you more than myself," Snape muttered to himself. "We're in an awkward position with the Ministry. Fudge has been attempting to take more control over the school for quite some time now. If Voldemort is controlling him then we are going to have to find ways of working around that."   
  
He picked up an object off the desk and began to fidget with it in the way Dumbledore used to. It drove Kara crazy.  
  
"We might want to ask Arthur Weasley," Sirius suggested.  
  
"I wrote him a few hours ago; I'm not a complete idiot, Black," Snape snapped.  
  
Sirius sighed. It was taking all of his self-control to have this conversation with Snape.  
  
"I heard rumors you were in France last night," Sirius said non-threateningly.  
  
"Rumors? Where did you hear that from?" Kara asked, slightly shocked that she had so easily put aside the tragedy of the previous evening.  
  
"Sean Malange mentioned it. He's one of the Aurors that came along with Lupin and I. They said you were being held for questioning when news of the attack reached the French Ministry," he replied.  
  
"Held for questioning? We were at my Aunt and Uncle's shop in Paris! We were hardly being held," Kara said indignantly. It was true, they hadn't been held. Not effectively anyway.  
  
"So then you were in France. What on earth for? You knew this was the last night Dumbledore was going to be here," Black said in a voice that bordered on admonishment.  
  
"Bezoars. For the Vaccine I supply the Ministry. Somehow, they've all gone missing."  
  
"That is just another very annoying detail that we have to figure out soon," Snape added before Sirius could respond with what was probably disbelief. "As if we wont have enough trouble explaining the events of the next few days, we have to explain why the hell we were looking for bezoars in the middle of the night."  
  
"The Ministry wont dare question me on this issue Severus. Not after everything I've provided them," Kara said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Fudge will be a problem soon enough," Black said cautiously. "We should keep as many Aurors here as possible. If not for the protection of the school from Voldemort, then from Fudge."  
  
Snape simply sat and stared at Black as if he was a Hungarian Horntail on the prowl. Either he was recalculating his stance on Sirius Black, or he was pondering how to get him fired at the first possible moment. Sirius was having none of it however, and was innocently sitting with his legs crossed and a hand rubbing his stubbly chin. He was thinking. His eyes were cast on the floor.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Sirius stood.  
  
"I'm going to make a quick stop into the Gryffindor common room and then retire for a few hours. Wake me if you need me," he said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Black," Snape began before Sirius had a chance to escape. "I must commend you for your efforts in enchanting that map to so accurately ridicule me." His voice was thick and full of spite.  
  
Kara could see a dawn of surprise on Sirius' face.  
  
"We knew you'd find the map someday, Snape. Although none of us could have predicted you'd get it from James' son," Black replied as he turned towards the new Headmaster and smiled. "I'll make sure it says something more friendly next time."  
  
Black looked pleased with himself as he turned and left.  
  
Snape stood and began pacing the room briskly as he continued to fidget with the round object he had pilfered from one of Dumbledore's drawers.  
  
"You're not serious about Malfoy are you?" she asked in a disapproving tone, wanting to avoid the subject of Sirius Black.  
  
"I'm quite serious about Malfoy. My only problem is the Mark. I need to disable the telepathy charms on it but Fawkes would never agree, especially now that he belongs to Potter," Snape replied softly. Kara could tell he felt defeated.  
  
"He will have to remain at Durmstrang until I can make plans to bring him here and remove the Mark without Voldemort knowing."  
  
"And just how do you suppose the rest of the students will feel about this Severus?" Kara asked, clearly voicing her dissent.  
  
"They will not know. He will have to be in disguise, and perhaps change Houses," Snape replied.  
  
"And you'll tell Potter?"   
  
He didn't answer, and instead gave her a stern look that said he thought the suggestion was ridiculous.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she probed. Snape didn't answer immediately. He simply stared out the window at the new morning sunshine.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"It's what Dumbledore would have done," he replied softly. It was true. It was what Dumbledore had done for Snape and it's what he would have done for Draco.  
  
"At the moment, Kara, I am focused on Fudge. If Black is right and the Ministry is nervous about our whereabouts last night, then we will have to deal with that issue first. Malfoy has survived this long and he will survive a little longer while we have time to make plans."  
  
"We?" she asked. Were they formally breaking her pact with Voldemort?  
  
"Is there any reason to continue with the charade?" Snape turned to look at her. "He knows full well where your loyalties lie. I'm sure he had doubts about whether you were faithful to Dumbledore, but I know he's aware of your loyalty to me."  
  
It was true. Voldemort was more than aware of her dedication to Snape; he had experienced it first hand when she ran to his side after the Lestranges escaped Azkaban. It was why Potter had her Ring of Epa - just in case Voldemort ever used their relationship to make her use her powers against her will.  
  
"Then you're declaring all-out war? Is that what you said when you wrote back?" Kara asked.  
  
"I simply told him that I had achieved a life long ambition, and that he was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"That he could give me everything I ever wanted."  
  
"And that would be?" What perverse thing had Snape said he wanted when he was Malfoy's age?  
  
"A mortal enemy," Snape said clearly and calmly as he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
Of course, she thought. A true enemy was the ultimate motivation for the stimulation of the intellect. It bred innovative thought, new spells and techniques. The thing Snape most wanted in the world was to be a practical academic; to put his mind and his powers to use in a way that impacted the world. Voldemort would have promised Snape world domination and the ability to rule over millions of Wizards and Muggles. Dumbledore had promised him endless resources for research. But in the end, what Voldemort had delivered him, was the ability to use all his training to defeat the pinnacle of Dark Ambition and give the Dark Lord a taste of bitter irony.   
  
Kara was surprised she hadn't tagged this tidbit of information about her Dark Arts training to Snape's behavior. Dark Wizards always wanted power, but it wasn't the goal that made a Dark Wizard what he was. It was the journey. Kara sat back down in the leather chair she had been occupying. What was it Voldemort wanted? Eternal life? Harry Potter? What was the journey like for him? Did he consider the torture and murder of innocent lives part of the path to his goal? It was Dark Arts, but it was perverse in some way that Kara couldn't put her finger on. Voldemort didn't need to kill Muggles in order to obtain eternal life. He didn't need Wormtail or any of the other Death Eaters he had enlisted to kill Harry Potter. Snape had once told her that Voldemort's seemingly chaotic way of doing things was in fact part of his ingenious plan. But relative to Snape and Dumbledore's brilliant minds, Voldemort looked like an amateur.  
  
And then it hit her like a bolt of lightning; a warm feeling entered her stomach and Kara nearly fell forward. The thoughts rushed through her mind and her blood nearly boiled. Was it a vision or a realization? Voldemort had never been properly trained in the Dark Arts. He was clever, intelligent and by all accounts a genius. But he lived as a Muggle orphan and then attended Hogwarts. Surely he had learned the hexes and curses, but he had never learned the methods. Snape on the other hand had spent seven of his most formative years with Nabokov and then seven more under the care of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. It seemed the worst thing Tom Riddle could have done was to kill Dumbledore and allow Severus to accept this challenge. Kara peeked up at Snape who looked positively delighted as he beamed a sly smile at her. He seemed to understand she had had this realization and any doubts he had about himself were long past.  
  
All Kara could do was admire him as the sun illuminated his figure making him look like some demonic supernatural being. Severus Snape was on the road to greatness, and Voldemort had no idea what was coming.  
  
Their quiet moment together ended seconds later by the morning Owl delivery.  
  
"You've removed the wards already?" Kara asked, mentally shaking herself free of her gift of sight.  
  
"I asked the Ministry Aurors to remove them after we told the students," he replied calmly.  
  
Nearly fifteen owls swept into the Headmaster's office. One carried the unmistakable scroll of the Daily Prophet. Snape paid the bird and notably ignored the headlines that plagued the front page. Instead, he lifted the largest of the remaining scrolls from the desk and sat down to read it.  
  
Normally, when he read Snape seemed so peaceful, as if glancing at the pages of a book was somehow a religious experience for him. But now, he looked troubled. His body was tense and his face was twisted. After reading for nearly a half hour, he turned to find Kara staring intently at him. Their eyes met and she could hear the inner workings of his mind. He was exhausted, hungry and felt unclean. While Snape was no stranger to filth and long periods of time without sleep, he clearly wasn't enjoying the experience.  
  
"I'm going to clean up," she spoke while rising from the chair. "I trust breakfast will still be served?"  
  
"I will ask shortly for a private breakfast with the staff. The students will eat in their common rooms."  
  
With a quick nod of acknowledgment she turned and left Snape alone to his mail. There was still much to be done on this day. Explanations, letter writing, ensuring students were staying safe and comfortable. Then the questions would come. The Ministry would begin the inquiry into why she and Snape were coincidentally involved in the disappearance of bezoars from shops all over. Parents would write to protest Snape's appointment to Headmaster and Sirius Black's appointment as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. There would be no Dumbledore there to protect them or to stand up and reason with the masses of Wizards that already respected his opinions.   
  
Kara's thoughts then fell on the issue of Cornelius Fudge as she descended into the dungeons. All evidence now pointed to the fact that he might be working for Voldemort. The only way people would believe he had turned on the Ministry was if he confessed. And even if Kara could get Fudge alone long enough to read his mind and hear the thoughts directly, it would still be his word against hers. They had to come up with a plan to force him to make a mistake.  
  
Kara turned the final corner that led to Snape's quarters. Sitting on the ground in front of his door was Hermione Granger. Tears were strolling down her face, and judging by the redness of her cheeks, she had been crying for quite some time. Tucked in the safety of her left arm was a glass jar that looked empty, save a stick, some lettuce and what appeared to be a beetle.  
  
Kara looked into Hermione's eyes and heard "Oh no, this was a bad idea."  
  
---  
by ezzie  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
  
Notes: This chapter was hard. Why would Snape cry? I know you're going to ask so I will answer. Snape has plans. He and Dumbledore have thought this through and now every move, every word and every action he takes from this moment on will be thoroughly thought out. And in truest tradition, someone throws a fork in Snape's wheel - Mr. Malfoy. And just what is Ms. Granger up to? Hm!  
  
I think Snape was slightly out of character this chapter. He was hard to write in these situations. What would he say to the school? What would he say to Black? How would he approach Harry with things of awful importance that Dumbledore needed taken care of? Well.. I think I had all that figured out until I wrote the chapter. But the things here have laid some really important groundwork for the rest of the story.  
  
Please review. I will hug you and love you in my thoughts if you do!  
  
Thanks to Sarah my beta reader and Magni my most adoring critic. 


	9. Lovers Never Pondered

Chapter 9: Lovers Never Pondered  
  
Severus had waited for Kara to leave before leaning over the desk and resting his head on his arms. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to completely exchange his well-practiced and instinctive behavior for that of one of his students, but the pressures were piling up on him. His shoulders felt as if they would crush from the weight of his new responsibilities. Just a bit ago he had revealed his true intentions to Kara for the first time although he could tell she hadn't quite grasped the full reality of it yet. It was only a hint of what he and Dumbledore had been planning for so many years: the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of his own self-righteousness. There was so much she still didn't know, and so many things he couldn't tell her. Severus was glad to have her in his life now, to help him carry this burden and to right him when he was wrong. Not that that was a common occurrence. In her mind he was strong, but in his mind he still had doubts.  
  
They weren't doubts born out of fear. Snape was too powerful to ever really experience fear. Instead, they were inconsistencies in his knowledge of the present combined with guilt over the greatest of deceits he had ever been required to carry out: hiding the truth about the plans against Voldemort from Kara. It was almost too much of a burden to bear.  
  
The Daily Prophet now sat just inches from his face and he could smell the fresh ink and the morning dew soaked parchment. It haunted him. Severus knew what the paper would say this morning: "Dumbledore dead." "Wizarding community in an uproar." "Is all hope lost?" But it wasn't these startling truths that he feared; it was what he knew was hidden inside the scroll. With Dumbledore's death THEY would be calling again, demanding to know things he couldn't tell them; things he couldn't tell anyone. He would have to face up to the fact that he continually lied to Kara by not telling her all that he was involved in. Before, she had been properly kept out of the inner workings of Dumbledore's plan for security reasons, but now she would expect to be in control of what she knew and didn't know. It was only a matter of time before he would have unguarded thoughts while she was reading his mind. He couldn't hide them from her forever.  
  
Severus raised his head and was met with a dizzying moment of clarity as he unrolled the Daily Prophet to scan the headlines. He recalled Kara's discreet but watchful eye as she observed him reading the paper cover to cover. In truth, he didn't care about what the ridiculous writers of this rag had to say unless it was something amusing about Harry Potter. But normally, it was the 'supplemental' reading that Snape was always searching for and with ritualistic regularity, a tattered piece of folded up parchment fell out of the scroll and onto the desk. It appeared to be a typical advertisement with flashing text and pictures of young children racing around on brooms.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies for all ages! Need to throw out that old broom? Never replaced your favorite pair of Knickerbockers shin pads? Well now is the time! All stock on sale! -- QQS London, Paris"  
  
'Aparecium Litalis' Snape said in his mind before he picked up the advertisement. The simple incantation followed by a secret code word began transforming the words into what he had expected.   
  
"To all. Great loss. A meeting is desired at the Corpeum. 3am next."  
  
All over Europe various witches and wizards would be performing the same spell to reveal these words, and then tomorrow morning they would gather at the 'Corpeum'. Severus heard himself groan.   
  
The message itself was simple enough to understand. Dumbledore was dead and there would be a meeting to discuss the event. But more importantly they would want to know whom Dumbledore chose as his replacement. They would expect Severus to know, they would demand that he tell them, and he would have to outright lie to them. Lies that would force his blood to boil. He was painfully reminded of Kara.  
  
A knock on the door shook Severus from his present state of mind and he wrestled the tiny scrap of paper into his robes.  
  
"Enter," he said forcefully. The visitor came through the door and closed it behind him. It was Sirius Black.  
  
"You've seen it?" Black asked him in a hushed voice.  
  
"I have," Severus replied as he sat up straighter in his chair. There was no need to appear flustered in front of his greatest nemesis. How ironic that the once filthy convict was now a 'peer.' Severus felt a sneer cross his lips at the thought.  
  
"What are you going to do about her?"  
  
"That is none of your business Black," Snape replied in an icy tone. It was a fair enough question but one he wasn't willing to give credence to in front of Sirius Black. Waves of guilt passed over him and he suddenly felt nauseous. The shower he was due to take in a few minutes was going to be a welcome gift.  
  
"The hell it isn't and if you think I'm the only one who will ask you about it, you're a fool," Black said.  
  
Severus realized he had a good point, although he would rather crawl on his knees back to Voldemort than admit it. Kara was his closest ally, not to mention his future wife. Hiding anything from her at all brought a pain to him that was unprecedented in his life; feelings that were amplified with the removal of his Dark Mark. Couple that with the fact that she could read his mind at anytime. If the Oracle hadn't already predicted their marriage he would have concluded that his relationship with her was doomed. She would learn the truth eventually and then his oath would force him to do something he dared not think about.   
  
Despite Severus's most desperate attempts to shield his feelings at this moment, he couldn't help it when his eyes closed and he brought a hand up to rub his left temple.  
  
"There are too many lives at stake to risk making a mistake, Snape," Black said harshly. Severus opened his eyes to see the dark haired man staring back at him. "I wont let you risk my Godson's life because you're too egotistical to do what needs to be done."  
  
Severus's patience was growing thin, but he knew flat out that there was nothing he could do about it. The words were eating him alive because they were true and it was more than he wanted to think about at this moment. He rose from the desk and walked towards the door.  
  
"I will deal with it when it's necessary to. Until then I do not want to hear you speak of it. Gather the other Professors and tell them we will have breakfast in the staff room in a half hour," Snape replied in a cool voice as he beckoned for Black to leave.  
  
He desperately wanted the shower now, but he knew Kara would be in his quarters and he couldn't risk revealing these thoughts to her. He needed to distract himself. Severus let his eyes roam around the naked room hoping to find something else to think about. Maybe he could focus on how he would fit all his books in here, or which nasty creatures he would put on the empty desk to scare students.   
  
Fawke's golden perch was still near the window. Severus made a mental note to have it moved down to the Chamber. And then his eyes fell on the silver instrument sitting on top of a filing cabinet. It was spinning away mightily. Severus felt his heart sink when he realized it was moving. The object was the Orb - the indicator that Dumbledore's replacement had been chosen. It hadn't been spinning when Draco Malfoy was here which meant that sometime between then and now someone had spoken the words of the coronation incantation. The Order had a new leader.  
  
Realizing that the room was not going to provide adequately distracting thoughts, Severus took a deep breath and recalled the contents of Prixel poisons. He opened the door and headed towards his quarters. He was trying to not to think about how he was going to keep the secret from Kara and how was he going to excuse himself at three in the morning to attend the meeting this evening. For now he needed to force his mind to focus on the Staff breakfast, the Aurors, the bezoar disappearance, the new Slytherin Oracle, Voldemort, and oh yes Harry Potter. But then again, Severus never had a problem keeping bloody Harry Potter in mind.  
  
---  
  
Hermione Granger was never one of those students that Kara would have considered to be poorly adjusted. Her academic skills, desire for knowledge and attention to detail put her in a category that screamed intellectual. So it was quite a surprise to find the girl, who was normally so calm and collected, sitting at the door of the teacher she hated the most. And in some way, it was a clear indication that whatever was upsetting her was probably something that was of extreme importance.  
  
"Ms. Granger. Why are you not in Gryffindor Tower?" Kara asked after sighing inwardly. She thought briefly about tormenting Hermione, pointing out that she was a Prefect and therefore responsible for ensuring the other members of her House were safely confined to their common room or dormitories. However, she looked tortured already.  
  
"I... I..." Hermione was stuttering through the tears, gasping for breath. She could hardly speak, let alone come up with a valid explanation for her presence at Snape's door.  
  
"Get up Ms. Granger," Kara said harshly. With her mind she disabled the wards guarding Snape's door and opened it. Hermione entered and Kara closed the door behind them.  
  
The young student's eyes instantly shot around the room like a child in a toy store. Perhaps it wasn't such a wise idea to let her in, Kara thought to herself. There was a good reason why no students, to date, had ever been here. Snape's private library held books that most students would never come into contact with; in fact most of them were so illegal that one could be sent to Azkaban for owning them. Snape, under the watchful eye of Dumbledore, had been allowed to amass his collection on the premise it was required for research. But now, Kara was hoping the library could serve as a means to keep Hermione distracted long enough to calm her down.  
  
"Unfortunately Ms. Granger I have only a few moments to attend to whatever it is you need. I am going to leave you here, alone, for ten minutes. Do not touch anything. I assure you if Professor Snape learns that your fingerprints have graced any of his personal belongings that both you and I will be very sorry," Kara said in a harsh tone that distracted Hermione's eyes from the bookcase she was studying intently.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"When I return, you and I will discuss why you have come here."  
  
And with that Kara withdrew into the bedroom where she locked and warded the door. She undressed and headed for a quick shower. When she was finished, she would deal with the Granger girl.  
  
* * *  
  
The room was unreal, Hermione thought to herself. Lurid titles like Vampire Victims and Legendary Substances of Atlantis sat on the dusty bookshelves. These were infamous topics that Hogwarts' library didn't have and shops such as Flourish and Blotts refused to sell. Hermione thought the smell in the room was splendid; it was like an ancient library squeezed into one tiny sitting room. Snape had numerous papers on his desk. She briefly saw the names of some of her classmates on them. Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley. God, if Snape caught her looking at them she would be dead.  
  
  
What if Snape caught her here at all?  
  
She knew where this room was because of the map. Harry and Ron had been going over it last year and spotted Professor Lynch and Professor Snape here together. It had been late in the evening and the implication was that they were 'seeing each other' - a thought that had simultaneously sent giggles and feelings of horror across the three of them. At the time Hermione had thought the idea impossible. Professor Lynch was nothing like Snape. She was strict with academics in the way he was, but she was also kind and understanding. Look at all the things she had done for Harry. She had bought him a Christmas gift, lent him her Ring of Epa and then dedicated herself to teaching Harry about his gifts as an Oracle. Snape surely would have never considered those things. He hated Harry, despite the fact that he had no real reason to. But then again, Snape had done all those strange things to save Harry's life since their first year. Hermione had to constantly tell herself to be careful with harboring negative feelings about Snape. She knew there wasn't something all together right about her perceptions.  
  
But Snape would definitely kill her if he caught her here. But he wouldn't really have caught her, would he? She hadn't touched anything, and she hadn't broken in. Professor Lynch had invited her inside and so here she was. None of her fingerprints were left on his personal belongings. She hadn't given in to the temptation of picking up one of his grand books and thumbing through it. She hadn't... the door was opening. Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat.  
  
Snape walked through moments later and slammed the door behind him. He was halfway across the room before he stopped abruptly, turned on his heal and stared at the teenager in his sitting room. Hermione was standing up as straight as she could, her face still stained with tears with strands of hair were sticking to it. The pajamas she was wearing were disheveled from sleeping in the anteroom of the Chamber. In general, she was a mess.   
  
"Ms. Granger you have exactly ten seconds to tell me what you are doing in my private quarters," Snape snapped as he his brow furrowed and he crossed his arms.  
  
"I needed to speak to Professor Lynch and she told me to wait here," Hermione said quickly without taking a breath or stopping to think twice.  
  
"And precisely where did Professor Lynch go?"  
  
"Through the door," Hermione said as she pointed to the closed door that led presumably to Snape's bedroom.  
  
"And why has she asked you to wait here?"  
  
"I... I needed to speak with her. I... I think she had something to do first."  
  
"What did you need to speak with her about, Ms. Granger?" Snape was willing to bet it was important, but the mere sight of this normally brave girl trembling in his quarters was too much - he felt some sick desire to make her feel more nervous than she apparently was already.  
  
* * *  
  
Kara tied her long black hair up and took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She could hear Snape's voice coming from his sitting room. He didn't sound angry, she noted with a great sense of mental relief.  
  
Kara opened the door and caught Snape's eye before speaking.  
  
"Now what have you come to discuss Hermione?" She asked, hoping Snape would not interrupt.  
  
"Um. I um..." Hermione said. Kara looked into her eyes and heard 'Animagus... tell her about what is in the jar.'  
  
"I do not have all day Ms. Granger," Kara said in a menacing tone. "What precisely about the Animagus in that jar would you like to tell me about?"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Kara noticed Snape jump and his eyes rest on the item Hermione was clutching. He then walked towards her, snatched it out of her hands and held it close to his face. His eyes inspected the jar as he turned it around in the air.  
  
"Ms. Granger where did you come upon this... creature?" he asked. Snape's face had lost all of its normal reserve and he was obviously shocked by the spectacle in front of him.  
  
"Sir, I..." Her words stopped. She was searching for them and they were hiding from her.  
  
"Out with it!" he snapped.  
  
"Thatnightinthehospitalwing!" she began as the words slurred together. "The night when You-Know-Who came back. When Harry was in the hospital wing - she was there. She saw you and Sirius. She heard everything. I caught her that night."  
  
The look upon Snape's face at that moment was priceless. His face, already engraved with lines indicating he was fatigued and frustrated now morphed into horror, concern and shock. His mouth fell open. Hermione eyed him with the utmost caution; clearly intrigued by his reactions, but unwilling to earn herself a rebuke for staring.  
  
"That was over a year ago Ms. Granger. Are you implying you have kept this... her... for that entire time?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione replied. The tears were forming in her eyes again.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to speak, but no words emerged. Kara wanted to hear his thoughts, but he kept his eyes glued to the jar. He was thinking and his lips were moving slightly. He was thinking quickly and attempting to come up with some sort of solution to whatever problem plagued him. What this was, precisely, Kara didn't know. Was this beetle an Animagus that Snape knew?  
  
"How did you know who this was, Ms. Granger?" he finally asked.  
  
"I saw Malfoy talking to her. She was also there the night Hagrid told Madame Maxime he was half giant, and when..."  
  
"Enough, "Snape interrupted. "Leave Ms. Granger. Return immediately to your dormitory,"  
  
Hermione's face wrinkled and she reached for the glass jar he was holding.  
  
"Leave it. Go!" Snape snapped.  
  
"But what about her, what if she tells..."  
  
"I will not tell you again Ms. Granger. Get out of my sight!"  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she ran for the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Kara looked up at Snape, hoping he would begin explaining. He didn't.  
  
"Severus? What is going on?"  
  
"I will explain after breakfast. I must get ready. Whatever you do, do not touch the jar," he said in a hushed voice as he set it on his desk. He then retreated into the bedchamber to clean up.  
  
* * *  
  
Breakfast was relatively somber. There was little discussion about anything except the next steps that would be taken to ensure the sanity of the students, and the safety of the school. Sirius was formally introduced as Kara's replacement, and for the first time, everyone discussed Snape's new roll openly. Surprisingly, everyone seemed warmed to the idea - Dumbledore had no doubt informed everyone prior to leaving and ironed out any concerns the rest of the staff might have had.  
  
Snape made a quick exit with Kara after dolling out instructions to the staff about checking the castle for wandering students and encouraging them to get some sleep. The Ministry Aurors would see to the protection of the castle round the clock. All the staff needed to do was worry about the student populace and their schoolwork.  
  
Snape opened the door to his chambers with a fervor Kara had never seen. He seemed anxious, angry and confused all in one moment. As soon as the door was shut, he spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"She is an Animagus by the name of Rita Skeeter. She was never formally a Death Eater, but she did work for Voldemort. She was also close with Lucius Malfoy, since he fed her information from the Ministry and she would publish whatever he told her to. It made her very popular in certain circles. She has been missing for over a year and it was presumed she was dead," Snape said as he walked towards the table on which he had set the glass jar.  
  
"Rita Skeeter the journalist?" Kara asked. She remembered reading some of Rita's articles in Witches Weekly. Come to think of it, it had been quite some time since she had seen one.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what does this have to do with Hermione?"  
  
"Rita wrote some... unflattering things about Ms. Granger and her friends during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."  
  
"So Hermione kidnapped her?" Kara gasped. This was serious. "Severus, she could go to Azkaban for that!"  
  
"I am aware Kara," Snape said in a calm tone.   
  
He picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. The beetle flew out flawlessly. In fact Snape had to be controlling it with his mind. After buzzing in the air for a few moments it landed gently on the ground and then turned into a human.  
  
The witch that stood before them was short and had horn rimmed glasses. She looked startled, and then looked at Snape... almost... lovingly?  
  
"Hello Rita," Snape said as he looked at the witch now standing in front of him. Kara noted with absolute horror that this woman was wearing purple robes with green diagonal stripes. A red scarf was draped carelessly over her shoulder.  
  
"Well hello Severus," Rita said with a smirk on her face. "Thank you so much for saving me." She then walked towards Snape, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Kara felt her heart begin to race.  
  
Snape, who seemed to sense Kara's anger at that moment, unwrapped the small witch's arms from around his neck and stepped back away from her.  
  
"Rita, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Kara Lynch," he said.  
  
"Your fiance?" Rita asked in a voice that failed to mask her emotions: jealousy, rage, doubt.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Rita," Kara said in a condescending tone as she strode forward to shake the woman's hand. Rita didn't oblige and instead rushed forward, interlaced her fingers with Snape's and pulled him down into a chair nearby.   
  
From that point on Rita attempted to pretend Kara wasn't in the room. Thoughts of murder and rage floated through Kara's mind. Was this what jealousy was like? She had never felt it before, at least not over a man. And precisely why wasn't Snape overreacting and forcing this detestable creature out of the school?  
  
"Severus, you must come with me to see the Dark Lord. I want another person to testify to him precisely what the Granger bitch has done to me. She will pay!" Rita began dramatically. "She will regret the day she ever tried to play with me."  
  
"I will do no such thing Rita," he said slowly. "And you will say nothing to Him about Hermione Granger." The words appeared to sting the tattered journalist. She squinted her eyes and peered at him curiously as if attempting to determine precisely what he was thinking.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you'd jump at the chance to deliver someone so close to Potter to Him."  
  
"Things have changed Rita. I am, nor was I ever really one of His."  
  
Rita's mouth dropped open. She stared wide-eyed at him on the verge of fits of rage. Blood had rushed to her cheeks and her glasses were slipping off her nose slightly.   
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean you were never really a Death Eater? You wore his mark! You did his bidding!"  
  
"I have left Him Rita. The Wizarding world has undergone many changes since you left." With these words, Rita's eyes fell on Kara and then she gazed at Snape. She sat back into the wing-backed chair she was sitting in and appeared to be pondering what to say next. Then a small but vicious smile crossed her face.  
  
"You're saying this for her benefit aren't you?" she asked, motioning her head slightly in Kara's direction. "She thinks you've really left him." A hideous groan of laughter erupted from the tiny body of Rita Skeeter as she tilted her head back slightly to look at the ceiling. She seemed to be enjoying this.  
  
"Oh I know you too well Snape. You forget what we once had together. You could never leave him. You wanted what he could give you too much."  
  
Snape rose, apparently uncomfortable with the current conversation. Kara had never seen him so unnerved before. What did Rita mean by 'what we once had together'? Was Snape disturbed because Rita was exposing things about his past that Kara had never bothered to inquire about? Was she a former lover? The thought brought a sick feeling to Kara. There was no way Severus Snape would ever be attracted to this horrid woman; that much she was sure of.  
  
Kara and Rita stared at Snape for several minutes as he paced around his sitting room. Kara was wondering where he wanted to go with this conversation; Rita was no doubt waiting for Kara to erupt into some sort of jealous fit. But Kara was more restrained than that, and she knew Snape would have a perfectly plausible explanation for the events at hand.  
  
"I want your assurances you'll keep this to yourself," Snape snapped finally.  
  
"What? About our sex life? Severus, I think it's too late for that," she replied slyly. Kara felt her heart jump.  
  
"About the Granger girl. Swear it to me."   
  
"Or you'll do what? Remember Severus, all I have to do is walk out that door and tell the entire world about your little Death Eater activities. I'm sure the Ministry is quite curious where Lucius Malfoy acquired all those illegal poisons that were confiscated."  
  
Snape was still pacing the room as Rita gave this little speech. When his back was turned to her he glanced at Kara and a wicked smile grew on his lips. Kara heard the rough sketch of his plan when he looked into her eyes. He then turned back towards the witch, who was still seated.  
  
"Speaking of the Ministry, I'm sure they would love to know that you're an unregistered Animagus. And furthermore, I know you were in the Hospital that evening when Ms. Granger caged you like the disgusting creature that you are. Imagine how Fudge would react when he found out you used your Animagus form to spy on him. I believe that is known as espionage and would earn you a few years in Azkaban?"  
  
Rita Skeeter's face turned white.  
  
"That's right. I know exactly what you heard. You don't believe I've left Voldemort? Don't be stupid. Why else would I play to the Minister of Magic the way I did that night? How careless you've become Rita. And how pathetic," he spat. Snape walked towards Kara, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Now I want your assurances you'll keep your mouth shut about the Granger girl," Snape said. Kara could feel his body was unusually stiff. He was no doubt forcing himself to be calm.  
  
Rita stood from her chair, gave them a cool look and walked promptly out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Snape's body went limp next to her and they stood in silence for several moments before he began to speak.  
  
"I apologize. I had not expected her to react that way nor to bring up our past together," Snape said in a loving voice. His breath was warm next to her ear.  
  
"We can talk about it later. You should make sure she leaves the castle," Kara replied as she turned and looked into his eyes. Snape seemed unwilling to move. "I mean it. Go. I'll be here when you return."  
  
Reluctantly, Snape left his quarters and Kara retreated to the bedroom where she prepared for a midday nap. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since she slept and he body was pushed to the point of exhaustion. Even the seemingly trivial words spoken by Rita Skeeter about her sex life with Snape were getting to Kara. Emotions normally overridden by calm intellect were raging through her body now. Sleep, rest and privacy were the only things she desired now. Sure she would be here when Snape returned, but thankfully she would be asleep.  
  
  
  
---  
by Ezzie http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
Updated: 10/5/02  
  
I can't express how difficult it was to write this chapter, and I look back  
and wonder how I could have ever considered the story complete with just  
Destiny of Souls. There are so many unanswered questions in Canon and  
like many people I can't wait for book 5.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry to my Beta reader, Sarah. I put  
this out without your input because I was getting anxious. Call it a  
writers publishing itch!  
  
To all you great reviewers:  
  
Zardiphillian Beryllix: Thanks for not missing the chapter update! I'm  
glad you didn't think Severus was out of character. Snape is a clever  
man. He cried for many reasons. ;)  
  
Bucky: Ginny has a backbone of solid steal. We'll see it soon. I promise!  
  
Atheis, Aeris and Zephyre: I'm glad you didnt think Snape was too out of  
character by crying. I think that little revelation I had in chapter 8  
is going to blossom into something remarkable. Thanks for the feedback!  
  
And many many others. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
I've added a Special feedback chapter too because it has become necessary. 


	10. Turning Points

Chapter 10: Turning Points  
  
The tinkling of fine china teacups woke Kara many hours later. She stirred and lifted herself slightly to peer at the origination of the sound. Two large blue eyes met hers and Kara, half-startled, felt her lips move along with her mind to execute the charm: Lumos. A pale light fell across the room and she spotted a tiny House-Elf next to the tea service. He stared back at her for a moment and then disappeared with a subtle popping sound. Remarking that it was the first time she had ever noticed the House-Elves dare enter Snape's rooms, she rose from the bed and peered at the clock on the fireplace mantle. The small second hand clicked gracefully into the silence of the bedroom and Kara watched it in wonderment for several moments before the hour and minute hands registered in her mind. 3:35, which meant she had been asleep for a mere few hours.   
  
The time explained the horrible pain in her stomach, the nausea and the wave of confusion that was muddling her brain. They had to be the symptoms of severe sleep depravation. Kara looked around the room and realized Snape was nowhere to be found. She assumed he was still out obsessing about security in the castle, and then remembered, with a pang of jealousy, that he had left to go after Rita Skeeter.  
  
Convinced she would never fall back into a peaceful sleep, Kara headed towards the shower where she washed, dressed and put her hair up. After donning a set of black velvet robes that she had bought in Diagon Alley over a year ago, but had never worn, she strolled out of Snape's rooms in search of something. What it was she was not sure of; perhaps it was food or perhaps it was the comfort of knowing the castle was not being attacked. Halfway down the hallway she felt a wave of nausea come over her and she had to stop momentarily in the dankness to clear her mind.  
  
The stairs that led from the dungeons to the ground floor seemed to be extremely difficult to climb today, almost as if some unruly student had placed a magical charm on them to increase their height, or to make more of them than usual. In fact when she reached the stop of the stairs she was out of breath. Putting her fatigue aside she strode towards the Great Hall where she expected some students to be lingering, reading or playing chess. The doors were open and a few Ministry wizards stood at attention nearby and watched suspiciously as she entered. But there were no students to be found; the tables were empty and the hall was completely quiet.  
  
And then Kara noticed the ceiling. It was dark, stormy and a rain was falling heavily. It couldn't be afternoon. It must be morning, she realized. Which meant her sleep had lasted over fifteen hours. Somehow, the clues began putting themselves together quickly: the House-Elf in her room, the cloudy feeling in her mind and body, and the fact that Snape was not there when she woke up.   
  
Kara half ran from the Great Hall and up to the second floor where the headmaster's office was. She was panting heavily when she arrived. As soon as she entered the corridor she felt a now familiar tugging in her belly and mind. There was another Oracle nearby, and judging from the intensity of the sensation, whoever it was, was close. Slowing her pace and attempting to catch her breath, Kara moved gracefully through the hallway towards the stone gargoyle at the end of the hall.  
  
"We cannot possibly condone this! We all know what the bylaws state!" came a harsh voice. It echoed through the hallway and Kara jumped at the sound. Instinctively, she stopped abruptly to listen more closely to the voice.  
  
"Mundungus you cannot possibly expect him to sacrifice this for her. We cannot ask this of him. It must be his decision!" came another sharp voice, this time of a woman.  
  
"This is not about what I expect or what I can or cannot ask. It was his oath! It was ours! We have all made this sacrifice. Why should he not have to live up to it!" the man called Mundungus shouted again.  
  
"These are different times. For all we know he is Dumbledore's replacement. If he is our leader, then we cannot remove him."  
  
"All the more reason for whichever of us it is to confess it. It does us no good to keep this secret from one another."  
  
"Ah, now," came a much calmer voice. Another woman. "We all know the reasons Mundungus. Let us not argue over this so loudly. The walls of Hogwarts have ears. We cannot ask Severus to resign his position and it is only a matter of time before his future bride learns of his connections. In fact," there was a brief pause "I think the time has come upon us. If I am not mistaken I believe you'll find two pairs of very curious ears just outside this door, Severus."   
  
Kara vaguely recognized this woman's voice although she could not picture the speaker's face in her mind. But before she could search herself for the answers, the stone wall to her left began to shift and a rush of warm air came forth, blowing the strands of loose hair surrounding her face behind her. Moments later, Severus Snape rushed out of the newly opened portal. When he saw her, he halted and his eyes immediately darted towards the gargoyle at the end of the hall. He stared there as if he was seeing something he couldn't immediately recognize from this distance, but knew was there.  
  
Kara looked at the room that had enfolded in front of her and that Snape had come out of. She immediately recognized Sirius Black and Sydney, the Oracle of Montare. She realized it was Sydney's voice that she had heard moments ago alerting Snape that she was outside. There were nine other faces in the room, but she didn't recognize any of them.   
  
Kara looked to where Snape was staring and remembered that Sydney had said there were two pairs of ears listening. Who else was he expecting to be there?  
  
She then looked to Snape, expecting him to raise his eyes and explain to her silently what was happening. But instead of looking at her, Snape's eyes fell to the floor and refused to meet hers. Confused, she looked passed him into the room to find that all the occupants except one had let their eyes fall to the table and away from her gaze. All that is, except Sydney. Kara looked deep into her eyes and heard:  
  
"I know you can hear me, Kara. Listen to me carefully. You need to leave now with your young charge."  
  
Kara felt her face twist into confusion at the words she was hearing in her mind.  
  
"That's right. I mean Harry Potter. He is standing outside the door and I suspect that Severus knows he is there. Mention what you've seen to no one. I am sure Severus will explain when he is able to. Trust me, however, that he explain cannot now. Go now before Severus discovers Harry outside."  
  
Kara gathered herself mentally and prepared a way to explain her presence at what must be a secret meeting of some kind.  
  
"I'm relieved that I found you, Severus. When you have a moment I need to discuss some important matters with you," Kara said with a bit of strain. She gave Snape a meaningful look that she knew he saw.   
  
"When I am finished here I will come to your office," he replied softly. He then turned back into the room and the stones rearranged themselves into place.  
  
When the portal was closed Kara executed Accio cloak in her mind, and sure enough the form of Harry Potter backed against the wall at the end of the hall appeared. Kara caught the cloak in her hands and with her head signaled towards the stairs that lead back down to the first floor.  
  
Harry walked timidly past her, looking up at her face and wincing slightly when he read the expression there. Kara led him back to her office and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Explain to me why you are out of bed at this hour," she said curtly after sitting down behind her desk.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but very few words came out.  
  
"I..." he stammered.  
  
"I believe that you and I made an agreement that you would ask for my company when feeling the need to walk around the castle late at night. I am severely disappointed that you would disobey me," Kara said in a voice that became louder as she went. "Not only does this violate our agreement in your training, but also you were specifically ordered to remain in your dormitory to ensure your safety. Now out with it! What were you doing spying outside the headmaster's office?"   
  
"I wasn't spying."  
  
"Then what, Mr. Potter, would you like to claim you were doing? It seems obvious to me that you were eavesdropping on what was obviously a meeting you were not invited to." Kara's voice was now elevated to shouting level. She noticed Harry cower.  
  
"I can't tell you, Professor," he muttered.  
  
Kara's mind flipped and she felt her cheeks redden. How dare her young apprentice hold back this information? Aware that she was as much upset with Harry as she was confused about this situation, Kara thought she might lose her temper. She stood quickly and the chair behind her slammed against the wall as it was pushed backwards. She leaned over the desk, placed both hands there and opened her mouth to begin a verbal assault when the door to her office flew open. In walked Snape followed closely by Sirius.  
  
Snape took two steps inside and turned towards Harry. He didn't seem surprised at all that he was there.  
  
"Go back to your dormitory Potter." he said in a calm voice that Kara wasn't expecting. After all, in all of the other times Harry had been caught out of bed, Snape had flown into a rage and given him detention.  
  
Harry took a long look at Snape as if expecting him to do just that, but when it never came he simply walked sheepishly out of the room, escorted by Sirius. Snape's mind closed the door behind them and Kara watched as he then paced the room silently for several minutes. Eventually he reached over to pull Harry's Invisibility cloak off her desk. He clutched it in his hands.  
  
"So he was standing in the corridor? Under this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. When I asked him to explain he said he couldn't tell me why he was there." Kara then paused, expecting Snape to go into an explanation of what meeting was taking place and how Harry had overheard things he shouldn't have. However, Snape continued to just stand silently looking at Harry's cloak.  
  
"Severus, he has violated our training agreement and he has obviously been spying on whatever meeting you were attending. Surely you don't intend to let him just go back to his dormitory unpunished."  
  
"I trust that you will see to punishing him for disobeying you. As for the other offense I will deal with it directly. It is up to you whether or not to return this to him," he said as he laid the cloak back on her desk.  
  
He turned to go.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I am going back to my quarters," he said as he reached for the doorknob. He opened the door, but Kara used her mind to slam it shut. She put up a sound barrier and locked the door. She waited for Snape to spin around and confront her but he never did. He merely stood there staring at the door. Kara, swept passed him and put herself between him and the exit. She stared up into his face and he quickly looked away.  
  
"Severus? What is going on?" she asked calmly, trying to sound non-confrontational.  
  
"Kara I am tired and I wish to sleep," he replied, still looking away.  
  
"I will not move until you give me answers. You let a student break the rules. You attend some secret meeting and don't seem to care that that same student was eavesdropping. And what's worse you seem to be reluctant to discuss the matter with me. Don't try to tell me nothing is happening and that you want to go sleep," Kara said. She lifted a hand to his face in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't pull back, but when she turned his head to look at her he took hold of it. Closing his eyes he kissed her palm and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Severus? What on earth is going on with you?" she said in an attempt to pull away.  
  
"I will tell you in time." He pulled away, reached inside his robes and pulled out an envelope.  
  
"This came for you while you slept," he said handing it to her.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me for tea?" she asked, recalling the questionable circumstances of her prolonged sleep.  
  
"I am tired," was the only reply she received followed by a quick kiss on the lips. He then slid by her, unlocked the door with his mind and disappeared through it moments later. Kara made no attempt to stop him.  
  
Snape had never been so purposefully evasive. He had always been forward with what was going on, or discreet enough to not leak any clues at all. And never had their encounters been so uncomfortable. He had refused to look her in the eyes, and not because he wanted to grieve privately or prevent her from having to see his visions of Death Eater meetings. No, this was actual avoidance and Kara couldn't help but wonder if Snape was hiding something from her. What had that meeting been about? Why were they talking about her? And why had Harry's presence not bothered Snape?  
  
Only Kara's innate curiosity allowed her to open the letter in her hands. What greeted her there was not going to help her overcome the mix of fury and confusion she had experienced in the last hour.  
  
Ms. Kharisca Lynch,  
  
Your presence at the French Ministry of Magic is required promptly at 11am (Standard Wizarding Time). This is an informal inquiry into the events surrounding the European disappearance of bezoars. Apparate to the Paris office and ask for Madame Marleau.  
  
Yours,  
Sam Ascalon  
Department of Mysteries  
  
  
- - -  
  
Seven hours later, Kara walked under the large archway that led to the Paris branch of the French Ministry of Magic. She hadn't bothered to wake Snape to tell him where she was going. He would no doubt learn from the Aurors that she had traveled towards Hogsmeade and then Apparated. The doors to the Ministry opened of their own accord as she glided towards them, clad in a particularly stunning violet and black set of robes. When the young witch behind the reception desk spotted her, she stood immediately as if in shock. This was something that Kara was not yet used to. Previous to the wizarding world learning that she was an Oracle, she would simply pass unnoticed through crowds and people would politely nod in her direction. Now, when she encountered strangers, they would practically quake with fear. Kara approached the woman slowly.  
  
"Madam Marleau, please."  
  
The young witch nodded quickly and disappeared behind a door behind the desk. Kara turned and began admiring the obsidian and ivory colored waiting room. Ornate statues of men and woman were placed casually in each corner. One of them, noticing Kara was staring at her, reached up to flatten her hair, which of course was rock hard and already straightened properly.  
  
"Ms. Lynch?" came a man's voice from behind her. She turned around, her chin held up high, and faced the man who had spoken. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. In all respects he was what one might consider ordinary, only Kara noticed he was far from ordinary. He had no aura.  
  
"I am very glad to finally meet you Kara," he said as he held his hand out to her. She took it politely, but continued to stare at him with curiosity. He smiled back at her and Kara got the feeling he knew what she was wondering.  
  
"Follow me," he then said while gesturing towards a door that had just opened in the wall to her left. Kara entered through the doorway, followed him down a long hallway and finally into a small room with two chairs. He gestured for Kara to sit down into one of the tall backed chairs.  
  
"I was expecting to meet with Madam Marleau," she spoke shortly after the door had closed.  
  
"I am Madam Marleau," he replied. "Well, that is an alias of mine, anyway. I'm obviously not a Madam." He sat down across from her and began pouring tea for the both of them.  
  
"My real name is Sam. I am the one who wrote and asked you to come."  
  
"You've performed contrification on yourself," Kara pointed out.  
  
"Yes," he nodded as he sipped tea. "When I was brought into the Department I volunteered to undergo the process. It is helpful when we need to interact with witches such as yourself."  
  
"I hope you don't mind my eagerness to get this over with, Mr. Ascalon, but I will be sorely missed if I am away from Hogwarts for long."  
  
"Yes, of course. I shall get directly to the point then. I wanted to record your statement on the bezoar disappearance. Of course, I have read the reports from the Ministry wizards who questioned you at Pritchard's Apothecary, but their reports are scattered with holes and somewhat inconsistent. In fact I feel I should apologize on behalf of the Ministry for our incompetence that night. I should have been summoned immediately."  
  
"Why you in particular?"  
  
"You might say this is my area of study," he replied, as he looked deep into her eyes. The eye contact unnerved Kara. There were few people who dared look at her so intently. Harry was one of them, but she felt no threat from him. Sam Ascalon, however, she did not feel comfortable with; his gaze was intentional and foreboding.  
  
"Really? I wasn't aware that one could make a study of bezoar disappearances, Mr. Ascalon. Do they happen often?" Kara replied somewhat sarcastically. Her reaction clearly put her in a defensive position and she knew her interrogator would pick up on it.  
  
"Not bezoars specifically, mind you, but odd circumstances of this nature are my field of expertise. Additionally, the Ministry should have realized how pointless it was to question you given the fact that you could read the proper answers right from the interviewers mind." Kara's heart nearly stopped beating. Was he accusing her of being dishonest?  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Ascalon, that everything I relayed to the Ministry was spoken in truth and I am prepared to answer any questions you have." She tried to keep her voice calm and relaxed. It would do no good to provoke him now.  
  
"I am glad to hear that. I will be very honest with you Ms. Lynch. There are few in the Ministry who believe your story as it has been told. Given the suspicious circumstances around your flight from the school and the fact that Albus Dumbledore's death occurred at approximately the same time I hope you can see that we are not in a position to believe what you have told us so easily." He paused and studied Kara carefully. She made sure not to blink or move a muscle; she just sat and listened intently.  
  
"As a result," he continued on. "I am going to ask that you help us to ensure your answers are honest and that you are not holding back with anything."  
  
"And just how would you like me to help you ensure that?" Kara asked in a rough voice; she knew what was coming.  
  
"A light dose of Veritaserum," Sam replied.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Consider this carefully, Kara," came his warning. "You and your fiance left the school at the precise moment Albus Dumbledore was facing Voldemort. Yet it seems he did not ask you to join him with this battle. Instead you claim that you were making a vaccine for Prixel poisons. And I believe we have some questions about the nature of that as well, seeming as you've not divulged the formula."  
  
"And it was part of my agreement that I not be required to, Mr. Ascalon. My production of the vaccine is done voluntarily on my part. The formula was entrusted to me by the discoverer and the Ministry has no rights to it," Kara interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and the... discoverer... died shortly afterwards, did he not? At the very hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"That is what I have been told," Kara replied, attempting to keep herself calm. The man's words were just pointed enough to be an accusation and yet disguised cleverly in the form of innocent questions.  
  
"And so you were making this vaccine for the Ministry, because you were asked?"  
  
"Yes. I was notified that they required another batch."  
  
"And one of the components of this vaccine are bezoars?"  
  
"Yes. Bezoars are often used when dealing with poisons, Mr. Ascalon."  
  
"And when you went to your supply room to acquire them, they were gone?"  
  
"Yes, as were all the bezoars in the school and the apothecary in Hogsmeade."  
  
"So you Apparated to France to visit your Uncle's shop? Why not try Diagon Alley?"  
  
"It seemed less inconvenient to wake my relatives," Kara replied. She left out the fact that Snape had not felt he could trust the shop owners in London.  
  
"I see. And that is where you made the unfortunate discovery of Paul Brichand's body?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You see, Ms. Lynch, I find some of this difficult to believe. You see there is no evidence of why Mr. Brichand died aside from the blood on his body. There is no evidence of a curse or bodily wounds. And what is more mysterious is that it is not his blood that we found. It was House-Elf blood."  
  
Kara gave him a quizzical look. That made no sense whatsoever.  
  
"I don't see how Veritaserum is going to help you in this matter, Mr. Ascalon. I am just as baffled by that news as you are."  
  
"It would help me to know that your statement is true and that we can begin looking elsewhere at possible suspects other than yourself and your fiance."  
  
Veritaserum would certainly put that issue to rest, Kara thought. But if Sam Ascalon began asking other things, she would not be able to resist answering. The secrets of Harry Potter, Sarah Pritchard, Draco Malfoy and the Prixel vaccine were just a few of the many things she knew needed to be kept from the Ministry. Kara also wasn't sure whether she trusted Sam Ascalon. He didn't seem to fear her at all and something about his demeanor indicated he had intentions beyond what he was indicating.  
  
"I will agree, Mr. Ascalon, under the following conditions. Your questions will be written down and previewed by someone I trust. If any of the questions are objectionable I will not go through with the interrogation. That person and anyone else I want present will be at the questioning and if you stray beyond the bounds of the agreed upon questions, then I will be immediately be fed an antidote. Additionally, I will supply the Veritaserum."  
  
He was quiet for a moment as he pondered on her offer.  
  
"The Ministry will supply the Veritaserum, but you are free to analyze it prior to use, if you wish," he replied. "It would be pointless of us to go through this process only to find that you have diluted the formula. Also because of his part in this, Severus Snape cannot be present at your interrogation. That implies he also cannot review the questions."  
  
"Very well. And my last condition is that this take place at Hogwarts."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will contact you when I have prepared my questions," he said as he rose and gestured towards the door. Kara left the Ministry building without incident and proceeded to Apparate back to Hogwarts.  
  
- - -  
  
Snape rose from behind his desk when Kara entered his office later.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I was asked to come speak to the French Ministry regarding the bezoar disappearance." Snape's face went white at these words and he sat behind his desk when Kara took refuge in one of the leather wingback chairs near the fire.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"They do not believe what we have told them and have requested I submit myself to an interrogation under Veritaserum."  
  
"And you agreed I take?"  
  
"With stipulations... It will be done here where the Ministry can be watched carefully. They will also submit the list of questions to someone I trust for review prior to the interrogation. I will also be allowed to have people present who can stop the interrogation. You, however, cannot be present nor can you review the questions."  
  
Snape sat still in his chair, his face calm and relaxed. He was avoiding her eyes but it was clear to her that he was worrying inside.  
  
"In regards to this matter, Severus, I have nothing to hide. If the questions are suitable then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
He nodded in agreement and stared at the empty bookcase to his left.  
  
"You have questions about this morning," he stated.  
  
"Ones which I have a feeling you are not prepared to answer," Kara replied.  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot tell you what you want to know, especially if the Ministry is going to question you under Veritaserum."  
  
"You weren't prepared to tell me earlier either, Severus."  
  
"I had hoped we would have more time," he stated, looking now down at his desk. "We need to bring Draco back here immediately."  
  
  
---  
by Ezzie http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
Updated: 12/19/02  
  
I am submitting this before it's been Beta read, lest my mailbox fill up  
with flames for not releasing it sooner. =) Sarah, don't hurt me. I   
will repost when I've received your fixes.  
  
Enjoy! 


	11. Stasis

Chapter 11: Stasis 

There was something surreal about the intensity of entering the Great Hall tonight. The students were quiet and content with whispers and calm interaction. There was none of the usual pandemonium, gossiping or the din of conversation. It appeared that this was to be the culmination of several days of rampant rumors that even the staff had heard; the announcement of the new headmaster. Fueling the rumors was Julian Rumpleshanks, the head school governor, sitting at the staff table. Students were staring and talking quietly to one another about him. Kara heard in her ears and her mind words like new headmaster, Sirius Black, Snape, potions and disappointment. Not helping the students' incredible imaginations was the presence of Sirius Black at the table, sitting just to the left of Severus Snape. When Kara saw him already seated at the table, a moment of pain shot through her, a not so subtle reminder of their unexplained and estranged circumstances. 

Kara made her way from the entrance of the Great Hall to the staff table, meeting the eye of her young apprentice and his friends. Harry Potter shot her a knowing look as she glided by, never failing to break eye contact until she had passed. Kara then looked forward to Snape again and found him looking calm and prepared. Still mentally detached from the events earlier in the week, his eyes darted from her form quickly when she returned his inspecting stare. Kara felt a chill fill her stomach and her heart stop when he made this small gesture. The last few days had been the most empty of her life and she had never felt more alienated. The pain of the separation from him was almost unbearable. 

The headmaster's chair had been removed from the table to quiet the growing speculation about Dumbledore's replacement. The head governor was sitting where it would have been and Snape was on his left. Kara quickly realized this meant she would be sitting in the only empty seat at the table, between McGonagall and Flitwick; nowhere near Snape. She took her place without protest and internalized her disappointment regarding the seemingly intentional move. She felt Sirius's eyes on her as she took her seat. 

Dinner appeared moments later and the usual feasting commenced. McGonagall engaged her in conversation about some of the more advanced forms of transfiguration. The elder witch proved to be well versed in areas that Kara had never considered and for a short time, the topics helped melt away her growing sense of frustration. 

Soon after dessert, she heard a soft rustling coming from nearby and turned her head as the scrape of wood chair against wood floor echoed through the hall. Respectful hushes followed and soon all eyes were on Julian Rumpleshanks. 

"It is with a great sense of sadness that I am here this evening. The loss of Albus Dumbledore is a tragedy on many levels," he began. Kara could see he was tightly clutching a white napkin in one hand and using his other to brace himself against the table. 

"He was a brilliant man and well loved by all. He never failed to see equality for what it really was and I hope that all of his students, whom he cared for dearly, will remember him for that. At this time I would like us to take a few moments to quietly reflect upon his contributions in our lives." 

Julian dropped his head in a way that signaled the beginning of the moment of silence. Kara feigned a similar gesture, but curiosity and caution kept her eyes on the crowd of students. Nearly everyone had dropped their heads out of respect. Everyone, that is, except several students at the Slytherin table. When she spotted the defiant, hateful gazes of Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Junior Death Eaters Anonymous club (as she and Snape had begun to call them) she raised her head and conveyed her disapproval to them with a single glare that would have melted stone. She felt eyes on her from her left and turned to meet Snape's gaze. For the first time in days, he didn't hide his thoughts from her and Kara was able to hear 'we will need to watch them closely.' 

"Thank you," the head governor then said. "It is with an equal level of despair that I have also been asked to convey the details of Professor Dumbledore's memorial service. It will be held in two Saturdays at an undisclosed location. All students wishing to go should consult with their families and make arrangements to meet them there. The school will see to transportation for all of those wishing to make the journey via train." 

Kara felt her heart sink at these words. No doubt many students would go, as would much of the Wizarding population in Britain. It would be a veritable killing feast for Voldemort. There were plans she and Snape would need to make in a hurry. 

"Now then, to get on to business. The governors of this school, in coordination with Professor Dumbledore's wishes, have chosen his replacement. It is with nothing but respect that I present to you the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape." 

Silence was not an accurate description of the sound, or lack thereof that followed Julian Rumpleshanks's words. Silence, after all, still consists of the indeterminable squeaks, hums and gasps of the tiniest of creatures; the sorts of sounds that happen so frequently that the brain classifies them as white noise and ignores them. Kara felt her face go numb with the strain of listening for any noise of this nature and a sense of fear rose in her that perhaps Snape would be offended by the awe inspiring silence. She looked over the sea of students in front of her and noticed the looks of shock. She heard questions in their minds like 'what about McGonagall?' and 'what is Sirius Black doing here?' Then she heard a subtle clapping begin from the Slytherin table - one that quickly became a cacophony of fists banging against wood and cheering. The other three houses joined in politely with unenthusiastic applause and then she heard Snape's chair scrape against the wooden platform. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw his hand rise, and with a sense of relief the Great Hall grew quiet. 

"Thank you Mr. Rumpleshanks," he said darkly. "It would be Professor Dumbledore's wishes that you all continue on with your studies and thus you will return to your normal schedules tomorrow. On that front, some of you will - no doubt - be elated to learn that I will be unable to continue teaching Potions and that I have asked Professor Lynch to take over in my absence. She will also be assuming the role of head of Slytherin House." 

Snape artfully paused after this statement to let the smiles, shock and predicted elation pass through the student body. Heads quickly turned to whisper to their neighbors, eyes opened wide and mouths dropped. 

"As a result," he continued on in a raised voice that echoed dramatically over the din of whispers. "Professor Lynch will no longer be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her position has been filled by Sirius Black." 

Whispering had begun at the moment Snape had pointed out Kara would no longer be teaching Dark Arts Defense, but at the sound of Sirius Black's name, a rupture of cheers came from the Gryffindor table and one by one, starting with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, they began to stand. Their clapping and other appreciative noises quickly came to a deafening level that forced the other students to stare at them in awe. 

Kara dared a glance towards Sirius and noticed a rosy tint had formed in his cheeks. He nodded his head in deference to the crowd and noticeably turned his attention to Snape, clearly wanting to quiet the embarrassing praise being given him by his old house. 

"That is all. Return to your dormitories," Snape then snapped loudly as the cheering ended. 

Kara rose immediately and headed towards Snape and Sirius who were uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with each other as they moved away from the table. As Sirius rose, Kara noticed for the first time that he was wearing a handsome set of robes. This was quite possibly the first time she had ever seen Black wearing anything but rags. His robes were deep blue with trendy trim on the sleeves. The body was fitting, showed off his thin figure and gave his face a healthy and wise appearance. Kara couldn't help but notice the rest of the female staff making similar glances in his direction. 

"Mr. Rumpleshanks, surely you'll join us for a glass of Ogden's finest?" Professor Sprout spoke loudly as she tried to hide the fact that her eyes had glanced over Sirius twice. 

"Why of course I will. Make sure to invite everyone, Amelia. It's a rare moment that I get to spend quality time with you all," he said as he clapped his hands together. The staff made their way out of the Great Hall, but Kara lingered behind. Snape instinctively stood there to wait for her. 

"Severus, I have some things to attend to. I will need to pass on the governor's invitation," she said when everyone was out of earshot. 

Snape turned his head and looked her in the eyes. She heard him intentionally ask 'Is everything all right?' Kara felt a look of protest cross her face. How could he even begin to ask that question, she wondered? Snape mentally sighed in response and his eyes dropped to the floor. 

"I was hoping you would come. I had a conversation with the governor earlier and I have some... doubts that I need confirmed," he added quickly in hushed tones. 

"I understand," she said reluctantly. Snape nodded appreciatively in response. Kara discreetly cupped his right elbow in her hand and squeezed lovingly, rubbing her thumb slowly on the protruding bones. She shot him a quick smile and turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall. 

- - - 

It was a room not used often and was more formal than where the staff normally met. Here, the chairs were made of darkened wood and were lavishly covered in velvet and satin cushions instead of the hodgepodge of wooden benches and stools they normally sat on. Snape had managed to faithfully save her a seat next to him, directly across from Julian Rumpleshanks who was loudly telling the story of a time when he had been forced to fight a pack of dragons. There was no doubt in Kara's mind that he had already partaken of a few drinks. 

Snape made sure she was comfortably seated and then sat in his own chair. It was conveniently close enough to allow him to put a hand on top of Kara's when she settled. The gesture earned the both of them a look of smug appreciation from Minerva. Kara, not wishing to acknowledge the infrequency of this action in public, on Snape's part, casually turned her attention towards the governor. 

"Mighty aggressive, those Chinese Fireballs, I tell you," the governor went on. "He was nearly up on me when I cast the flame freezing charm. Smart too, those dragons. He knew I had extinguished his flame and I swear it was a look of confusion that was on his face." 

Julian Rumpleshanks then paused long enough to down the last of the whiskey in his glass. 

"What were you doing in China, governor?" Kara spoke up quickly before he could continue the story. 

"Ministry business. At the time I was an Auror, you see. It was just before Dumbledore had defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Oh those were the days," he mumbled as he picked up the carafe from his side table and poured himself another glass of whiskey. 

"I wasn't aware the Ministry had alliances in China at that time, governor," Sirius Black then said. 

"What?" Replied the old man. Kara could hear the nervousness in his voice. Julian lifted the glass to his lips and raised his eyebrows while looking at Black, as if to ask the question of him again. 

"I said I didn't think the Ministry had alliances in China. The Chinese Ministry wasn't even formed until 1966." 

"Oh that! Quite right. It didn't stop some of Britain's more talented lot from going there though, you see. Grindelwald loved China," he replied playfully. Julian then looked in Kara's direction and winked at her. 

In that single moment, Kara saw what it was Snape must have been afraid of. Images of a dark room and the famous wizard Grindelwald flashed in her mind. They were images of Julian Rumpleshanks on his knees at the foot of his Master. Not wanting to give Julian the impression she knew, she smiled demurely back at him. She squeezed Snape's hand in her own and felt gentle caresses from his thumb begin to rub her own. 

- - - 

They were back in Snape's sitting room, after just having closed the door, before he asked her about it. 

"You were correct. From what I can tell he was associated with Grindelwald." 

"Grindelwald? That is not at all what I had assumed," Snape said darkly. "I have heard reports that he has met with Voldemort. Did you get any indication he is currently involved with the Dark Lord?" 

"Nothing," she replied. Snape moved over to a chair by the fire and sat down slowly and fell into a deep silence afterwards. Kara followed and sat with him as she had so many times before. 

"Have you heard from the Ministry?" he asked minutes later. 

"I received a letter this afternoon before tea. They want to know whom I wish to be my mediator. I was thinking of Sirius." Kara then closely watched Snape to see his response. She knew that whatever he was keeping from her, Sirius was involved in as well. 

"A wise decision given the circumstances. Did they say precisely when it would take place?" 

"As soon as possible was all the letter said," she replied while noting to herself that the relationship between Sirius and Snape had seemingly warmed. At least, warmed enough to allow Severus to feel comfortable with an arrangement involving such a delicate subject. 

Snape moved to stand and walked closer to her, reaching out a hand and silently beckoning her to join him. Kara did so, somewhat reluctantly, but as soon as she took his hand her bodily instincts took over. In one swift movement they were entangled in each others arms; a loving embrace that allowed Kara to hear the thumping of his heart. His chin rested lightly on her head and his heavy robes provided womb-like warmth that made her feel safe and content. Her hands found the sharp definition of his spine, somewhat obscured by his heavy clothes, but apparent nonetheless. She let her thumbs trace the protrusions created by his vertebrae. 

"Severus?" she asked. He grunted slightly in reply. 

"The Ministry made mention of the Order of the Phoenix in their letter. Have you heard of it?" she asked, almost regretting it immediately until she realized his bodily reaction to the question. His heart started beating rapidly and the muscles in his stomach tightened. 

Kara pulled away slightly and looked up at Snape's face. He shut his eyes quickly. 

"Severus? What is it?" 

His chest rose quickly and his face wrinkled in such a way that Kara thought he was in pain. 

"What did they say in relation to it?" He attempted to ask calmly. 

"They made mention of it, almost as if they were inquiring if I was involved." 

He nodded slightly. 

"That is what you can not tell me about isn't it?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure what convinced her of this. Perhaps it was his evasive manner now, or perhaps it was her Inner Eye. 

His only response was to pull her closer to him, placing a large hand on the side of her head and cradling it against his body. Kara could hear the heavy rush of blood through his chest. It was as if someone were playing a tiny drum inside of him. 

"When are you commencing Potter's training?" he asked suddenly. 

"What?" She asked in a baffled tone. Why the sudden change of topic? 

"Tomorrow? Make sure that his new schedule does not interfere with his classes." 

Snape was still holding her head firmly against his chest, and it was only because of this intentional and obscure act on his part that Kara was able to notice how calm he had become when mentioning Harry. His heartbeat had slowed down considerably and soon was at a normal pace. 

"Severus? Tell me what is going on. What is the Order of the Phoenix?" As soon as the words left her lips she felt him tense beneath her and his heart race again. 

With a great effort, Kara pushed away and walked across the room. When she looked back, Snape was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. In a moment of realization, Kara understood what was happening. It all made sense; the rush of blood, the infliction of pain. 

"You've taken a blood oath to this Order?" Kara heard the incredulous nature of her voice. 

Snape didn't move. 

"After everything you went through with Voldemort, you took a blood oath?" 

He didn't respond. 

"No," she said to herself as she began pacing, folding her arms across her chest. "I would have known. You could not have done this without me knowing. This must have happened before we met." 

Again, Snape made no move to stand or shift positions. He merely sat there with his head in his hands. 

"This must be what the meeting you were at was about. This is why the Oracle indicated you couldn't tell me what was going on," she continued speculating. 

"Then Sirius is involved," followed by a long pause. "And Harry?" 

Snape rose quickly and faced the fire. 

"We must summon Draco immediately," he croaked. 

"Why?" Kara demanded as she moved towards him. 

"Because..." 

"Because why?" She placed one hand on his shoulder and forced him around. She could only see a slit of white in his eyes, and they were bloodshot. 

"He has... responsibilities," he whispered. 

Moments later Snape fainted into her arms, nearly knocking her backwards. Were it not for her Inner Focus she would have been crushed under his weight. With a simple levitation spell she maneuvered him into the bedroom, laid him on the bed and swept into her own rooms via the secret passage way. She retrieved her silver box of potions. 

Kara opened the first vial, a strong smelling salt potion and waved it under Snape's nose, but it had no effect. With her right hand she opened his mouth wide enough to pour a strong Pepperup potion down his throat, but again, it did nothing to wake him. Kara began to panic. Snape wasn't responding to any of her spells either. Enervate, every wakening spell she could think of, and in a moment of horror she even tried the forbidden Imperio. Nothing worked. Snape's body had completely shut down. But she knew he wasn't dead. Blood was still rushing through is body and he was still breathing. It was her only consolation. 

What could be wrong with him? Kara thought hard on what she knew of blood oaths. There was the Strapinksy version that required the taker to be bound with cheesecloth and fed leeches. The blood was then absorbed when the worm was digested. But it was only used in matters of torture. Nabokov had also mentioned the work of the blood cults but had just briefly brushed over the topic. She thought hard. Where would she find information on an obscure topic like this - Snape's library? 

She rushed into the next room, confident that Severus would be all right for the meantime. A quick glance at all the titles on his shelves indicated he did not have a book on blood magic. Blood potions, yes; blood oaths, no. Sirius would know, she thought, for he must have taken the oath as well. But quickly, Kara realized she couldn't ask him. If Snape had such a difficult time telling her about this, then so would Sirius. The last thing Hogwarts needed was two of its most formidable wizards in an unconscious state. 

She walked quickly back into the bedroom and to Snape's side. Carefully, she pried his eyelids open and after lighting the candles in the room with her mind, she stared deep into his eyes. She saw nothing; his mind was completely blank. A silent panic stirred in her that perhaps he was permanently damaged in some way. 

She soon came to the conclusion that whatever had happened to Snape must be the result of a powerful protection spell switched on by the blood magic when his level of discretion had fallen below a certain level. Kara ran a hand over her forehead and tried to think calmly. What would Nabokov want her to do? She stood back and began to pace quietly back and forth in the room. 

Quickly, she began to reason to herself calmly. It was obvious that whatever this magic was, protected the taker, but did not kill them. This meant the oath was never intended to be enforced through penalty of death. It must simply be designed to prevent interrogation through any means, including mind reading. That made sense if Dumbledore was involved (which Kara could only conclude was true). The headmaster would have known Snape would meet her someday and there would be a chance this would happen. But if Dumbledore knew that much, he wouldn't possibly leave them both with no way of ending whatever protection spells had just taken over. And if he had left solutions, Kara began to ponder, where might they be? 

The library was the first place she knew she had to start. She pulled a blanket over Snape quickly and then headed towards the fourth floor where the library was. It was past closing hours and Kara snuck quietly into the deserted and dark room. Quickly, she headed towards the anteroom where the magical catalog of books was kept. 

"Blood magic," she spoke clearly. The round orb turned blue and smoke inside began to swirl and the room lit up around her. The catalog, restricted to staff use only, continued to swirl for a few moments and then displayed several words just at Kara's eye level. 

**M O R E S E L E C T I O N C R I T E R I A R E Q U I R E D**

"Blood magic and blood oaths," she replied. 

After several more seconds, the orb displayed the names of three books, one of which was Haematic oaths and Potions. Almost instantly, Kara knew this was probably the book she was looking for. She rushed out to the main portion of the library and back to the restricted section. After passing seven rows of books, she turned left and scanned the shelf where the book should have been. But instead of finding what she was looking for, she found an empty slot. Kara's heart sank. Seconds later the library became completely illuminated. 

"Professor Lynch?" she heard from behind her. Kara swung around. 

"Ah. Madam Pince. I need you to find out who checked out Haematic Oaths and Potions," she replied after recovering from slight shock. Madam Pince had managed to approach her silently. 

"No need for me to look that up, Professor. I remember that one specifically. It was Hermione Granger," the librarian spat in a disapproving tone. 

"Miss Granger?" Kara asked with a hint of incredulity in her voice. "When did she check out the book and who authorized it?" 

"A few days ago. And it was Professor Sinistra if I remember correctly." 

"Thank you Madam Pince. I apologize if my presence woke you," Kara said as she swept towards the front of the library at a hurried pace before the old librarian could reply. 

Before she realized precisely what she was doing, Kara found herself in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Professor Lynch, here so late?" the Fat Lady asked her. 

"Yes. I need to gain entrance. Please open. I do not have the password, but I guarantee this is a matter of great importance," Kara said firmly. 

"Of course dear," came the reply followed by the gentle creak of the door. 

Kara ducked inside the small portal and entered the Gryffindor common room. Only a few students were still awake. It must have been nearly midnight, Kara realized. Harry was the first to recognize her and rose; no doubt he thought she was here to visit him on some urgent matter. 

"I need to speak with Miss Granger," Kara said instantly to prevent him from making an unnecessary scene. 

"She already went to bed," Ginny spoke up from a chair in the corner. 

"Fetch her. Quickly, Miss Weasley." 

Ginny ran to the stairs on the right and a few minutes later returned with a disheveled looking Hermione. 

"Professor?" she asked. In her mind Kara could see the faint remnants of a nightmare and an essay she had prepared for Transfiguration. It was entirely clear that they weren't part of the same dream. 

"A word outside, please, Miss Granger." Kara nodded her head towards the portal and reluctantly Hermione followed. 

When they were outside, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to hide the fact she was wearing a nightshirt in a public area. 

"You checked out a book from the library I am in need of, Miss Granger. I need to borrow it and I will return it to you when I am finished." 

"The blood magic book? Why?" Hermione asked. Her question was not one of curiosity and Kara got the impression that she was being accused of something. 

"No questions, Miss Granger. The book. Now." 

"If this is about Harry taking that oath..." 

"What?" Kara interrupted. 

"The oath," Hermione said again, but when she realized Kara had no idea what she was talking about, she explained. "He took an oath. A blood oath I think. Ginny overheard him a few nights ago." 

Kara felt the horror rush through her body. Whatever oath Severus would have taken, Harry would have most likely been required to take as well. Hermione, being nosey as she was, would want to know all about it. 

"What have you learned of this oath?" Kara asked. 

"Ginny only heard a few fragments of the incantation, but it sounds like it's the Ottoman's oath. It's taken by a group of individuals, usually one at a time without the knowledge of the others." 

"And what protections are there to ensure the taker does not break the oath?" 

"I hadn't read that far yet." 

"Go get the book. Now." Kara demanded. Hermione nodded her head in acceptance and slipped behind the portrait only to return a minute later. She was already flipping through the pages when she stumbled out of the portal again, almost tripping on the robes she had thrown over her nightshirt. 

"Here," she pointed. "The severity of protection is determined when the bond is created. From that point on, the protection spells will be passed to each individual when they take the oath. The protections are not life threatening and the most effective method is to invoke stasis spells." Hermione continued on, but Kara had stopped listening. She already knew what this meant. 

"Professor?" 

"Yes?" 

"Stasis spells. I'm not familiar with those. What are they?" 

"They place the victim in a state of stasis. Their body does not regenerate or recycle nutrients, molecules or anything of a physical nature. As a result, all bodily functions are ceased except those necessary to keep the brain alive." 

"Oh." 

"They are considered very Dark Magic," Kara replied, hoping to convey her displeasure at the idea. 

"Are there counter spells?" Hermione asked, clearly worried. 

"I know only of a potion that will revive someone from stasis. It is one I have never made before and it is very illegal." 

"Illegal? It sounds like it reverses Dark Magic, why should it be illegal?" 

"Because of the ingredients," Kara said quickly. And then she began to think while Hermione stood there and continued to read. 

There was only one solution to the problem at hand. She would need to alert McGonagall and Sirius and then head for somewhere she could acquire the ingredients and a secluded place to brew the potion in secrecy. Complicating matters was the fact she could not do this alone. She would need a fairly skilled second person to assist. She couldn't ask any of the staff, for they none of them could afford to be away for the two days she would need. Worse yet, she couldn't ask Sirius for fear of forcing him into stasis as well. There was only one option, and Kara wasn't pleased with her ultimate decision, but there was no choice, and it was as plain as that. 

"Go get dressed. Meet me back here with your wand, the cleanest black robes you have and your cloak. If I'm not here when you return, wait for me in the common room. Also, please tell Mr. Potter that he is to study on his own tomorrow," Kara said, then she quickly turned and began to walk down the hall. 

"Professor, where are we going?" Hermione asked, perplexed. 

Kara stopped, turned slightly and muttered, "I'll tell you when we get there." 

---  
by Ezzie http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
Updated: 2/2/03  


I am back on track and writing quite quickly. The next chapter is already done and chances are you'll see it appear at the same time this one does. If not, check back in a day or so. I should hold the next chapter for ransom, I'm thinking. Chapter 12 in exchange for reviews. :) Just kidding. Enjoy. 


	12. Yurlome

Chapter 12: Yurlome 

Kara's first task was to see Sirius. His quarters were strategically close to Gryffindor Tower; a dual testament to his desire for familiar surroundings and devotion to his godson. Sirius was awake and answered quickly after the first few knocks Kara placed on his door. He was still wearing the handsome robes that he had on at dinner. His eyes looked heavy, as if he'd almost been asleep. 

"Professor?" he asked, slightly shaken. He looked quickly away to avoid eye contact and pretended to check the hall for roaming eavesdroppers. 

"May I step inside? I have a matter of some - sensitivity - to discuss." 

Black hesitated and conveyed his suspicions in the way he stepped aside and let Kara enter. When the door was closed, Kara to turned to face the wizard and gave him no time to react to her presence. 

"There has been an incident, and Severus has entered stasis," she said quickly. Sirius's reaction was as she expected. His head made a sudden jerking motion in order to let his eyes drift away from hers. He had to visibly hold back his verbal reaction several times; seemingly to rethink the words he was going to deliver. All of these things gave Kara the impression that Black knew, instantly, what had happened between her and Severus. 

"What do you propose to do?" he finally asked. 

"I must go to Durmstrang for two days and I will be taking a student with me. Her assistance will be required in making the potion." 

"Potion?" he asked in a skeptical, but interested voice. "I thought - " a terrible pain crossed Sirius's face. "I mean... it was my understanding that stasis is irreversible." 

"Under normal circumstances, yes. There is a potion, but it isn't well known and it isn't exactly legal." Sirius's eyes opened wide at these words. 

"What manner of illegal potion?" 

"You need not be concerned with the details. I do, however, need you to inform Minerva. Given the circumstances, I'm sure she'd rather hear it from me but I must leave immediately and I know you're perfectly capable of dealing with sensitive issues of this nature," she said bitterly. Kara then turned to go. 

"Which student are you taking?" He asked quickly. Kara made no attempt to answer, wondering what kind of objections Sirius would have. "I will need to know," he warned. "McGonagall will need to know." 

"I am taking Miss Granger," Kara replied quickly. 

"You can't take _her_ to Durmstrang!" 

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, Black," she admonished. "If I want Miss Granger to assist me, she will be more than obliging." 

"Her desire or yours is not what I'm referring to! A Muggle-born has never been permitted on those grounds. She'll be dead before she gets a chance to assist you!" he shouted in a frustrated tone. 

"It's amusing to see the old legends still live," Kara mused. "In truth all of the anti Muggle-born lore is false. I have proven that first hand. She will see no harm while in my care, I assure you that." 

Kara turned to go again but Black wasn't through. 

"Why her?" 

"Because it spares me the difficulty of having to tell someone else," Kara responded impatiently. 

"You have already told her?" 

"No, she told me." With her mind, Kara opened the door. "We will return in two days. If I'm needed, speak to your godson." 

- - - 

After checking in on Snape one last time, removing his outer clothing and covering his limp body with more blankets, Kara gathered her things. From her rooms she collected a singing hourglass, her wand, and several items she wouldn't expect Polishnikov to have at Durmstrang. She placed these items inside her robes. Next she took her Invisibility Cloak and two of her finest fur cloaks from the wardrobe. Her next stop was Gryffindor Tower. 

When she arrived, Hermione was peaking out of the portrait, attempting to look casual. 

"Hermione?" Kara heard Ron shout from inside. "What on earth are you doing?" 

"I... I'm just going for a walk. I will be back soon," she replied as she inched her body out of the portrait, attempting to keep Kara's presence in the hallway concealed. 

"I'll go with you." Ron then said. "Just let me go get Harry's cloak." 

"No, Ron!" Hermione shouted. "I mean... I prefer to go alone tonight. I don't want you getting in trouble with Snape. He can expel you now. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." 

With that, Hermione slammed the portrait shut and walked quickly past Kara, no doubt wanting to avoid discussing the implications of what 'go alone tonight' meant with her professor. Kara followed. Together they went far enough down the corridor to be out of view of the portrait, should Ron look out after Hermione. 

"Here," Kara said as she held out one of her fur cloaks, shrinking it to an appropriate size and then handing it to Hermione. "You'll want this when we get there." 

Hermione took the cloak, felt the fine fur and then laid it over an arm. 

"We will need to find an unguarded entrance to the castle. I do not want the Aurors knowing we've left." 

"We could use one of the secret passageways," Hermione offered. Kara got the feeling she had been reluctant to make the suggestion. 

"Secret passageways?" 

"Yes. There is one on the third floor that leads to Hogsmeade. The Aurors don't know about it." 

"And how, pray tell, do you know of this?" Kara asked, forgetting for the moment what a dire crisis they were in. 

"Um. Well it's on the Marauder's Map." 

Kara, of course, knew of the Marauder's Map. She had seen Harry and Snape use it once. Kara heard in Hermione's eyes that Harry had used it more than once to sneak out of the castle. Now she feared she had gotten Harry into trouble. 

Hermione led Kara to the third floor where she whispered _Dissendium_ to a statue of a witch. The witch's hump opened wide and Hermione climbed in without reservation. Kara proceeded afterwards. After a half hour of walking in a low damp corridor, they found themselves sneaking out of Honeydukes in search of an appropriate Apparition point. 

"We will have to Apparate, but you will need to come with me. I don't want to risk that the Ministry can still track you since you're underage. Besides, I doubt you've ever Apparate this far and we cannot risk you splinching yourself. Before we go, you will want to put your cloak on." 

Kara then wrapped her own fur cloak around her as Hermione did the same. Hermione then held her hand out automatically for Kara to take. Once they had locked hands, Kara issued the Apparation spell in her mind. Moments later they were staring upon a dark hill with a lighted castle atop. 

"Durmstrang?" Hermione muttered in awe. 

"Very good, Miss Granger." 

Kara reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Then she reached over and did the same for Hermione. 

"Do not show your face until I have instructed you to. That is very important. Now walk." 

The hike up the trail behind the school was most difficult, especially when dark. Without the light of a spell or the moon, it was difficult to traverse the rocky ledges and slippery slopes. It wasn't a path used often, for good reason and it was perfect for Kara's intentions. She wanted no one in the school to know they were coming and experience had taught her that no one watched the dreaded Bremin Gate. 

With Kara's guidance, Hermione led the way. The heavy mink cloak was slowing her down since she was taking the warnings about showing her face seriously and was having trouble navigating the rocky path. Finally they reached a flat spot next to a dramatic escarpment. Kara reached forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her walking. 

"Amel Bakara," Kara spoke. A large rock the size of Hagrid became visible from the surrounding mountain and within seconds there was an open path that led into the earth. Kara reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand forcefully. She then stepped over the threshold to the dark cave within. Once inside, the portal resealed itself with a loud thud. Kara noticed Hermione turn and watch in horror as they were locked inside. 

"Come," Kara said confidently as if she could reassure Hermione with a single word. 

This passageway into Durmstrang was nearly as bad as the back trail that led up to it. It was horribly cold, damp and the walls were covered in green slime. Despite their heavy cloaks, both Kara and Hermione shivered from the biting environment. Kara sped their walking up as she took out her wand and said _Lumos_. She had brought the wand intentionally for there was no telling who or what they would come across. Even in the bowels of Durmstrang, an Oracle was not welcome. 

In some places the passageways were narrow where crudely hollowed out arches separated mini-chambers from one another. Here, one could only pass if turned sideways, and then sometimes even a person would barely fit. Kara had made this trip amongst the slime many times before and with great relief she noted Hermione did not skulk away from this darkness as had been expected. Not even the spiders seemed to disturb her. She did not gasp in fear when they were covering the way forward. She merely dodged them, taking care not to alarm or disturb the creatures and their homes. It was as if walking in a strange dark passageway was an everyday occurrence in her life. 

By the time they had climbed well towards the castle they were nearly frozen solid and if it weren't for the shivering, Kara would have assume Hermione felt perfectly at home with the situation; that is until they crept out of the other end of the cave and spilled into the dungeons. 

There, standing as if everything was right in the world, was Bremin - namesake of the gate. He was an old ghost, although Kara couldn't remember precisely how old (she had known at one time). He had long spindly strands of gray hair and even in his translucent form you could tell he had probably never washed it when he was alive. His face was pure horror, with a sagging mouth that revealed he had no teeth and a horribly broken nose. The only things remotely normal about his appearance were his eyes and even they were small and beady. After taking in the initial sight of him, Hermione curled away and slightly behind Kara. Bremin grunted and floated through a wall to their right. Kara already knew where he was headed. 

Instantly, she pulled out her Invisibility Cloak, unfolded it and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kara then offered the one end to Hermione who took it instinctively and enveloped her self within it. After a last minute spot check to ensure they could not be seen, Kara nudged Hermione forward and guided her out of the dungeons. 

They walked up two flights of stairs to the first floor and walked down several hallways, some of which were still bustling with staff. Kara was remarkably surprised by Hermione's discretion, only to note with disappointment that her skills were probably honed while evading Hogwarts's adults. After turning a few times and taking another flight of stairs down one level, Kara stopped them in front of a large nondescript oak door. She rapped twice on it and waited. When the door opened she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stared Professor Polishnikov in the eye. 

Kara had been anticipating this moment for a few hours and it was just as she expected. He gave her a puzzled look, glanced once down towards the shorter individual wrapped in fur, realized it wasn't Snape and then jerked his head motioning them inside. 

When the door was closed, he spoke. 

"Why are you here?" 

Kara didn't respond. Instead she held up her arm, pointed to the comparable spot of where his Dark Mark was and suggestively pointed to it and then her ear - a subtle way of asking if Voldemort could hear them. 

"No. It's fine. I dealt with that many years ago. Now why are you here?" he demanded. 

"I've come to ask a favor." 

"Ah," he replied smugly. It was the reaction of a man who knew even his most intelligent students still needed him. He moved his heavy night robes out of his way and walked arrogantly to a table nearby that housed his bottle of brandy. 

"What sort of favor?" 

"The kind that guarantees you speak to no one of it." 

"You think I'm capable of such a thing?" he asked; a loaded response that hinted heavily towards Voldemort. 

"You are capable of this, I assure you." Kara gave him a half pleading, half confident look. 

"Well what is it?" 

"I need to make use of your private lab for two days." 

"Is that all?" He picked up the decanter and began to pour. "You came all this way in the middle of the night to use the lab?" 

Kara let the question hang in the air as Polishnikov took a sip of his brandy. 

"And I need a pint of Veela blood." 

She waited with anticipation for his response and it was exactly as she imaged it would be. He stopped moving, leaving his brandy glass hanging in mid-air. He was visibly attempting not to shake but the brandy gave him away immediately as it swung back and forth in its container. His eyes rose to look at her and she could hear the beginnings of his deductive reasoning kick in. But before he had a chance to voice any theories out loud, the door to Polishnikov's quarters burst open and then quickly slammed shut. It seems Bremin had found what he had set off to seek. 

"Professor," Kara said courteously to her mentor. 

"Kara, why are you here?" Nabokov shouted, wasting no time in slipping into his authoritative role. "Any why did you come through the gate? What is wrong?" 

His eyes then fell on Hermione who was peering cautiously from the shadows of the fur cloak. Nabokov, not one for letting strangers hide in his presence, stepped forward quickly. Kara moved in front of Hermione to prevent him from intimidating her young student. Nabokov gave her an incredulous look so she turned and nodded to Hermione to pull the hood of her cloak down. 

"Miss Granger?" Nabokov said with half-wonder, half worry. Kara was not at all surprised that he had remembered her from their initial encounter. 

"Hello Professor," Hermione said dutifully with the proper amount of deference. 

"Granger?" Polishnikov now spoke up. "As in Hermione Granger?" 

"Yes," answered Nabokov who then proceeded to ignore Polishnikov's response. He turned back to Kara. "I want an answer. What are you doing here?" 

"Your apprentice has come to ask the impossible of me," Polishnikov said, taking over explanation of the story from Kara who was less than willing to give it. He began unbuttoning his night robes. 

"What is that?" Nabokov asked. 

"She has asked for a pint of Veela blood." 

Nabokov gasped and leaned against a chair. Kara had never seen him so unnerved. 

"What do you need a pint of Veela blood for?" he then asked. 

"I would rather not say," Kara replied. 

"And she doesn't need to," Polishnikov responded as he began casually pulling off his robes to reveal a white shirt underneath. He then slipped behind a dressing screen. "There are only three practical uses for Veela blood, my dear Vlad. The first is for beauty potions and as we can both see, Kara is in no need of that. I also highly doubt she has any desire to turn others into Veelas so we can rule out all Transmogrification uses. The only logical conclusion then is that she wants it for Yurlome." 

"Yurlome?" 

Polishnikov walked out from behind the screen. 

"Stasis reversal," he answered. 

Nabokov's eyes grew larger and he faced Kara. "Who?" He whispered. 

Polishnikov reached up and began unrolling the sleeves of his white shirt, which up until now and been bunched up at the elbow. 

"Severus, I'd bet. For I seriously doubt _he_ would have been careless enough to let _her_ out of the castle," he said, dipping his head in reference to Hermione. He then stretched out his arms to roll his left sleeve down and his Dark Mark came into view. Hermione gasped and began inching towards and behind Kara. 

"You should be afraid, Miss Granger," Polishnikov began, sensing Hermione's fear. "Not of me, but of everyone else in this castle. Between Malfoy's ranting, your interludes with Krum and your friendship with Potter, you've developed quite the reputation." 

Polishnikov then reached for his blackest set of robes from a coat rack. Beneath it, perched precariously on a hook was the porcelain white Death Eater mask. He took it as well. 

"I will be back before dawn with what you need. Use the back corridor to the laboratory. Beware though that I do still let a few students use it." He opened the door. "Ezmerelda will be glad to see you," he added finally before leaving. 

"How did it happen?" Nabokov began as soon as the door slammed shut. 

"I couldn't even say," Kara responded, avoiding the question completely. Before her mentor could speak again, she walked towards a bookshelf and took several books from the shelf before one of them triggered a hidden passageway that led to a long corridor. 

"Come," she spoke as she gestured to Hermione, who moved forward with Nabokov in tow. 

Kara wasn't concerned about students being out this time of night. Durmstrang, even more so than Hogwarts, enforced its curfews. She moved quickly and without fear towards the private lab. It was, and always had been, Polishnikov's private space. Kara had only worked in it a few times, although students knew it was the wretched professor's favorite hiding spot. Rampant rumors proclaimed it as a torture chamber or where he kept his mistresses. In truth it was a beautiful, almost cheery, laboratory with limestone floors, whitewashed walls and dark wood tables for brewing potions. Kara's first experiments with Prixel poisons had been in this room and her eyes immediately dropped to the floor when she entered. She noted, with a smile, that he hadn't removed the stains from the first mistakes she had made. Perhaps it was his way of being nostalgic, or perhaps Ezmerelda had prohibited him from removing them. 

Nabokov closed the door behind him and was not at all surprised when the loud clanking of the lock followed moments later at Kara's mental command. She then lit the fire. 

"You do that in front of your students?" Nabokov asked incredulously. Hermione was watching them interact. 

"I no longer have anything to hide and I'm about to expose Miss Granger to far worse things than wand-less magic," Kara said as she pulled off her fur cloak and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She then hung them on a coat rack nearby. 

The Floo powder was still sitting in the same jar it always had been, perched on the mantle above the fire. Kara reached in, took a tiny amount and threw it in the fire. 

"Ezmerelda?" she then called. 

Seconds later a tiny House Elf, donned in a new blue and white pillowcase appeared at Kara's feet. 

"Miss Kara?" she squeaked in surprise. 

"Hello Ezmerelda," Kara replied as the House Elf wrapped her arms around her legs. 

"Miss Kara should not be here!" 

"I know, Ezmerelda. I will only be here for a short while, I promise," Kara replied as she noticed the House Elf's big blue eyes fall upon Hermione. 

"Ezmerelda, this is Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, this is Ezmerelda, Professor Polishnikov's House Elf." 

"Nice to meet you Ezmerelda," Hermione replied gently in a way that reminded Kara of the fact that she held the same views on House Elf treatment. Ezmerelda was in shock however. Her eyes became big and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

"You have brought Harry Potter's Hermione here? This is so unwise Miss Kara! Master surely will not approve!" 

"I would dare you to name one thing I have ever done that he has approved of. Now fetch Hermione some tea, please." 

"Yes Miss Kara. And for you?" Ezmerelda responded after visibly reminding herself not to argue. 

"I require nothing." 

"Nooooo," Ezmerelda said in a deeper voice. "You must eat! You are too skinny, Miss Kara. They must never feed you at Hogwarts! I am always saying to Master that they do not treat you well there! I will bring you your favorite!" 

"I assure you that is not necessary, Ezmerelda. Now please, fetch the tea," Kara instructed while noticing the tiny House Elf inspecting the hem of her robes with tiny hands. 

Ezmerelda bowed slightly and then left with a pop. 

"She does miss you," Nabokov said slyly. 

"No she doesn't," Kara began in defense of herself. "She just has no one else to dote over now. " Nabokov raised his eyebrows in doubt. 

"Miss Granger," she then directed at Hermione "Under that table you'll find two silver cauldrons. Fetch both and clean them thoroughly with the blue rinsing potion." 

Hermione nodded and energetically set out to complete the task. Nabokov took it as a sign to inch closer. He began speaking in a low voice. 

"This is madness. You know you cannot give him Veela blood." 

"Actually I don't know that, would you care to enlighten me as to why?" Kara asked noncommittally. She had an idea of the lecture he would give her next. Something regarding the endangerment of Snape's life, sacrificing all of their hard work and the end of his special abilities. But Kara realized she would be devastated if he never recovered, so none of the dangers seemed at all relevant. 

"Don't play dumb with me Kara. I spent ample time explaining this to the both of you and if he were here, Severus would agree with me. He wouldn't be selfish like you're being now." 

"How can you say that to me?" she snapped back. 

"Kara..." 

"No. I do not want to hear your theories and petty pleadings. I know the risks. I also know what the Oracle has told you. He cannot die because she said he will live." 

"I wasn't lying or being lighthearted when I warned you about this." He then placed a hand on her forearm and Kara nearly recoiled away. Nabokov never touched anyone in casual conversation. Kara looked up into his eyes and saw pure fear in them. 

"I must do this," she pushed on. 

"There must be other ways." 

"There aren't." 

"How do you know?" he began to reason. 

"Because if you do not have answers, then I don't know who would." 

He sighed heavily. "Syndey may." And Kara realized he was correct. The Oracle may have the answers they need, but asking her would risk exposing that Snape had revealed too much information about the Order of the Phoenix. Kara did not want to risk that. 

"Write her then if you like, but do not mention Severus. Or me. Now I must get to work." 

Nabokov nodded, glanced towards Hermione who was elbow deep in dark blue suds and then walked towards the door. 

"Do let me know if there is anything you need," he said before reaching for the door. Kara unlocked it in her mind for him and watched him disappear behind it. 

---  
by Ezzie http://ezziem.livejournal.com  
Updated: 2/2/03  



	13. The Smell of Dragons

Chapter 13: The Smell of Dragons 

Ezmerelda returned five minutes later carrying a silvery tray. On it, sat two teacups (instead of one as requested), some biscuits, cakes and to Kara's dismay, chocolate eclairs courtesy of Durmstrang's kitchen elves. It wasn't a dessert they made often as French food wasn't common this far north. Ezmerelda gave Kara a sheepish look as she poured milk, sugar and tea into a cup and placed it gently on the lab. Then with a pop, she disappeared. 

Not realizing how thankful she was for the tea, Kara raised the delicate cup to her lips and gently sipped. The warmth spread quickly through her body and enhanced the nostalgic feelings that had arisen the moment she stepped into Polishnikov's quarters. Ezmerelda had even taken out the special china that Kara suspected Nabokov had bought many years ago as a testament to her need to grow up behaving like a lady. It seemed as though House Elves were as capable of being gripped by nostalgia as people were. 

It wasn't until Kara took a deep breath and set the cup down that she realized Hermione was pouring herself one staring curious at her professor. 

"First we must compile all the ingredients we have available and send out for what is not here. I suspect, however, we will find everything except the Veela blood," Kara said calmly as she turned around. 

On the shelves behind her, she looked intently for Polishnikov's copy of Magical Reversal Remedies. It was on the top most shelf and Kara pulled it down with her mind. It fell open immediately to page 402; the page outlining Yurlome. It was as if fate had already prepared the book for use tonight. 

Hermione read off the list of ingredients as Kara gathered them from the cupboards. It had taken all of her seventh year and both years as his apprentice to get used to his bizarre organization techniques. There is no way Hermione would have ever found where he kept the ostrich gizzards - between the elephant gall bladders and the fruit fly eyes. Kara wondered if Polishnikov organized this so that students wouldn't steal ingredients; it certainly was an effective method. 

When everything except the Veela blood had been gathered, Kara set Hermione off to prepare the first ingredients. They would need to take turns sleeping, Kara deduced after reading over the potion's recipe. The book was heavily illustrated with pictures of Witches and Wizards losing their eyes during the beginning states of the brewing. Thus, Hermione would sleep first so that Kara could give the potion some much needed experienced supervision. Besides, once Hermione had rested she would be in a better position to deal with the temperamental potion. 

The young girl proved to be the talented potions students that Snape often alluded to, but would never admit. Had Hermione been in his own house, she would have found herself in his laboratory night after night honing her skills as his apprentice. But Kara had seen visions of his detest for the know-it-all that plagued his classroom and showed up his own House. That she was a friend of Potters' only deepened his dislike for her. But Kara was now in a position to offer Hermione a place of repute in which to enhance her studies. These two nights would be a test of sorts in that direction. 

"Smaller length wise," Kara instructed as she picked up one of the cauldrons Hermione had scrubbed. "The dragon skin needs to be no longer than your thumbnail." Hermione nodded and began carefully re-cutting. 

Within a few hours they were adding the first ingredients to the cauldron. 

- - - 

Polishnikov stumbled into his lab just before Hermione was to take her first shift sleeping. His black robes were wet in places and Kara was sure it was blood, not water. In his left arm he was cradling a silver capped glass jar. Inside, Kara could see the syrupy opaque liquid: Veela blood. 

"Professor," Kara said in an alarmed voice as she rushed towards him. "What happened?" 

"It is best you not ask," he said blankly. "And best there are as few witnesses to it as possible." Polishnikov glanced briefly in Hermione's direction. 

He gave Kara the jar and reached up with a hand and cupped her cheek lovingly. Kara could smell the iron from human blood on his hands. Her old Potions master then patted her cheek twice with a deeply saddened look on his face and then turned to limp to his rooms. She was left with a heavy heart, wondering precisely what he had gone through to do this for her. 

Kara put Hermione to bed in an antechamber shortly after with the intent of waking her in eight hours. It was a period of time in which Kara added the first few volatile ingredients and watched them simmer over the flame. Ezmerelda piled a plate full of eggs and sausages in front of the fire on a warming tray. Kara found herself tempted to eat them as a means to keep her awake for the remaining time that Hermione slept. 

To Kara's amazement, Hermione woke herself up just past lunchtime. She stumbled out of the antechamber and into the toilet. She emerged looking fresh and her hair was charmed up into a ponytail. Even her black robes looked freshly laundered. 

"Where are we at?" Hermione asked with an air of professional maturity. 

"I have just added the mongoose fat. It will need to simmer three more hours. Then you will need to add the next four ingredients. As long as you follow the recipe all should be well," Kara replied with a yawn. 

Hermione nodded positively in reply and glanced at the potions book. 

"Professor Polishnikov will check in on you periodically. If you have questions do not hesitate to ask." 

Hermione looked up from the book. "I think I can manage this." 

They both gave a start as the doorknob to the lab turned while Kara was wiping up the smelly mongoose fat from the cutting board. 

"It is only me," Nabokov said as he slid through the narrow opening he'd left for himself. "How is it coming?" 

"As expected," Kara replied. She could tell from Nabokov's demeanor that he hadn't really come to check up on their progress. 

"I wondered if I could persuade you to take a walk with me. Under your Invisibility Cloak of course." 

Kara shot him a perplexed look, wondering immediately what he was up to. He was visibly avoiding her eyes. 

"Fine, but we need to make it quick. I will be back," she directed at Hermione, who had already placed herself authoritatively behind the cauldron. 

After taking her Invisibility Cloak from the rack nearby and draping it over herself, Kara followed Nabokov down the hall and up to the main portion of the school. He paused outside of the classroom he normally taught in just long enough to ensure Kara was still following. He then stepped into the room, which was filled with students. 

The Dark Arts classroom hadn't changed at all since Kara had last taken her classes here. It had high ceilings and thousands of books on the shelves that lined the walls. Nabokov himself walked confidently towards the front of his classroom, pausing momentarily at some student's desks to criticize their work and peer over the shoulders of others. He then stopped in front of a young boy that Kara couldn't see for the taller one behind him. 

Her mentor then looked at her knowingly before staring down at the boy in front of him. She stepped carefully into the room further to get a view of what was happening. At that moment, she nearly fainted. 

Covered in a blood red aura, the boy stared wide-eyed back up at his professor who simply glared in response. In a moment of fear, the young student then returned to his work, hastily writing. His neighbors were attempting to ignore the unwanted attention their professor was paying him, but were failing to hide their curiosity. Heads turned slightly and a pair of boys in the corner gave each other a knowing smile. 

Kara turned and walked out of the room quickly and practically ran down the hall. When a door slammed behind her she turned to see Nabokov staring at her. He nodded his head in the other direction and Kara followed obediently. 

There was a moment of silence after Kara had removed her cloak and began pacing the room. She looked sadly on the dim, damaged walls - the evidence of her harsh training. This room was nothing like the chamber Snape had prepared at Hogwarts. It was plain, cold and unwelcoming. It was as much a dungeon as Harry's chamber was a palace. 

"I would have expected you to be elated," Nabokov said finally. Kara, despite herself could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She remained facing the wall with the Invisibility Cloak folded tightly over her arm. 

"What did she say to you?" Kara blurted out suddenly. 

"What? Who?" 

"Sydney." 

"I have not heard back from her yet," Nabokov replied tentatively. "I wrote her just last night." 

"No," Kara whispered as she turned to face him. "The prediction. What were her words precisely." 

Nabokov shook his head in confusion. "Prediction?" 

"About Severus and I." Her mentor stared in amazement at her as he walked closer. 

"Kara, it hardly matters..." 

"Tell me! Now!" Kara shouted. She saw the flames in the room flicker and knew that her emotions were running high. She took a deep breath. "I want to know every word." 

"I don't understand... why is this so important?" 

Kara drew closer to him and looked down at the man who was no longer the tall overbearing taskmaster. 

"I need to know and I'm not above using creative methods to make you tell me," she whispered. Nabokov merely stared at her in disbelief. 

"Pensieve?" he muttered. Kara nodded slightly and Nabokov quickly left the room. 

She wasn't entirely sure why she was so upset, although the circumstances certainly warranted it. Nabokov had just shown her a boy with her talent, and more importantly, Severus's. It took every bit of training she had to calm herself and focus on what the Pensieve might reveal. 

Nabokov returned moments later and pulled a tiny bowl from a pocket. After performing an Engorging charm on it, he set it on the floor between them and motioned for Kara to join him on the cold, hard, stone floor. The silvery contents of the bowl began to stir and rise up out of the bowl. 

There, the two grown wizards watched as a younger Albus Dumbledore, Vladimir Nabokov and Sydney, the Oracle stood floating in midair. Their presence illuminated the dank room with an eerie gray light. 

"As for your next journey together," Sydney began. "You will find two who are compatible and you will join them. Theirs will not be an easy path. It will be riddled with betrayal, deceit and hatred. You must bring them through it unharmed." 

"But how will we know them?" The younger Nabokov asked. 

"She will be an Oracle, and he, her Prelate. That is all I will tell you for now. Call upon me when you have found them." Sydney then turned and her form faded, leaving the two men looking puzzled. 

There was silence in the room for several minutes. Nabokov was studying her face intently. 

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He said finally. 

"What if he dies?" Kara asked. Nabokov gave her a puzzled look. 

"You've just shown me someone with Severus's gift; a boy who you found. What if Severus and I aren't who she was referring to?" 

"Impossible. Albus is dead so who would the Oracle be? Not you and not Harry. So unless Albus has found another..." His voice dropped off at the look on Kara's face. 

"She is in first year. An orphan, with my family name," Kara replied solemnly. 

Nabokov then stood up with the lumbering slowness of an old man, told Kara to rise and took her face between his hands. She felt the tears invading again. 

"I know what I did for you and Severus, and I know what Sydney has said. I'm not going to train this boy, Kara. He has refused me. Therefore I know it is you and I know it is Severus." 

"She said nothing of whether or not he needs training. He could still be the one," Kara rationalized. 

"I didn't realize the legacy was so important to you," Nabokov said, turning the conversation around slightly. 

"It isn't. It's just that I know what we're doing here could destroy him. The prediction is all I have to tell me that what I'm doing is right." Nabokov took a deep breath in response. 

"Do you remember what I told you the first day we began in here? Never cry in this room?" 

Kara nodded. 

"That directive still stands," he said harshly as he dropped his hands. "Go. Finish what you need to finish. Remember that that young girls life is in your hands while she is here. If you can't focus on Severus, focus on that." 

He made a swift exit out of the room, slamming the door with practiced fanfare. 

- - - 

He was right, and she knew it. Why pursue this at all if she didn't believe from her Potions training whether or not it would work. The legacy and prediction all meant nothing. Stealing herself against the doubt, Kara made her way back to the laboratory for a much-needed rest. 

Kara pushed the door to the laboratory open and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure flinch. Draco Malfoy stood there, wand in hand and pointed towards the far corner of the room. There, huddled on the floor sat Hermione Granger in tears. She looked tortured and was visibly suffering, but no noise was coming from her. 

Draco let his wand hand drop to his side after Kara closed the door. His face lit up and he began panting heavily as if he had just ran a mile. Kara looked down on the lab table near where Draco was standing and saw that Hermione's wand was laying there. It was clear what had happened. For several moments everyone just stared at one another in silence, unsure of what to do next. Kara, for one, was unclear how Draco had gotten here or what his intentions were. Had he suspected that a Hogwarts teacher had come with Hermione and was waiting here for them? 

Draco broke the tension by running a hand through his hair. He then turned to rach for a quill and spare parchment from Polishnikov's desk. After scribbling something quickly, he walked towards Kara. She reached for the parchment it and read: 

Have you come for me? 

The look on Draco's face was a mixture of confusion, fear and hope. Kara's heart fell as she realized how afraid he was; apparently the Dark Mark didn't impede that feeling. She reached for the quill he was still holding, walked to the desk, dipped it in the ink well and wrote: 

Soon 

Draco looked back into her eyes and she was afraid he might break down and shout out. In his mind Kara could see and hear tidbits of torture that he had witnessed, the daily struggle he went through not to reveal his feelings to classmates, and visions of his own death at the hands of his Master. Draco's mouth dropped open and he looked at Hermione, who was still crumpled on the floor. He turned back to the parchment, took the quill from Kara and scribbled: 

It's just a silencing spell. She attacked me and when I blocked it the spell rebounded. I had to... 

Kara put a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him writing. She nodded her head in comprehension. It was clear he didn't intend to harm any of them. 

"Soon," she mouthed silently to him as she raised a hand underneath his chin lovingly. "I promise." Draco stared back at her intently and nodded slightly. He looked once at Hermione and then turned to go. 

When he had gone, Kara heard Hermione attempt to get up. _Finite Incantatum__, Kara said in her mind. She heard the moans coming from the girl immediately. _

"What happened?" Kara asked. 

"Stay away from me," Hermione said quickly as she tried to rise. Kara stopped and stared at the battered child. Of course, it wouldn't be clear to her what just happened. From Hermione's perspective this probably looked as though Kara had joined Malfoy's side; Voldemort's side. 

"Let me look at your injuries." 

"I'm fine. Stay away from me. I want out of here," she muttered all at once through tears. 

"You aren't going anywhere, Miss Granger. If you walk out of that door someone will recognize you. You'd never make it out alive." 

"Odd that I managed to make it _in_ alive, then isn't it?" Hermione was now leaning against the wall and rubbing her stomach. Apparently her spell had rebounded there. 

"I know this must look strange, but you must believe me when I say that it's not as it seems." 

"You mean you didn't just show you're openly friendly with a known Death Eater?" Hermione was being a bit cheeky and more so than she would have been allowed at Hogwarts, but Kara was willing to forgive her the trespass considering the situation. But what surprised Kara the most was that the girl knew Draco was a Death Eater. She herself had learned only a short time ago. 

"A Death Eater who just lost both his parents, Ms. Granger. Two parents, in fact, that are the sole reason he is a Death Eater. What do you suppose you would want were you in that situation?" 

"_I_ would never _be_ in Malfoy's situation," Hermione responded hotly. Kara sighed. 

"Ask yourself why he silenced you." 

"To prevent me from screaming." 

"Yes," Kara said heavily. "And no. Now let me look at you." 

"You have no idea, do you - how he has treated me? You'll be next Mudbloods! He's nothing but spoiled little tyrant who wants nothing more than to see me dead or suffering at the hands of You-Know-Who." Hermione began shouting. 

"Ms. Granger, you must understand that I have the luxury of knowing things you do not - about Malfoy, and about a lot of other things. You must trust me. We do not have time to sit about and argue over this issue." 

"Why do you trust him?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. It is between Mr. Malfoy and myself. Now come here and let me look at you." 

Hermione did so, reluctantly, and after drinking a Pepperup potion, she settled behind the cauldron to allow Kara to take her allotted eight hours of sleep. Before settling into bed, Kara took the privacy of the antechamber to her advantage. She sat down at a tiny writing desk and scribbled a note to her uncle. 

_ Uncle Jean, _

_ I should have been more forthcoming with my previous inquiries, but now I am in a position where I can no longer be vague. There is a young girl here at Hogwarts that bears our family name. Unless this is a surname given to her by Muggles, she must be a relation of some type. She goes by Sarah Pritchard, and I have come to believe that she is indeed a member of our family. Any news you could find of her would be most appreciated. _

_ With love,  
Kara _

--- by ezzie - 

I know this chapter was somewhat short. It had to be as it's somewhat of a transition. I hope you see where I am going with the introduction of Sarah as a character. It seemed random at the time, but I promise it will make sense. 

Next, you can expect a lot more Snape and Draco. I'm also planning a mini-chapter with just two students, but I can't tell you who, yet. You will be pleasantly surprised. 

**Review!! **You have no idea how much reviews make my day. 


	14. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End   
  
  
  
The next twenty-four hours were a blur. Before she knew it, Kara was watching Hermione scrub the floor in front of the cauldron. It was a necessary task that not even the pressure to return to Hogwarts could interfere with. The young student was fatigued and Kara could see her body was just barely supporting itself as she attempted to kneel without touching her knees to the floor. Why wasn't she using magic?   
  
"Do you want me to go back with you?" Nabokov said quietly in Kara's ear.   
  
"It's not necessary," she replied hastily while putting away a jar of slug slime.   
  
"Kara, what if he wakes up, is disabled, and then realizes what you've done? He will be..."   
  
"If that happens, then I have nothing to fear from him," she responded heavyhearted, meeting her mentor's eyes calmly. After having had some sleep she had resolved herself to knowing what she was doing was correct. Snape would have to live with the consequences of her deep love for him, even if it left him magically crippled. Nothing, now, could stop what she was about to do; not Nabokov, not the fear of the prophecy, and were he here, not even Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione picked herself up off the floor, set the scrub brush in the bucket and rinsed her hands clean.   
  
"It's time to go Ms. Granger. Polishnikov can finish up the rest," Kara said as she picked the jar containing the Yurlome. Sealed in an unbreakable beaker, it had changed into a dramatic shade of orange, was bubbling slightly and had made the glass surrounding it warm. She tucked it inside her robes for safety.   
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione responded, gathering Kara's mink cloak from a chair nearby and slipping the last of the ‚clairs inside her robes.   
  
"Let me at least escort you out," Nabokov pleaded.   
  
"I know the way back. We will be fine," Kara responded as she threw the other lavish mink cloak over her shoulders. "Just tell Bremin to stay clear. The last thing I want to deal with is that nosey poltergeist."   
  
The door to the lab opened and Polishnikov walked in. His timing was impeccable, as usual.   
  
"You're going then?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice   
  
"Yes. I must thank for..." but he raised a hand quickly, cutting her off.   
  
"I would do anything for you and you know that." He walked forward, and kissed both of her cheeks. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I know what you're about to do for Draco. Please be careful. If the Dark Lord finds out, he will do everything he can to destroy you."   
  
"I will keep that in mind," she said quietly, hoping Hermione wouldn't hear. She pulled back and looked deep into Polishnikov's eyes, wondering how he had found out about Draco. To her dismay, his mind revealed that while House Elves may keep their master's secrets, they certainly didn't their master's former apprentices' secrets. Ezmerelda had obviously been spying on their little episode with young Malfoy.   
  
"Say goodbye to Ezmerelda then for me," Kara said coyly. Polishnikov nodded in response.   
  
Next, she beckoned for Hermione and covered them both in her Invisibility Cloak. The old potions master escorted them to the entrance of the cave and they made good speed traveling through the slimy bowels of the castle. Even the trip down the mountain cliff was uneventful, but when Kara had Apparated both herself and Hermione back to Hogsmeade she nearly fainted. The song of her Ring erupted so heavily in her mind that she could barely stand up straight.   
  
Without thinking twice, Kara grabbed Hermione's hand and ran for the school at full speed, not worrying about the stealthy entrance they had planned,   
  
As she might have expected, three Aurors ran towards them with their wands out and when they saw the student with her Professor approach the main gate. They tried to stop them, but Kara was going to have none of that; Harry had put on her Ring and the intensity of his need was nearly breaking her in half. A simple flex of her mind sent the Aurors flying through the air, and Hermione, still attached firmly by a hand began running before Kara had even moved her feet again. Without words, it seemed, she had picked up on the need for urgency.   
  
Sirius was in the entrance hall turning away a few curious students when Kara and Hermione broke through the front door, panting. Harry was on the stairs, nearly collapsed.   
  
"What is it? What has happened?"   
  
"The Dementors. They've been spotted ten miles to the south. They are on their way here," he said hastily.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she ran to his side.   
  
"What's wrong with him?"   
  
"I don't know. The Aurors told us what was happening and I asked him to summon you. When he put on your ring, he collapsed."   
  
"Take the ring off of him! Hurry!" Kara said urgently to Hermione. The song was becoming more intense in her mind, more so than she had ever felt before. It was almost painful the way it echoed in her mind.   
  
Hermione pulled Harry's hand out from underneath his curled up body and yanked the ring off of his pinky finger. The music stopped in Kara's mind, but Harry was still lying limp, moaning. Hermione began to push the hair from his eyes and stroke his forehead in a comforting manor.   
  
"Do the rest of the students know the Dementors are near?" Kara asked.   
  
"McGonagall is alerting everyone. The students are being confined to their dormitories."   
  
"Very well. Ms Granger, do what you need to in order to ensure that you both make it back to Gryffindor Tower. Now. Black, come with me; we must wake Severus."   
  
Sirius followed obediently, but when they reached the door to Snape's private quarters he stopped her.   
  
"Are you sure you want me here for this?" he asked.   
  
"He may need explanations, and they cannot come from me," she replied calmly with an air of uncaring, hoping that the comment would not spark a reaction from his own protection spell. A simple spell in her mind unlocked and opened the door. The familiar smell of these rooms - warm fire and black tea - brought a faint sadness to her knowing she had been away from this home of theirs for two days.   
  
In the bedroom Snape lay on the bed, just as lifeless as he was the day she left. Kara pulled the beaker of Yurlome from inside her robes and took the magical cork off of the top. She slid one finger between Snape's lips and pried open his jaw. It would have to be quick, and she knew it; if she took even a moment to stop and think she would lose her conviction. Kara took a deep breath and poured the bubbling orange fluid into Snape's mouth. When it was all gone, she closed his mouth and pressed gently on his Adam's apple to force him to swallow.   
  
The room was very quiet as both she and Black waited with baited breath for some signs of life from the dark wizard on the bed. Sirius had positioned himself behind Kara, where he could see Snape's face. Moments later Snape's head jerked to the left and his face twitched. Before she knew what was happening he was sitting up quickly and turning away from her. His lean body began convulsing and it seemed clear he was having a bad reaction to the potion. Orange fluid splattered all over the bed sheets and Kara realized Snape was vomiting. Pushing herself up and onto her knees, she leaned over his huddled body and pulled his long dark hair away from his face. A comforting hand went on his shoulder and when his body stopped heaving, she executed a spell to clean up the mess he had made.   
  
Slowly his head turned towards her and stared. A moment of relief spread over her as she looked back into the dark tunnel-like eyes that she knew so well. The hand on his shoulder moved and reached into her robes for a handkerchief. She used this to lovingly wipe the drips of orange splatter from the corners of his mouth. More importantly though was the fact that he wasn't looking away. Snape merely sat there, his body half facing the other direction and still under the bed covers. He stared at Kara with a half-confused look on his face and when she looked back intently enough to read his mind, she merely heard random confusion.   
  
Then he spotted Black standing behind her, or at least that's what Kara concluded from the vicious look that crossed Snape's face. It seemed to force him into realizing what was going on. After looking back at Sirius to ensure he was really there, Kara decided it was time to get it over with.   
  
"We haven't much time. I will be in the other room."   
  
She pushed herself off the bed and quickly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She lit the fire to warm herself and did her best to rearrange the robes she was wearing after discarding her mink cloak on the back of a chair. There was no time for tea or a snack, although her stomach rumbled in protest. It might be hours before she could eat, but Snape never stored food in his rooms. Calling for a House Elf would take too much time, time they didn't have.   
  
Sirius wasn't alone with Snape long. Shortly after she had left, the door tore open and Snape appeared in its place. He stood and stared at her a long time before addressing Sirius.   
  
"Leave us," he demanded.   
  
Sirius looked unsure and his eyes met Kara for some sort of protest or approval. She nodded in response.   
  
"We haven't much time," she spoke after the door was closed. Black told you the Dementors are near?"   
  
"Yes," he confirmed, but it was clear he didn't want to talk about the impending threat to the school. "Was that Yurlome?"   
  
"Yes," she replied sheepishly. It was now Kara who was afraid to meet Snape's gaze. She was expecting a rage of anger and confusion at this answer, but he remained surprisingly calm.   
  
"How did you acquire the Veela blood?" came the next question.   
  
"Polishnikov." Snape's eyes grew wider at the mention of the Death Eater's name.   
  
"You allowed him to come here?" it was a rhetorical question, and she knew it. She didn't answer.   
  
"How long have I been in stasis?" Kara quickly turned towards the wall.   
  
"Tell me! How long have I been in stasis?"   
  
"Severus... " She began timidly. "I only made one batch." She hoped the words would have some meaning to him. He didn't answer, but she could hear gentle footsteps, then she felt the hands on her shoulders turning her around.   
  
"Stasis can only be entered once," he said to her gently. She could smell the stench of the Yurlome and stomach bile on his breath. It made her cringe slightly from him. The look of pain on her face made him step back.   
  
"You were out for more than two days. I went to Durmstrang to brew it, Polishnikov was never inside the castle." Snape's eyebrows rose slightly and he let Kara read the confused questions in his mind.   
  
"Did he ask you what it was for?"   
  
"He didn't need to. There are very few reasons why I would need Veela blood and he was able to spot it straight away. The fact you didn't escort me led him to believe it was for you."   
  
"And Nabokov let you?" She nodded positively in response. Her mind became instantly distracted by the nagging question that had plagued her for days.   
  
"Have you... I mean... your magic? Is it affected?"   
  
"I feel no different, but I suspect we won't know for a few days," he muttered stoically. A definite change had come over him. The usual confidence he showed in his posture was gone. He also seemed pensive and solemn, almost as if he was forgetting that the school was in grave danger. If Snape had ever been scared in his life, she suspected this might be what he looked like. Regret began to settle over her.   
  
"I'm sorry," Kara said, almost choking on her own words. She was forced to use one hand on the back of a chair to balance herself. Snape took two steps forward and wrapped her in his arms. His large spindly fingers dug into her back as he clung desperately to her.   
  
"I would have done the same thing were it you." He then nestled his head on her shoulder and they stood there for a long period of time until a gentle rapping at the door interrupted them. Pulling back from one another, Kara issued several spells to dry her eyes and fix her face. Snape opened the door. It was Black again.   
  
"The Aurors are asking questions. You need to get down there,"   
  
"Tell them I will be there shortly."   
  
With that he slammed the door in Sirius's face and walked promptly to the bedroom. Kara watched as Snape undressed and refreshed himself quickly. Kara watched closely to see him perform magic of any kind. It would a sign that the Yurlome was having no affect on him. Snape, however, seemed to do all of his tasks without use of his wand or Inner Focus. Still, there was no apparent physical change in his body after drinking the potion. His skin was as sallow as ever with tiny wrinkles in the most private of places. And there were little bit of loose skin around his ribs, subtle dark spots on his shoulders, and nothing had changed in regards to his stature. He still had his proud posture with shoulders wider than his hips and rippled with well-defined muscles. Kara felt a stirring inside her that she had to struggle to quell.   
  
Snape slipped his outer black robes on and walked confidently to the door. He had brushed his teeth in the process of all this, so when he read the flushed look on Kara's face, neither of them had any qualms about the deep sensual kiss they engaged in. And while it was a simple, short gesture it somehow reassured her that what had transpired in the past two days was the right way. For the first time in several days, things felt normal. Snape had woken from a disastrous spell and was now charging ahead as if nothing had happened.   
  
His tongue slipped over hers and he took a moment to run the tip of it over the roof of her mouth and the back of her teeth. It was almost as if he was taking the time to remember every bit of her mouth and her kiss. The warm tickle and soft moan he uttered wasn't helping the stirrings she was working so hard at restraining. He then pulled away, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, planted a kiss on her forehead and guided her to the door. They walked together to the Great Hall, where they assumed most of the staff and Aurors would have gathered.   
  
"Headmaster," Sirius said cautiously and with a slight twitching in his face. Kara noted that Black still hadn't fully become comfortable with the idea of calling Snape headmaster.   
  
"What is the situation?" Snape asked.   
  
A tiny witch pushed herself forward into Snape's range of vision and began speaking very quickly with a tone of desperation in her voice. "The Dementors are just outside the town of Hogsmeade. The villagers have been warned and most have Apparated to safety. Our scouts tell us that there are well over two hundred Dementors. I just don't know what we're going to do!"   
  
"You three," Snape said, pointing to three tall men wearing Auror robes. "Follow me. Black, dispatch two Aurors to the each entrance of the school. All entrances of the school," he added with a tone of all knowing and a look that sent Sirius's eyebrows up.   
  
"Kara, Minerva, ensure that all students are accounted for and safely in their dormitories. Then I will need you both to join me in the astronomy tower."   
  
Everyone nodded and set off to do their assigned duty. Kara went immediately to Slytherin common room, and apprised the students of the situation. Most did not look shocked to hear the news that two hundred of the wizarding world's most foul creatures were about to descend upon the castle. Some looked as though liberation day had come and that they couldn't wait to begin celebrating. The faces of Crabbe, Goyle and a handful of other Slytherins broke into muted smiles and they gave each other knowing looks. Kara warned them not to leave the dormitories and set off to Gryffindor Tower. She had a few special instructions for the occupants, even though she knew McGonagall would have already visited.   
  
She found the opposite emotions raging amongst the Gryffindors when she stepped into their common room. They were standing in huddled groups and chattering nervously to one another. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting conspiratorially in a corner, leaning desperately close to one another to ensure others couldn't hear them.   
  
"Potter," Kara said loudly. "A word. Outside."   
  
The room became very quiet as Harry looked up, saw his mentor and let go of Ginny's hand as he stood. He walked clumsily through the crowd and past Kara. He still looked horribly pale and Ginny was watching with a concerned look on her face as Harry seemed to stumble over his own feet. Kara followed him out of the portrait.   
  
"No heroics, Mr. Potter. If they enter the school get yourself to the chamber immediately."   
  
"But, Professor, my Patronus..."   
  
"No heroics. I want to be perfectly clear about that. No matter how confident you are in your powers, I guarantee you've no chance against two hundred Dementors. And I can assure you, Voldemort will not far behind. Get yourself into the chamber if it comes to that."   
  
"And Ginny? Ron? Hermione?"   
  
"Leave them here. The Aurors and the teachers will look after them."   
  
"But what if he...'   
  
"No buts, Mr. Potter. Assure me you understand what I'm saying and that you will obey."   
  
The look on Harry's face went from outrage to resolution and he nodded. Kara noted, though, that he did not appear to be wholly convinced of the idea. When he had turned and had disappeared behind the portrait, Kara set off to the rest of the houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had similar demeanors. They were worried, anxious and nervous. She did her best to set them at ease, but without lying it was difficult. There could be no doubt that they were all in grave danger now.   
  
The situation in the astronomy tower wasn't much more hopeful when she arrived. Snape was in a corner, listening to several of the Aurors argue about defense strategies. He was just standing there quietly, his arms folded. Black was standing on his left, looking out over the school grounds towards the south. He looked haunted, and it took a few moments for Kara to realize that it must have been some time since the man had seen his former captors.   
  
"They've been arguing this entire time?" she asked, coming up on Snape's right. The question stirred Sirius out of his thoughtful stare.   
  
"Incessantly. But they've no strategy. Apparently, the Ministry never formed a contingency plan for this."   
  
"Hm. So what did you have in mind?" she asked, knowing that Snape had been standing here the entire time, forming one.   
  
"Dumbledore, thankfully, made plans for this. There are several hundred Plaxim boxes in a hidden room within the castle."   
  
Kara and Sirius stared at Snape incredulously. Kara knew that Plaxim boxes were incredibly complex mechanical devices. Muggles made devices that resembled them, but referred to them as music boxes. And of course they had no magical powers. Kara had made the mistake more than once of seeing one in a Muggle shop and almost buying it. They were extremely rare due to the difficulty of the charm required, and for Dumbledore to have found hundreds of them was one of those things that the wizarding world would ponder over for a great many years.   
  
Plaxim boxes needed convincing bait to lure the Dementor towards it. Giving to their desire for human souls, usually a poltergeist was asked to volunteer to stand over the box and lure the Dementor in. Ghosts wouldn't work because their souls and feelings were beyond the reach of the Dementor. Once the Dementor was close enough, a magical music-like sound would erupt from the box and penetrate the Dementor's senses. The music would shut down its mind. Once disoriented, the magical charms to destroy the Dementor and lock it inside the box were activated. The only problem with this plan was that Hogwarts didn't have two hundred poltergeists inside the castle. In fact, if Kara remembered carefully, Hogwarts had just one: Peeves.   
  
"When were you planning on telling us this?" Sirius blurted out.   
  
"When you asked."   
  
"Why are we standing here like idiots then listening to them argue? Why aren't we making preparations?"   
  
Snape turned his head sharply towards Black and gave him a dark stare that was hesitantly returned.   
  
"Because what the Headmaster did not account for was how we would lure them into the boxes," Snape said loudly. It was loud enough for the Aurors to stop their arguing and pay attention to the two wizards.   
  
"Boxes?" one of them asked. "Plaxim boxes? You have one?"   
  
"I have several hundred." With these words, the Aurors began to nervously stare at Snape. "We will need to use live bait, however, and we cannot tip the other Dementors off in regards to what's happening. If they realize what we are doing they will adapt their defenses and attack us in groups."   
  
"We need a way to detect where they are on the grounds," one Auror said. "Then we can identify when it's safe to attack them alone and Apparate to the location."   
  
"You cannot Apparate, you idiot," Snape said in a demeaning manor towards a young man. Kara assumed he had once been a student. "There are wards to prevent it."   
  
"You can Apparate within the grounds," Black added. "You just can't Apparate out of the school or into it."   
  
"Don't tell me you never tried that," he then added playfully several seconds later after noticing the look on Snape's face.   
  
"That still doesn't explain how we're going to know where they are," said a tall man in blue who had been arguing the loudest just a few minutes earlier.   
  
The Aurors, Kara, Snape and Sirius stood thinking for a moment in silence. Black looked back out over the grounds and then appeared to have a revelation. He turned to Snape and leaned in close enough to whisper. When he pulled back, Snape had raised his eyebrows and stared in awe at his former enemy.   
  
"I will be back," he then said while heading towards the door. Kara looked back at Black and heard in his mind what Snape had gone to fetch.   
  
When he returned, a small piece of parchment was in his left hand. He unfolded it and tapped his wand on it, stating the words that would make the magical map appear.   
  
"We never considered it for this use. I'm not sure if it will work at all. We may have to modify it," Black said quickly as he leaned over the map with Snape. Kara could see them studying it intently.   
  
Kara noticed the first thing Sirius did was to trace the lines of Gryffindor Tower. Seeing the dot labeled Harry Potter placed in the common room, he began to step back and think to himself again.   
  
"How does the map work?" One of the Ministry Aurors asked after leaning in and gazing at it for a few moments.   
  
"It's just a modified location spell tied into some of Hogwarts' - lesser known - wards," Black replied vaguely. Snape and Kara shared a knowing look at these words. "It will show poltergeists and ghosts, so there is no reason why Dementors wouldn't work as well. But I don't know how they will show up. It's not as though Dementors have names," he said frantically after running a hand through his hair.   
  
"We will just have to wait and find out," Snape said deterministically. "Samuel and Geist, follow me. We will retrieve the boxes and bring them here. We'll use the Astronomy Tower as a base for launching the attacks."   
  
The two youngest Aurors followed Snape timidly down the tower stairs and only the loud boisterous Auror was left. Sirius walked over to the edge of the tower again and began surveying the land.   
  
"You spoke to Harry?" he asked her discretely.   
  
"Yes. He has promised me he will remain in Gryffindor Tower."   
  
Sirius looked skeptical at these words. "As much as I hate to admit that Snape is right, he is. Harry is too much like his father. If he feels we're not taking care of things, he'll try to do it himself."   
  
"I made him promise me. If he breaks that promise there will be serious consequences, I assure you. Granting the Dementors do not get to him first."   
  
Sirius smiled gently. "The problem is his confidence. He's already faced Voldemort three times. To him, I'm sure, Dementors seem like less of a threat, especially considering his Patronus."   
  
"So this map," the Auror spoke up loudly and interrupted them. "Where did it come from?"   
  
"No one knows," Black lied. "It's been at Hogwarts for a long time, passed down between students illegally. Sna... the Headmaster confiscated it a few years ago."   
  
"It looks like Dark magic to me. How can we trust it?"   
  
"It isn't Dark magic, I assure you."   
  
"Well you would be the authority, wouldn't you," the Auror said with a hint of sarcasm. Kara noticed both of Black's fists clench tight. One then stealthily began to reach up his robe sleeve for his wand.   
  
"Cramer, isn't it?" Kara interjected. "Go see where Professor McGonagall is. Tell her to hurry."   
  
"I don't take orders from Dark Wizards," he replied dangerously.   
  
"Well then it's a good thing there are no Dark Wizards here, for your sake," Kara responded. She took two steps forward towards the taller man. "I won't ask again. Go see where McGonagall is."   
  
Kara felt her anger peek slightly and a gentle breeze in the confined tower became detectable. Cramer gave her a nasty look and seemed to come to the conclusion it was better to leave than to confront her. He turned and walked down the stairs.   
  
"I remember him from Azkaban," Sirius said after the man was gone. "He never did like me." Kara simply stood there quietly until the others returned. It had been quite some time since anyone had accused her of playing on Voldemort's side. Sometimes she had to remind herself of all the secret things she was involved in that the majority of the wizarding world didn't know about: the vaccine, her fiance's allegiance to this Order of the Phoenix and of course Harry's training. If they knew those things, she would be exonerated for the rest of her life. As it was, she was merely a woman with a Dark gift engaged to a man with not only the same gift, but also a past to match.   
  
- - -   
  
Snape returned just minutes later followed by ten magically floating wooden crates. The two younger Aurors were following him.   
  
"Where did Cramer go?" one of them asked.   
  
"He felt the need to suddenly seek out Minerva. She's not yet returned," Kara replied. She gave Snape a knowing look that he picked up on immediately.   
  
"We will gather the Aurors that are not watching the entrances. They will work in teams of five. Each will take a box, seek out a Dementor and capture it. Then they will return for another box and instructions on where to Apparate. Samuel, go inform them and return immediately. Geist, begin unpacking these."   
  
The two Aurors jumped into actions at Snape's command much like his students did in the classroom.   
  
- - -   
  
Kara handed a Plaxim box to a young Auror and took the full one he was holding. It was cold to the touch, much like ice, and Kara could hold it only long enough to place it inside an old magical trunk that Filch had brought up from the dungeons. Inside were at least forty used Plaxim boxes, stacked neatly on top of one another. Yet, the trunk didn't seem full at all to Kara, despite the hour and a half that the Aurors had been disappearing from the Tower onto the school grounds, only to return minutes later with a captured Dementor.   
  
The next Auror stepped up and went to hand over his newest catch. He had been clutching it tightly under his arm as if he expected it to jump out and run from him like a scared rabbit. When he looked into her eyes, Kara heard the terror he felt when he thought of taking an empty Plaxim box and facing the Dementors again. The boy had horrors in his life that Kara was picking up on faintly. It was the death of some family member, precisely which one, Kara couldn't determine. It may have been his mother. Alvin, as she heard him call himself in a moment of reassurance, was trying to block it out. He wanted to forget all the pain, suffering and his own reaction to the Dementors. If he didn't do so, he was afraid he would be unable to move on.   
  
They had been standing there for just a few moments, sharing this thought. It had begun to amaze Kara how quickly it had happened these days since she took on these new powers. One minute she would be greeting someone hello and the next she would be looking into the depths of their soul, feeling gripped by the intensity of it. A look of remorse came over Alvin's face at the remembrance of who Kara was, or more importantly, what she was. He took the next empty box and looked away shyly. Kara patted him lovingly on the shoulder and wished him good luck.   
  
Just then rushed footsteps came pounding up the stairs to the astronomy tower. The Aurors were beginning to bunch up against the wall of the narrow staircase to make room for someone. A dainty voice began shouting "Out of my way". Moments later Hermione Granger tripped over her own feet at the top of the stairs and spilled painfully onto the ground in the center of the small room. Everyone looked down upon her, but it was Kara's eyes that she met first when she looked up. It took only for a second for her thoughts to connect with Kara's and a flurry of muddled images began to appear in her own head: Hagrid hovering over a limp child, Harry surrounded by a swarm of Dementors and a white stag was galloping valiantly towards the dark creatures. There were so many of them.   
  
Kara knew what she had to do even before she reached the door.   
  
"Sirius! Come!" she hollered. The rest of the wizards stood baffled in the room, Snape included. No doubt Hermione would fill him in.   
  
Kara ran quickly down the stairs, Sirius on her trail. She pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the front entrance of the school. The scenery was just as it had been in Hermione's mind, and then she saw Hagrid. His bulky figure was profiled poignantly in the sunlight. Harry was nearby and streams of silver sparks were flying out of his wand. He was backing up slowly towards Hagrid and the child he was protecting with his own large body. The white stag, Kara concluded, must be Harry's Patronus.   
  
_Accio Harry Potter_ Kara thought in her mind. The boy lifted off the ground and came hurling back towards her and Sirius.   
  
"Catch him, take him inside. Do not let him leave the castle. Hex him if you have to. I will deal with this."   
  
"You can't do this on your own!" he protested. "There are too many of them."   
  
"Fine, then send Severus out or hex Potter and come out yourself. Your main priority needs to be to get him back inside the castle," she retorted with a forceful voice.   
  
Just then, Harry fell into Sirius's arms and Kara knew that as his guardian he was in no position to disagree, let alone argue over the matter. He deftly caught the scrawny wizard who was verbally protesting the matter and dragged him inside. Kara began to walk slowly towards the Dementors and Hagrid.   
  
When they realized she was there, several of them stopped their progression towards the unarmed Giant and turned their attentions towards her. She saw Hagrid's frightened face turn in her direction; he was silently appealing to her to help him. Kara felt the cold of the Dementors soul sucking powers begin to rise within her belly and fear almost overtook her ability to walk. She began breathing deeply.   
  
Some force compelled her to stop moving when she was within one hundred feet of the towering horrors and so she just stood there listening to the silence of the warm afternoon. There were no singing birds or rustle of rodent feet in the grass as there might be on a normal day. The Dementors had frightened off all the wildlife on Hogwarts' grounds and it was now a very lonely place. That is until she felt a hand land softly on her back and smelled the familiar fragrance of her favorite male scent, Severus Snape. He had silently approached her was now standing there looking at the Dementors approach; one hand perched supportively upon her dainty frame. His face was close to her ear and she could feel his rhythmic breathing tease the hairs there.   
  
Breathe in, breathe out, he seemed to say to her.   
  
A high-pitched wailing rang in her ears.   
  
_Breathe in. Breathe out. _   
  
Their breathing was now in sync. She could feel his body rise and fall next to hers.   
  
_Breathe in. Breathe out._   
  
The Dementors were so close. She could see their scaly white hands and the depth of the black of their cloaks.   
  
_Breathe in. Breathe out._   
  
The high-pitched wailing turned into a rhythmic chant.   
  
_Harry Potter. Dead._   
  
_Sirius Black. Dead._   
  
_Severus Snape. Dead._   
  
They were the names Voldemort had spoken followed by instructions. The Dementors were chanting it slowly to each other. The closer they got, the clearer it became.   
  
Kara began to feel the chill from her sides and behind. The rest of the Dementors were closing in on all sides.   
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.   
  
Snape's other arm wrapped around her belly as he pressed his body up against her. She could feel every curve of his body; his breathing became heavier. In a single moment without realizing why, she began to let go of her mind. Her jaw dropped and the muscles in her face relaxed. A silver beam shot from her mouth with great force as if she had commanded it to, it hit the Dementors and began to develop into a giant formless mass. She felt it suck energy from her body as if it were a vacuum. The pit of her stomach tightened and her airway seemed to unblock itself as this silver light poured forward. Only Snape's heavy breathing allowed her to stay focused as the energy turned into almost unbearable warmth.   
  
"Let go, " he whispered. He began to grind his hips into her body.   
  
With great effort, she did. She heard it first wailing through the castle's ramparts and then came the rustle of leaves in the trees nearby. Soon she could see twigs and debris flying into her field of vision. The Dementors stopped chanting, the high-pitched wailing returned and it was clear they were retreating.   
  
She concentrated harder on letting go and focusing on Snape.   
  
The Dementors immovable black cloaks were flying in the wind as Kara let her powers unleash uncontrolled. The giant wind swirled around her and Snape and was beginning to slowly move outward from them. They stood in the middle as if it were the eye of a hurricane. She felt Snape's arms drop from her body and he too, she knew, was letting his powers go. The effect was so great that the cloaks of the Dementors began to fly off of their bodies only to catch on the trees nearby. Their scaly white skin became completely exposed to the sunlight of the mid-day sun. She saw their faces, long, with stitched eyes and hollow mouths. Kara nearly cried out at the sight but forced herself to concentrate on the man behind her. The soul sucking powers of the Dementors began to disappear from her body, only to be replaced by the worst invasion she had ever felt. It was almost an innocent pleading and she thought she heard them call her master.   
  
And then they bowed to the ground as if they were worshiping her. Minutes later Hogwarts' beautiful green lawns erupted in large swirling flames as the Dementors bodies caught fire in the sun. Flames leapt towards her and Snape in the wind. Kara closed her eyes and tried to relish in the warmth still pouring from her body as it met with the heat on her skin. Snape's chest was still rising and falling behind her. She took comfort in the constancy of it.   
  
When she opened her eyes minutes later they were gone. In their place were piles of bones littered across the scorched earth. The winds were still howling, blowing ash everywhere. The fields of grass had been replaced by what looked like the slopes of a newly formed volcano. Kara brought her mind back into control and reached back to make sure Snape knew to do the same. He caught her hand and soon they were left standing on the only green patch left at Hogwarts.   
  
Something moving to her left caught Kara's eye, and she turned just in time to see the deep red beady eyes of Voldemort. He was standing on the very edge of where her powers had reached. A handful of Death Eaters were at his side. With a swish of his cloak he Disapparated and was gone.   
  
Kara turned to Snape who still had his eyes closed. She reached up and touched his face. He looked at her and moments later collapsed at her feet. Sinking down to her knees, Kara ran a hand through his dark hair. The pattering of feet running across the dead earth was the last thing she heard as she too passed out hard on the ground.   
  
  
  
---- 5/6/03   
  
  
  
This was a particularly difficult chapter to write, not only because of the length but because I'm getting antsy about Book 5 (Heck, who isn't!) I keep hearing little tidbits from people - suggestions - based on what we now know to be new Canon and it's killing me to not add them in. :)   
  
Anyway, I wanted to bring some goodies back into this chapter that will be important later. Mainly, Hermione's role. Beware, for she is about to shock your world.   
  
Also, the idea of the Plaxim box is not mine (although the name is). I forget who suggested it, but if you're reading this, feel free to email me. I will grant you proper credit. I'm sure you know who you are.   
  
I have two chapters in the wings. The next wait will not be so long.   
  
Please review. Make me a happy writer. 


	15. The Unexpected Gift

Chapter 15: The Unexpected Gift   
  
Kara's eyes opened in response to the slightest of sounds. It was one of those rare situations where the tiniest scrape or whisper could jerk her out of sleep but the loudest crashing could fail to. Instinct turned Kara's head to her left where she saw two tiny feet stepping silently across the floor. The wrinkled boney toes had to belong to a House Elf, Kara found herself realizing; a House Elf that was enjoying anonymity thanks to the privacy screens it was standing behind. With a tiny pop, the feet then disappeared and Kara was left wondering where she was. As was customary now, she pushed a hand underneath the pillow her head was lying on and realized that Prixel's book was not there. That seemed to confirm the theory that this was no bed of hers. Looking up, she saw the stone ribbing of vaulted ceilings and the window above her bed that was letting in streams of moonlight. Given those things plus the relatively uncomfortable bed she was lying in alone, Kara assumed she must be in the Hospital Wing.   
  
Two female voices began whispering nearby. She couldn't make out words but they sounded concerned and frantic. Kara found herself thankful for some privacy and peace as they began walking away from where she was lying. In the dark she pushed the sterile covers off of her body and swung her gown covered legs off the bed. Timidly, she tested her ability to stand, feeling her weak muscles protest under the workload. She took small steps towards where the House Elf had been hoping that will alone might keep her upright.   
  
Quietly she pushed aside the screen and peered into the darkness beyond. Her eyes found another section of the Hospital Wing had been cordoned off and in the bed laid another person, their image glowing in the moonlight. A sickening curiosity forced her to do a double take at the face. At first it appeared to be a girl, probably a student, whose long bright hair was sprawled on the pillow. But after taking a step closer, Kara realized that the profile was very familiar.   
  
She squinted her eyes in the moonlight and carefully sat herself on the edge of the bed. Fatigue overwhelmed her and she nearly fell on top of the figure lying there. After just barely managing to lean in close, she began to examine the person's face with her hands. The skin was slightly greasy and sallow and the moonlight was reflecting off of it in such a way that it looked ghostly. Kara reached up and ran a finger along the forehead and down the nose. The craggy ridge on the bridge of the nose confirmed what she had been hoping. It was Snape. And then the horror of the image began to sink into her sleep-muddled mind.   
  
The once dark black locks on his head were now shinning white, making his image illuminate brightly in the dark room. She lifted a hand to his hair and ran her long spindly fingers through it, unsure that it was real. Could it be one of those Muggle devices that balding men wore? Kara thought they were called wigs. She put her hand on his scalp and felt the warmth there, confirming for her that it couldn't possibly be fake, even though she had to admit to herself that she had never actually seen a wig.   
  
Her body began to weaken under the weight of enduring fatigue and Kara was forced to drape her body on top of Snape's to rest. She closed her eyes listening to the heartbeat in his chest and the rhythmic rise and fall of his body beneath hers.   
  
- - -   
  
A warm hand squeezed hers slightly. This is what woke Kara up for the second time. The bed she was in no longer contained the blond version of Snape. Now it was hers alone, although she knew instantly it wasn't the one she had woken up in before. Next to this bed, Snape was poised anxiously in a chair, one arm raised to hold her hand. The first thing Kara noticed was that his hair was still white.   
  
She looked at him, meeting his eyes but not yet taking in his thoughts. The images and words from her dreams were still resident and vivid. They just stared at one another like two people who weren't sure of what to say.   
  
"Wonderful! She is awake!" came the all too cheery voice of Madame Pomfrey as she emerged from behind the privacy screen. "And about time too! I've never treated an over exhausted Oracle before and you gave me quite the fright young lady! Thank goodness that lovely woman Sydney came by to check up on you. I would have never known to use the camel hoofs in my Pepper-up potion! Now sit up dear."   
  
Snape and Kara shared a knowing look as Madame Pomfrey helped Kara sit up and began running her wand over her body, making sure she was all right. Had news spread already about the attack? Precisely how long had she been asleep and how had Sydney found out? Could news have spread as far as Montare? Kara felt the urgent need to get Snape alone for a moment's peace.   
  
"Poppy, I am fine," Kara said definitively. "I would like to return to my own quarters."   
  
"Yes, of course dear, but first I must insist that you eat. I will be right back." She then disappeared behind the screen with a manic look on her face.   
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Kara asked Snape immediately in a quiet voice.   
  
"Four days. I woke a few days ago, myself."   
  
"Four days," she repeated in awe. "The Dementors are gone then? Voldemort didn't attempt another attack?"   
  
"No," he replied as he squeezed her hand gently again. "Reports coming in seem to indicate this has seriously set his plans back. He has retreated to Albania for the present."   
  
"Good," Kara replied. Her hair had been unbound and draped loosely around her shoulders. Annoyance overwhelmed her and she executed several normal spells in her mind to banish the hair to its normal state. The magic now was painful, as if muscles were required and those muscles were sore.   
  
"Mine as well," Snape said out of nowhere. He must have read the pain off of her face.   
  
"Are you otherwise alright?" Kara asked of him. "Your powers, I mean?"   
  
"Yes. I must conclude, however, that this is an unforeseen side effect." He dragged several fingers through his hair to indicate what he meant.   
  
"Why haven't you returned it to its natural color?"   
  
"I have tried," he said stoically. "It seems intent on staying this way."   
  
A huge smile erupted on Kara's face. She felt compelled all of a sudden to burst out into laughter at the thought of Snape standing in front of the students with that white hair.   
  
"Yes, the students do find it amusing as well," he said reactively. There was a small hint of malice in his voice.   
  
Madame Pomfrey returned just moments later carrying a tray of breakfast foods.   
  
"Miss Granger was by a few days ago to tell me that you enjoy ‚clairs, Professor. I made a request to the kitchens this morning with the hope that you would wake." Snape gave Kara a searching look at this pronouncement. "Eat up and then enjoy the gifts you've been receiving."   
  
"Gifts?"   
  
"Yes, gifts. I for one am curious to see what lingers in that black box there. I have been quite careful to keep the Weasley twins out of the Hospital Wing. We can be assured that whatever is inside isn't going to jump out and try to set you on fire or turn your hair yellow." The witch laughed to herself slightly. "I'll leave you two to it then. Just leave everything where it is when you're done." Madame Pomfrey gave her a loving smile and turned to go.   
  
Kara reached for an ‚clair.   
  
"Black told me you took the Granger girl to Durmstrang," Snape began. She could hear the disapproval in his voice.   
  
"She was my only choice as she already knew. She had the book checked out of the library already when I went to fetch it. Apparently Miss Weasley had overheard Potter." With this, Kara gave Snape a very stern look but he returned it with one of shock.   
  
"Overheard what precisely?"   
  
"The incantation to the blood oath. He has taken it." She took a large bite out of the ‚clair, tasting the richness of the creamy filling.   
  
"Damn him," Snape said under his breath. He stood, but it was not the usual sharp movements he usually enjoyed. Instead he rose carefully and began to timidly pace as if the muscles in his body weren't cooperating.   
  
"So both Granger and Weasley know," he said. It was half a question, half a statement.   
  
"Miss Granger assured me she did not speak of it with anyone else, including Potter. Ginny is wholly unaware of what it was. I believe Hermione told her it was part of his lessons."   
  
Snape gave her a shocked looked and then he continued to pace quietly for several more moments as Kara ate. The sausages and toast tasted better than any she'd ever had before. It was as if she hadn't eaten in a week, which in reality wasn't far from the truth. No wonder Madame Pomfrey had been so insistent that she eat immediately.   
  
When she was finished, Snape helped her into some black robes and escorted her back to their quarters. While there, she showered and made herself presentable once again. They had more time, now, to discuss the intimate details of what had happened since Snape slipped into stasis. It also gave him an opportunity to explain exactly what was going on, although Kara could feel him holding back certain things such as why Harry would have taken the oath.   
  
She also told him about her reservations regarding the Yurlome and the discovery of Nabokov's newest student. Snape gave her the same look she had given Nabokov. He looked unsure of his response, but whether he was thinking of the legacy or of their young Oracle, Kara couldn't tell.   
  
- - -   
  
The next few weeks seemed to fly by. The unusual events had a telling effect on the students. They were calm, more focused and somehow they managed to find it in themselves not to panic. Some of the staff chalked this up to the performance Kara and Snape had put on for the school. Fear of the Oracle had turned into thankfulness of the protection she could provide. Students no longer passed her in fear, pushing as far to the wall as they could when they encountered their professor in the hall. Now they brought her ‚clairs during morning classes (thanks to the rumors no doubt spread by Gryffindor) and showed up in the evenings to ask for extra help with potions.   
  
And Potions classes were much more pleasant than she had hoped. One of the first things she did was put in an order for thirty singing hourglasses from Items d'Exotica in Paris. They arrived one afternoon care of an elderly wizard. Snape spotted them by chance when he came to fetch something from the school stores. He sneered slightly and went back to looking for what he had come for. Kara smirked in reply.   
  
Her only problem was with the dastardly pairing of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But even then the Slytherins had learned long ago that while she would permit their muffled sarcasm that they could not get away with openly provoking their red and gold clad enemies that sat just feet away. There were no repeat performances of flying lizard brains and chicken livers. The Slytherins, while still all together unpleasant, seemed to have lost some of their zeal for touting up the Dark Lord in the presence of their Oracle Professor. It was a change in attitude that was remarked upon by all the Professors.   
  
"I have never seen Pansy Parkinson be so pleasant," Professor Sprout remarked one day at a staff meeting. "She always turns her nose up when I ask the students to repot. Something about the dirt and her clothes. But today she was an absolute delight!"   
  
"Parkinson? She was dating young Draco Malfoy was she not?" Professor Vector spoke up. "I always thought she should direct her affections elsewhere. Nothing but trouble for that girl there, I say." Snape had interrupted moments later to begin the meeting to the delight of the staff who still smiled to themselves when they looked at his now pure white hair. Sometimes Kara heard clever remarks being made in their minds, but they were nothing compared to the comments students made to one another.   
  
Kara had told Snape she had seen Draco at Durmstrang and he repeated his intention to bring the boy back to Hogwarts. At her insistence she had gotten Snape to agree to let her inform Potter. It was a conversation they knew would have to be done before Malfoy came back onto the grounds. The problem was that neither she nor Snape knew when that would be. There was still the problem of his Mark and smuggling him from Durmstrang without being noticed. As far as she knew, Snape had no plan for doing this, and so the talk with Potter had been pushed off.   
  
But Harry took no time from his studies to worry about the recent events. Kara had descended into the chamber one morning for their usual tutoring session. It was the first they'd had since she had returned from Durmstrang. There were more pillows on the stairs as of late, and Kara concluded that Harry was repositioning himself during meditation, or using them for practice. The conversation about his disobedience had even gone well. He looked defiant and repentant, stating only that he had wanted to save Hagrid and the girl. Caroline Fletchley had fainted at the sight of the Dementors and Hagrid had run to her. Harry, watching the sight from the towers of Gryffindor had run down to save his friend. It was bravery that Kara couldn't quite explain to herself or to Snape. Harry knew how important his life was, knew he had been instructed to stay inside the castle at all costs, and yet found the life of Hagrid to be more important than these things. Thankfully for all, it had turned out well.   
  
Kara gave him two weeks worth of extra studying. It was what Nabokov would have called detention. For Harry it was a welcome detractor from the pressures now building up around him. It could not be ignored that he was out there facing Voldemort again. The Daily Prophet, when they reported on the story, never failed to mention the heroic boy and how he had been (ironically) saved by two dark wizards. And while it was Kara and Snape who had saved the day, it was Potter who had received all the credit. The story had annoyed Snape who set the paper on fire before Kara had a chance to read the story.   
  
On a Tuesday, Kara finished up with her afternoon classes and went to meet Harry in the chamber before dinner. They often shared this time together to go over minor lessons, usually focusing on the details of particular spells as opposed to studying new complicated subjects. Harry was practicing his concentration by juggling pillows when she walked in.   
  
"Good afternoon Harry."   
  
"Hello Professor," he replied as he let the pillows float to the ground. He took one and sat on the steps. She sat beside him.   
  
Somehow, Kara had decided on her way down that today would be the day she would tell Harry about Draco returning. It seemed to be the most appropriate time, although she couldn't explain why it felt that way. The day of Draco's return, while not yet set in stone, seemed almost imminent to her as if it were creeping up slowly enough for her to see.   
  
'I have no lesson prepared for today. Instead there is something of great importance that we must discuss."   
  
Harry nodded in response but she could already feel the tension come over him. Was he expecting another lecture?   
  
"Tell me, Harry, do the students speak much lately of Draco Malfoy?" she asked.   
  
"Not really. Just that he went to Durmstrang. Why?"   
  
"That is correct, he is at Durmstrang now. He is doing quite well there actually. Really what I wanted you to be aware of is that he has been Marked."   
  
Harry's eyebrows drew together. He wasn't sure what she meant.   
  
"He is a Death Eater."   
  
Harry seemed somewhat shocked at these words, but it wasn't for the reason Kara was thinking.   
  
"I would have thought he had already been. I mean before he even left Hogwarts."   
  
"No. Apparently he was forced to become a Death Eater at the insistence of his father. You might not want to hear this Harry, but it was because he failed to kill you the night he was expelled."   
  
These words seemed to have a profound effect on the teenager. He let his eyes wander into the room, across the flame of the pyre and into oblivion. Harry sat in silence; thinking to himself for quite some time and Kara afforded him the opportunity to do so.   
  
"You're telling me this for a reason," he blurted out a short time later.   
  
"Yes. You see Mr. Malfoy has expressed to Severus and I, that is to say, Professor Snape and I that he no longer wishes to be in the service of Voldemort. In short, he has asked for our assistance now that his familial ties no longer bind him."   
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked coldly.   
  
"In order to provide such assistance, he would need to leave Durmstrang and come under our protection."   
  
"You mean here at Hogwarts?"   
  
"I mean precisely that."   
  
Harry stood quickly and walked around to the other side of the pyre and back.   
  
"He tried to kill me, and he has made an unknown number of threats to Hermione. How could you possibly want to do this?"   
  
"Ask yourself, Harry, did he really try to kill you?"   
  
Her question was met with a look of incredulity.   
  
"Think about it calmly. He has had an unknown number of opportunities to harm you on the Quidditch field, poisoning your food at mealtimes and accidental potions mishaps. Why would he then choose to storm into a crowded dormitory, risk waking up several hundred of your greatest supporters and attempt face you single handedly? Why not even involve his allies? He didn't like the situation anymore than you."   
  
"How could you possibly believe this?" Harry said a bit louder than he intended to.   
  
"How could he possibly lie to me?" She asked in return.   
  
Harry shook his head unbelievingly.   
  
"I saw him the night his parents died, Harry. He was suddenly alone and very frightened. You know what it's like to be an orphan and as painful as that is, there is comfort you can find in the time gap that separates your parents' death and today. He has not had the luxury of that time."   
  
"My parents weren't Death Eaters and didn't force me to become one."   
  
"Hardly a counter argument here. That's all the more reason to sympathize with Mr. Malfoy. He was forced to become something he didn't want to be and forced to kill people he didn't want to kill. Can you imagine going from that to having nothing at all? Worse yet, to have sudden freedom from such expectations, yet no way to really possess that freedom?"   
  
Harry gave her a look of semi-understanding. On the whole he looked uncomfortable and unsure.   
  
"How is bringing him here going to protect him? Voldemort will still know he's here, so will everyone in Slytherin."   
  
"We will disguise him. It will be done carefully." Harry only looked more astonished at these words.   
  
- - -   
  
The first game of the Quidditch season began fairly normally. Kara sauntered down to the field a few minutes before the game was to start, students running past her to try and get a good seat. Hers, of course, was already arranged next to Snape in the announcers box. There was no rushing needed so Kara was in no hurry. She hollered to a few students to slow down and be careful. It was the first time the students had really been let out since the Dementors had been on the grounds. It took Professor Sprout nearly two weeks to encourage the grass back to life. She had harassed Kara and Snape endlessly to make more grass seedling potions. It had paid off though, and despite the fact that the rainy season had not yet begun, the Quidditch pitch was healthy as ever.   
  
Kara took her seat next to Snape and waited for the game to begin. It really was a fine day, Kara noted. There were just a few clouds in the sky now and a cool breeze from the west had picked up. In the distance she could see a swirl of clouds on the horizon. Professor Sprout would be delighted, Kara assumed; after all it would mean that Hogwarts' beautiful grounds would return to their original splendor.   
  
The players were already in the air, showing off for the crowd and warming up. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff wasn't an exciting match up and the students seemed more interested in gossiping than watching the field. Even as Madame Hooch threw up the Quaffle, the students were still talking amongst themselves. And no wonder, Kara realized, the players were sloppy and out of practice, due no doubt to the fact that they hadn't been let outside of the castle to practice.   
  
"Calliope Sanders gets the Quaffle... No! She dropped it? What is it with Hufflepuff in this game!" shouted Lee Jordan from in front of Kara.   
  
"Ashley Hagan has the Quaffle, she rushes the goal... Wait! There goes Cho Chang diving for the Snitch. Does she have it? Yes!! Ravenclaw wins the game in record time!"   
  
Flags of blue and silver began waving in the sky and Kara could see the disappointed faces of all the students. Now that the game was over they would be banished to the stuffy castle again.   
  
- - -   
  
That evening Kara sat at the small desk in Snape's sitting room reading over this week's potions assignment. She made a red mark on Hermione's paper and set it aside, relieved that she was nearly at the bottom of the stack. It meant she could sleep soon. But beneath Hermione's was Neville Longbottom's and despite her attempts to push aside her bad feelings for the boy, it was hard to not feel complete dread at the thought of reading his paper. After a deep breath, she began reading.   
  
Snape was sitting in a chair near the fire, reading a journal on Muggle Chemistry. Once in a while she would feel his stare upon her and look up to meet his eyes. He was flirting silently in his own special way and Kara knew that once they were both through here that a long session of bodily attention would be paid to both of them. It was an idea that distracted her even more from Neville's essay on goat tongue extraction.   
  
Just then a crying sound erupted from within the room and Kara jumped. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Snape rise out of the chair and begin looking around the room. It was coming from the general direction of the desk and he walked towards her. Moving from side to side he tried to pinpoint the nature of the sound and eventually stopped in front of a bookshelf, on which he had placed a number of items they had brought back from the Hospital Wing. "Gifts" is what Madame Pomfrey had called them, but Kara was slightly more suspicious about what had been left there. She and Snape had not discussed the matter. They simply brought the items down with them and set them on the shelf. Now one of them was making this loud sound. She stood up beside Snape.   
  
He picked up several cards and stared intently at them, no doubt casting a Finite Incantatum spell on each. However the sound never went away. Next he picked up a yellow tiny box, inside of which he found a tiny letter folded up. Another moment of concentration passed and he set the box down. This went on for some time as he picked through the pile of trinkets and cards. And then his eyes rested on the rather large black box that had been sitting next to Snape's hospital bed.   
  
He put his arm out in front of Kara and pushed both himself and her backwards until they were far enough away to execute defensive spells. He then levitated the box in the air, settled it on the desk and took the lid off. Inside was a broken eggshell, out of which was peering a very vibrant green bird. Kara gasped.   
  
Both she and Snape simply stared at the crying creature for several minutes before realizing what was going on.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not entirely sure. A bird of some kind, no doubt." He walked towards it to get a closer look, but the bird disappeared suddenly, leaving its former eggshell home empty. Snape began looking around the room for it, thinking it had somehow hopped out of sight without him noticing.   
  
Kara turned around to do the same and then heard a muffled sound of aggravation. When Snape came into view again, she saw what he was annoyed at. The tiny green bird had appeared on his shoulder and was rubbing its soft green head against the side of his neck. Snape's white curtain of hair was draping elegantly over the little bird's body. Kara approached slowly and cautiously.   
  
"Hello little one," Kara said in her sweetest voice as she pushed some of Snape's hair aside to get a better look at the creature. It chirped softly in response and began to nestle into the crook behind Snape's ear. For a moment, Kara thought she saw Snape's lips curled a little into a smile.   
  
"Whatever it is, it seems to like you." He grunted in response.   
  
Kara stood there staring at the little creature for several minutes, intrigued by its affection for her fianc. The soft fluff covering its body began to magically transform into silky feathers as the bird preened itself while on Snape's shoulder. And then it hit Kara.   
  
"You don't suppose this is an Augery?" she asked. Snape gave her a quizzical look.   
  
"It makes sense doesn't it? How many birds do you know that can magically disappear and reappear? And don't Augeries cry when it rains? The skies were darkening this afternoon."   
  
"Why would anyone send me an annoying little bird?" he snapped sarcastically.   
  
"I don't know. Unless..." Kara's voice trailed off and she walked to the other side of the room. She plucked a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them from a shelf at eye level and began pouring through it looking for information.   
  
It didn't take her long to find what she needed, and when she did, the coincidences almost knocked her over.   
  
"Severus? Augery is just another name for an Irish Phoenix,"   
  
The look he gave her in response was priceless.   
---   
  
by ezzie -- 5/15/03   
  
Just so you konw, I plan on keeping my promise of finishing this before OoTP. So here you go, another chapter, on time and quickly. More coming soon. Review Review Review!!! 


	16. Alcaeus

Chapter 16: Alcaeus   
  
"We really don't feel it's necessary to question you further," said Sam Ascalon, the French Ministry wizard who had insisted upon Veritaserum the last time they spoke.   
  
"Last time we met, Mr. Ascalon, you seemed quite convinced I was lying about my recollection of the events that night. What has changed?"   
  
"The Dementor incident at Hogwarts a few weeks ago was very interesting to me. Unless you're planning on taking over the wizarding world, there doesn't appear to be any motive for setting up both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort."   
  
"I see. And what if that is my motive?" she asked.   
  
"I've done some research and I know that not to be the case," he smiled at her capriciously, winked, and rose from the chair. "I'm sure I will be seeing you again sometime Ms. Lynch. Do take care."   
  
The man then tipped his hat and walked out of the Headmaster's office. When Kara looked over at Snape he had his hands steepled beneath his chin, thinking to himself.   
  
"What do you suppose he meant by research?" she asked.   
  
"Any of a hundred things. If I were to make a wager on my guess, however, I'd say he knows about the Order of the Phoenix."   
  
Kara heard a few of Snape's thoughts on this matter. Mr. Ascalon's perfect English despite the subtle Parisian accent threw him off. Then there was the Contrification, his all-knowing manner and apparent calm around two very powerful wizards (Kara and Snape). A few theories on his true identity floated around in Snape's mind but he quickly pushed them aside and they headed down for lunch.   
  
- - -   
  
Harry was sulking, and it wasn't the first time Kara had noticed him doing this in the past few weeks. It wasn't rare for him to be quiet, introspective or solemn, but even his friends were beginning to give him sideways glances that he didn't notice and then look at each other or make subtle nods with their heads. She had witnessed Ginny in the halls attempting to cheer him up with magic tricks or jokes, but he always just gave her placating smile and kept walking along side her in silence. Sometimes he would wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her in close as if she were in danger. In potions Kara would see Harry perform his class work as if it were routine, taking notes without looking up, chopping and weighing ingredients with the most casual of movements, and flipping his hourglass without hardly noticing the Hungarian Horntail timer had just come up and swatted him in the nose with its prickly tail. He avoided conversation and the Slytherin sniggering. It was as if he were in another world, daydreaming of some place other than Hogwarts.   
  
She mentioned it to Snape, who answered with rhetorical questions like "How am I supposed to know what goes on in the little brat's mind?" Sirius was more helpful and promised to talk to his godson, but Kara knew almost instinctively that it wouldn't help. Direct action was required.   
  
"Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at 10pm," she told Harry one afternoon before dinner one night in October. "We have some important things to go over that the chamber will not be suitable for." He had given her a curious look but nodded his head in agreement.   
  
So here she stood on the pitch. It was a rather chilly night and Kara had thrown on a heavy woolen cloak. When Harry approached, he was wearing his school uniform and his black cloak over top. He looked tired, and for a moment Kara wondered if it was wise to try him like this. But she needed to know what was wrong and knew his barriers could only be broken down by fatigue and stress. He approached silently, but she could feel him behind her and when he was less than ten feet away, she turned quickly.   
  
"We are here for a duel, Mr. Potter. To make it fair, I will restrict the spells I cast to only use those tested during O.W.L.S and I will not use my Inner Focus. The only thing I ask is that you not cast the killing curse. Everything else is fair game, and anything that happens here will be kept here. I give you my word."   
  
She let the words sink in hoping her subtle hint about using the other Unforgivables would be interpreted. When his lips twitched she thought he understood, but whether he would actually try to cast them was another issue. It was what Kara was hoping for, not that she was in any mood for pain, but it would tire him easily, and the pull of the Dark Magic would turn his moods so sharply that he would be confused and eager to talk.   
  
"I will give you a few minutes to prepare and I will let you go first."   
  
"What if people see?" he asked.   
  
"I have asked Professor Snape to ensure the pitch is ours alone tonight. I will be back in a few minutes. Be ready." With that Kara walked out of the Quidditch stadium to see if Snape was nearby. She could see him lurking in the shadows nearest the north entrance to the castle. He had a piece of parchment in hand, which she concluded was the Marauders Map.   
  
When Kara returned, Harry looked more prepared than she had seen him in a long time. His wand was clutched firmly in hand and he was standing in a confident position with his feet spread shoulder width apart. His eyes were turned up towards the sky where a bright moon was hanging, illuminating the field with rays of white light. Kara stepped in front of him, bowed, and stood up. She then turned and walked a few paces. When she turned around he was poised to strike already.   
  
She wondered what he would prepare for his first offensive. Normally, the goal was to attempt to disarm the other opponent as a first step, but since Kara needed no wand, the goal was to disable her completely. So she wasn't at all shocked when the first words out of his mouth were a series of spells aimed at distracting her.   
  
Relashio   
  
Locomotor Mortis   
  
Rictusempra   
  
Each spell, she saw coming, and easily blocked. Harry was forced to dive to the side or duck under the rebounds. He was even casting half with his wand, and half without. Kara saw numerous green sparks shooting at her that had no words to accompany them. Dive, cast, cast, roll, cast, and dive again. It was a sequence of events that was tiring him and Kara was able to block each one. She didn't even need to hurl spells at him. He was doing a fine enough job at that. When he paused, Kara thought he was going to pass out. He was kneeling on the ground with his hands perched on the ground in front of him.   
  
And then she felt a violent invasion of magic within her body and a soft feeling of nothingness; it was familiar. The Imperius Curse. He had cast it without his wand, and since it didn't emit any sort of sparks she hadn't seen it. Kara was no stranger to this curse as it had been used on her many times by Nabokov during training, but not even the wise old wizard's tests were as strong as this one. She even entertained the idea that it wasn't Harry who had cast it until he looked up into her eyes.   
  
It wasn't impossible to fight, but Kara had never been capable of completely blocking the Imperius curse's affects. She couldn't resist Harry, that much was clear, but her thoughts were still hers.   
  
Harry stood, walked towards her and looked her in the eyes. He realized the spell had succeeded.   
  
"Sit on the ground," he ordered. Kara felt her muscles move even though she was internally fighting them. The next thing she knew Harry's legs were in front of her and she heard him speaking.   
  
"I didn't think it would work," he said unbelievingly.   
  
Kara looked up and began blinking very slowly and taking deep breaths in an attempt to curb the magic that was still flowing through her body. Did he realize how strongly he had been able to cast that spell? Hours later when reflecting on the events with Snape they would remark on not only the significance of his progress, but the horrifying thought that the sixteen year old wizard could control people that were trained way beyond his years. Was it yet another after affect of his encounter with Voldemort?   
  
"Are you still under the spell?"   
  
Kara quirked an eyebrow, wondering if he realized how ridiculous the question sounded. What if she were lying?   
  
"Yes," she replied. "But I could probably lie if I wanted to."   
  
He seemed to understand.   
  
"I order you to tell me the truth. Are you still under the spell?"   
  
"Yes. You should also know that I am for the most part in possession of all my mental faculties, which includes my ability to cast. But I will give you the benefit of this experience and not do so."   
  
"Oh," he replied, somehow feeling that the victory was less rewarding. "I guess you could still be lying to me then too."   
  
"Ask me something you do not think I would answer then," she instructed.   
  
He stood there for a moment thinking, stopping a few times to begin asking questions and then thinking twice about it. He mumbled a few times to himself and then seemed to come to a conclusion on a question.   
  
"Promise me you won't punish me later for this?" he asked.   
  
"I said what we do here, stays here, Potter."   
  
"Truthfully then, why did you take Hermione to Durmstrang?"   
  
Kara felt the apprehension rise within her. She was in no position to resist answering, but for a moment she considered violating her self-imposed cease-fire in order to break the Imperius curse. She settled on a slightly censored version of the truth instead.   
  
"To make a potion that I needed an extra pair of hands with."   
  
Harry seemed satisfied with this and continued his questioning.   
  
"Why does it hurt?"   
  
"The Imperius Curse you mean?" He nodded positively in response. "The Unforgivables always hurt a little bit, even more so if you cast without your wand. It takes a lot of energy and focus. Focus, in fact, that most wizards never possess. You, of course have it because of the training we've been doing and I suspect for other reasons as well. If you think hard enough you might figure that one out on your own." She saw a somewhat haunted and sad look come over his face.   
  
"Does it have to be sustained? I mean will it wear off?"   
  
"Yes, in time. The stronger the opponent the more quickly it will wear off. It really does depend; sometimes it will last minutes, with others it can last days or months. I would say you have about five minutes before I recover."   
  
She could hear the deadpan voice coming out of her mouth. It was monotone and uncaring, one of the characteristics of the curse. He sat down across from her, obviously feeling safe, and began to think. After what seemed like an eternity to Kara where her mind wandered, she came to a moment of clarity where she remembered the point of the exercise.   
  
"There is something on your mind Potter."   
  
He looked up into her eyes quickly, checking to see if she was still under the spell.   
  
"I don't want you to bring Draco here," he said. Kara wondered if he had phrased that carefully so that it did not sound like a command.   
  
"Is that what all of your moping has been about for the last few weeks?" He looked surprised at the question.   
  
"I've just been thinking. I can't trust him. I can't trust any of them." Them no doubt being Death Eaters.   
  
"Do you trust Severus?"   
  
He blinked at few times at the use of his Snape's first name as if he had to think twice about whom she was referring to.   
  
"It's different with Snape. He hates me and I know that, but I trust him. He's... I don't know. Different."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"His past makes sense to me. Draco's doesn't."   
  
"I would think it would be the opposite. Knowing what I know, even I don't completely understand why Severus went to Voldemort or why he left. I do understand those things about Draco," she responded.   
  
Harry gave her an even look but didn't speak.   
  
"I wish I could read minds," he said out of nowhere.   
  
"It isn't the gift it seems to be," she replied honestly. "I often find myself knowing things I shouldn't and I have to restrain myself from punishing students for small infractions. There is also the guilt. Guilt over hearing very intimate thoughts such as those from your friends Ron and Hermione after their private moments." Harry smiled and blushed but he quickly became serious again.   
  
"It just seems that it would make it easier to know if he was being truthful."   
  
"He is," she replied   
  
Kara felt the spell lift as Harry muttered Finite Incantatum. She gave him a questioning look.   
  
"I can't stand hearing you talk like that. Besides, Snape is coming and I figured he'd freak if he saw you like that." Harry nodded his head to something behind her. Kara wasn't sure what she was astonished most at, Harry's understanding of Snape's protectiveness, or his ability to let his guard down around her so easily.   
  
When Kara turned, she saw the dark wizard walking quickly towards them on the pitch. She rose gracefully, feeling Harry do the same beside her. Snape walked right up to them, stared into her eyes and said quietly.   
  
"It's time."   
  
Kara heard 'Draco' in his mind.   
  
- - -   
  
The three walked quickly back to the castle, where Harry was sent straight to his dorm room and Snape and Kara walked quickly towards his office. Kara was highly confused. She had no idea that this was going to happen tonight. When they reached the gargoyle, he stopped them.   
  
"He is still in his Animagus form."   
  
"When did he get here? Did you plan this? If I had known I would have chosen another night for the duel training."   
  
"It wasn't planned. Apparently, he was sent on an unexpected mission this evening that required him to deliver something in Hogsmeade. He found me standing outside. It seems pointless to turn him back now that he's here."   
  
"What is your plan?" she asked, hoping he had one. It wasn't the first question that came to her, though. What was Draco delivering in Hogsmeade?   
  
"I don't have one," he said, somewhat embarrassed. Kara could read it in his mind.   
  
"Well how did it happen when you came to Dumbledore?"   
  
"I don't really remember. One minute I was sitting there, the next Fawkes was on my knee and a searing pain was shooting up my arm. I was convinced the Dark Lord knew what was happening, but then I felt the link drop."   
  
"Well then maybe that's all we need to do now."   
  
"There is no guaranteeing that Alcaeus is going to do the same." He ran his hand through his white hair. Kara thought kindly on the loving green Phoenix that had come to share Snape's office, and to Kara's intrigue their rooms as well.   
  
"Well then we'll leave a back out plan whereby Draco can return to Durmstrang. We should just avoid saying anything out loud."   
  
Snape nodded and muttered the password that opened the gargoyle. It sprang aside and they got on the moving staircase. When the door opened, they saw Draco in human form, sprawled out on his back. He appeared to have passed out and his Death Eater mask was lying on the floor next to him. Alcaeus, whose falcon-like head was perched over Draco's left arm, was peering curiously down at the black tattoo there.   
  
They froze when the little bird peered up at them and jumped slightly when Draco began screaming. Alcaeus hopped up onto his chest and stared at his face as if to wonder why the human was making so much noise. He nudged Draco's chin with his sharp beak to wake the boy. But instead of waking, Draco squirmed on the floor, whimpering in pain. Kara wanted to go shake him awake, but as soon as she made a move, Snape raised his arm and kept her back. He reached down and took her hand in his as if to calm the motherly instincts rising in her.   
  
Alcaeus then rubbed his head against Draco's chin and when the boy didn't wake he began screeching. It was ear splitting, but the boy beneath him didn't wake up and Kara began to see a magnificent silver liquid dripping onto the dark black cloak Draco was wearing. She thought at first that it might be blood, but when the bird hopped off of Draco and began walking around his body from head to foot, dripping the liquid everywhere including on the floor, she realized it was tears. By the time Alcaeus had walked all the way back to Draco's left arm, there were silvery tears everywhere. It covered Draco's hair, barely standing out his blond hair and had stained his dark cloak and shoes.   
  
Smoke rose off of the Dark Mark when the tears hit it and the pain was obvious in Draco's face as he screamed loudly. His eyes remained shut and it was as if he were having a bad dream. He rolled over and Alcaeus was forced to walk backwards while Draco cradled the arm underneath him. He was then very still and quiet, the rise and fall of his chest being the only apparent sign of life. The Phoenix raised its eyes to Kara and Snape and then walked around Draco and nuzzled itself behind his neck, resting his head next to the boy's.   
  
Kara turned to Snape in wonder. He had a look of absolute terror on his face; it was clear he wasn't expecting that. She closed the door and spoke in a whisper.   
  
"Should we just leave him there?"   
  
"I don't know." He looked shaken.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Snape looked at her, and in a moment of surprise, she saw a single tear drip down his cheek. He was on the verge of breakdown. She reached over and put her hand inside his robes to pull out his handkerchief. She handed it to him and gave him a loving touch on the cheek.   
  
"We'll leave him here for the night," she said. "Let me go make sure the House Elves won't come in."   
  
Kara opened the door and transfigured one of the chairs into a long sofa, wide enough to accommodate both Draco and Alcaeus. She levitated them both off the ground and onto it. She extinguished all the torches in the room save one, warded the fireplace so the House Elves wouldn't enter and closed the door behind her. Snape was already at the bottom of the stairs and so she followed him down. He was slightly more composed.   
  
"We should check back in a few hours I imagine." He nodded in response.   
  
- - -   
  
Perverse curiosity kept the both of them up all night. Kara graded papers and Snape sat in a chair drinking tea. Just before dawn, they headed towards Snape's office. Draco was awake, sitting up and staring at the fire. He looked at them and Kara could tell he had been crying. Alcaeus was still sitting beside him. The red eyes combined with the silver stains all over his clothes, hair and face made him quite a sight to look at. No one was quite sure what to say, so Kara walked in silently and made tea.   
  
The big question still needed to be answered, and everyone knew only Draco could do that. He looked over at the clock on Snape's desk.   
  
"By now they'll know I'm gone, and the Dark Lord will have felt the Dark Mark..." He wasn't sure how to phrase it, but everyone in the room understood. Kara handed him some tea.   
  
"I wasn't aware you were coming in last night. I don't have your school things prepared," Snape said. "I will need at least a day to do so."   
  
"I wasn't aware either. Polishnikov gave me a vial and told me to deliver it to Hogsmeade. It was very last minute."   
  
Kara and Snape gave each other a look. Had Polishnikov planned the timing? And if so, was there some underlying reason for it?   
  
"We should at the very least arrange your disguise now, and during breakfast I will instruct the House Elves to prepare a room for you for the day. We'll decide on your permanent arrangements while you get some sleep."   
  
"Thank you, Professor," he said meekly.   
  
Snape took out his wand and without any notice at all changed Draco's appearance. He then conjured a mirror and handed it to Draco, who cringed when he saw the crooked nose, beady eyes and pimple pocketed face that stared back at him. Kara thought it cruel to bestow such a look on the once handsome Draco Malfoy, but was in no position to argue with Snape. She knew the reason for it already, to ensure he didn't draw any attention to himself.   
  
Snape then threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and ordered breakfast for Draco.   
  
- - -   
  
By afternoon, Draco's new identity had been introduced to the other students in Ravenclaw. They had taken one look at him curiously, keeping their questions to themselves, and accepted him. At dinner, Kara spotted him talking casually with the Ravenclaw prefect, Ian, and a few of his friends. It was the first sign that this was going to work out all right. Now she was sitting in the Headmaster's office with Draco in his normal form and Snape. They were waiting for Sirius Black to arrive with his godson.   
  
When they walked in the door Harry and Draco looked at each other and simply stared for a few minutes. Kara was instantly reminded of the conversation she had had with her apprentice the night before. His desire for mind reading was written all over his face, and he was substituting careful observation for the power. Draco was the first to look away though as if Potter had accused him of something dreadful and he was now feeling guilt over it. It was the second sign, to Kara, that this was going to go as planned.   
  
"I have only a few things to say to the two of you, and then we will leave you alone to talk," Snape began once Harry had sat in the chair next to Draco. He walked towards them like a prowling cat.   
  
"Draco is here because he has expressed the desire to be something other than what he has become. Potter, you are to accept that at whatever cost and I will not permit you undermining his attempts to change. We are going to leave you two alone to sort this out. Whatever bad blood you have you'd better decide what to do with it here, because it will not be acceptable to discuss it outside of this room for the entire world to know. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
The two boys nodded.   
  
"Wands, then. Hand them over."   
  
Harry pulled his wand out from the special pocket inside his robes. Draco had his up his left sleeve.   
  
"And no funny business, Potter," Snape added as he moved towards the door. "We'll be downstairs when you're finished." The three professors left the room and waited outside in the hall by the gargoyle.   
  
"I'm not sure this is wise," was the first thing out of Sirius's mouth.   
  
"It's necessary. The last thing in the world we need is them getting into a scuffle in the hallways or in class. It would compromise Draco's identity," she added quietly.   
  
"A shame. Really."   
  
Snape shot Sirius a warning look in response to the sarcastic comment. They waited there for nearly a half hour before Harry appeared and ushered them back upstairs. He had somehow acquired a bloody nose and swollen eye that was quickly turning into a black one. Sirius gave her a dirty look.   
  
--   
  
by ezzie:   
  
read, enjoy, review. 


	17. A Traditional Duel

Chapter 17: A Traditional Duel   
  
There was silence like nothing either of them had heard before.   
  
Sitting in their respective chairs, facing Snape's desk, alone for the first time. It was as if Hell had frozen over and they had just learned they were to spend eternity with one another. In the face of such profound revelations, what does one say? Apparently nothing.   
  
Draco got up though and walked across the room. One of the spinning gadgets tempted him and he picked it up, placed it in his palm and watched it spin. Harry looked up to see the orb, which he knew had once been Dumbledore's, happily moving in Draco's hand. Soon after he felt the bile rise up inside his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have had so much pumpkin pie at dinner.   
  
What did they expect them to talk about, anyway? Was there supposed to be apologies for past transgressions? Who would start first? Harry knew in the back of his mind that Draco needed this chance and he also knew that Professor Lynch would never compromise his safety for that purpose. But what did they expect, a miracle? There was no way Draco and Harry were going to leave this room as friends. It would take a lot more than one conversation to make that happen. In fact, it might actually take Hell freezing over. Harry shivered as a cool breeze came in through the office's south window.   
  
The tension in the room was too much and he got up from his own chair and started pacing. When he looked up again, Draco was staring out the open window.   
  
"You know he never was one for the pep talk." The voice sounded muted and airy. "Even to his own House he was like that. It was never encouragement or praise, always just commandments and subtle threats. I've forgotten how much I liked it."   
  
"You're sick, Malfoy," was the only comment Harry could think of.   
  
"Not really. Well yes, okay I am, but not because I enjoy Snape's methods," he closed the window and walked back towards the desk. He slumped down into the Headmaster's chair.   
  
"I suppose I should start at the beginning? How my father forced me to kill you, how I became a Death Eater, and how horrible it was, et cetera? Do you want to hear all of that or should I just skip to the part where we make up?"   
  
Harry wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know what he wanted, or what he should want from Draco. The only thing he knew was he wanted to be anywhere but here and he wanted the blond haired boy to be far away.   
  
Harry was surprised at the question that formed in his mind and came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think twice.   
  
"What happened to your hair?" he asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Draco got out of the chair quickly and looked around for a reflective surface. He found a silver ball sitting on one of the shelves and he looked deeply at it. "Bloody hell. Phoenix tears."   
  
Draco must have read the confused look on Harry's face because he continued talking.   
  
"It's one of the only known ways of removing the Dark Mark. Phoenix tears. I think the bird tried to bathe me in them. It stained everything, I guess, including my hair." He ran a hand through his hair feeling if the texture had changed.   
  
"So you're not marked anymore?" Harry asked.   
  
"Nope," Draco said triumphantly with a smile as he lifted his sleeves and turned his arms over for Harry to see. Harry felt a save of confusion drowning him.   
  
"I guess maybe you should start at the beginning," he said softly. Draco's smile faded quickly.   
  
"Both of my parents families have long been into the Dark Arts. Potions, hexes, you name it. It's a family tradition." Draco sat back down into the Headmaster's chair and propped his feet up onto the desk. Harry had a feeling that Draco had either told this story before, or had practiced it. He decided to remain standing at a distance.   
  
"My father took it to new heights after he met the Dark Lord through his grandfather. This is while he was still at Hogwarts and before Voldemort turned himself into... well whatever you'd call him. He's not human anymore." Harry nodded in response so that Draco knew he understood. "From the very beginning he expected me to do the same. He seemed to think that I was blessed for having him as a father. Lucius Malfoy, world's best mentor of the Dark Arts." Draco gave a little laugh. "When I came here, I was armed with a head full of hexes and had explicit instructions to befriend you."   
  
"I remember. The train." Draco nodded.   
  
"He kept sending me notes with advice on how to be your best friend. I could write a book about it I bet, if I tried. I think I would call it How to befriend the Boy Who Lived. But things always turned out wrong. We'd end up with detention or fighting or some such. In our second year the goal was no longer to befriend you, it was to keep you out of the way but I failed at that as well.   
  
"My father was furious after the Chamber of Secrets incident and after losing Dobby. Right before the World Cup a few years ago, he told me his plans for the future. It was then that I learned who you were, heir of Gryffindor, destined to wipe out Voldemort, and so on."   
  
Harry snorted. "You found out before I did."   
  
Draco gave him an odd sort of look.   
  
"You look surprised to hear that," Harry said.   
  
"Immensely, considering Dumbledore's plans to train you."   
  
"What do you mean? What plans?"   
  
Draco's eyebrows rose sharply and he took his feet down off the desk. He settled on top of it, crossed his legs and stared at Harry intently.   
  
"The Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the World Cup, all of that was to train you. Granted, I don't think he planned for people to die or for Sirius Black to escape from Azkaban."   
  
Harry sat and pondered for a moment.   
  
"How could he have known any of that could happen? There's no way he could have known your father would have given Ginny the diary, or that Quirrel would embody Voldemort"   
  
"He had seers. Real ones," Draco said firmly. "I don't know who they are, but they're dead on."   
  
"And how do you know this?"   
  
"Torture," he replied.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"A few well placed spies and torture. Give people the right incentive, and they will talk. I'm really surprised you don't know all this already."   
  
Harry thought first to Professor Lynch. She was a true seer, or at least had the capability. Maybe Dumbledore had known her while she was still making potions at Pritchard's Apothecary. But everyone knew now that Lynch was an Oracle, why would Draco not assume it was she? And what about Trelawney? Hadn't Dumbledore once said she had been right once before?   
  
"Anyway, when I learned what this whole thing was all about, killing you and letting Voldemort rise to power, I realized I didn't really want a part of it."   
  
This sounded vaguely unrealistic to Harry.   
  
"And why not? You just said it is your family tradition. Why wouldn't you want to carry it on? And why would you care whether or not I die?"   
  
"Oh don't get me wrong, Potter. I'm all about the power and glory and after standing in your bloody shadow for the past six years I'm quite eager to have both. But I never wanted my parents to die, and I never wanted to watch my friends tortured while kissing the feet of some demonic sick bastard."   
  
The bile in Harry's stomach rumbled and he felt nauseous for a moment. He couldn't get this concept of Dumbledore manipulating events in order to train him out of his mind. It made sense, but it somehow created a perverse image of his beloved Headmaster. He wanted to avoid that, especially given what he knew about Dumbledore that Draco and no one else did. And Harry wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Was this going to turn into an apology at some point?   
  
Draco, noting Harry's contemplation was quiet for a moment before he continued on.   
  
"Then he told me to kill you. It was a direct order from Voldemort. I was to eliminate you and as many of your friends as possible and then he would take the school. Once had the school, he would take the Ministry."   
  
"Why is the school so important?"   
  
"You, Dumbledore, Snape, Lynch. He can't do anything with the four of you alive."   
  
"But you didn't kill me," Harry said, pushing aside more questions implicit in Draco's last statement.   
  
"I thought about it a lot. I didn't have a lot of choices and it was clear what was expected of me, and what the consequences would be if I failed. Whatever I did it had to look like I was simply inept, and not disobeying my father. He would have had no qualms killing me. I know that now." Draco looked down at the floor and was quiet.   
  
"When you failed to kill me, he made you become a Death Eater, didn't he?"   
  
"That was the price I paid for my failure."   
  
"But didn't you want to be a Death Eater anyway?"   
  
"I don't know," he whispered while wringing his hands. "It's sort of romanticized to kids our age. 'There is no good or evil, only power.'" Draco repeated. Harry could hear Quirrel's voice saying that to him.   
  
"In reality, though, it's horrible -- torture, murder, and other sick things. I had to do them all. I hate it and as soon as I was in, I wanted out. To me, none of those things are in line with what I want or necessary." Harry wondered if perhaps that's what Snape felt too.   
  
Torture, like what he'd seen at the World Cup. He remembered the Muggles dangling in midair, their limbs being stretched and pulled.   
  
"What about Muggles?" he heard himself ask.   
  
"What about them?"   
  
"Has your views on Muggleborns changed?"   
  
Draco looked guiltily at the floor again. "I don't know."   
  
"How can you not know? Either you think they belong here or you think they don't," he said loudly.   
  
"It's all I've ever known, Potter. You don't just change overnight. I'm still figuring that one out."   
  
Draco hopped off the desk and walked over to Harry looking defensive.   
  
"I'm here to apologize to you and to make you feel warm and fuzzy about my sincerity. I'm not here to justify my political views," he said loudly as he placed himself about 3 feet in front of Harry.   
  
"If you want me to accept your apology, then apologize for what you said to Hermione."   
  
"Leave Granger out of this. My feelings towards her have absolutely nothing to do with anything at all."   
  
"Are you stupid or have you simply forgotten that you called her a Mudblood to her face and wished her to be sacrificed to a basilisk?" Harry could really hear himself shouting now. He wondered if the teachers could hear downstairs.   
  
Draco hit him and Harry felt a warm sensation filling his nose.   
  
"No one calls me stupid, Potter."   
  
Harry hit back before he realized what happened, but he missed and the forward momentum of his body caused him to run into Draco. They fell to the floor and Harry ended up on top. He put his hands around Draco's throat, but they didn't stay in the position long before Draco had rolled over on top of him and hit him again. Harry was losing quickly and he knew he couldn't use magic, even though the Imperius curse sounded good right about now. Draco dancing around Snape's office like a ballerina sounded like the right idea to Harry.   
  
"Stop," he said loudly. "This is ridiculous. They're going to hear and come up here. Then what are you going to do?"   
  
Draco got off of Harry and walked to the other side of the room.   
  
"My dislike for Granger has nothing to do with the fact that she's Muggleborn, so don't bring it up." Draco said it with a hint of hurt and finality.   
  
"You owe her an apology," Harry said as he lifted his shirt sleeve to his nose to wipe away the blood.   
  
"Yeah well she's going to have to wait for it then, isn't she? Unless of course you go straight to your little friends and decide to tell them I'm here."   
  
"I won't do that." Draco didn't look so convinced. "I promised Professor Lynch and the last thing I want to do is cross her."   
  
"Look I'm here to apologize for what trying to kill you and that's all you're getting. Let's hurry up and get it over with so I can get out of this blasted room and sleep."   
  
"Fine." Harry walked over to Draco and held out his hand. "I swear I won't tell anyone you're here if you stay away from Hermione. I don't want you to talk to her, look at her, ask her for help with homework or even think about doing so much as saying hello to her in the hall."   
  
Draco gave him a nasty look. "Fine." They shook hands.   
  
Harry turned and went to get the professors without saying another word. He wasn't sure what they'd say about his bloody nose and swelling eye. Draco looked as though he hadn't been touched. The look on Sirius's face when the gargoyle moved aside was answer enough. But curiously none of them said anything. Maybe they expected it. Maybe they wanted them to get it over with. Snape handed Harry his wand and Sirius escorted him back to the Gryffindor common room without once mentioning it. Harry only hoped that Malfoy would keep up his end of the bargain. Harry knew he could deal with the threat of death at the hands of the blond boy. It was Hermione he was worried about.   
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder why Draco disliked Hermione if it wasn't for the fact she was Muggleborn and the question kept him up most of the night.   
  
  
  
---   
  
by ezzie:   
  
A few notes.   
  
There are only about five chapters left. Some are sort of juicy.   
  



	18. The Day Nothing Went Right

Chapter 18: The Day Nothing Went Right   
  
The dungeons were cooler now that the season was turning into fall. The stone-walled rooms no longer felt like the burning pits of hell after a warm afternoon's lesson with twenty teenagers worth of raging hormones, cauldrons and explosions. Kara took a deep breath as the last Slytherin sixth year left the room. She picked up a stack of essays on antidotes, another stack of quizzes and with some hesitation, the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.   
  
It had been more than a month since the Dementors had visited Hogwarts, and Kara was doing her best to avoid the spotlight and attention. She merely wanted to attend to her students, her own intellectual pursuits, and Harry's training. Nothing that was written about the incident had reached her, although Snape had kept a close eye on the gossiping and politics of it all. His well-established ritual of reading the Daily Prophet cover to cover each day hadn't slipped at all, and he usually never so much as offered her his copy, but this morning that had changed. Even before she had settled down to the head table for breakfast, he had handed it to her and whispered read at least the headline on the front page. She glanced down, caught a few words in large black ink. It had something to do with Harry; she rolled her eyes and saved it for later. Later hadn't come yet.   
  
Now she tucked the grayish paper in between the folds of her lesson journal, somewhere between notes on how many points she'd taken from Gryffindor for Neville's destruction of yet another cauldron and what she was to teach the Ravenclaw third years tomorrow morning. This afternoon's reading in hand, she headed for her office that was still in the upper part of the castle.   
  
Students were slowly making their way up the stairs from the afternoon lesson in the dungeons. Voices were whispering about exams in other classes, girls were giggling about cute boys and overall things seemed fairly normal. Surprising, Kara thought to herself, for a group of children in crisis. They seemed so sure and safe and she had said as much to Snape who reminded her that had always been Dumbledore's goal. It did no good to lie to them, but why not at least make them feel comfortable. That was the reason why Hogwarts was a safe place. It wasn't anything inherent in the design or the concept; it was Albus Dumbledore and his presence, and now that duty lay in Snape's lap. And in a round about way, in Kara's as well. Had they so far lived up to that responsibility? Kara decided the best way to answer that was to measure the emotions of the students, and on a scale of one to ten, she'd rate their performance at an eight.   
  
But the good didn't come without the bad, and little skirmishes popped up here and there. There were of course the usual catfights between girls over boys, and complementary male _debates_ over Quidditch. With the recent lull in activity on Voldemort's part, the Slytherins had calmed their rhetoric and kept pretty much to themselves. However as Kara found her way into the hall at the top of the stairs she was reminded that even absolutes sometimes have exceptions.   
  
"Relishing in your fame, Granger?" she heard a low gruff voice say.   
  
"Shut up Goyle, you big idiot. No one cares what you have to say."   
  
Kara recognized the responder's voice immediately. It was Ron Weasley. She approached the scene with stealth and caution, eager to hear what this was all about before either side decided to interject their self-satisfying opinions in an attempt to avoid detention.   
  
"It's okay Ron, let's just go," Hermione said. None of the culprits were in view, as students had formed a tight circle around them.   
  
"That's right Weasley, you better do what your Mudblood girlfriend says."   
  
Seconds later, the crowd began to move back; scuffling and grunting echoed through the hallway. Kara made a path through the crowd with lightening speed. But where she was expecting to find a bloody Ron Weasley, she found Sean Hardener on top of Gregory Goyle, about to land another solid punch to his face.   
  
The fight had already stopped. Sean had no doubt sensed Kara's presence and he stood up immediately looking guilty.   
  
"My office, now. Granger, Weasley, Potter, you too. The rest of you get to class. Go!"   
  
The five students looked sullen and skulked off in the direction of Kara's office. When inside, they lined up before her desk as though she were an executioner. She sat down with grace, placing the quizzes and papers in their proper stacks. Silence rang in the room for several minutes while she prepared what she had to say next.   
  
"I do not need to understand what just went on to take ten points from each of you, so that is where we will begin." Ron's mouth fell open.. "Mr. Goyle, you can explain to the rest of Slytherin how I was forced to take yet another ten points for your use of language. Language, that I will remind you, is not appropriate to use in hallways, let alone in front of the first years. Trust me, it does not please me to see Slytherin lose more points considering the disgraceful state it's in now." Even Hufflepuff was beating them this year. She thought she saw Sean Hardener smirk.   
  
Kara let them sit there, squirming while she opened her lesson journal and noted the points taken - thirty from Gryffindor, ten from Ravenclaw and twenty from Slytherin.   
  
"Mr. Hardener, Mr. Goyle you will both join me for detention at 8pm in the dungeons, tomorrow. I don't suggest wearing anything you would want to keep." Both of them paled instantly and Kara almost broke into a smile.   
  
"Goyle, you may go to class." He left the room with a nasty look on his face. She waited until he was gone before continuing.   
  
"What started all of this?"   
  
"There was an article in this morning's Daily Prophet," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "It was about Harry and I. Rita Skeeter wrote it. Goyle was teasing me about it." So that's what Severus had wanted to her to read earlier.   
  
"Very well. You three may go," she said, dismissing the Gryffindors.   
  
"But Professor, it isn't fair. We didn't even do anything, why did you take away points?"   
  
"Don't press your luck Mr. Weasley. Now get to class."   
  
Harry gave Kara a look that indicated he clearly wasn't pleased, but since his training had become more intense lately, he was fairly reluctant to confront her. In fact he was so afraid that people would discover they had been spending all of his free time working on his Inner Focus that he didn't speak up in potions or draw attention to himself around Kara. They left without another word and the door closed behind them at her will.   
  
"Explain," she said shortly. The boy in front of her looked up I confusion.   
  
"I'm not sure what to say," he said quietly.   
  
"You were told to keep a low profile, I don't think that includes getting into fights in the hallway."   
  
"He deserved it, you heard what he said."   
  
"That is hardly the point. We risked a lot to bring you here, you should have some respect for that," she admonished.   
  
"I do respect that, but I don't see how giving Goyle a black eye is going to compromise anything. I'd say it rather solidifies my political opinions on the subject."   
  
"The fact remains that we have a rule against fighting. There will be a time and place for political stances and unless Voldemort decides on a daytime attack it won't be between classes. Understand?" He didn't respond.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"Yes, I understand."   
  
"Fine. Get to class then. I will see you at eight tomorrow for detention."   
  
He groaned and left. Kara whipped out the Daily Prophet and read all about the latest love scandal between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The only thing that made it front-page worthy was that it included hints about Kara and Snape taking the pair off school grounds for weekends of hedonism. It was an accusation that put she and Snape in a strange position. The quotes were the worst, however, taken directly from students and morphed into sick implications.   
  
_She was gone for two days, once!_ - Susan Bones   
  
_Poor Ginny, that's Harry's other girlfriend. Of course she's too tied up in the fame to ever let go. She's really sweet and deserves better._ - Pansy Parkinson   
  
_Professor Lynch is always with Harry. They meet in private and whisper to each other. It's sort of creepy._ - Millicent Bulstrode   
  
Suddenly the twenty points she'd just taken from Goyle didn't seem enough.   
  
- - -   
  
Kara retreated to their rooms before tea to freshen up. Snape was there when she walked in. He had one hand, full of parchment perched on the mantle of the fire, and was dazing pensively into the flames below.   
  
"Severus?" she said in a gentle voice. He held out a hand for her to take, which she did. Snape pulled her close and hugged her with that free arm. Her nose settled softly into his neck where she could smell the dust off of Alcaeus' feathers and just a hint of rose petals. He must have been in the gardens earlier.   
  
Without saying a word he lifted up the parchment he was holding so she could read it. She read it twice, the second time aloud because the words on it startled her so:   
  
_You have taken my Pawn, and tonight I shall take his Queen_.   
  
"Draco?" she asked mulling the words over in her head.   
  
"Presumably," he replied solemnly.   
  
"And the queen... do you suppose he means me?"   
  
"That seems the logical choice, but the wording doesn't fit. I can't imagine who else it would be though."   
  
Who indeed, Kara thought. The implication was that the pawn would die beside the queen, to save the king, but that made no sense. Surely even Voldemort knew that Draco held no great love for Harry. Besides, in this sense wasn't Kara the queen? No, that didn't seem right, there had to be another explanation.   
  
"You read the article?" he asked.   
  
"I did. I'm not at all thrilled with the decision to do so, however." He grunted amusingly.   
  
"The quotes..."   
  
"There is no way they came from students," she finished for him. "We've been too careful. Only Minerva, Black, yourself, Harry and Draco know Hermione was actually not on school grounds those two days. Top that off with the fact that Harry avoids me like the plague when we're not training. She found these things out some other way."   
  
"She's probably been in the castle," he replied. "In her Animagus form."   
  
"You should have never let her go." He grunted again.   
  
"I want to try something tonight. If she's here, as I suspect she will be if the Dark Lord is going to try something, we'll find her," Snape said after a while.   
  
"How?"   
  
"We'll ward the castle." He pulled away from her and walked towards the desk where a book was lying open. "A Revelation ward, timed to activate sometime this evening. We'll alert the Aurors. When she's changed back, they will catch her."   
  
Kara walked over to read the incantation, it seemed like a perfect plan.   
  
- - -   
  
It took only an hour for the two of them to cast the spell unknowingly upon the castle. After a simple walk around the perimeter and an over-application of Inner Focus, Kara and Snape settled into their quarters to wait for something to happen. No use causing alarm by appearing to be out of place or behaving unusually. The Aurors were on high alert, waiting for someone to appear, although they hadn't been informed who they were looking for. At 10pm the wards would activate and Rita Skeeter, if she were in the castle, would be exposed. The thought made Kara's toes tingle.   
  
- - -   
  
It had been a horrible day, Hermione thought. First there was the article that had arrived courtesy of the Daily Prophet's owl. It had landed hard on the table, spilling her orange juice into her plate of eggs. From there the drippy mess had landed in her lap. After reading the headline _Potter Does It Again_ and the first two paragraphs that described some illicit affair she was having with Harry, Hermione was forced to race to her rooms to change (and wash the running mascara off her face, although she never let Ron or Harry see her cry). This made her late to Herbology where Professor Sprout took off ten points from Gryffindor.   
  
Then there was Potions, where she failed to complete the assignment. It was a simple task: create an antidote made of dragon liver according to the description you gave in the essay that was due today. Hermione had finished her essay long ago, writing at length about Peruvian Dragons and Prixel poisons. It was all theory of course; Peruvian Dragon livers were outlawed in Britain. She had chosen the topic because Polishnikov had let it slip, during one of those long sessions while Professor Lynch was sleeping, that it was an interest of hers. Hermione was hoping for bonus points on her essay. She never dreamed it would come back to bite her.   
  
So was she ever surprised when Professor Lynch announced the day's assignment: put the essay to practical use. She paled and waited for everyone to start working before she approached the lectern.   
  
"Professor, I uh... I sort of wrote about something I can't complete in class," she had said. Professor Lynch smiled at her demurely.   
  
"I am well aware of that Ms. Granger. It's all you've been thinking about for the last three weeks. Go into my storeroom. On the second shelf from the bottom there is a blue glass jar with your name on it. Please be discrete."   
  
Hermione had felt her eyes go wide and her sense of joy carry her swiftly into the dark room (a room she had snuck around in before when Snape still inhabited the dungeons). Perched right where Professor Lynch had said it would be was the blue jar with her name written on it, and inside, one rare, illegal and highly difficult to obtain Peruvian Dragon liver. Where on earth had she acquired it?   
  
It took Hermione only minutes to set up her station, light the fire under her cauldron and begin smashing Prixel berries. The first try failed. Surely the recipe was right, she had gotten it straight from a book in the library. Three bezoars and an hour later, it was still failing. Where had she gone wrong? Professor Lynch stopped by her workstation at the end of class and peered down into the cauldron. It had only taken one brief glance at the ladle full of bubbling, droopy mess to see that she had failed. Horrified, Hermione wanted to curl up under the desk and hide for the rest of the day.   
  
It was some sort of unnatural phenomenon, or so Ron had said. _You shouldn't have chosen such a difficult project_. She wanted to slap him. And what was wrong with Harry, she wondered. He was being so quiet. Quiet, that is, until the new boy in school had approached them. And as soon as Harry had opened his mouth to say something uncharacteristically rude, Goyle and Crabbe had showed up to rub this morning's headline into her face. A fight ensued and the new boy had pummeled Goyle, an action that was simultaneously heroic and stupid. Thirty more points from Gryffindor and she was late to History of Magic.   
  
All she wanted was a walk. Prefect privilege afforded her that much after curfew, but the last thing in the world she was in the mood for were questions from Professor McGonagall about how she was holding up under the stress or the way Filch's cat looked at her. She wasn't supposed to use her Animagus powers until she was eighteen, but Hermione decided that if the Ministry found out, she'd just tell them where they could stick their laws on the Restriction for Underage Wizardry. One incantation later she was on all fours and enveloped n the freedom of her feline self. She sprinted down the hallway silently, down several flights of stairs and out the front door of the castle where it was cool.   
  
Everything was so different from this perspective. The grass seemed taller and it was just one of a plethora of aromas that filled her nostrils. Hints of rodent pheromones and insect chemicals floated up to tingle her senses. Hermione usually avoided grass because of the overwhelming nature of the smells, but tonight it felt good. It reminded her that just for a moment she could hide from all her responsibilities and failures.   
  
She was prancing around in the grass not far from the entrance when one of the watch Aurors spotted her. He walked close and made one of those cute sounds that humans make towards their pets, but Hermione was repulsed at the idea of some old pervert petting her so she sprinted off towards the back of the castle. The sound of wings startled her slightly and when she looked up she spotted a postal owl overhead. Birds always fascinated her when she was in her Animagus form. Was it feline instinct, or simply the perspective of being a much smaller creature? She wasn't sure. The bird swept inside a window and Hermione curled up on a large rock to bathe in the moonlight.   
  
An hour later, the swift approach of several Aurors woke her from a catnap and the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness dulled her senses. It seemed safest to retreat to the castle and her bed. She jetted off towards the front entrance again, looked around to see that no one was watching and quickly ran up the stairs, her fur padded feet not making a sound on the stone floor beneath.   
  
She had just turned the corner when she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It spread from there to her feet and her hands. A loud squelching was coming from in front of her, and Hermione raised her head just in time to see a black owl (the same she had seen overhead an hour earlier) fall off the windowsill in the hallway. It landed hard on the ground and squelched again. Hermione felt her body convulse and seconds later she was kneeling on all fours, this time in her human form.   
  
She looked up again, expecting to find the black owl on the floor. Her first thought was making sure it wasn't injured. H ad she frightened it in her feline form? But instead of finding the owl, she saw Draco Malfoy with his blond hair, gray eyes and Hogwarts uniform staring back at her.   
  
It was perhaps only two seconds before Hermione realized she needed to get the hell out of there. It was another two before she was on her feet and physically moving, but Draco was faster than she was. He rushed forward, put both hands on her shoulders and kept her from running.   
  
"Stop," he said forcefully. He was whispering.   
  
"Get away from me. HELP!" Hermione screamed as she kicked him in the shins and turned to run.   
  
"_Petrificus Totalus__," she heard from behind her. The spell hit her a second later and she fell face first onto the pavement, hard. She felt Malfoy turn her over. He looked into her eyes.   
  
It was funny how being hexed made you think strange things. Why was Malfoy wearing a Ravenclaw uniform and what had he done to his hair?   
  
"Look, I'm going to take off the spell, but you have to listen to me. We have to go find Professor Snape. There is something going on. Hey, can you hear me?"   
  
Hermione grunted. Professor Snape seemed like a good idea, but Hermione knew Malfoy was lying. This was some ploy so he could take the spell off and set her free with the intent of chasing and hexing her. Malfoy would find it great fun; chase the Mudblood know-it-all. He'd probably sell tickets to the event if he could. And then a thought occurred to her, Voldemort must be here already. Hermione's heart sunk. She needed to get word to Harry, he needed to retreat to the Chamber.   
  
She planned it. She would disarm Draco as soon as he took the spell off, then she would immobilize him and drag him down to Snape's quarters. With any luck Professor Lynch would be there too. She could get Harry into the Chamber.   
  
"__Finite Incantatum_," he whispered as he pointed his wand at her. A moment later, Draco was under the same spell and Hermione was floating him down the nearest staircase.   
  
- - -   
  
The knock came sooner than either of them had expected. Kara was sure it would take the Ministry a half hour or more to seek out Rita Skeeter. Snape accompanied her to the door. When the door opened, they both gasped audibly.   
  
"In. Now." Snape commanded. The door slammed shut when Hermione and the floating had entered. "Explain."   
  
"I... I was taking a walk." Hermione was out of breath. She had obviously run here. "And all of a sudden this black owl... turned into Malfoy! It's him! He stunned me and then went to take the curse off so he could start torturing me and I..." she broke into tears.   
  
"Take off the spell, Hermione," Kara said calmly while handing the girl her handkerchief. "Go on. It's ok."   
  
Hermione walked to stand behind Kara, raised her wand and whispered _Finite Incantatum_. Draco fell to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain.   
  
"For the love of... I was going to come willingly. I already told you that!"   
  
"What are you doing out of your dormitory?" Snape asked quickly before a dialog between Hermione and Draco could start.   
  
"Taking a walk. Same as her," he nodded towards Hermione.   
  
"Severus, the Revelation wards," Kara said in shock.   
  
"Did anyone else see you?" he asked quickly.   
  
"No, no one else. We took the back stairs. I think," Draco replied, rubbing the elbow he had landed on. He then stood and put his wand back up his sleeve. "There are a group of people on their way up the road from Hogsmeade though. I saw them as I was flying back."   
  
"Flying _back__?" Snape asked.   
  
"From Hagrid's." Draco replied quickly. Kara could tell Snape wanted to grab Malfoy and strangle him. Even in his forced calm mode, the anger was apparent on his face.   
  
"What's going on here?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. "Am I the only one here who doesn't realize this is Draco Malfoy?"   
  
"We are all well aware of that Ms. Granger, thank you for the excellent observation," Snape replied sarcastically.   
  
Kara had been studying Hermione intently for a few minutes, hearing the thoughts inside her mind. She too had been out on the grounds that night in her Animagus form. Kara then looked to Draco and was instantly startled by a revelation.   
  
"Severus, could I have a moment please?" He looked at her curiously, but followed without question to the corner.   
  
"She's the one," Kara whispered discretely.   
  
"The one?"   
  
"The queen," she said meaningfully. Snape didn't get it.   
  
"There is more here than we know about, between them; at least from Draco's perspective. We can't just send her back to her dormitory. Not if Voldemort is going to try something tonight. You heard Draco, they're already on their way up here."   
  
A knock on the door made everyone jump.   
  
"Quiet," Kara hissed as she moved quickly to answer it. This must be the Aurors with Rita Skeeter. She would just tell them Severus wasn't ready and ask them to wait while they sorted this out.   
  
When she opened the door however, it was not the Aurors.   
  
"Minister!" Kara proclaimed. "What on earth do we owe the pleasure of this visit to?"   
  
"Unfortunately bad business and not pleasure, Professor. I wonder if I could come in a speak for a moment with you?"   
  
"Of course," Kara blanched. This wasn't turning out well. She decided to turn the flushing of her cheeks into something useful. "You don't mind if I ask you to wait a moment... um... Severus is sort of... well... not suitable for visitors at the moment, if you know what I mean." She gave Fudge a quick wink and he smiled, nodded and retreated into the hallway. Kara closed the door, locked it and put up a silencing charm.   
  
"Rita Skeeter," Hermione whispered to herself. "This has to be about Rita Skeeter."   
  
"Severus, they can't be seen here."   
  
Snape began to pace. "Go get your Invisibility Cloak. He'll want us to help conduct the search. When we search the dungeons, take them to the Chamber."   
  
Hermione gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but one look from Snape silenced her. Kara didn't need to be told twice. She rushed into the bedroom, through the hidden magical door that spanned both their quarters and retrieved her cloak from the rack it was hanging on.   
  
"Give me your wands and get close together so this will cover the both of you," Kara instructed. Hermione was in no mood to be anywhere near Malfoy.   
  
"Hermione, look at me." Red eyes met hers. "You're going to have to trust me. Draco isn't going to hurt you."   
  
Hermione looked between her Professor and Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco pulled his wand out and handed it over willingly to Kara. Reluctantly, Hermione did the same, but she didn't move. Sensing her apprehension and the lack of time, Draco walked over slowly and stood beside the shorter girl. Kara threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them. It didn't cover completely.   
  
"Move closer. Put your arm around his waist, good. Now don't move." She said after pushing them against the wall. Snape rushed to the door.   
  
"Minister," he said curtly. "Do come in."   
  
"I hope I haven't interrupted anything."   
  
"Nothing that can't be finished later," Snape replied slyly. "What can we do for you?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy. He's missing and we have reason to believe he's here."   
  
"I can assure you he's not. There are Ministry Aurors here day and night. We would have seen him."   
  
"There is also an issue brought to my attention this morning. That of a cover-up by you and your staff in relations to the kidnapping of Rita Skeeter."   
  
"That is news to me as well, Fudge," Snape replied curtly.   
  
"Interesting, as Rita Skeeter says you were at her rescue, personally."   
  
"Indeed, but I wasn't aware she was being held against her will. You know Rita Skeeter, Fudge. Let's not get into this circular argument."   
  
"I agree. I would like to take Ms. Granger in for questioning tonight though, Severus. And if you would permit me, I'd like to conduct a search of the school for Mr. Malfoy. Now, now, don't object. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can prove he's not here."   
  
"Very well," Snape said with his lest content voice. "Where would you like to start?"   
  
"We're at the bottom, we might as well start there," he replied lazily. Snape gestured for Fudge to lead the way.   
  
Kara kept the door to their quarters open long enough to detect that Draco and Hermione had left. She felt the soft fabric brush against her when they went by. They were walking slowly and carefully, making sure they made no sound and couldn't be seen.   
  
Fudge looked in each room and several other Ministry officials joined him. It was nearly an hour before they had proceeded into the lower dungeons where the entrance to the Chamber was. They walked all the way to the portrait covering the entrance and as they walked back up, Kara opened it with her mind and whispered to them to go inside. It shut quickly without a sound and she caught back up with the group.   
  
A thought crossed her mind: was it too much to ask that they not kill each other?   
  
  
  
_


	19. From Wrong to Impossible

Chapter 19: From Wrong to Impossible   
  
Hermione, unsure of what to think, stared down the dark corridor that stood to her left. She had Professor Lynch's Invisibility Cloak clutched tightly in one hand and folded over her arm. The portrait had just slammed shut and Draco was standing nearby looking apprehensive. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn to face the darkness that sprawled out in front of them.   
  
"What is this place?" he asked in a whisper.   
  
Hermione didn't answer. She, of course, had been here before under better circumstances, with her friends. Now, she was standing here with her enemy. Putting one foot in front of the other, she proceeded down the hall, hoping that by ignoring the question she could mask the truth. The last thing in the world that she needed right now was to have to explain to Harry's nemesis what this was. She still couldn't believe that Snape had dreamt up this plan.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
She didn't answer, but kept walking. In truth she had no desire to talk to Malfoy about the strange events that had just transpired, or the nature of their current surroundings. There was no plan, per se, on how to deal with him. Perhaps she could just find a nice spot to sit for a while where she could worry privately about the fact that half the Ministry was now looking for her.   
  
"Granger!"   
  
Malfoy's footsteps began echoing through the hallway behind her. Hermione sped her pace almost to a run. When she came to the large oak door, it was already open and she stepped inside the Chamber. The pyre was lit and the room was warm and inviting. Surprising, she thought, considering it was made of cold stone and had no creature comforts. An immediate feeling of intimacy came over her as she realized she now had an idea of what it was like when Harry was alone here. It was knowledge she had regretted not having. He was such a close friend, but yet he had this great secret that not even she could be part of.   
  
Overall, the Chamber looked the same as it had on that first day she saw it, only there were large red pillows on the stone steps; evidence of Harry having been here recently. It was a novel touch, and she smiled slightly. She glanced around to look for the statue of Hecate that would open the antechamber. Perhaps she could disappear behind it and let Malfoy stay out here alone. As she stepped further into the room, she noticed a dark shadow curled up against one of the steps. It was Harry, dozing comfortably with his untidy dark hair sprawled on a pillow.   
  
In a moment of utter panic, Hermione spun around and ran back out the door and attempted to close it quietly behind her. Malfoy was just coming into the light when it shut with a gentle click. He came to a stop and looked at her, puzzled.   
  
"Well?" he asked finally, after several moments of awkward silence. When Hermione didn't answer, he reached for the door handle. She rushed quickly to put herself between it and Malfoy.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in his most haughty voice.   
  
"You can't go in there," she answered hastily.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because... uh.. well, you see there is a... "   
  
"A what?"   
  
"Not a what, really. More like a who. I mean, not a who as in someone you would know, more of a who as in a what. What I mean to say is..."   
  
"Spit it out Granger."   
  
"A monster"   
  
"A monster?" he answered skeptically.   
  
"Yes. A monster."   
  
"First off, Granger, I know for a fact that if there were a monster in that room you'd be itching to rush in there. Secondly, you're a horrible liar." Draco made another move for the door.   
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy, you can't go in there," she said insistently, daring to put a hand on his chest to hold him back.   
  
"I can do whatever I please," he replied, pushing Hermione out of the way quite forcefully and then opening the door.   
  
Hermione reached in her pocket for her wand, only to remember that Professor Lynch had taken it. She was forced to follow Draco timidly and try to shield his view from the shadow where Harry was sleeping.   
  
"There is nothing in here, Granger. I think you're losing it. Honestly, you should have your head checked."   
  
Fortunate for everyone, Draco's eyes immediately focused on the ornate walls and ceiling, completely bypassing the shadows obscured by the high steps nearest the door.   
  
"Right, well... uh... I think there is a sitting room over here," Hermione said in a low voice as she walked towards the statue of Hecate. She put her hand on the palm molding and with a note of horror watched as the groaning of stone against stone echoed in the room.   
  
"Hermione?" she heard the unmistakable, confused and sleepy voice of Harry Potter say from behind her.   
  
"What the..." Draco said hastily as he shot around to see who had spoken.   
  
"Oh no. Harry..." Hermione said as she began to walk down towards the pyre. Harry had sat up and was staring at Draco. Knowing that his first reaction would be anger, she wanted to attempt to prevent any skirmishes, given that neither of them were armed, but Harry was.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry said again as he stood, only this time she could detect the subtle hint of hurt in his voice; a clear indication that he thought she had revealed his secret to the enemy.   
  
"Hermione what is going on?"   
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I might ask you the same thing, Malfoy," Harry responded icily.   
  
"It's a long story, Harry. Let's just all calm down and...." But Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, because at that moment she realized something wasn't quite right. Harry should be much more upset about Draco Malfoy being here. After all, they hadn't seen one other since the night Draco tried to kill them all.   
  
There was only one possible explanation for this, she concluded.   
  
"You knew," she said. It wasn't even a question.   
  
Harry stared at her with his startlingly green eyes that flickered wildly in the light of the fire. He looked slightly confused, and yet slightly deceptive. Harry had the sort of face that never failed to show his emotions, and she knew he was keeping something.   
  
"You knew he was here at Hogwarts!"   
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco. "You both knew." She then turned to look at Harry again. Nothing about that look was denying the accusation.   
  
"Wha... What is going on? How could you possibly have known?"   
  
No one was talking and the only sound was of the flickering flames. Hermione felt her cheeks go bright red, and she was sure it wasn't from the heat of the fire.   
  
"Someone answer me, or I'm walking straight out that door!" she shouted.   
  
"You're not going anywhere, Granger, and you know it."   
  
"Don't threaten her, Malfoy," Harry said confidently, stepping up to Hermione's side and staring up at his blond counterpart.   
  
"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not the one she needs to worry about. Which gets us back to the original point. What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"   
  
"That's none of your business. But I do have a right to know what you're doing here."   
  
Malfoy attempted to laugh, but it came out as a hissing sound. "I believe that is my business, and I asked you first."   
  
"I was napping," Harry said innocently.   
  
"I'm not blind, nor stupid, Potter. I can see that much. Question is, really, what are you doing napping in the dungeons in a room that no one else knows about instead of in your dormitory?"   
  
"This is part of the Gryffindor dormitory." Hermione saw the twitching in Harry's face as he attempted to lie. So did Malfoy.   
  
"He's at least a better liar than you, Granger." With that, Draco turned and walked towards the portal that had opened behind Hecate. When he had disappeared into the room, Harry turned to Hermione and began to speak to her in a low voice.   
  
"What is going on?"   
  
"Harry, I promise I didn't tell him anything. She had no idea you would be here," Hermione said hastily, her thoughts muddled.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Professor Lynch."   
  
"She let you in?"   
  
"Yes. But I swear she didn't tell him anything about you either. I mean, about this," Hermione waved her hand in the air, in reference to the room.   
  
"But why did she bring the two of you here? And how did you find out about Malfoy?"   
  
"It's a long story. Just suffice to say that I found him changing back into his human form, and I guess he's been..."   
  
"Wait a second," Harry interrupted. "He's an Animagus?"   
  
"You didn't know?" Hermione said plainly.   
  
"No, I didn't." Harry looked troubled. "Go on."   
  
"Right. Anyway, I dragged him to see Snape, to report him breaking into the school, and while we were there, Fudge showed up with half the Ministry."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"They're looking for me, Harry," Hermione said in a panicked voice. "Because of Rita Skeeter."   
  
"That doesn't make any sense, though. Why would Fudge care about that? All she ever did was write horrible stories about him," Harry pondered.   
  
"He's using Granger as an excuse to search the school for me," Draco said from the other room. Hermione and Harry looked in his direction to see that he was staring at them attentively while leaning against the doorjamb. "This place has great acoustics."   
  
"That doesn't make sense, though, either. If Fudge has come to take you to Azkaban for supporting You-Know-Who, why would Snape want to hide you?" Hermione asked, somewhat annoyed.   
  
Draco laughed arrogantly and turned to walk back into the antechamber.   
  
"Nice Phoenix, Potter," they heard moments later.   
  
Harry sat down on the large stone steps and buried his head in his hands.   
  
"Harry? Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine," he said quietly. "There are some things you should know about Malfoy. Sit down."   
  
Hermione sat timidly and turned to face Harry. Harry could see over her shoulder, that Malfoy had walked back to the doorway and was leaning against it again.   
  
"Malfoy is on our side now."   
  
"Harry, you don't honestly believe that!"   
  
"Actually, I do. I can't tell you how or why. But I do."   
  
"But then why would Fudge be here after him? You would think he'd be delighted that Draco had turned against You-Know-Who."   
  
"Because my Father had Fudge in his pocket for twenty years. Now, he's in a political bind, because the Dark Lord will want repayment for my Father's kindness. He's probably torturing Fudge on a daily basis until I'm found."   
  
"Are you trying to say that Fudge is a Death Eater?" Hermione said impatiently over her shoulder.   
  
"No. Fudge doesn't have the conviction for it. He'll turn his opinions towards whoever will get him a powerful position. He does, however, have sympathies for the Dark Lord. How do you think my Father got away with threatening Dumbledore so often?"   
  
"Hmm," Hermione said thoughtfully as she shot Harry a skeptical look.   
  
"Before you go, Potter, can you light the fire in this room?" Draco said smugly from the door.   
  
"Go? I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Draco walked into the chamber, down the stairs and stared Harry in the eyes. "Don't be an idiot. As soon as they realize you're not in your dormitory they'll know you're with her."   
  
"Harry, he's right," Hermione said with some apprehension. She had no desire to be alone with Malfoy, but it was important to keep Harry out of trouble with the Ministry.   
  
Harry just continued to stare at Draco. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"   
  
"I'll be fine, Potter, Professor Lynch took away our wands." Harry scowled at Draco's dry humor.   
  
"If you need me, you can use the Floo Powder to summon Dobby. He'll come get me if you ask and I'll come back straight away," he then directed at Hermione.   
  
"You'll do no such thing, Potter," said a rough voice from the door. The three of them turned quickly to find Snape standing there, looking livid. "You've already been found missing. We do not have time for explanations, but I assure you I will want one."   
  
Hermione noted the dual tone of Snape's voice. He was angry and concerned. His black beady eyes kept moving quickly between Harry and Malfoy, and she was sure he was asking himself the same questions Harry was. Just precisely how much did Draco know now?   
  
"I will escort you back to your dormitory Potter, and if I find you out of bed again I will expel you."   
  
Harry, knowing it was an idle threat, walked reluctantly towards Snape after giving Hermione a reassuring look.   
  
"And you two, do not summon the House Elves. No doubt they will be questioned tonight as well."   
  
They watched as Harry and Snape left and when they were alone, Hermione found that her feet wouldn't move. It was as if she were glued to the ground. Malfoy was just staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Hermione pretended to be watching Harry descend into the blackness of the corridor, but in reality she was staring at nothing; he had long disappeared. She just couldn't move her body and she didn't know what to say to Malfoy.   
  
"When did you find out he had Inner Focus?" he asked suddenly out of nowhere. The question unnerved her. Her first thought was how Malfoy had found out about Harry, but then she realized he must be referring to Snape.   
  
"I don't remember," she lied. "I overheard someone in Slytherin talking about it."   
  
"You heard Potter had Inner Focus from a Slytherin?" he said playfully.   
  
Hermione froze. She couldn't breathe. How had Malfoy found out? Surely Harry didn't tell him.   
  
"Harry doesn't have Inner Focus," she blurted out nervously.   
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Like I said before. You're a terrible liar." He then turned and walked into the anteroom again, leaving her alone.   
  
Damn it. Had he just set her up to get her to admit it or had he already known for sure? He knew she couldn't lie, and now she had betrayed Harry. Hermione just continued to stand there, unable to move, the blood coursing through her veins like ice. The feeling of failure was written all over her face and if there had been a bottomless pit in front of her, she would have thrown herself into it. In fact, she would have done anything to make this horrific guilt go away. Even Obliviate didn't seem so unreasonable now.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Malfoy said as he returned some time later. "You've been standing there for nearly an hour." Hermione looked up at him.   
  
"What's the matter with you?"   
  
"How did you find out?" she asked timidly.   
  
"How did I find out about what?"   
  
"Um. About Harry."   
  
"You're still thinking about that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. What an inane question. "It's obvious isn't it? Lynch, Snape and Potter know about this place. Lynch insisted on bringing us down even though it risked the Ministry finding us. She didn't mutter a password or anything else to get in, and Snape was able to come here also. They both have Inner Focus so it's obvious how they got in. And I knew you knew, because you weren't surprised to see Potter here and you didn't question how the portrait opened."   
  
Hermione looked at her feet, wanting to hide the emotion welling up inside her again.   
  
"No one is supposed to know," she said as she shook her head. "Harry will be furious when he finds out. So will Snape and Professor Lynch."   
  
"Potter has nothing to worry about. He knows I won't betray him."   
  
"No he doesn't. All he knows is that you're a stupid little brat with a rich Father! And he knows that you want us and our friends dead!"   
  
Malfoy took a step closer, to get in Hermione's face. Against her better judgment she let him move in close.   
  
"You know nothing about me, Granger," he said calmly   
  
"You think I don't remember all those times you called me a Mudblood? Or the numerous derogatory things you've said to Ron and Harry? Not to mention the fact that you pranced around at the World Cup while your Father tortured Muggles. Muggles like my parents!"   
  
"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why I was in the forest that night, and not out playing Muggle sports with my parents?"   
  
Hermione had no answer for him. Her best response was to continue her stare of hatred.   
  
"And did you ever wonder why I told you to hide that night? Or why, after I had Potter in my sights, alone on his bed before you all rushed in to save him, why I didn't attack? Why wouldn't I have exercised some stealth, or found a way to get him alone?"   
  
He had good points, but that didn't explain why he had behaved so badly towards them all those years before.   
  
"That doesn't explain how you've treated us, Malfoy."   
  
"It should. But I'm not going to stand here and explain my life story to you. It's none of your business, and if you can't figure it out for yourself I'm not going to waste my time."   
  
"How you've treated me is absolutely my business. Here you are claiming to be some friend of Harry's, claiming he can trust you, when all you've been to him is horrible! You have some nerve." And out of nowhere, the anger, guilt and hatred rushed to her head. She felt her hand rise, and in one quick movement she swung back to slap him. He caught her by the wrist, held it tight, and didn't let go.   
  
She pulled her arm back in an attempt to get away from him but he continued to hold on. As she backed away from him, he walked with her and soon she felt the heat of the fire become more intense on her back.   
  
"Careful," he said as his free hand came up and pushed her hair away from the fire. "If you set yourself on fire, I've no way to put it out." His voice was calm and Hermione didn't know what to think about the look of concern his face.   
  
"I've never hated you," he said plainly. "I've been jealous and angry at you because you were everything my Father wanted me to be. And I just couldn't be that. I was always a failure in his eyes and I always blamed it on other people. On you and on Potter."   
  
"You're a horrible liar, too, Malfoy."   
  
"Actually, I'm a great liar. I don't really believe you could tell the difference though."   
  
His grip loosened and she pulled her arm back towards herself, but he was still standing so close now that she could feel his breath and see the look of hurt in his eyes.   
  
"If you really want to know why Potter trusts me it's because I've told him all of this and he knows it to be true. He understands what I've been through and that I regret most of it."   
  
"Most of it?"   
  
"I don't regret going to Durmstrang. I'm glad I was able to get far away from this place and my Father. I'm glad he's dead. And I'm glad you slapped me in our fourth year."   
  
Hermione looked at him, perplexed. "What?"   
  
"I deserved it, and I'm glad you didn't hold back. I know it's probably too late for apologies, but if it means anything, I'm sorry."   
  
He was right. She didn't have the ability to tell if he was lying or not. He sounded so sincere when he said these things to her and no matter how hard she tried to detect a hint of deception in his voice or face, she couldn't. None of this made any sense. How could she have gone from worrying about her horribly day to standing down here listening to Draco Malfoy apologize to her? It was all so overwhelming. Hermione backed up and sat down on one of the stairs, resting her head in her hands. She wanted to crawl inside of herself and forget any of this was happening. She hardly noticed when Malfoy settled down beside her.   
  
"You think I'm lying," he said softly.   
  
"I don't know. It hardly matters really. I'm more worried about what you know now, than what you think of me. If he finds out you know, and he thinks I told you.... I'm not sure what I would say to him."   
  
"Potter?"   
  
"He has a first name, you know," she replied curtly after sitting up. "But yes, Harry."   
  
After a few moments of silence, Draco stood up and took two red pillows from the stairs. He gave her one and sat on the other. It helped relieve some of the discomfort of the cold, stone stairs.   
  
"When did you become a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. It was something they had all wondered for quite some time. Maybe Harry already knew all of this, but she couldn't imagine him keeping a secret like this. Of course, he was keeping other secrets from her and Ron. Whatever the blood oath had been about, he was definitely not sharing with them.   
  
"After I left Hogwarts. It was the only way my Father could keep the Dark Lord from killing me after not delivering Potter dead."   
  
"What was it like? I mean, is there a ritual and things?"   
  
"There wasn't for me, although there are for some. He just made me get on my knees, kiss the hem of his robes, beg essentially," Draco said with an odd tone in his voice, "and then someone came up behind me, pulled up my left sleeve and he marked me."   
  
"Marked you? You mean the Dark Mark?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Can I see it?" Hermione said.   
  
"No," Draco said as he shook his head. "It's no longer there." But that didn't stop Draco from habitually rubbing the area on his left arm where it had been. Hermione noted that it must still hurt him, even if it was a mental anguish instead of a physical one.   
  
"I didn't think they could be removed. Snape still has his. So does Professor Polishnikov."   
  
Draco turned his head and gave her an odd look.   
  
"You've seen Polishnikov's Dark Mark?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Yes, when I was at Durmstrang."   
  
"That's another thing I don't regret," he said. Hermione gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Seeing you at Durmstrang," he replied, understanding that she wasn't sure what he meant. "It was a reminder for me that I wasn't alone there."   
  
"I thought I was going to die," Hermione admitted.   
  
"You mean you thought I was going to kill you?" She nodded in reply.   
  
"You're lucky. You nearly killed yourself when that spell rebounded," he said with a clever smile.   
  
And then Hermione remembered something from her conversation with Professor Lynch just afterwards, something that had kept her from concentrating on the Yurlome that night.   
  
"Why did you silence me?" she asked now.   
  
"The Dark Mark," Draco replied in a haunted voice. "Had you said anything, he would have heard you."   
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose as she realized the meaning of Professor Lynch's words. Draco had been trying to protect her and prevent You-Know-Who from knowing he didn't want to kill her. And more interestingly, Lynch must have somehow known before coming to Durmstrang that Draco no longer wanted to be a Death Eater. It was the only explanation for why she said nothing while they were in the laboratory together.   
  
"You look like someone just told you you've won a thousand Galleons."   
  
"What? Oh. Sorry, it just explains a lot, I guess."   
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Draco turn his head toward her. He stayed that way for some time, just staring at her face and watching her expressions. It was uncomfortable, but flattering in some strange way.   
  
"Why are you staring at me, Malfoy?"   
  
"I have a first name too, you know."   
  
"Fine. Why are you staring at me, Draco?"   
  
He didn't answer right away, but turned his head back towards the fire. This was almost surreal, she realized while watching the bright flames light up his face. Why was Draco staring at her, and why didn't she feel more unnerved about it? Maybe it was just the realization that he had suffered so much and she was beginning to become more relaxed in his presence. When she had discovered him in the hallway hours ago, it had been a shock. Now the circumstances had melted in with the rest of the strange events of the evening to become part of some perverse spur of reality.   
  
"You're dating Weasley." It was a statement, not a question and it certainly didn't provide any answers. Another layer added onto that perversity.   
  
"That is none of your business."   
  
"Then neither is why I'm staring at you."   
  
She expected him to be wearing a smug look, but instead his head was bowed and he was inspecting his shoes.   
  
"Yes, I suppose I am," she answered reluctantly, now curious what he meant by that. He nodded in response but said nothing.   
  
"Well?" she probed. "Why were you staring at me?"   
  
"I've decided not to say," he answered back. Hermione shook her head in disgust, but before she could protest he got up and walked away, heading for the antechamber.   
  
"Who got Potter the Phoenix?" she heard minutes later. Resigning herself to the fact that he probably wasn't ever going to come back and elaborate on what he meant by his comments, she rose and went into the antechamber as well.   
  
"It was Professor Dumbledore's," she stated as she walked over to Fawkes. "He left him to Harry in his will."   
  
"There is a chess set here, care to play?" he asked.   
  
Draco reached down to reset the chess board in front of the fireplace, but the knight he picked up attacked his fingers.   
  
"Don't you see we're in the middle of a game!" the tiny piece shouted.   
  
"Who would Harry be playing a chess game with? No one else is allowed down here."   
  
"Maybe Weasley?" Draco offered. Hermione detected a hint of malice in his voice.   
  
"Ron isn't allowed here either. None of us are."   
  
"Looks like Dumbledore left Harry his chess set too," Draco said as he picked up a box from the table. It had Dumbledore's name inscribed on it in neat cursive writing. Another box on the table was labeled Harry J Potter. Hermione recognized it as the chess set Sirius had given to Harry last Christmas.   
  
"Maybe Snape comes down here," Draco offered.   
  
"Doubtful," Hermione replied. "Harry hates Snape, and vice versa."   
  
"Lynch or Black?"   
  
"Hmm... Maybe. " But something about this seemed very odd; why would Harry let someone else use Dumbledore's chess set? Knowing Harry, he would have put it away somewhere and treasured it privately. That's what he had done with everything that belonged to his parents.   
  
"So much for chess. And there are no books here, either." He dropped onto the couch behind him, leaving room for her to sit as well. She did, to prevent feeling awkward. They continued to talk at length about classes, where she learned that he hated Transfiguration and loved Potions, even under Professor Lynch. He even enjoyed being in the Ravenclaw House now, and didn't mind his unpopularity. It seemed Snape had quite the sense of humor to disguise him as a boy comparable in looks to Goyle.   
  
"It's funny to see them together now," he said in reference to his old friends. "They walk around bullying people, making stupid jokes, and I can't even begin to imagine how I stood being around them."   
  
"How did Harry find out you were here?" she found herself wondering out of nowhere.   
  
"It was a condition of my return. We had to meet and proclaim our undying devotion to each other. It was touching, really, in a painful sort of way." he said jokingly. "I think they were afraid Potter would find out and try to kill me."   
  
"So then Harry has known all along? I can't believe he's kept that from us," she remarked. It was strange to think Harry had made this alliance months ago   
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about Potter," he said softly. When he saw the look of protest on Hermione's face he followed up with "I'm sure one day he'll tell a great story about how he saved the world, and it will all come clean. Until then, trust me when I say he can't tell you."   
  
The manor of Draco's speech was almost self-pitying, and it reminded Hermione heavily of old men on death row being interviewed before their executions. But it wasn't the tone of his voice or his words that shook her as much as the realization she had moments later when it became clear in her mind what he had meant. Draco knew about the blood oath, knew of the sacrifice and the rules. This could mean only one thing: that Draco had taken the blood oath as well.   
  
Damn him, and damn Harry. If either of them realized how dangerous this oath was. She wished she could tell them without harming them; to let them know how careless the move was. How it endangered their lives.   
  
Hermione stood and walked to the fireplace that still remained unlit. The room, as a result was quite cold and she shivered; partly out of anger, partly from the chill.   
  
_ From the depths of my soul,  
I pledge to you all,   
To be by your side,   
In wind and in tide  
__   
  
She spoke in a low voice - the words at the beginning of the blood oath. She faced the wall still, not wanting to look him in the eyes. There was a gentle gasp and a shuffle. Soon she felt Draco's body heat standing near her.   
  
When she turned around he was standing there with his mouth open but was unable to speak. His eyes were moist, as if he was on the verge of tears. Weather the spells were causing him pain, or whether he was emotionally upset, she couldn't tell. All she knew was at that moment he looked like the most helpless creature in the world. His life was lost to a pointless oath that would torture him until the day he died. Before she really understood what was happening, Hermione had placed a hand over his eyes and another on the back of his neck.   
  
"You don't want to say anything to me Draco. Try to clear your mind and forget I ever mentioned it. Trust me, if you do not... Let's just say the consequences are not easy to reverse."   
  
His body began to relax and soon he had reached up and grabbed her wrist. Draco's eyes were still closed but he wrapped that arm around his waist and pulled her into a hug. He was like a grown child clutching his mother for the first time. She felt his body shake in her arms and a very subtle hint of sobbing escaped his throat. When he pulled back his face was stained and his eyes were bloodshot red.   
  
"Please tell me you forgive me," he whispered. She didn't know what to say in response. If she said yes, would she be doing it honestly or just out of pity.   
  
"Draco, I don't know," she confessed. Her hands were still on his back, feeling the sinewy definition his spine made through his clothes. The warmth of his body was inviting and she couldn't pull away. "I want to forgive you. I want to believe you have changed. Please understand that..."   
  
She never finished. His lips had descended upon hers before she even realized what happened. It was not a forceful kiss. In fact he seemed almost timid, as if this had never happened to him before. Supple lips pressed gently against hers, but never attempted to part. Hermione felt her heart leave her chest and enter her throat; her breathing stopped.   
  
Then there was a gentle feminine voice pulling her out of the reverie. Hermione recognized it immediately as Professor Lynch. Draco pulled back like a frightened child as he raised an arm immediately to wipe his face clear of tears. It wasn't until she looked apprehensively towards the door that Hermione realized why. Standing next to Professor Lynch was Professor Snape, looking half confused and half furious. All was silent for a few moments as the adults took a survey of the situation. It took Fawkes rustling his feathers from the corner to break the tension.   
  
"The Ministry has left and it is safe for you to return to your dormitory, Ms. Granger. I will escort you back," Professor Lynch said lightly. She did not seem upset so Hermione nodded and pushed towards the door, picking up the Invisibility Cloak from the sofa and handing it to her professor. She didn't dare meet Snape's eyes, but she could tell he was staring intently at Draco.   
  
Without looking back they left Malfoy and Snape alone and quickly exited the Chamber. _


	20. Kidnapped

Chapter 20: Kidnapped   
  
The tour of the castle with Fudge hadn't taken long, only a few hours to Kara's relief. He searched Gryffindor Tower three times himself and had the other dormitories searched by trusted Aurors. Somehow he wasn't surprised when he didn't find Draco, but Hermione's disappearance seemed to disturb him. It took all of Kara's acting abilities to appear shocked and upset about it as well. Fudge had left three Aurors that Kara and Snape had quickly shepherded out of the castle once Fudge had left. Their excuse had been concern over raising alarm with the students. After assurances that they could roam the castle during the day, they had agreed to take post outside along with the rest of the Auror team. Sirius was less than pleased with their arrival, claiming to have never met them; he seemed suspicious and this was enough to raise Kara's alarm.   
  
As for the scene in the Chamber, had it been any other students, there would have been a quick discussion about proper behavior and responsibility but everyone was too shocked to say anything about it. Kara and Snape had been standing there long enough to hear Malfoy's whimpering apology, and then they had witnessed the kiss. Time stood still for several moments and then Snape had shifted his weight forward to rush into the room, but Kara held him back. She was half torn between letting the two adolescents enjoy something so inspired, and overwhelming anxiety about how to react.   
  
She and Hermione had walked briskly to the portrait of the Fat Lady in uncomfortable silence, and after Kara ensured the young girl that no one else would be coming tonight to take her, she made her way back down to the dungeons. Snape was situated by the fire when Kara entered. He was pensively staring into it, he seemed calm and it was a good sign. She took a seat in front of the fire as well, but neither of them spoke for quite some time. They were no doubt simultaneously pondering whether the Granger and Malfoy issue needed discussing.   
  
"I suppose there was no sign of Rita Skeeter tonight?" she asked after coming to the conclusion that the last thing she wanted to think about were two teenagers snogging, let alone those two teenagers.   
  
"I checked with the Aurors before returning. They report having no sign of her and I'm not entirely surprised. If she knew Fudge was coming she'd have stayed far away. I had the Aurors seal the castle to ensure the Ministry does not return this evening."   
  
"Severus," she replied in her most pragmatic voice. "They do work for the Ministry; they're not exactly going to refuse Fudge entrance." Snape just smiled nastily in return and they left it at that.   
  
- - -   
  
The next day found Snape up earlier than usual, even before the morning owls had arrived at their front door to leave letters sent out the night before. Kara suspected he hadn't slept at all, although he had been in their bed, undressing her in the night. She woke to find his side of the bed empty, but there were two head impressions upon her pillow, indicating he had at least lain close to her while she slept. The thoughts were endearing and it brought a smile to her face instantly.   
  
When Kara went down for breakfast he was at the head table, sipping coffee and mindlessly pushing scrambled eggs around his plate. He was staring at the Gryffindor table, presumably at Hermione, and wondering how he was going to prevent the Aurors from taking her this morning. The morning edition of the Daily Prophet lay folded to his side, the advertisements inside had been taken out. When Kara sat beside him and grabbed a plate of toast, Snape pushed one of the tiny advertisements towards her. Only instead of headlines announcing Madame Posh's new anti-gnome garden spray, Kara found there were several lines of cryptic text written.   
  
_ 11pm at the Corpeum.   
New pupils. _   
  
What did it mean? She looked at Snape cautiously and heard in his mind _Order of the Phoenix, tonight, at Hogwarts_. She nodded silently and returned to her toast, attempting to focus on the day ahead of her.   
  
She had fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin that afternoon and Harry looked properly distracted. He no doubt had already read his morning invitation care of the Daily Prophet and was pondering over the night ahead. He was even snapping at his friends, telling Hermione more than once, in a loud voice, that he was fine and just wanted to work in peace. Avoiding his friends was easy, but avoiding the Slytherins was not. Pansy Parkinson, no doubt still furious over Draco being expelled, kept taunting him. Kara wondered how Pansy would feel if she found out what had happened with Hermione. It was an amusing thought that brought a smile to her face and was the only comfort she could find for her own mind when Pansy called Hermione a _Mudblood_ loud enough for everyone to hear. Kara didn't punish her. Hermione had raised her head and smiled wickedly in Pansy's direction; presumably having thought the kiss was revenge enough. She even shot that knowing smile in Kara's direction.   
  
After dinner that evening, Kara joined Snape in his office where they went over plans for the evening.   
  
"We need to provide adequate protection for the meeting. There are indications that the Dark Lord is aware it is happening tonight," he began.   
  
"What did you have in mind?"   
  
"We will hold it in the Chamber and blindfold each member once they enter the castle. They will be led by the few of us who know how to enter. Once there, you and I will need to patrol the dungeons to ensure no one attempts to interfere, unseen or otherwise."   
  
Kara gave him a calculating look while he rummaged around his desk for something. "Won't you be at the meeting?"   
  
"No," he said plainly. "My position has been replaced by Draco. I'm no longer needed."   
  
"That's why you wanted to bring Draco here?"   
  
He raised his head. "Yes. It's my responsibility to replace my position once I can no longer fulfill the duties asked of me."   
  
"You would put him through that? The oath, the risk and responsibility?"   
  
"He is more than adequately prepared, more so than Potter certainly."   
  
- - -   
  
Hours later she helped lead an old blindfolded man down the dungeons stairs and through the gloomy dark corridor behind the portrait that she opened with her mind. Just before entering through the oak doors, she took the black silk handkerchief off of her companion's eyes and disappeared back down the corridor, leaving him to the meeting. She began patrolling, finding nothing unusual coming anywhere near the dungeons; not even Peeves and his usual barrel of trouble. Once or twice, she passed Snape, himself keeping watch on the entrance to the castle. But it was as quiet as a normal night. Something in Kara's stomach turned. If Voldemort knew this was going on, why hadn't he made an attempt to interfere?   
  
-- -   
  
  
  
"I have never seen Professor Binns so distraught! He's a mellow sort of man, I can't imagine what happened to turn him so emotional," Professor Vector was saying as Kara entered the staff room. Three other Professors were standing around chatting as well.   
  
"He muttered something about Potter and the new boy and then floated off through the wall without another word. Why if he hadn't been dead already, I think he might have died of shock."   
  
It was early afternoon, just before Kara's last class of the day and she was grateful for it. The previous night had run so late and after what seemed to be countless hours of planning with Snape, she'd stumbled into bed only to gain a few hours of precious sleep. The last thing she needed was to sort through some skirmish between Malfoy and Potter.   
  
Kara poured herself a cup of steaming tea from the silver tea service on the table and moved in closer to eavesdrop on the gossip.   
  
"Potter has been acting oddly which is never a good sign you know," little Professor Flitwick said. He was standing on a tall stool which put him at eye level with the other teachers. "Experience tells me that something is going on. We should expect to face You-Know-Who pretty soon, I say." All the Professors gave each other ominous looks.   
  
"Yes, but why fight with Sean Hardener? He seems like a fairly rational and nice young man."   
  
"The rumor going around is that he's been paying some attention to one Ms. Granger. Perhaps that's what this is all about?"   
  
The other professors turned to look at Kara knowingly as if she had some great revelation for them. In response she sipped her tea quietly for a few moments, returned the used cup to the table and swept out of the staff room, furious with both Draco and Harry.   
  
But all of that fury was forgotten when something unusual happened halfway into her lecture on Shrinking Potions. Harry (sporting a black eye) and Sean Hardener (who was covered in bruises) slipped into the back of the potions classroom. They both looked afraid and the thoughts coming from Draco's mind indicated that what they needed was urgent.   
  
"Everyone turn to page three hundred forty three and make notes on the use of leach juice in this potion. I want no talking until I return." Kara made her way to the back of the classroom and ushered the two students outside. She closed the door and put a silencing charm on it.   
  
"Dare I ask what happened to the two of you?" she began.   
  
"It's Hermione," Harry responded.   
  
"She hit the both of you? And that warrants interrupting my class?"   
  
"She's missing," Draco said, sounding very concerned.   
  
"We've looked everywhere. She wasn't at breakfast this morning or in History of Magic," Harry followed.   
  
"She's not in the Gryffindor dormitory, the library or at Hagrid's. No one has seen her all day."   
  
Kara looked into Draco's eyes and learned in vivid detail how Harry had accused him of harming Hermione. That's how they had come to be so battered. Perhaps this is what had disturbed Binns this morning. It was curious though that Kara hadn't heard about this from Snape yet.   
  
"Very well," Kara responded quickly. "Find Professor Snape and tell..."   
  
"We tried already. He's not in his office." Harry was panicking.   
  
"Go to Sirius's classroom. I believe he has fourth years right now. I will meet you outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in ten minutes." Kara turned abruptly to go into her classroom, gave them instructions and then rushed off to the second floor.   
  
When she arrived, Sirius, Draco and Harry were already standing outside talking quietly to one another and looking at something in Sirius's hand.   
  
"She's nowhere on the map," Sirius announced when she arrived.   
  
"Would she have gone to Hogsmeade?" Kara asked no one in particular. Both Harry and Draco responded no and then gave each other a dirty look.   
  
"All right," Kara said in a calm voice. "Sirius, go to the Aurors and have them send some people into Hogsmeade to look for her. Have the rest search the grounds. I'll try to find Severus and we'll conduct a search of the castle. The two of you need to get back to class. We will find her."   
  
"Not likely," came the all too familiar voice of Severus Snape from behind her. He was approaching quickly. There was a small piece of parchment in his left hand which he handed to her.   
  
_I have the queen. Check_.   
  
Was all it said. Kara closed her eyes in horror and felt her heart sink into her stomach. Sirius reached for the parchment, read it and whispered oh no. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry took the note from Sirius and read it quickly, Draco looking over his shoulder.   
  
Kara thought Harry might die of shock; he had stopped breathing and just stood there staring at the note with a look of awe on his face. Draco had turned around and hit his fist against the balcony that overlooked the main floor.   
  
"This is my fault. Dammit!" he shouted. Harry turned to look at him curiously.   
  
"What do you mean your fault? How is this possibly your fault?" he said. "You told me not two hours ago that you were in love with her. Now you're saying you got her kidnapped? Is that how you show people you love them?" Harry was now shouting. Kara put up a silencing charm on the corridor. Sirius's mouth had dropped open in shock and he looked more deranged now than he had on his wanted posters.   
  
"He knows her I feel about her," was all Draco said in response. Harry apparently had nothing to say to that although he looked ready to explode. He put his hands on top of his head and began to pace up and down the hallway. Kara recognized the action for what it was. The energy was building up inside of him and his magic was becoming difficult to control; he was attempting to walk off the temptation to direct it at Draco.   
  
"How do we even begin to find her?" Sirius asked. "She could be anywhere."   
  
"The answer to that question begins with how he managed to take her in the first place. When was the last time you saw her?" Snape said.   
  
"Last night. Parvati said she never slept in her bed last night. She was at dinner though and I saw her before the meeting."   
  
"So he got her while we were all together?" Draco asked rhetorically.   
  
"But how? Fudge sent extra Aurors. The castle was impenetrable last night. Even if someone got in, how would they get out, with her?" Harry asked him.   
  
"Fudge," Draco said in horror. "There must be a mole in the Ministry. It was one of the Aurors."   
  
"Then maybe she's at the Ministry," Harry said. They seemed to be completing each others thoughts.   
  
"Maybe," came Draco's reply.   
  
Harry turned and started pacing again. Kara noticed Snape was standing unusually still beside her, his arms were folded and he was contemplating what to do next when Harry shouted from the other end of the corridor.   
  
"Oh no!" he said as he approached. "She has my Ring," he whispered to the four of them. Kara and Snape looked at each other subtly and had a simultaneous thought. _Had Harry told Draco he was an Oracle?_   
  
"You gave it to Hermione?" Draco asked in awe. "Why not Ginny?" The questions seemed to confirm Kara's worst fears.   
  
"Too obvious. I never dreamed he'd go after Hermione. What if he figures out what it is? Would he know how to use it?" Harry asked the adults, as if suddenly realizing they had arrived. Kara however was still too stunned to answer. Her eyes had grown wide and Harry must have read the expression on her face because he visibly flinched.   
  
Snape looked at her briefly before responding. "If he did, he's unlikely to assume it's yours right away."   
  
"Maybe he won't even notice it," Sirius offered.   
  
"She wears it on the chain. It's rather conspicuous," Harry said. He was now visibly avoiding Kara's death stare. He had folded his arms around himself and settled on Snape's icy glare instead. Kara executed a not-so-gentle wind spell and let it blow Harry's untidy locks of hair around his face. He closed his eyes guiltily against the wind and Kara knew he was aware of how she felt about this situation.   
  
"Why would he even assume that's what it is?" Sirius asked. "Why wouldn't he just take it for an ordinary ring?"   
  
Draco was the first to speak, even before Snape had a chance.   
  
"He wouldn't, but he will inquire about it. He'll be looking for anything he can to get into her mind. _Where did you get it? Is it special? Did a boyfriend give it to you?_"   
  
"We must assume he will find out who it belongs to," Snape said soberly.   
  
"Can't she summon you with it?" Draco asked.   
  
"If she puts it on. I don't know if Hermione would think to, though. She knows it won't work." Harry replied.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"It's tied to the strength of my powers. I haven't been training long enough for it to work."   
  
"Bullshit!" Draco said loudly. Everyone looked at him, somewhat surprised at his language. "Judging by the Imperius curse you hit me with this morning I'd say you're way past that point." Sirius gasped.   
  
Kara's anger was only growing at this point and it was lucky for everyone there that the class bell rang and students began pouring out of the door beside them.   
  
  
  
In the Headmaster's office, minutes later, the five of them had regrouped and waited as Snape hurriedly wrote several notes out on fresh parchment, replicated them with a spell and tied them to owls he had summoned.   
  
Harry had sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. Sirius had a comforting hand perched on his shoulder.   
  
"I don't believe I let this happen," he muttered to himself. "I should have given the Ring to someone else. Of course he'd go after Hermione."   
  
"Yeah, planning never seemed to be one of your strong points," Draco chided. He had dropped the disguising charms as soon as they were safely locked in Snape's office. He gave Harry one of his patented Malfoy sneers. Harry stood up and almost lunged at him.   
  
"Quiet, the both of you," Snape said calmly. He tied the last letter to an owl's leg and rose to let it out of the window, latching it closed when he was done.   
  
"If she puts on the Ring and summons you then the plan is fairly obvious," Snape began. "Kara, Potter and Black, you will begin to track where she is based on the strength of the summons and report back. I will stay in case it's a ploy to leave the school without protection.   
  
"If by the end of dinner this evening, she has not summoned you, then we will seek her out. Draco, make sure the list of safe houses you gave me is accurate."   
  
"Why would he use one of those if he knows we have them?" Harry asked.   
  
"He wants us to come. More importantly, he wants me to come. He will go somewhere predictable," Snape replied.   
  
Snape was expanding on the second plan when Harry stumbled over his own feet and ran into a bookcase. He stood there momentarily, braced against it. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he might be sick. Sirius walked to him. "You okay?"   
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "I feel dizzy and my head is ringing." Harry collapsed to the floor grasping his forehead. Sirius reached down and lifted him off the floor, settling him into a chair, where Harry leaned over to put his head against his knees in pain.   
  
"Singing," he whispered moments later. "I hear singing."   
  
"How loud?" Kara asked.   
  
"Very faint."   
  
"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.   
  
"At full strength we would assume whoever put the Ring on is far away. Normally when it's first used, though, it could mean she's in the same room. There's just no way to tell if Harry's powers are strong enough to behave normally. Either way, we can be sure she's still in Britain. Even I have trouble hearing the summons when I'm further away," Kara said recalling the time Harry had been summoning her and she was at Durmstrang.   
  
Harry stood. "Let's go then."   
  
"You realize it's a trap," Draco said urgently to him. Harry ignored him.   
  
Snape walked over to Kara and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Harry?" she said just after. "I need my Ring, please."   
  
Harry gave her a curious look, but reached inside his robes and pulled off Kara's shiny Ring from around his neck. Snape set it on the desk and performed a replication charm on it. He then handed the replica to Harry and put the real one on himself without explaining his actions.   
  
"Start with London," Snape instructed. "If she's not there, come back and we'll begin again with the list of safe houses."   
  
"What about the Apparition detection wards around London? If Voldemort has control of Fudge and the Ministry, then he'll know we've arrived," Sirius said.   
  
"We can Apparate outside of the wards and travel inward," Kara offered. "Do you know of a suitable place nearby?" Everyone stood in silence for a moment.   
  
"We would have to travel into the city without magic. Chances are they would detect that."   
  
"What about.. Surrey?" Harry offered, tripping over his words, no doubt because of the singing in his head. "It's not that far."   
  
"Surrey would work, but how would we get into London? They would be expecting us to use the underground. Also, I don't know any safe places there to Apparate in broad daylight," Kara replied.   
  
"There is always my Aunt and... Uncles," Harry said. "Dumbledore had the wards removed after I stopped... going home for the summers." Sirius looked at him in a strange way.   
  
"You don't think they'd be just slightly alarmed?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Probably, but at this point.... I don't really care. We could also make my Uncle drive us into the city." Harry gave a big sigh. Kara knew that it wasn't easy for him to concentrate on things other than the singing in his head and the pull of his consciousness towards the summons.   
  
"Fine," Snape said in finality. He then turned to Kara again and spoke to her privately.   
  
"You are to find her only. Once you've done that, come back immediately. Do not set out to rescue her on your own, especially if she's at the Ministry. There's no telling what he's planning to do and if he knows that is Potter's Ring there is a pretty good chance that he'll attempt to do more invasive things."   
  
She nodded in response, only half meaning it. If Hermione was in London and they found her, Kara had no intention of leaving her there, even if it meant exposing Muggles to the event.   
  
Snape looked deep into her eyes and Kara felt the rest of the room watching them. She heard him say in his mind _Be careful, I love you _ and she responded with a soft smile and whispered "I know." She leaned in, put a loving hand on his cheek and gave him a small kiss. When she turned to leave, she found Draco and Harry looking at them, mildly repulsed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
by Ezzie   
  
A few thoughts. I finished this before OoTP, and the next two chapters are already ready. And yes, I will write their wedding. Don't worry. 


	21. Mistakes

Chapter 21: Mistakes   
  
"It's louder. She must be in London. This way," Harry whispered from beside a tall fence made of a red colored wood. The sun was now reflecting off the pavement up through the alley they had Apparated into, giving the scene a pale eerie sort of feeling. A brief moment of impending doom rushed over Kara, but she shook it off quickly as Potter began leading them into the main street.   
  
Sirius and Harry fell into step under an Invisibility cloak; Kara hugged her own tightly to her body and followed the pair. The streets were as Kara imagined they would be, littered with uncreative architecture and precisely manicured lawns. It was nothing like Wizarding neighborhoods where even the richest of families prided themselves on obscenely decorated porches, dangerous lawn ornaments and creative applications of color. Her own Uncle Fredberg's house was infamous for it's gawky violet colored window shades and leather clad grass gnomes.   
  
When they turned onto Privet drive, Kara could immediately feel the presence of something other than the three wizards she knew to be there. Harry's senses must have picked up on it as well, because he stopped cautiously. Hearing that the shuffling footsteps had ceased, Kara paused mid-step.   
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked. The rustle of fabric gave away that he was looking around for something that Harry spotted.   
  
"I don't know but there is someone else here," he said quietly.   
  
"Move along quickly Mr. Potter lest we be spotted," she urged quietly. When she heard the footsteps again she too moved.   
  
The Dursley home was a model Muggle home, Kara thought to herself. The flowerbeds were unceremoniously tucked near the driveway without thought to making them colorful whatsoever. Solid rows of annuals, now browning with the onset of autumn, sat staring boringly at their pristine environment. It was almost as if you could hear them calling for the excitement of a wild garden with bugs, shrubs and tiny creatures. The only redeeming feature of the Dursley home was the wreath of heather and thistle that adorned the front door.   
  
Harry knocked on that door and moments later a woman, shorter than Kara, opened it to find her front porch perfectly empty.   
  
"Nasty neighborhood kids," she spat to herself. Harry's disembodied arm came out from under the cloak and he pushed his Aunt inside the house, covering her mouth as he went. She was trying to scream as the invisible force pushed her, but Harry held her until the door was closed and they were all de-robed. Petunia Dursley's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight.   
  
"What.. what are you doing here?" she shouted. "Why aren't you at that freak school of yours?"   
  
"Something has happened and I need to ask a favor."   
  
"Of us? After all we've done for you, you'd ask us for more! Oh the gall you have! Get out of my house; I have absolutely no intention of helping you. And don't you dare bring these people here ever again."   
  
She grabbed Harry by an ear and dragged him towards the door. Kara's instincts kicked in as Sirius darted forward to remove the gangly fingers from Harry's person.   
  
"Mrs. Dursley," she said moving forward and putting herself between Aunt and nephew. "My name is Kara Lynch, I am a Professor at Harry's school. I assure you we would be here only if it were absolutely necessary, and indeed it is. Please let us sit down and discuss this like rational adults."   
  
The blond haired woman (who had the most hideous hairdo Kara had ever seen) stared in awe and it offered an interesting glimpse into the mind of Petunia Dursley. It became instantly apparent to Kara why Mrs. Dursley so despised her nephew. Kara executed a relaxing spell and watched it rush over the fragile woman instantly causing her face to go soft in a pleasant way. She nodded compliantly and allowed Kara to put a hand under her elbow and lead her towards what was apparently a sitting room of some kind.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry asked nervously as his Aunt took a seat near the window.   
  
"A simple relaxation charm, Mr. Potter."   
  
"What is it you want?" Aunt Petunia asked crisply.   
  
"We need Uncle Vernon to drive us into London," Harry replied in a calm voice. Kara could see the look of pain on his face however. The pull of his Ring was becoming unbearable.   
  
"And why is it that you need us to do that? Can't you just... Apparate?" A hushed silence filled the room as though the woman had used profane language. Kara caught the look on Harry's face that told her this was not something that he was at all expecting.   
  
"Because if we Apparate he'll know we're coming."   
  
"Who?" The woman asked in a very perturbed voice, the relaxation charm being the only thing preventing her from throwing a fit.   
  
"Voldemort."   
  
When Harry spoke these words, Aunt Petunia looked directly at him and a look of true horror crossed her face.   
  
"But... he's dead. You... you killed him. You were supposed to..." The sharp voice had trailed off into a whisper. Harry looked at his Aunt fixedly, not moving his eyes from hers, and Kara thought that she saw her pupil's breath catch in his chest.   
  
"He's back. He came back a few years ago." The voice Harry used sounded guilty as though he had somehow failed at his task and was woefully sorry for it.   
  
Kara thought that Petunia Dursley might cry, and given what she'd seen in the woman's mind just a few moments ago, it did not surprise her at all. Petunia Dursley knew more about the wizarding world than she'd ever let on to Harry. She had seen her parents die at the hands of Death Eaters, and after that had forever sworn to herself to forget the other world existed. It had been that night she learned that her parents were wizards, a fact they had hidden from both their daughters in order to allow one to live a normal life. One could only imagine the shock it gave the already jealous Petunia Evans to see her parents with wands defending their defenseless daughter.   
  
Harry stood quickly and began to pace the room, seemingly unable to bear the pressure in his mind and the added information that Petunia Dursley had just provided to him. In dramatic fashion he left the room towards the kitchen. The now silent house was soon filled with the rumble of Muggle plumbing and when Harry returned he was holding a glass of water. He sipped it slowly.   
  
Vernon Dursley returned home some time later to find his wife in a peculiar state and three wizards in his house, one of whom he was instantly inclined to turn in to the Muggle police. A relaxation charm was required almost instantly as he began to pick up breakable objects from every surface of the room and hurl them at his nephew. After a few more relaxing spells, it took very little convincing to get him to drive the trio to London.   
  
The car ride had made Kara's stomach feel ill at ease. She had ridden the Knight Bus just once a long time ago and had sworn never to take anything resembling Muggle transportation ever again. While Vernon Dursley's company car was a great deal more pleasant than the violent purple bus that hopped all over England, it was still enough to make her feel sick. By the time the silver car had pulled up in front of the Ministry of Magic, she had executed more than one calming charm on her stomach and had taken both doses of Pepper Up potion that she kept stored inside her teaching robes.   
  
As soon as Harry exited the car, he fell to the ground, unable to bear the song in his mind any longer. The Invisibility Cloak had slipped off him and he sat apparently alone on the pavement. Quickly, Vernon Dursley sped away, leaving them alone on the street.   
  
"She's here," he managed to mutter.   
  
"Good. Sirius, take Potter back to the school. I will go in alone from here."   
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "I will not leave her here."   
  
"Mr. Potter, you are no longer needed, and as you can see there is little you can do to help her in your state. As you are aware I am more than capable of handling this without you."   
  
With great effort, Harry pulled himself up from the pavement and leaned against a telephone booth.   
  
"Where is the door?" It was a great struggle for him to keep his head up and eyes open.   
  
Sirius pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him and looked at Kara who had just done the same.   
  
"Harry, as your godfather I forbid you to do this. If Voldemort is in there you'll never survive in your state." Sirius walked towards his godson and gripped him on the shoulder. Understanding what Sirius was about to do, Harry ducked inside the booth and closed the door quickly. He then became very still as his eyes fell upon a tiny piece of paper on which a note was scrawled.   
  
Moments later the phone booth door opened and Harry was clutching the paper in hand.   
  
"She is on level nine in a holding cell," Harry read out loud. "Who would have left a note?"   
  
Sirius walked over and peered curiously at the note.   
  
"Wormtail," he muttered.   
  
"You're sure?" Kara asked.   
  
"I would recognize that scrawl anywhere," he spat. "Which means this is a trap. Harry you're not going in."   
  
"The hell I'm not. Where is the door!" He looked around the street wildly, using the phone booth to hold himself up. Sirius almost smiled at him and glanced towards Kara where he said in his mind that stopping Harry was pointless. He was about to give into Harry and before Kara could object, Sirius spoke up.   
  
"You're standing in it, mate." He pushed Harry inside, closed the door and dialed the digits on the telephone. Seconds later they were descending into the ground. Kara hesitated for a moment, feeling a bit helpless, while remembering what Snape had said to her. You are to find her only. But no one else had heard these words and Harry was already inside the Ministry. Little could be done at this point to stop the inevitable. Kara closed her eyes and focused on the Atrium. Moments later she was looking at the lift descending with her pupil and his godfather on it.   
  
Several people had seen her Apparate inside and they instantly stood back when they recognized her. Sirius had one arm around Harry, holding him up. They stepped off the lift and looked around.   
  
"Where is level nine?" Harry asked, clearly exhausted.   
  
A Ministry official approached them quickly.   
  
"You are not wanted here, Ms. Lynch. You need to leave immediately or I will be forced to arrest you. Apparating inside the Ministry is not permitted."   
  
"You may do as you feel you need toÉ " she looked into his eyes. "Mr. Branch. However, I am here on important business with Harry Potter. I'm sure you are not going to deny him access, now are you?" The short man looked quite taken back when he turned his eyes towards Harry. His eyes scampered over the scar and his cheeks went red.   
  
"No. No of course not. Mr. Potter is always welcome here. But if you could just wait outside..."   
  
Kara stepped past him and moved towards the guard checking wands. She pulled hers out and smiled sweetly at the fearful look on his face. "You may keep it. And you don't need to check their wands either." A glazed look came over the man's face and he let Sirius and Harry pass without stopping them. Several people were waiting to get on the lift that would take them to level nine, but as soon as Kara stepped on, they quickly hurried themselves away quietly. Inwardly, Kara frowned, wishing people could know truly what she was up to. Never in her life, until she had revealed her secret to the world, had she had to face the odd stares and fearful looks from others. She knew that Sirius glanced curiously in her direction, attempting to read the look on her face. But he was disappointed, for she remained passive and neutral.   
  
Halfway down to level nine, Harry stood up straight and whispered in horror to them.   
  
"She's taken it off. How will we find her now?"   
  
"We will split up," Sirius answered him some time later as they descended down the hall. They faced a door in front of them and a staircase to their left. "Harry and I will go this way. You'll be all right going through that door?"   
  
Kara nodded and looked at her pupil. The fear in his eyes answered everything she wanted to ask. She executed a few spells and the door in front of her popped open.   
  
- - -   
  
"What is this?" Harry asked as he and Sirius walked into a large room. "Wait a second. I've seen this before."   
  
"It's the Wizengamot courtroom. I think the holding cells are through here." Sirius walked forward and pushed his way through another door on the other side of the room. Still looking around at the high benches and ceiling, Harry followed.   
  
The corridor was extremely dark as there were no torches on the walls. The only light came from their wands that they held out in front of them. Down two curvy passages they went, descending down further into the depths of the Ministry. Some time later they came to a fork in the passageways.   
  
"We'll have to split up," Harry said.   
  
"No. I'm not leaving your side," Sirius responded. "Together we'll try going left, then come back if we don't find her there." Harry looked up and saw how serious his Godfather was and knew instantly that there was no arguing on the point. They walked forward together down the left passageway.   
  
Rusted out chains and manacles hung from the old grimy stone walls. Every now and then one could see red-brown stains; it looked suspiciously like dried blood. The whole scene strongly reminded Harry of Muggle interpretations of torture chambers and dungeons. He wondered if this is what Sirius had lived like for all those years he was in Azkaban. His Godfather's face wasn't giving any indication that he was having flashbacks though as he merely looked worried and determined.   
  
They began passing heavy wooden doors with smaller cutouts just adequate enough to push food through. It was yet another reminder for Harry of the Muggle world and his own room at the Dursleys that was fitted with a heavy padlock and doggie door with similar purpose.   
  
"Look into the ones on the left, I'll look at the right," Sirius said, going to the first door on his right and pushing open the food grate. Harry watched him stick his wand inside and peer around. Catching on, Harry did the same.   
  
Most of the rooms were filled with the stench of decaying straw and more chains. None of them had windows and the entire place was eerie and depressing. Harry hurried up, wanting to find Hermione as soon as possible and get her out of here but the row of cells seemed to go on forever. He must have checked a hundred cells before he came to one whose food grate was already opened. He lifted his wand to shine the light inside and found what they were looking for, sprawled out on a velvet robe and lying comfortably on straw. Her hair was everywhere over her face but she didn't look injured in anyway.   
  
With hopefulness in his mind, Harry concentrated and executed _Alohomora_ in his mind, but the door did not open. Again and again he tired until he was so frustrated he found himself shouting the spell out loud. His wand was still pointed at the room inside at Hermione. He would have done anything but take the light off of her for fear she might disappear before his very eyes. Sirius came running from a ways down the corridor, wrapped a skinny but strong arm around his chest and pulled him back. With his own wand he executed a spell that blew the door to the cell apart easily. Both rushed inside.   
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Harry found himself yelling as he kneeled down beside his friend and shook her.   
  
"_Enervate_," Sirius spoke, pointing his wand at Hermione. Her eyes began to flutter and soon were open.   
  
"What? Where am I? Harry?" She looked startled and then frightened. "No! You have to get out of here. Go! It's a trap. He's waiting for you!"   
  
"I know. Come on."   
  
"No, leave me here and go. If they find me gone they'll know you've already arrived."   
  
Harry looked at her incredulously.   
  
"He has your Ring, although he doesn't think it's yours. He thinks it's Professor Lynch's." Harry's own face became flushed now.   
  
"If she runs into Voldemort and he thinks it's hers he might try to use it," Harry said stoically looking at his Godfather. "We have to go find them."   
  
Taking hold of Hermione's hand once again to ensure he wouldn't lose her he began running down the corridor with the padding of Sirius's feet following them. Up through the grimy passageways they ran as fast as they could until they came again to the Wizengamot trial room. Only instead of the emptiness they were expecting they found twenty Death Eaters in a circle waiting for them.   
  
- - -   
  
Kara opened door after door, carefully inspecting each room, listening for the penetrating sound of a girl crying or voices of any kind. But she found each room devoid of any life signs. A cruel thought was swimming in the back of Kara's mind. This was the Department of Mysteries and it was all together possible that even if Hermione were in one of these rooms, they might never find her. It seemed quite probable of Voldemort to consider such a cruel joke.   
  
Backtracking the way she had come, Kara stepped into the circular entrance room to the Department of Mysteries yet again. With one small incantation in her mind she marked the door as it closed behind her and watched the blue-lighted room spin once more.   
  
The fifth room she searched was filled with bright light and Kara walked quickly through it, avoiding the sparkling distractions. There were only two other doors in this room and one led to a storage closet filled with tiny jars of glowing blue liquid. The other however led into a room unlike any Kara had ever seen before. As soon as she opened the door, a pulsating pain worse than the Cruciatus curse entered her mind and she fell to her knees. Through a foggy haze in her vision she saw hundreds of wooden shelves filled with glass. It reminded her instantly of a smaller version of Snape's storage room. Unable to move, Kara closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on staying awake. The pain in her head was so great now that she began having hallucinations. People she had never met were now invading her mind. She could hear their thoughts, their pleadings and their pain. On her hands and knees, Kara tried to crawl backwards but quickly ran into something hard. Had she closed the door behind her?   
  
She did her best to turn around and was just about to reach up for the door handle when she realized it wasn't a door her feet had hit. It was a person, and it was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.   
  
"I have so often wondered my dear why you engage in such folly. A woman of your beauty and power is surely destined to do more than spend her life chasing after hormonal teenagers."   
  
The smile on his face was so vicious and even if the pain in her head wasn't inspiring her to retch she probably would have wanted to anyway. The door that Kara had thought she left open slammed shut. Voldemort began to walk around her. Thankfully her pain was too great to look him in the eyes. It spared her the energy it would take to remain passive and aloof.   
  
"For such a long time I wondered why you would be so foolish as to choose Severus Snape as a companion. Oh don't get me wrong. I have always considered him brilliant. Brilliant, but average in the male companion way of looking at things. Then of course I learned the truth about your fortunate pairing and I must say I am not surprised now. Had I only known then what I know now, I too could have benefited from the delights of dear Severus. But it is too late to ponder over such trivial losses. Yes, after I experienced your powers first hand it became all too clear that I would have to find a suitable way to subdue you."   
  
Voldemort was now leaning over peering into Kara's pained face. She could feel the pressure of the blood rising in her cheeks and it was overwhelming her senses.   
  
"But how does one stop an Oracle? I have always wondered that, hasn't the entire world? Oh of course there is your Ring." With these words he dangled a long chain in front of Kara's eyes near the floor. On it was strung Harry's brilliant golden ring. "But of course I didn't have this until just a while ago. What a wondrous coincidence. No, I asked myself, what better way to is there to entrap an Oracle? Why in her own mind of course. Yes, Kara dear," he said boastfully, the high pitched voice echoing through the room. "Welcome to your own personal Hell."   
  
A laugh that chilled her blood cold rang out through the room and with it several people in dark robes swirled into Kara's blurry vision. She recognized the white masks and closed her eyes wishing for help.   
  
"I think we had better be extra careful here, my faithful Death Eaters."   
  
Kara could no longer see Voldemort but she knew exactly what was happening when he muttered the word _Abstensus_. He had just disabled Harry's powers without knowing it. In a rush of panic Kara crawled for the door, a move which only cemented Voldemort's belief that he had just disabled her powers. But she knew he would use the Ring to try to kill her, a move that would only cause him to kill Harry. At whatever cost, she needed to rush into the next room and regain the advantage once again.   
  
But before she could get to the door it slammed open and she saw the darkest of robes in her vision. She fainted into oblivion knowing it was useless to try to bypass this Death Eater. All the energy in her quickly left and a sleep so comfortable and welcome overcame her.   
  
  
  
  
  
---   
  
by: ezzie 8/24/03   
  
I feel the need to justify why this took so long. Yes it was ready to go before OoTP was out. Then I read OoTP and realized some things needed fine tuning. As I got closer and closer to having this done, the more I realized the potential of the plot with the new information. It has always been a goal to make this as Canon as possible without trampling too heavily upon the wondrous world JKR has created. So that is why it took so long. Chapter 22, the end, will not take as long and the wedding chapter will be soon after that.   
  
Who is that handsome man all in black at the end? ;) 


	22. Commentary

For those of you who don't read my feedback, know that I do. And I love each message - even the short ones that just say 'great job!' But I have to pay special thanks to Carlotta who left me some of the most mind-boggling feedback I've ever had. I feel, therefore, compelled to reply and will do so in kind for anyone else who feels the need to give feedback of a similar kind.   
  
Here it goes:   
  
I should preface everything else I want to say with that everything you (Carlotta) mentioned is intentional except the mistakes (like April having 31 days) or my obvious lack of writing skills. As for the rest, I'll comment as best I can without giving the future plot away.   
  
**My only criticism of the way you have Snape handle Dumbledore's death is that he seems to adjust too easily to his new position of authority. **   
  
I didn't intend it to be such, so I think this is a fault in my writing, which I'm hoping to make up for with the future plot. The problem is that we've seen this entire story (except for one small part in DoS) from Kara's eyes. And, I think as we'll begin to see, she doesn't have the entire story. I see it as being much like Canon, where we see Harry's view of Snape, which is rarely accurate.   
  
**You start the story by convincing us that Snape doubts his own ability to take over in just three weeks, but once he gets over the initial shock of Dumbledore's announcement, he seems to have practically no self-doubt.**   
  
There is a very JUICY plot bit that will explain that 'rush to confidence.' It will take me some time to get there in the story thought.   
  
**Paraphrase: Regarding maudlin angst and self-pity Snape-ishness. **   
  
I can't imagine Severus Snape in Canon, or in my stories as being someone who could be mushy or full of self-pity. Granted he does regret his past and to a certain extent his present (as we'll begin to see). However, since the age of 3 he spent day in and day out with a ritualistic taskmaster (Nabokov). Then at 10 he came to Hogwarts where he had to defend himself against his peers. He's never known self-pity. He does know guilt however. And that is important to remember.   
  
**I concede that your Snape is slightly more ambitious than I usually imagine (the scene in which Kara first calls him Headmaster, and the grieving Snape whips his head up, grinning, is perfect); but I imagine him with more frustrated ambition.**   
  
I was inspired by CoS where Draco talks about him becoming Headmaster:   
  
--- _  
  
"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"   
  
"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."   
  
"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job -- I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir -- "   
  
Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeons...   
  
(Chamber of Secrets -- JK Rowling, Chapter 15)   
  
_ ---   
  
It's just enough of a hint that got me thinking Snape has an ego that he can't hide. I don't see him being bloodthirsty when it comes to his ambition. It's sort of a quiet thing he has but keeps tucked away inside. We also can't forget how disappointed he was when he lost of the Order of Merlin in PoA. I suppose that all works up to your frustrated characterization. I haven't portrayed him that way - yet - and with good reason.   
  
**Assuming Snape really wants the DADA job**   
  
I don't follow that assumption at all. I think it's just another "Harry misinterprets things and listens to rumors" problem. He's been misinterpreting Snape from the beginning and I think this is just another example of it.   
  
**Someone at the Ministry would almost certainly leak information about Snape's Death Eater days to the Daily Prophet.**   
  
Or someone at the Daily Prophet would report it directly ;) I am way ahead of you. The other thing is that his activities are known. They were given in testimony to the Ministry and he was cleared because he was a spy.   
  
**From what we've been told in JKR's books, Dumbledore is the only person who trusts Snape, and no one really knows the basis for that trust. (Of course, we all have our theories.)**   
  
Another plot point I hope to cover in future chapters, starting with Chapter 8.   
  
**Snape is not going to be a popular choice for headmaster**   
  
Yeah. He realizes it too. He says as much to Sirius when he offers Sirius the job.   
  
**I also think there might be a lot of resentment toward him from some of the other teachers, or at least from Sirius.**   
  
He gave Sirius a job.. and there is more to their budding relationship than I've written about yet. Things Kara hasn't seen.   
  
**And [resentment] from Harry.**   
  
Harry, who in my story has a life debt to Snape. Harry who is more powerful than Snape - theoretically because of the blood in his veins. Harry who wears Kara's life around his neck. And Harry who will no longer have to sit in Potions class with the greasy git. I think Harry will be ok with the situation. There are other things that when the story is finished I'll be able to list. And it'll make Snape's blood curl. Harry is definitely on top.   
  
**I also think he would take the complaints that he is bound to get from so many parents seriously.**   
  
This is probably true. Canon tells us he has quite a temper. But I'm hoping to explain that. I tried to explain it a bit by touting some of it up to boyhood rivalry (James, Lupin, Sirius). Perhaps to other's he's not quite as menacing?   
  
**I love Snape, but if I were a colleague of his, even I would probably question the wisdom of making a man with such a past, a man of such strong, even violent emotions and prejudices, Headmaster of Hogwarts.**   
  
There is strong evidence in Canon for that opinion. For instance in GoF when McGonagall admonishes him for accusing Harry of cheating to get his name in the Goblet of Fire. But the call came from Dumbledore. Who would question the Headmaster?   
  
**More please. I think Sirius Black is the only person in the Potter world that even comes close to rivaling Snape for obsessiveness. **   
  
I *SO* agree with you here which is why I'm dedicating a story to just Sirius, Snape and their common 'entity' - if that's what you'd call her. Sirius is a very strong character. You will definitely see more of him from Chapter 8 and beyond.   
  
**I'm not normally a big Draco fan, but your Draco interests me and I feel compassion for him.**   
  
I am giggling suspiciously to myself at the moment. All I can say is you won't be disappointed.   
  
**Your Hermione doesn't work for me and I'm not sure why.**   
  
I haven't written her well. And partly this is because the story has been written from Kara's perspective. In Kara's eyes, Hermione is a bright student, but she's not abnormally gifted. However, JKR wrote an interesting plot point into the end of GoF - when Hermione commits a CRIME and kidnaps Rita Skeeter. I can only wonder what JKR will do with this. I have many ideas and I think it'll help round out my Hermione for you. Again, I'm laughing suspiciously to myself while writing this.   
  
**Are you suggesting that she [Hermione] is jealous of Harry's powers?**   
  
Well, no. I think she feels left out of this important part of Harry's life. She's always by his side to feel proud of him, help him, comfort him, and be a great friend. She helped him with learning complicated things and he had trouble with - and now she can't help him become an Oracle. There are no books she can read, she can't help him train, and her obsessive ness with learning was driving Harry crazy. Imagine her going on and on about 'Harry you have to go practice' 'Harry I read about how you can do this'. I am reminded of the scene in the first movie where Ron says to Harry 'It's scary. She knows more about you than you do!'   
  
**To the extent that she would betray him?**   
  
No. She would never. But... she has an interesting role in the times to come.   
  
**I'm also concerned about the hints that Ron is somehow the weak link among the Gryffindor Four.**   
  
I think he's actually the strongest. I think it's his friendship that Harry values most - remember in GoF when he gets jealous and angry with Harry? Harry spends a pretty significant amount of time feeling awful over it. But Ron has to come into his own in his own way. He can't hang on Harry's shirttails forever. There is going to be a period of growth in his life where he has to learn to be himself. I think JKR will have to write this into Canon as well. Just how gets there with my story... well that would be a plot spoiler.   
  
**I think you do an excellent job with Ginny Weasley, but I haven't been a teenager in a very long time, so her love life with Harry just doesn't interest me that much.**   
  
Thanks. Ginny's real role won't become interesting until the end of AME. The reason being that I'll be spending too much time writing form the wrong perspective to write about her. I loved picture the things I wrote in DoS. About Kara seeing her future, about realizing who she was to Harry and for some reason I particularly loved the idea of Kara coddling her. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it's because I feel sorry for Ginny - growing up poor, being beautiful, being in love with Harry, and being the youngest of seven children and the only girl. I suspect this is why most people like this pairing.   
  
**If he's my fiance, I am not leaving without him. Gods, does that make me a Mary Sue?)**   
  
Not at all! Kara's an interesting woman. But there was strategy involved. That was the first time she'd seen Voldemort, Snape was still a spy and no one knew he had Inner Focus. What if Voldemort had pulled something tricky and they never made it out of there alive? She did what she had to do, and she knew how strong Snape was.   
  
**I think your Snape is much sexier than JKR's character, but I'm all for that**   
  
JKR also writes from Harry's perspective. I'd be afraid if he came off as sexy. :)   
  
**I think Snape almost seems a bit superhero-ish and perhaps a tiny bit too god-like.**   
  
From Kara's perspective? Sure. Remember this? "and anyone who had seen Severus Snape naked would consider him a God." She's going to marry him, she thinks he's heaven on earth. He is flawed. She does misread him, or fails to read him at all. I think the story is headed in that direction. After all, every relationship has flaws. I'm in the midst of writing a huge on.   
  
---   
Thanks so much for writing that review. It made up for the hundreds of non-reviewing readers that I suspect are out there. (You know who you are! :) ) I just hope everyone continues to like the story. As long as people like it, I'll continue to write it. 


End file.
